Une ombre parmi les vivants
by Fustella
Summary: AU. Harry a 8 ans et en ce jour du 31 octobre, il fait une étrange rencontre. Et si Harry avait appris la vérité avant même ses 11 ans et qu'il n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard? Comment aurait il réagi?
1. Bianca

**Une Ombre parmi les vivants**

Disclaimer: Harry et ses amis ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Mais l'histoire, oui! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

**Chapitre 1: Bianca**

Un jour comme un autre à Little Whinning. Au 4, Privet Drive, la journée commençait dans la routine. Un jeune garçon avait été réveillé aux aurores par sa tante afin qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner pour la famille. En sortant du placard qui lui servait de chambre, il s'était pris une violente gifle de son oncle parce qu'il se trouvait dans le chemin et il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour commencer ses corvées matinales.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et aux yeux vert émeraude s'appelait Harry Potter. Il avait 8 ans mais semblait beaucoup plus jeune de par son corps frêle et sa petite taille. Surtout que les vêtements qu'il portait étaient trois fois trop grands pour lui et semblaient sortir d'un vieux grenier – ce qui était en partie le cas. Plus que ses yeux et ses cheveux, il y avait une chose qu'Harry aimait chez lui : la fine cicatrice qui ornait son front depuis bien longtemps – aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Sa tante lui avait dit qu'elle provenait de l'accident de voiture qui avait ôté la vie à ses parents.

Une insulte et quelques cris plus tard, le petit garçon quittait la maison pour rejoindre l'école qu'il fréquentait. Il devait y aller à pied, car sa tante était partie conduire son cousin Dudley pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. Il parvint à arriver à l'heure et s'assit dans la classe, à sa place, dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce.

Harry était un petit garçon timide et solitaire, qui parlait peu. Mais il était aussi très généreux et n'hésitait jamais à partager son dessert avec celui qui en avait besoin. Il aimait énormément les animaux et n'était jamais effrayé par eux. Au contraire, il avait comme un don avec eux et il lui était souvent arrivé de donner une part de son repas à un animal affamé ou d'en soigner un autre.

Le petit garçon aimait apprendre. Depuis qu'il savait lire, il lisait tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Il passait ainsi beaucoup de temps dans la petite bibliothèque de son école durant certaines récréations ou quand ils avaient du temps libre en raison de l'absence d'une institutrice. Cette passion était aussi une échappatoire. Dudley et ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre ici, puisque la responsable surveillait les lecteurs et il pouvait ainsi savourer ses livres et oublier un moment sa vie difficile.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, Harry n'alla pas en bibliothèque. Il se sentait étrange depuis le début de la journée et pensait que prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il alla donc dans l'espace vert aménagé dans la cour de l'école, dans le coin le plus reculé pour éviter de se faire repérer par son cousin Dudley Dursley, qui adorait le persécuter, entraînant avec lui ses amis.

Assis dans l'herbe fraîche, il laissa de timides rayons de soleil le réchauffer tandis qu'une légère brise glissait sur sa peau pâle. C'était la pause de midi, aussi avait-il toute une heure pour tenter de se sentir mieux. Cette nuit, il avait encore fait des cauchemars. Des éclairs de lumière verte, un rire glacial et, pour la première fois, des cris lointains. Des voix d'hommes et de femmes. Mais il n'avait pu ni comprendre ce qu'elles disaient ni les reconnaître.

Il y songeait encore quand il entendit une étrange voix sifflante. Il en chercha l'origine autour de lui du regard mais ne vit personne. Puis, la voix reprit et il lui semblait qu'elle provenait d'une des haies qui séparaient la propriété de l'école du petit bois adjacent.

Fouillant délicatement, il finit par trouver la source de cette voix. Et il resta surpris : devant lui se tenait un serpent, un serpent d'une étrange couleur blanche aux reflets argentés. Il semblait blessé et souffrait beaucoup. Mais ce qui surpris Harry, ce fut la réaction du serpent : il releva péniblement la tête et regarda le petit garçon devant lui. Inconsciemment, celui-ci s'agenouilla et se mit à lui parler :

- Bonjour, toi. Que fais-tu là ? Tu es blessssssé ?

Le serpent inclina la tête, comme pour le détailler et à la grande surprise de Harry, il lui répondit d'une voix sifflante :

- Un fourchelangue ? Je pensssais que j'étais chez les moldus ? Quel est ton nom, toi qui parles la langue des sssserpents ?

Harry resta un moment interdit, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les mots du serpent étaient pour lui incompréhensibles mais il se sentait étrangement en confiance en lui. Après un moment de silence, il décida de lui répondre.

- Je sssuis Harry Potter…

Il fut encore plus étonné par la réaction du serpent qui sursauta et dirigea son regard vers son front. Il cessa de se poser des questions à la demande du serpent qui s'ensuivit :

- Montre-moi ta cccccccicatricccccce, si tu es bien ccccelui que tu prétends….

Harry obéit sans plus rien comprendre de cet intérêt d'un serpent pour une banale cicatrice et vit alors le serpent incliner la tête devant lui avec respect.

- Harry Potter… Le SSSSSSurvivant... Ainsssi donc, tu es capable de conversssser le langage de SSSalazzzar SSSerpentard…. Je ssssuis ssssurpris…. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaisssssance, jeune SSSurvivant…

Harry mit un petit temps avant de se reprendre. Il se sentait complètement largué. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre qu'il pouvait parler avec un serpent, mais en plus le serpent semblait le connaître ! Sans compter qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des paroles de l'animal. Mais à voir le sang qui tâchait la blancheur de l'animal, il décida que les questions viendraient plus tard. Il prit dans sa poche la serviette en papier de la cantine, qu'il avait gardée au cas où il aurait eu besoin d'un mouchoir, et s'en servit pour nettoyer la plaie du petit être en lui parlant avec douceur.

Le serpent se laissa faire sans se plaindre et la besogne fut vite finie.

- Tu es bien blessssé, petit sssserpent….Au fait, as-tu un nom ?

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Parcccce que si je m'occupe de toi jussssqu'à ce que tu ssssoit bien guéri, je ne pourrai pas t'appeler toujours « petit sssserpent » …

Cette fois, ce fut le serpent qui fut surpris – du moins autant qu'un serpent peut l'être.

- Tu veux t'occuper de moi ?

- Ben oui. Tu as besssoin de moi… et cccca me fera de la compagnie. Cccca ne te dérange pas ?

Le serpent le rassura en le voyant un peu triste devant l'idée qu'il refuse. Mais il voulait lui dire quelque chose avant d'accepter :

- Tu ssssais, je ne sssuis pas un sssserpent normal. Je ssssuis un sssserpent de feu, une espècccce magique très rare… Tu n'as pas peur que je te fassse du mal ?

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux. Un serpent magique ? La magie existait, alors ? Ravi d'entendre que le serpent était spécial, il fit un grand sourire, de ceux qu'il ne faisait pas souvent.

- Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi j'aurai peur ?

Puis il songea à sa famille et se renfrogna.

- En fait, le sssseul problème, cccc'est ma famille. Ils pourraient avoir peur de toi.

- Pas de problème. Je peux être invissssible quand je le veux.

- Alors, raisssson de plus pour que tout sssse passssse bien ! Sssssi passsser du temps dans mon placard ne te dérange pas, je vais m'occuper de toi !

- Placard ?

- Cccc'est là où je dors… Dans le placard ssssous l'essscalier.

Le serpent sembla très surpris :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parcccce que mon oncle et ma tante disssent que les monsssstres comme moi ne peuvent rien avoir, pas même de chambre….

A cet aveu très triste de la part du petit garçon, le serpent sembla furieux :

- Cccce n'est pas normal ! Tu n'es pas un monsssstre ! Tu es un petit garççççon ! Personne ne doit faire çççça à un petit garççççon !

Le serpent n'ajouta pas qu'en outre, Harry était un sorcier et qui plus est le Survivant et que cette vie dans un placard n'en était que plus humiliante. Mais en voyant le petit bonhomme craintif et chétif et pourtant si généreux, il décida de devenir son ami.

- Mais je ssssuis un monsssstre ! Cccc'est normal !

Le serpent n'insista pas mais vint simplement se lover tout près d'Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air triste :

- Alors, tu ne veux pas ?

- Ssssssi ! Je vais venir avec toi ! Mais dès maintenant, tu es mon maître, d'accord ? Alors cccc'est à toi de me donner un nom !

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Son maître ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il prit le serpent dans ses bras très délicatement et le remercia sans cesse.

- Alors, comment veux-tu me nommer ? Je suis une femelle, tu sais…

- Je pensssais t'appeler Bianca… Tu aimes ?

Pour toute réponse, elle releva la tête et vint caresser le visage de son nouveau maître qui se mit à lui faire un grand sourire.

Quand la cloche se mit à sonner, personne ne se douta qu'autour du bras du petit garçon aux habits usés se tenait un serpent invisible qui avait adapté sa taille pour mieux se dissimuler.

Etrangement, ce jour était le 31 octobre. Il devait être dit que ce jour serait à jamais particulier pour le tout petit Survivant, qui ignorait encore que Bianca avait décidé de lui parler de ce qu'il était vraiment et de l'aider à avancer. Ce jour-là, le destin du petit Harry bascula pour toujours…


	2. Hedwige

Alors, avant de commencer, je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours!

Je vais essayer de poster les jeudis et dimanches, mais je promets rien. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées de suite! Je pourrai m'en inspirer ou voir si je suis si prévisible que ça. lol!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2: Hedwige**

2 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre entre Bianca et Harry. Le petit garçon prenait soin de son serpent en cachette de sa famille, n'hésitant jamais à sacrifier une part de son repas pour la nourrir.

Si physiquement, Harry n'avait pas changé, il en était tout autrement de son esprit. Bianca lui avait raconté son histoire et sa vision des choses avait changé. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre mais quelqu'un de très spécial. Bien sûr, il avait appris que son don de fourchelangue était mal vu chez les sorciers, à cause de sa mauvaise réputation, mais lui s'en moquait complètement. Son don était pour lui comme un précieux cadeau, puisqu'il lui avait offert une amie et lui avait permis de connaître la vérité.

Bianca lui avait aussi parlé du monde sorcier, du moins ce qu'elle en savait. Et la soif de connaissance d'Harry était inaltérable à ce sujet. Le serpent lui parlait surtout des animaux magiques, des plantes et de la forêt, mais pour Harry tout cela était plus que passionnant.

Ce fut peu avant Noël que Harry apprit une excellente nouvelle. Bianca lui avait proposé de lui apprendre le peu qu'elle savait sur l'utilisation de la magie. Pour ce faire, il lui fallait cependant trouver un lieu où s'entraîner sans se faire voir des moldus, ce qui n'était pas facile. Harry en semblait fort peiné, aussi Bianca le rassura en lui disant qu'ils pouvaient commencer dans le placard par des sorts discrets, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances de Noël, son Oncle Vernon, de mauvaise humeur après sa journée de travail, passa toute sa colère contre le pauvre Harry qui se retrouva confiné dans son placard jusqu'à nouvel ordre après avoir reçu une violente correction. Vernon n'avait pas donné de cause à son geste, mais Harry savait désormais pourquoi il devait subir tout cela. Et cela le blessait plus encore que les coups qui avaient mis son corps en bouillie.

Couché sur son matelas usé, le petit garçon tentait d'oublier sa douleur et les larmes qui lui venaient. Le sang maculait ses habits et commençait à tacher son drap. Ce fut à ce moment –là que Bianca intervint.

- Harry, m'entends-tu ?

- Oui… J'ai mal, Bianca…sssssi mal…

- Calme-toi…. Te sssssouviens-tu de ccccce que je t'ai dit à propos de la magie et de la conccccentration ?

- Oui…Oui, je crois…

- Alors ferme les yeux… Conccccentre-toi ssssur tes blesssssssures et pensssse à te guérir. Ccccc'est de la magie sssssans baguette mais je te sssssais capable d'y arriver…

Harry obéit. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, il ferma les yeux et détendit ses muscles un par un. Bianca lui avait dit que la magie se pratiquait d'ordinaire avec une baguette mais qu'il n'avait pas l'âge d'en posséder une. Par contre, il existait deux sortes de magie qu'il pouvait pratiquer sans problèmes : la magie accidentelle et la magie sans baguette. Elle l'avait prévenu de la difficulté mais Harry s'en moquait. Il voulait au moins essayer. Alors son professeur à écaille lui avait appris les bases de la concentration, nécessaire pour user de magie sans baguette. Et bizarrement, Harry y parvenait très bien.

Une à une, les blessures se refermèrent et les bleus disparurent. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des coups, à l'exception du sang versé. Là encore, il réalisa un exploit en en faisant disparaître toute trace. Et tandis qu'il s'endormait, épuisé par l'énergie déployée mais heureux d'y être parvenu, Bianca réfléchissait. L'enfant était puissant. Elle pensait que les blessures se seraient seulement réduites mais il était parvenu à les faire disparaître et même à effacer le sang. Il avait usé de beaucoup d'énergie, plus qu'un enfant ordinaire. Il serait doué…

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla frais et dispo, à sa grande surprise.

- Je penssssais que j'aurai dormi plus longtemps…

- Je le penssssais aussssssi

- Cccca veux dire quoi ?

- Que tu es très puisssssant…. Et très doué, en plusssss…

Harry rougit du compliment. C'était la seule « personne » qui lui disait de telles choses. Bianca était vraiment sa première et seule amie, même si elle n'était pas humaine.

- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

- Ccccce moldu t'as dit de ressssster icccccci aujourd'hui. Veux-tu essssayer d'utilisssssser ta magie ?

Il était inutile de le répéter au garçonnet ! Le problème était seulement de savoir par quoi commencer. Ce fut Bianca qui eut l'idée.

- Et sssssi tu esssayais de te faire des habits convenables à partir de cccccces chossses ? Cccc'est un sort difficcccile mais il me sssssemble nécessssaire de commencccccer par améliorer l'ordinaire avant de commenccccer à faire des chosssses plus importantes.

Harry était d'accord. Il passa toute sa journée à essayer de rendre ses habits plus présentables et finit par parvenir à changer un pull après de nombreux essais. Epuisé mais heureux, le petit garçon s'endormit en songeant à la nouvelle garde-robe qu'il allait pouvoir obtenir à partir des loques que sa « famille » lui donnait.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry fut très heureux de pouvoir utiliser sa magie. L'oncle Vernon avait déclaré qu'un jeûne ne pouvait que lui faire du bien et que cela le ferait réfléchir sur ses actes. Harry devait donc continuer ses corvées sans rien manger en retour. Heureusement, Bianca avait commencé ses leçons par des bribes de métamorphose sans baguette, aussi pouvait-il manger à sa faim, une fois enfermé dans son placard.

Mais Bianca avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le traitement fait à son jeune maître. Elle l'accompagnait partout, bien cachée sous son pouvoir d'invisibilité, et assistait aux corrections, aux corvées et aux insultes. Sans la magie, l'enfant n'aurait jamais pu survivre ! N'avait-il donc vraiment plus personne ? Il était le Survivant, que diable ! Personne ne veillait-il sur lui ?

Elle y pensait encore tandis qu'elle accompagnait Harry sur le chemin de retour du magasin. Il portait de nouveau des haillons, gracieusement offerts le matin même et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de transformer, et les sacs qu'il portait étaient bien trop lourds pour lui. Il était épuisé à marcher ainsi dans le froid, sans aucune protection.

- Harry. Il y a un parc, ici. Tu devrais t'assssseoir….

- Mais Tante Pétunia…

- Elle attendra ! Tu as besssoin de repos !

Harry soupira. Il savait que Bianca avait raison et que de toutes façons une correction l'attendait à son retour. Alors autant ne pas ajouter la fatigue…Bianca utilisa ses capacités pour réchauffer le petit garçon chétif qui s'était assis à l'écart, sous un arbre. Il s'était recroquevillé, harassé par le travail qu'il devait effectuer sans manger jusqu'au soir.

Un bruit dans les fourrés le fit sursauter. Se remémorant de sa rencontre avec Bianca, il se fit le plus prudent possible, de peur d'effrayer l'animal, si animal il y avait. Il écarta de ses mains glacées les branchages qui le blessaient et découvrit une petite boule blanche. Il la prit avec précaution et tenta de la réchauffer dans ses bras. La boule était faite de plumes et Harry sut instinctivement de quoi il s'agissait : dans ses mains, presque mort de froid, se tenait un bébé hibou. Il sourit en songeant à son monde d'origine et aux hiboux postaux dont Bianca lui avait déjà parlé.

- Bonjour, toi… Tu es tout seul ? Toi aussi tu as perdu ta maman et ton papa ?

Le hibou remua et deux grands yeux ambres s'ouvrirent à l'entente de cette voix douce.

Bianca l'observa un moment avant de reconnaître l'espèce de l'animal.

- Ccccc'est une chouette Harfang. Elle doit avoir une ou deux ssssemaines…

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Il prit une petite pierre et la métamorphosa en nourriture pour la pauvre bête puis fit de même pour lui créer un petit nid de chiffons. Il la cacha dans ses haillons et reprit vivement le chemin du 4, Privet Drive. Une bonne correction l'attendait mais il voulait sauver la pauvre créature.

Et tandis qu'il soignait les coups reçus par la ceinture de l'oncle en colère, il observait la petite boule de plumes veillée par son serpent.

« Si ça continue comme ça, je vais avoir une sacrée ménagerie !»

Il sourit à cette pensée et s'occupa de sa nouvelle amie. Bianca en savait assez sur les hiboux pour lui dire comment faire pour la soigner.

- Quel nom allons-nous lui donner, Bianca ?

- Je ne sssais pas.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Hedwige. Qu'en pensssses-tu ?

-Cccc'est un joli nom… Pourquoi cccce nom ?

- Un jour, une petite fille m'a donné un bonbon, au magassssin. Elle s'appelait comme çççça.

Harry alla ensuite se coucher tandis que Bianca veillait sur la nouvelle venue.

- Pauvre gosssssssse. Il n'a plus perssssonne et ssss' inquiète encore pour les autres….

Ce que ni Bianca ni Harry ne savaient, c'était que la nouvelle venue allait leur apporter beaucoup plus qu'ils ne pensaient. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'Hedwige, une fois apte à voler, leur apporterait les premières nouvelles du monde sorcier en ramassant les journaux oubliés par les sorciers, ni même qu'elle leur ferait découvrir un beau matin un étrange oiseau rouge qui lui demanderait de s'occuper d'un étrange œuf doré.

Non, ils ne savaient rien de tout cela et dormaient paisiblement, dans l'obscurité du placard sous l'escalier qui était la demeure du pauvre Survivant, l'étoile du monde sorcier…


	3. Berceuse

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic. Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Pour **mariL** (je me trompe pas dans le pseudo?) et **Gryffondor,**voici la réponse à vos interrogations sur les Dursley et leur manque de réaction, comme sur les pouvoirs "trop rapides" d'Harry...

Bisous à tout le monde et merci. N'hésitez pasàme dire si ça vous plaît toujours!

Fustella

**Chapitre 3 : Berceuse**

Harry se demandait où diable il pouvait bien se trouver. C'était un jardin à l'anglaise, tout était en fleur autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait même plus d'être arrivé ici.

Une chanson se fit entendre dans l'air printanier et le petit garçon ne pensa plus à rien. Il écoutait et suivait sans s'en rendre compte la voix douce qui traversait le silence. Parcourant les allées vers une destination qu'il ignorait, il se retrouva devant une pièce d'eau de toute beauté. Une femme était assise sur une balançoire suspendue à un gros saule pleureur planté à proximité. Ses cheveux roux volaient au vent et le soleil faisait naître des reflets d'or. Elle portait une robe bleue et sur ses épaules reposait une cape de la même couleur. Elle chantait quelque chose qu'Harry avait l'impression de connaître. Sans hésiter, il s'assit à quelques pas d'elle et tendit l'oreille pour reconnaître les paroles.

_Ne pleure pas mon petit garçon_

_Nous sommes là à veiller sur toi_

_Sèches tes larmes et viens dans mes bras_

_La nuit s'en va, non ne t'en fais pas_

_Un jour viendra, mon petit garçon_

_Où tu sauras comme nous sommes fiers de toi_

_Nous sommes là même si tu ne nous vois pas_

_Toujours pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas_

_Mais si un jour, mon petit garçon_

_Tu as besoin de nous, alors n'oublies pas_

_La chanson que je chante, elle est toute pour toi_

_Elle t'aidera, comme nous sommes là pour toi_

Harry se laissait bercer, comme si la chanson lui était destinée. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose… Une femme aux yeux émeraude… Un homme aux cheveux en bataille, d'un noir corbeau…

_La lune est pleine, la forêt est dense_

_Dans le silence, les ombres s'avancent_

_N'oublie pas, mon petit garçon_

_Ceux à qui tu dois ton nom_

_N'hésites pas, saisis toujours ta chance_

_Si tu te perds dans le silence_

_Un grand cerf veillera sur toi_

_Cornedrue, papa, suivra toujours tes pas_

_N'oublie pas de rire et de sourire_

_Le bonheur te tendra toujours les bras_

_Mon enfant, pour que tu puisses vivre_

_Patmol, parrain, sera toujours avec toi_

_La lune est pleine, la nuit tombée_

_Le loup ce soir s'est réveillé_

_N'ai jamais peur de vieillir_

_Lunard, tonton, veillera ton sourire_

Oui, Harry reconnaissait cette chanson. Chaque mot lui parvenait, chaque couplet lui faisait revoir des visages qu'autrefois il avait aimé. Il savait quelles phrases allaient suivre, et il les attendit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles.

_Et pour que tes larmes cessent de couler_

_L'oiseau sur ton cœur s'est reposé_

_La fleur de lys sera toujours là pour toi_

_Maman te prendra fort dans ses bras_

_Fils des maraudeurs, tout petit garçon_

_Enfant de l'amour, mon tout petit faon_

_Dors sans crainte, oublie tes soucis_

_Nous sommes ta famille, mon tout petit Harry_

Harry souriait à ce souvenir d'une mère le berçant après un mauvais rêve. Mais quelque chose dans la berceuse l'intriguait. Il manquait comme un couplet. Il se demanda fugitivement si elle l'avait oublié quand les couplets suivants le firent sursauter :

_Mais n'oublie pas, mon tout petit garçon_

_L'histoire de la grande trahison_

_Celle de l'amitié bafouée, de la confiance brisée_

_L'histoire du Gardien des Secrets_

_N'oublie pas celui qui nous a tous trahis_

_Celui qui t'a livré à ton pire ennemi_

_N'oublie pas la nuit où tout s'est terminé_

_Et où le malheur a commencé_

_N'oublie pas Halloween 1981_

_Je t'en prie, mon tout petit enfant_

_N'oublie pas le destin de tes parents_

_N'oublie pas Halloween 1981_

_N'oublie pas, mon tout petit garçon_

_Pour qu'enfin chacun reprenne sa place_

_Pour qu'enfin la justice reprenne place_

_N'oublie pas Queudver et sa trahison_

_Le traître est toujours parmi les vivants_

_L'innocent se meurt en Azkaban_

_Le loup est séparé de ses amis_

_Et l'enfant a perdu sa petite vie_

Harry tremblait maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la chanson et comprenait qu'elle avait été créée après cette nuit où il était devenu orphelin. Il sentait les sanglots dans la voix de la femme, voyait les larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. C'est alors qu'il vit un majestueux cerf s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler. Il comprit sans même réfléchir de qui il s'agissait. Cornedrue…

Il se leva en chancelant, avançant maladroitement vers la femme et l'animal. En voyant l'animal devenir humain, il s'arrêta. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, les mots ne savaient plus sortir. Il se força pourtant à prononcer deux mots. Deux mots qu'il avait toujours voulu pouvoir prononcer un jour :

- Ma…man !….Pa…pa… !

Les deux personnes relevèrent vivement la tête et aperçurent alors seulement le petit garçon maigre et maladif qui se tenait près d'eux. A leur regard, Harry sut qu'il avait eu raison.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAN ! PAPAAAAAAA !

Il se jeta dans leurs bras en pleurant. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres en pleurant, Harry répétant sans cesse les deux mots chéris tandis que les adultes scandaient son prénom comme une litanie… Qu'il était doux d'entendre l'amour contenu dans ces mots-là!

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, James et Lily observèrent avec attention le petit garçon devant eux. Il était maladif, maigre et petit, vêtu de haillons et recouvert de blessures. Les larmes de Lily redoublèrent en contemplant ce qu'était devenu son joyeux petit bébé. James tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer sa fureur contre ceux qui étaient responsables de l'état de son petit bonhomme. L'enfant venait juste de les retrouver, il ne devait pas tout gâcher de cette façon.

Ce fut Lily qui parla la première, brisant le silence confortable de leurs étreintes. Elle n'avait pas la force de demander comment il allait, lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Elle ne savait que trop ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Elle avait tellement souffert de voir son petit faon être ainsi martyrisé. Sans la rencontre avec Bianca, elle ne savait pas s'il aurait pu survivre. De toutes façons, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir !

- Harry, mon bébé… Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

- Moi aussi, maman… Mais comment j'ai fait pour venir ici ? C'est encore de la magie ?

La candeur de cette question et la naïveté avec laquelle l'enfant l'avait prononcée fit éclater James de rire. Il prit le bonhomme dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, riant davantage aux protestations de son fils. Lily souriait devant le spectacle.

- Non, pas vraiment, Harry… Tu es en train de rêver et comme tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, tu as dû être emmené ici pour avoir les réponses…

- Ooooooooh… Je suis en train de rêver ? Mais je peux vous toucher pourtant ?

Les parents sourirent et révélèrent à Harry certaines choses qui le surprirent. Ils lui expliquèrent que sa magie s'était déclenchée bien plus tôt que la normale. Le petit garçon avait toujours cru que tous les petits sorciers savaient faire ce qu'il faisait. Il en fit part à ses parents qui le regardèrent avec tendresse. Le caractère d'Harry semblait ne pas avoir été trop altéré par sa vie chez les Dursley, il était toujours aussi curieux et éveillé.

- Non, Harry, les enfants ne savent pas utiliser la magie comme tu le fais. La vérité est qu'elle s'est déclenchée plus tôt. Elle s'est activée en réaction à ce que tu subis pour te protéger, Harry, pour que tu puisses vivre encore. Je suis heureuse que tu aies rencontré Bianca, elle t'a bien aidé à contrôler ton pouvoir…

Lily lui expliqua encore que cette magie n'était pas pareille aux autres. Elle était née de l'amour que sa famille, la vraie, lui avait toujours porté. Cet amour qui avait fait que ses parents étaient morts pour le protéger, que son parrain s'était précipité pour les venger, que son oncle Rémus maudissait à chaque instant son état qui l'empêchait de veiller sur lui…

La petite famille resta un bon moment assise au pied du saule pleureur, à parler de magie et aussi du passé. Harry apprit son histoire au grand complet, avec les détails que Bianca ne connaissait pas. Il écouta sa mère lui parler de lui enfant et son père lui raconter l'histoire des Maraudeurs et la fin tragique de leur amitié. Harry eut alors une réaction qui les surprit : il leur dit que les Maraudeurs vivaient encore, tant que leurs membres gardaient de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. La remarque était si innocente et pourtant si vraie que les parents regardèrent leur fils avec fierté, heureux de le voir si mature sur ces points précis.

Malheureusement vint le temps pour eux de se séparer : Harry devait se réveiller. Ils restèrent longtemps réunis dans une étreinte emplie de tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et James mit autour du cou de son fils un petit médaillon. Il portait le blason des Potter sur une face et celui des Maraudeurs sur l'autre.

- Je l'avais créé pour ton Noël, Harry. Garde-le précieusement, il est spécial…

- J'en prendrais soin, papa… Merci…

Lily passa alors à son bras un bracelet et une gourmette. Le bracelet était en or et plusieurs pierres de couleurs différentes y étaient incrustées. Sur la gourmette était inscrit ces quelques mots qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux de Harry :

_Pour notre petit garçon, Harry James Potter. Avec amour, Lily, James, Sirius et Rémus._

C'était un des cadeaux qu'il aurait dû recevoir le jour de Noël 1981, agrandi pour qu'il puisse le porter. Le nom de Peter en était absent, effacé de l'affection de ceux qu'il avait trahi.

- La gourmette contient des sorts de protection… Elle te protégera comme nous aurions dû le faire… Quant au bracelet, je te laisse découvrir ses capacités. C'est un cadeau que James m'avait offert autrefois… Il te revient maintenant…

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il pleurait. De joie, de regret, d'amour… Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter… Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller mais ce moment dû bien arriver. Il se sentit s'envoler et il rejoignit le monde réel sans avoir lâché du regard ses parents qui disparaissaient peu à peu.

Dans son lit, Harry pleurait. Il pensait à sa famille, et les paroles de la chanson de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se jura de retrouver les siens et de remettre Peter à la justice.

Les coups de sa tante à la porte de son placard le tirèrent de ses regrets et il se leva prestement, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée horrible. Il retira son pyjama et c'est alors qu'il découvrit sur son bras et autour de son cou les cadeaux de ses parents. Bianca aussi les remarqua.

- Harry ? Qu'est-cccccce que cccccc'est que ccccces bijoux ?

- Je te raconterai plus tard, Bianca… Nous irons voir Hedwige et Godric au parc ccccce sssssoir et je vous dirai tout, d'accord ? Pour le moment, je dois me dépêcher de me préparer…

Il s'empara de ses vêtements transformés par magie, souriant à la pensée que les Dursley étaient trop stupides et trop peu attentifs à leur neveu pour ne même pas s'être rendu compte que les vieux habits de Dudley étaient presque neufs et à la taille du petit garçon. Mais bon, Harry n'allait pas s'en plaindre…Surtout qu'il avait fait attention de ne pas les rendre trop beaux non plus…

Le problème était la présence de ses bijoux. Il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils les remarqueraient… Il pouvait cacher son médaillon sous ses habits mais ce serait plus difficile pour les bracelets. C'était un printemps chaud et il ne portait que des T-shirts depuis quelques jours.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit une chaleur autour de son poignet. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et manqua de pousser un cri de surprise : le bracelet d'or avait disparu, remplacé par un tatouage qui courait autour de son poignet. Harry comprit sans savoir pourquoi qu'il avait répondu à ses inquiétudes. La gourmette était assez discrète pour que les Dursley n'en tiennent pas compte.

Heureux d'un tel présent, Harry partit en souriant intérieurement accomplir ses corvées quotidiennes avant d'aller en cours. Il décida de cacher sa joie suspecte pour éviter une correction injustifiée mais sentait qu'en ce jour même les insultes les plus dures lui passeraient au-dessus de la tête. Il ne pensait qu'à ses parents, à ses oncles de cœurs et à ses animaux familiers qu'il reverrait ce soir. Bref, Harry Potter était heureux.


	4. Surprise

Etvoilà le chapitre suivant!

Je sais que l'histoire peut paraître rapide, mais je tiens à préciser que l'histoire commencera véritablement aux 11 ans de Harry, or il n'en a que 9 pour le moment et les éléments de sa vie future se mettent seulement en place. Vous comprendrez mieux en lisant. Merci pour les reviews et désolée du retard (j'avais promis dimanche mais m'a fait des misères...)

Petite remarque: les paroles en italique symbolisent le langage de Godric, que Harry comprend.

A Jeudi, j'espère!

**Chapitre 4 : Surprise**

La nuit était tombée sur Little Whinning. Pourtant, au 4, Privet Drive, quelqu'un ne dormait pas. Au contraire, un petit garçon s'habillait en silence pour sortir. Il vérifia que tout le monde était plongé dans le sommeil avant de se décider à quitter son petit placard sous l'escalier. Bien sûr, ses relatifs l'avaient encore une fois enfermé à double tour, mais le jeune Harry s'en moquait. Il lui suffisait de poser la main sur la serrure pour que le verrou se débloque seul. Et quand il rentrera, il fera de même pour que les Dursley ne se doutent pas de sa sortie nocturne.

Silencieusement, il se glissa hors de la maison et se dirigea vers le parc tout proche, comme presque chaque nuit. Un serpent invisible enroulé autour de son bras, il allait rencontrer ses seuls amis proches. Bianca, Hedwige et Godric étaient aussi ses plus précieux trésors. Bianca lui avait donné ses premières notions de magie, Hedwige lui apportait fréquemment des nouvelles du monde sorcier en ramassant les journaux oubliés et Godric allait observer le monde, enregistrant tout pour venir ensuite le raconter à son jeune maître et ami. Il avait épaulé les leçons de Bianca et Harry était enchanté d'apprendre autant.

Harry n'avait jamais su d'où venait Godric. Il avait un jour trouvé un œuf doré dans les fourrés en poursuivant par jeu sa chouette blanche. Il avait veillé sur cet œuf et un beau matin il avait découvert près de son lit un petit oiseau tout fripé que Bianca avait avec surprise reconnu pour être un jeune phénix. Et de ce fait, quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait assisté au premier vol de l'oiseau de feu. Il était splendide et intelligent, et le petit garçon en était fier. Et il le fut d'autant plus en constatant qu'il comprenait sa langue, pouvant dès lors discuter durant des heures de choses et d'autres avec ses animaux. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas le langage de sa chouette, il parvenait quand même à communiquer avec elle, ce qui rendait les choses plus faciles pour lui.

Bianca s'était posée beaucoup de questions sur ce petit bonhomme qui parlait des langues rarement connues des hommes et dont les pouvoirs étaient si étranges. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue tous les quatre après la rencontre en rêve d'Harry et de ses parents lui avaient fait comprendre bien des choses. Vu la vie qu'il menait chez sa parenté, il semblait logique que sa magie se soit déclenchée plus que d'ordinaire, lui faisant faire des choses rarement possibles pour un si petit garçon. De plus, même s'il était puissant et, ce qui ne gâchait rien, terriblement surdoué, il semblait que sa magie ait placé comme une barrière, une limite de sécurité que l'enfant ne pouvait franchir. Ainsi, il lui était facile de guérir ou de métamorphoser de quoi se nourrir, mais il avait plus de mal avec les transformations de ses vêtements, par exemple.

Depuis qu'il avait de la compagnie, Harry avait changé. Il allait sur ses 9 ans et commençait lentement à avoir l'air de son âge. Il lui arrivait de s'amuser et de rire sans peur de recevoir une correction. Ses instituteurs s'étaient aperçus du changement chez le petit garçon qui devenait de plus en plus expansif dans ses rédactions. Harry s'était d'ailleurs trouvé une passion pour l'écriture et le dessin, qui lui permettaient de s'extérioriser. Il avait aussi commencé à aimer chanter quand il était seul, histoire de se défouler. Bref, il était plus serein, plus en paix avec lui-même. Un autre trait de caractère qui s'était révélé chez lui était la détermination, une détermination farouche à retrouver les siens et à leur rendre la vie qu'ils auraient dû avoir.

Ce soir, Harry marchait en chantonnant vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Godric lui avait promis une surprise mais n'avait pas voulu lui laisser le moindre indice. Le Survivant était impatient de la découvrir et ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Une fois arrivé, Harry constata que Godric et Hedwige l'attendaient sur les branches de leur arbre habituel, au fin fond du parc.

- Godric ! Hedwige !

- _Harry ! Bianca ! Tout va bien ?_

En réponse, Harry lui fit un beau sourire. Mais un regard vers Bianca fit comprendre aux deux volatiles que le Survivant avait encore connu des humiliations et des coups dans la journée. Ils n'y firent pas allusion et continuèrent comme si de rien était.

- _Harry, te souviens-tu de la promesse que je t'ai faite ?_

- Tu parles de la surprise ?

_- Exactement. Je désire t'emmener quelque part, dans un endroit que j'ai découvert par hasard. Es-tu d'accord ?_

L'expression sur le visage d'Harry fut la meilleure des réponses. C'était la première fois qu'il quitterait ces lieux depuis son adoption et la pensée de partir l'enchantait au plus haut point. En un coup d'aile, Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule de son maître, lui donnant les journaux du jour au passage. Godric se posta face au jeune garçon et lui demanda de lui tenir la patte. Harry obéit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit soudain entouré d'une douce chaleur et ce fut comme s'il ne pesait plus rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux à la demande du phénix. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il se tenait au beau milieu d'une allée dans un bois et à quelques pas se trouvait l'entrée d'une maison. Les portes grillagées finement travaillées étaient presque détruites et sur les montants de pierre étaient inscrits ces simples mots qui plus que tout l'avaient frappé :

- Godric's Hollow…. Godric…C'est…

_- La maison où vivait la famille Potter jusqu'à cette nuit d'Halloween… _

- La maissssson d'Harry….

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du petit garçon. Lentement, il traça les contours des mots qui représentaient tant pour lui. Il pensa à son père, à sa mère, à ceux qui auraient dû se trouver à ses côtés…

_- Personne ne vit plus ici, Harry… _

Ces mots voulaient dire beaucoup. Cette maison était toujours à lui, apparemment. Doucement, pas à pas, il s'avança dans le sentier de pierre qui menait jusqu'à la maison, contemplant tout ce qui l'entourait. Des souvenirs lui revenaient du plus profond de sa mémoire, souvenirs de jours de bonheurs qui n'auraient jamais du cesser. Sous cet arbre, il revoyait un grand chien noir et un cerf jouer avec un petit bébé rieur sous les regards attendris d'une jeune femme rousse et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Les larmes coulaient, les sanglots le secouaient. Il se retrouva devant la maison et il tomba à genoux. Là où se tenait autrefois une ravissante demeure se trouvait un taudis en ruine. Une partie de la maison s'était effondrée mais une bonne part était toujours debout. La porte était défoncée et les fenêtres menaçaient de s'écrouler, grinçant allègrement au gré du vent en attendant de tomber une fois pour toutes.

Combien de temps Harry resta-t-il là à pleurer sur son passé perdu, son présent malheureux et son avenir incertain ? Il ne le sut pas lui-même. Il n'eut pas la force d'explorer ce soir ce qu'il restait de la demeure des Potter et demanda à Godric de le ramener chez les Dursley, non sans s'être promis de revenir le plus vite possible pour remettre en état ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait l'habitude des corvées, et celles-ci seraient bien plus agréables que celles des Dursley. Et puis, c'était chez lui…

Une fois de retour dans son cagibi, Harry se mit à songer à tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour avoir la permission de sortir. Mais Godric, qui avait choisi de rester le veiller, le rassura de suite : les phénix avaient un grand pouvoir, et il pouvait venir le chercher dans son placard s'il le fallait. Cela fit sourire le jeune Survivant : être puni allait être plus simple que d'être récompensé !

Bianca et Godric lui avaient en outre appris à reconnaître les protections magiques autour d'un lieu et il s'était rendu compte que les barrières posées lors de la traque de ses parents par Lord Voldemort étaient encore actives, à l'exception du Fidelitas, tout comme les anciennes barrières datant de plus loin encore dans le temps. Il pourrait probablement user de magie sans se faire repérer, comme ici, et peut-être plus encore.

Les yeux encore humides mais l'esprit déterminé, Harry finit par s'endormir sur la pensée qu'il aurait enfin un chez-lui où les Dursley ne pourraient pas venir le trouver. Il ignorait s'ils savaient qui il était en réalité, mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait : il ne pouvait pas quitter les Dursley, sa mère le lui avait déjà dit. Mais cela concernait-il aussi Godric's Hollow ?

Ces questions firent qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le jardin, aux côtés de sa mère qui lisait un livre tout en caressant la tête d'un cerf posée sur ses genoux. A son arrivée, le cerf bougea et cela lui fit relever la tête :

- Harry chéri ! Comment vas-tu, mon coeur ?

- Bonjour Maman ! Bonjour Papa ! Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lily et James n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils savaient bien qu'Harry mentait et qu'il continuait à subir son horrible parenté, mais il avait mûri et semblait plus heureux, alors ils étaient soulagés. James reprit sa forme humaine.

- Alors, bonhomme, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Un vent bizarre, papa… Je suis allé à Godric's Hollow.

Lily et James le regardèrent étrangement. Ils étaient à la fois surpris et chagrinés, sachant qu'y retourner avait du être dur pour lui. Lily s'avança vers son fils et le fit asseoir sur l'herbe entre James et elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- James !

- Ben quoi ? C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ?

- Bah…entre autres…. Je voulais surtout vous voir. Je me suis souvenu…d'avant…

Les larmes coulaient des yeux du fils Potter et James voulu se gifler d'avoir posé la question si directement. Le regard que lui envoya Lily le conforta dans son idée : il n'avait décidemment aucun tact !

Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et James enlaça ses deux plus précieux trésors. Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment que Lily brisa le silence.

- Harry ? Et si tu me racontais toute l'histoire ?

- D'accord… Alors voilà…


	5. Godric's Hollow

Et voilà comme promis le chapitre suivant. C'est aussi le dernier avant le début réél de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire le onzième anniversaire d'Harry. J'ai sauté pas mal de temps puisque je n'avais pas grand-chose à raconter. Ce chapitre est surtout une présentation de la vie d'Harry avant le moment fatidique.

Je vais essayer d'allonger mes chapitres, mais je ne promets rien...

N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos idées sur la suite des évènements!

Merci pour les reviews

**Chapitre 5: Godric's Hollow**

Harry s'éveilla lentement, émergeant de son sommeil qu'aucun cauchemar n'avait troublé. Il s'étira lentement et regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre spacieuse aux douces couleurs et la lumière du soleil matinal pénétrait à flots par les grandes fenêtres ouvertes. Le jeune garçon sourit et sortit à contrecoeur de ses couvertures confortables. Il quitta son lit à baldaquin et se dirigea vers le balcon de sa chambre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même.

Il soupira en songeant qu'il allait de nouveau devoir retourner chez ses relatifs, dans cette maison qui était de moins en moins la sienne. Lentement, il se détourna et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à son retour. Une fois devant le miroir, il s'observa consciencieusement.

Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts pétillants. Il était un peu plue maigrelet et frêle que la plupart des garçons de son âge mais cela ne se voyait plus autant qu'avant. Il avait repris du poids et le travail qu'il faisait ici lui créait déjà quelques muscles.

« Ici », c'était Godric's Hollow. C'était chez lui, sa maison, celle où il aurait du passer sa vie si un mage noir n'en avait décidé autrement. Depuis qu'il y était revenu, près d'un an auparavant, Harry n'avait eu cesse de tout remettre en état. Il s'était vite rendu compte que des boucliers empêchaient quiconque de se rendre compte de son utilisation de la magie. Le fait que la maison soit à l'écart du village moldu lui permettait d'y travailler sans être trop remarqué. Par prudence, il travaillait morceau par morceau, pour ne pas être repéré par une transformation trop rapide.

Dans la maison, il ne cessait pas de faire des découvertes, plus précieuses les unes que les autres : des photos, les balais de ses parents, des souvenirs de la vie passée et, à sa plus grande surprise, les baguettes de ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient fait en sorte qu'elles ne soient visibles qu'à un petit nombre de personnes et utilisables par un nombre encore plus restreint. Juste au cas où… C'est avec elles qu'Harry avait pu reconstruire la maison peu à peu.

Le hall d'entrée, les escaliers et son ancienne chambre avaient été dévastés, tout comme le salon, mais d'autres pièces avaient été conservées, dont la bibliothèque, le laboratoire de sa mère et certaines salles, dont une entièrement consacrée aux Maraudeurs, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il avait ainsi pu découvrir sa famille au travers de tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition. Le plus amusant était sans doute le mélange entre moldus et sorciers qui emplissait la maison. Il reconnaissait bien là sa chère mère, qui détestait devoir sans cesse recourir à la magie ! Au grand dam de James, qui avait dû apprendre à faire la vaisselle…

Harry se rendait ici dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Et pour la première fois, il avait pu profiter d'un week-end des Dursley pour dormir chez lui. Il avait du user de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas montrer sa joie quand il avait appris qu'ils le laisseraient trois jours dans son placard pour sa dernière « monstruosité » - autrement dit le fait que la télévision de Dudley avait explosé, même si Harry n'y était pour rien et que cet accident n'était du qu'à la torture que Dudley imposait à la pauvre machine. Bref, il avait pu passer trois jours chez lui.

Il descendit à la cuisine et se mit à faire le petit-déjeuner sous le regard des portraits animés qui s'y tenaient. C'était une des choses qu'Harry aimait le plus, ici. Les portraits de gens connus ainsi que ceux de sa famille étaient suspendus dans toute la demeure et il pouvait passer des heures à leur parler. Parmi eux se trouvaient les portraits de ses parents et grands-parents.

- Bonjour, Harry Chéri.

- Bonjour Maman. Bonjour Grand-mère.

- Tu as bien dormi, mon grand ?

Harry leur fit un grand sourire tout en mettant la table. Il passa ensuite la tête à la fenêtre et se mit à siffler un air, de façon à prévenir sa petite ménagerie que le repas était prêt.

Un à un, les animaux entrèrent dans la cuisine et Harry les salua chaleureusement en leur donnant leur repas. Il commença par le premier perchoir

- Bien le bonjour, Godric. Tu as bien dormi ? Et toi, Hedwige, bonne chasse ?

Les oiseaux lui répondirent d'un joyeux drille et le Survivant se dirigea vers le perchoir suivant. Un bel aigle s'y tenait, aux côtés d'une colombe. Ils faisaient partie des animaux qu'Harry avait soigné durant l'année écoulée et qui l'avaient choisi pour maître.

- Salut, Raven. Hello, Blanche. Belle journée, pas vrai ?

Comme pour Hedwige, Harry ne parlait pas vraiment leur langage mais ils se comprenaient extrêmement bien. Raven passait ses journées à voler à la recherche de ceux qui manquaient tant à Harry. Le dernier des Potter attendait en outre la guérison de l'aile de Blanche pour tenter de communiquer avec Sirius au fond de sa prison. Il avait beaucoup lu et savait ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Harry frissonnait à la seule pensée de son parrain innocent face à ces créatures et à ses pires souvenirs. Il connaissait son histoire grâce aux discussions avec ses parents, que ce soit en rêve, de plus en plus rares pour lui éviter de sombrer dans la folie, ou au travers des tableaux.

Un miaulement attira son attention. Il se baissa et vint flatter le dos d'un magnifique chaton qu'il avait retrouvé au bord d'une rivière dans le village tout proche, probablement laissé par des garnements qui avaient tenté de le tuer.

- Bonjour, Grey. Tu attends ton lait, toi, hein ? Le voilà…Et voilà pour ma petite Bianca.

Une fois le chaton et le serpent nourris, il se tourna vers les derniers membres de la ménagerie : un louveteau femelle et un bébé Fenrir. Avec eux, le contact était bien plus facile qu'avec les oiseux, surtout avec le Fenrir qui était un animal magique qui avait son propre langage, langage qu'Harry pouvait également parler.

- Bonjour, ma belle Lily…Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune louve lui lécha la main et Harry vérifia son état de santé. Il l'avait découverte une semaine plus tôt dans un état déplorable. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme un don avec les animaux. Il était capable de les trouver s'ils avaient besoin de lui. C'était comme ça qu'il avait trouvé la pauvre bête lors d'une de ses excursions avec Godric hors de Privet Drive. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais sans nul doute elle aurait succombé s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée.

- Loki, tu es de retour ? Bienvenue à la maison !

Harry le gratta derrière les oreilles, heureux de revoir son Fenrir adoré. Il avait pris soin du petit à la mort de sa mère, quelques mois auparavant. Le jeune animal partait souvent en exploration dans les environs et Harry s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'il partait trop longtemps. Mais grâce à lui, Harry en connaissait un peu plus sur les lieux environnants.

Une fois sa ménagerie satisfaite, il se mit à table, non sans un coup d'œil à un autre service posé près de lui. Il s'inquiétait.

- Bonjour, Harry…

A l'entente de cette voix, Harry se tourna vivement vers la fenêtre. Une toute petite créature venait d'entrer dans la pièce, voletant vers le jeune garçon. Il y eut une petite explosion et elle fit place à une jeune femme aux ailes transparentes comme l'eau.

- Elanore !

Harry quitta rapidement sa place et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fée. Lors d'une visite à Pré-au-lard, dans la plus grande discrétion bien sûr, il avait fait la connaissance d'une petite fée avec qui il s'était rapidement entendu. La pureté d'âme du petit garçon avait touché la jeune fée qui avait pris sous son aile le petit bonhomme solitaire. Elle venait souvent le voir et lui apprenait beaucoup de choses que peu de gens connaissaient. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs promis de lui faire rencontrer un de ses amis qui, disait-elle, était très intéressé par le dernier des Potter.

- Je suis content de te voir, mon grand ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, grande sœur !

Elanore sourit à cette appellation. Elle l'aimait vraiment comme un petit frère et son cœur avait bondi la première fois qu'il l'avait appelée ainsi.

- Je suis content de t'avoir vue avant de rentrer chez les Dursley ! J'ai cru que je devrais attendre la prochaine fois !

- Désolé, bonhomme, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire.

Harry ne dit rien, il savait que la Forêt Interdite était pleine de secrets et que son amie avait beaucoup à faire pour préserver son équilibre. Ils se replacèrent à table dès que la jeune fée eut salué les tableaux qui lui sourirent en retour.

Malheureusement, le temps passe trop vite quand on est heureux, et Harry vit approcher l'heure de son départ. Il salua les tableaux, sa ménagerie et Elanore puis, une fois Bianca installée autour de son bras, il demanda à Godric de le remmener dans son placard. Par chance, il arriva avant que les Dursley ne soient de retour et put passer un peu de temps à ses lectures.

Harry avait caché dans son placard quelques livres sur le monde de la magie, de ceux qui étaient le moins précieux, pour parer à toute éventualité. Celui qu'il lisait en ce moment avait comme sujet le Quidditch, sport sorcier qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il se souvenait du jour où il était monté sur le balai de son père pour la première fois. Le portrait de sa mère avait demandé à Elanore de veiller sur lui et il s'était avéré que c'était inutile : voler lui était aussi naturel que de respirer, à la grande joie du portrait de son père. Depuis, il prenait toujours un moment pour voler en compagnie de ses oiseaux.

- Bianca ?

- Oui ?

- Il va falloir ssssse rendre ssssur le Chemin de Traverssssse… Nous n'avons plus d'ingrédients et j'aimerai commencccccccer quelques potttttions...

- Ne vas pas trop vite, Harry… Nous ssssssommes au mois d'Avril, tu vas bientôt avoir onzzzzze ans et tu auras ssssssurement ta lettre de Poudlard. Tu commencccccceras tes leçççççons là-bas.

Harry soupira. Bien sûr, Bianca avait raison. Il allait trop vite. Mais il voulait tellement apprendre ! Son appartenance au monde des sorciers le rendait fier et l'aidait à surmonter sa vie chez les Dursley. Il avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard et de rencontrer d'autres sorciers de son âge ! Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait vu que sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard, lors de ses sorties avec Godric, mais ce qu'il voulait c'était s'en faire des amis et il ne s'en ferait qu'à Poudlard, loin des Dursley et de leur bêtise. Il espérait juste que ce seraient de vrais amis, pas des chasseurs de célébrités.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, chassant cette idée noire. Il aurait sûrement de vrais amis ! Il ferait tout pour !

- Nous irons au Chemin de Traverssssse quand même. Mes robes ne me vont plus.

- Cccccc'est vrai que tu as vite grandi…Bon, ccccc'est d'accord. Mais n'oublie pas les précautions…

- Oui, le fond de teint et les lentilles de contact. Cccce n'est pas la première fois. Penssses-tu que je pourrai aussssi aller du côté moldu ? L'inssssstitutrice a demandé d'acheter le prochain livre de lecture et les Dursssssley ne m'en donneront jamais un.

- Ssssi je sssssuis avec toi, cccccc'est d'accccord.

- Mercccci, Bianca !

Leur discussion cessa là car les Dursley étaient de retour. Le pas de son oncle étaient menaçants et Harry n'eut que le temps de cacher son livre avant que la porte de son placard ne soit violemment ouverte par un Vernon furieux qui le prit sans ménagement par le bras avant de l'emmener dans le salon où Dudley se trouvait, couché sur un canapé, le teint maladif et se tenant le ventre.

- QUE LUI AS-TU FAIS, ESPECE DE PETIT MONSTRE ? IL EST MALADE DEPUIS QUE NOUS SOMMES APPROCHES DE LA MAISON !

A voir les mains de Dudley, Harry sut que cette maladie était due à une indigestion de chocolat, mais il ne pipa mot. Ce silence mit l'oncle en fureur et il s'empara de la ceinture lourde qu'il gardait spécialement pour les corrections d'Harry. Celui-ci comprit qu'il allait vivre un sale quart d'heure et se concentra sur son livre pour ne pas donner à Vernon la joie de voir ses larmes ou d'entendre ses cris. Depuis quelques temps, le petit garçon était passé maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions, même s'il ne le faisait que face à son horrible famille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, confiné dans son placard pour la soirée, Harry se soigna sous le regard furieux de Bianca qui sifflait des insultes envers les Dursley et principalement contre ce Vernon. Harry lui demanda de se calmer en entendant les pas de sa tante s'arrêter en face de son placard. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle comprenne qu'un serpent lui tenait compagnie et encore moins que son neveu pouvait communiquer avec lui !

Avant de s'endormir, Harry et Bianca planifièrent le jour des courses pour le week-end suivant, puisque la dernière « monstruosité » du jeune sorcier l'avait conduit à une semaine de confinement dans son placard sans autre nourriture qu'un pain rassis et une cruche d'eau pour la semaine.

- Et dire que commencent seulement les vacances de Pâques !

Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, pas avec ses pouvoirs actuels. Il pouvait se faire une meilleure nourriture et profiter des absences des Dursley pour retrouver Godric's Hollow ou tout autre endroit. Il s'endormit en songeant à la liste de ses futurs achats.

Mais ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que les prévisions de Bianca allaient être salement bouleversées…


	6. Mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour!

Voici donc le chapitre si attendu qui commence réellement l'histoire! C'est encore court mais je vais tout faire pour les allonger, promis!

Suite à la review de **_musehic_**, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de décrire les Fenrirs! C'est ennuyeux, d'autant que les "miens" (si je puis dire) sont peut-être un peu différents de "la malédiction de Poudlard" (fic que je vous encourage à aller lire!)... Alors, j'ai comblé le manque dans ce chapitre...

Si vous avez des idées ou des remarques, vous savez quoi faire!

Merci à ceux qui lisent et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des reviews! J'apprécie beaucoup!

**Chapitre 6: Mauvaise nouvelle**

A Poudlard, le calme régnait, à peine brisé par les mauvais coups de Peeves et les cris de Rusard. Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Dans les mains, il y avait une lettre. Elle avait été écrite sur du papier moldu et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que l'auteur de ces quelques mots écrits rapidement avait fait tout son possible pour être poli et ne pas écrire un ramassis d'insultes à son destinataire.

Depuis que le hibou lui avait transmis cette missive, Albus Dumbledore semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Ses mains avaient tremblé et il s'était senti envahi par la culpabilité.

- Comment ai-je pu agir sans m'en rendre compte ? Où se trouve mon erreur ?

Il s'adressait à son phénix, Fumseck, qui l'écoutait depuis quelques heures tourner et retourner les données du problème dans sa tête.

- Normalement…mais ce n'était pas un cas normal, bien sûr… Je n'ai pas songé un seul instant qu'il y ait pu avoir des séquelles…

Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il redevint le « directeur de Poudlard » et fit entrer ses invités. A la réception de cette lettre, il avait fait appeler des gens de confiance afin de voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. Une femme à l'air sévère, les cheveux tirés en arrière dans une coiffure stricte, entra dans le bureau, suivie d'un homme aux cheveux châtains, l'air fatigué, les vêtements rapiécés. Tous deux saluèrent le vieil homme et attendirent qu'il leur explique les raisons de leur venue en ces lieux.

- Bonjour, Minerva. Rémus, je suis heureux de vous revoir, mais je regrette que ce soit dans de telles circonstances…

- Que se passe-t-il, Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous m'avez fait venir de toute urgence pour une affaire de première importance, m'avez-vous dit. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai hélas de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est d'abord parce que vous avez tous les deux le droit de les connaître et ensuite parce qu'il faut éviter que ces nouvelles ne soient ébruitées...

Les yeux du directeur avaient perdu leur éclat habituel et cela intrigua les deux personnes. Jamais le grand sorcier n'avait paru aussi ébranlé, aussi triste. Quelles nouvelles allaient-ils apprendre ? Dumbledore leur tendit une lettre.

- Voici une lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin. Je pense qu'elle vous éclairera sur la situation…

Ils prirent tous deux la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, leurs visages perdirent de leur couleur pour devenir d'une pâleur mortelle. Rémus n'osait croire ce qu'il lisait, son cœur était broyé par la douleur et la colère. Minerva sentit ses yeux lui piquer et laissa librement ses larmes couler.

- Albus… Albus, pourquoi ? Comment ? Le pauvre petit…Il ne méritait pas ça…. Oh, Albus…

- Professeur, êtes-vous certains de ce qui est dit ? Je veux dire…Il peut y avoir une erreur, une exagération ou…

Mais le vieil homme secoua la tête tristement. Il avait pour habitude de faire confiance à tout le monde, leur donner toujours une chance. Il n'avait aucune raison de croire que la lettre mentait. De toute façon, la nouvelle était plus que probable et il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir songé tant qu'il en était encore temps.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas avertis plus tôt ? Je veux dire…nous aurions pu…

- J'y vois plusieurs raisons possibles, Rémus… Et toutes sont plus que valables… et puis, qu'aurions-nous **_réellement_** pu faire ? Ce qui lui est arrivé est un des plus grands mystères actuels, et je doute que nous aurions pu… De toutes façons, il est trop tard pour y songer. Minerva, Rémus, je pense que vous comprenez ce que j'attends de vous…

- Vous pouvez comptez sur nous, Albus…

Mais Rémus n'en démordait pas. Il voulait s'en assurer de ses propres yeux, il ne pouvait croire en un tel malheur… Mais le Professeur Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Il vaut mieux renoncer à cette idée…J'ai confiance en eux, et je suis d'accord avec eux sur la nécessité de l'épargner. J'accepte leur requête, cela vaut mieux pour lui…

L'entrevue dura encore quelques temps puis Rémus prit congé et lentement prit le chemin du retour. Il quitta les limites de l'école et transplana vers sa maison. Ce n'était qu'un taudis, mais il ne pouvait s'offrir mieux. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée et regarda lentement le ciel sans nuages de ce début de mois d'août. Il songea à sa vie, à ses amis disparus, à sa solitude et à ce petit garçon qu'il aimait tant. Les larmes se mirent à couler, il assimilait peu à peu l'horrible nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sentit le loup en lui se rebeller de plus en plus. Lui non plus n'y croyait pas. Et puis, le directeur de Poudlard semblait si sûr de lui…

- Harry….Harry, petit bonhomme…

Il n'entendit pas le premier cri qui résonna dans les airs. Ce ne fut qu'au second qu'il releva la tête, cherchant la source de ce cri. C'était un cri animal, un cri d'oiseau. Il repéra alors un magnifique aigle brun qui tournoyait au-dessus de sa maison. L'oiseau descendit vers lui, se posa sur un arbre proche et l'observa un moment, sans bouger. Puis il poussa un troisième cri et s'élança vers lui d'un seul coup d'aile, cercla autour de l'homme assis par terre puis retourna dans les airs, non sans un dernier cri, plus puissant que les autres.

Rémus n'en revenait pas. C'était une attitude bien étrange de la part d'un animal, surtout d'un oiseau aussi sauvage habituellement et qui plus est sans aucun pouvoir particulier. Il resta un moment assis à regarder le ciel, jusqu'à ce que la faim le fit retomber sur terre. Toujours étonné d'un tel comportement, il rentra chez lui.

Loin de là, dans un jardin aux milles couleurs, un petit garçon dormait. Il était couché dans l'herbe, sous un arbre qui le protégeait de son ombre, entouré de toute une ménagerie. Une jeune louve grise était couchée à ses côtés, la tête sur ses genoux et un fenrir à la couleur argentée lui servait d'oreiller. L'animal ressemblait à un loup, mais sa taille etsa grâce l'en différenciaient, sanscompterla marque sur son frontet ses pouvoirs particuliers.Un serpent blanc était enroulé sur sa poitrine et un chat tigré était lové près de son bras. Sur les branches de l'arbre étaient posés une colombe blanche, une chouette couleur de neige et un magnifique phénix couleur de feu. Le soir tombait et ajoutait ses couleurs chamarrées à ce si paisible tableau.

Un cri perçant vint pourtant troubler le calme et réveilla le petit garçon. Celui-ci devait avoir environ onze ans, avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et deux yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient d'une lueur douce. Cette lueur avait longtemps disparu, mais par chance elle avait pu reprendre ses droits en même temps que le petit garçon découvrait les charmes de son enfance retrouvée.

- Raven ! Raven est de retour !

C'était en effet l'aigle brun qui revenait de son petit voyage quotidien. L'enfant s'assit et tendit un bras où l'aigle vint se poser. Il caressa un moment la joue du petit garçon puis celui-ci lui posa les questions habituelles :

- As-tu fait bon voyage, Raven ?

L'oiseau paraissait tellement réjoui qu'Harry eut un moment de flottement.

- Raven ? Aurais-tu… Aurais-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Le garçon plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il avait découvert depuis son anniversaire, quelques jours auparavant, un moyen de communication assez pratique, celui de la transmission des images. D'après Bianca, l'étape suivante serait la transmission de pensée, lui permettant de communiquer encore plus facilement avec ses familiers. Le Survivant s'en était ouvert aux portraits de sa famille, et son grand-père, Franck, lui avait révélé que ce don faisait partie de l'héritage des Potter. Chaque membre de la famille avait des facilités plus ou moins grande avec les animaux, et certains d'entre eux pouvaient même aller jusqu'à communiquer avec eux, s'ils étaient assez en osmose avec les autres créatures. Et il était inutile de préciser que c'était effectivement le cas d'Harry.

L'image qu'il vit dans les yeux de Raven fit monter les larmes dans ses yeux. Il y avait un homme, un homme à l'air triste, assis sur les marches menant à un taudis. Il pouvait même voir les traces laissées par les larmes sur ses joues. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut la fatigue et la solitude qu'il lut sur ce visage.

- Rémus…

Son cœur l'avait reconnu de suite. Depuis son retour dans le domaine familial, il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs d'enfant et le visage du loup-garou était bien imprimé dans sa mémoire. Mais il semblait si vieux ! Si seul, si misérable ! Etait-ce bien là le calme Maraudeur, le préfet qui participait aux blagues d'autrefois ? Etait-ce bien son baby-sitter, celui qui le calmait ou le faisait sourire ?

- Oncle Rémus… _Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi es-tu si seul ? Tu ne mérites pas ça, tu es quelqu'un de tellement gentil… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi, tonton ? Et cet endroit ? C'est pas ta maison, hein ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça !_

Il pleurait, pleurait sans retenue. Son cœur se brisait à la vue de cet homme qu'il aimait tant malgré les années écoulées.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir !

- Pas maintenant, Harry…. Il est tard, les Dursssssley ne vont pas tarder à rentrer…

- Tu as raissssson, Bianca…Comme toujours… Mais il faudra vraiment que j'aille le voir !

Harry soupira, salua sa petite ménagerie et se prépara à rentrer. Mais avant de partir, il observa le ciel une dernière fois.

- Ce n'est toujours pas pour aujourd'hui…

Il se secoua et pria Godric de le ramener dans son placard.

Harry attendait une lettre, SA lettre. Celle qui le libérerait de chez les Dursley et qui ferait de lui un sorcier. Mais il savait bien que c'était une attente vaine. Il savait que la lettre venait toujours le jour même des onze ans du futur sorcier, ou bien le 31 juillet si l'enfant était né moldu. Et une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis le sien…

- Bianca ?

- Oui ?

- J'irai quand même au chemin de traversssse, demain. Puisssssque j'ai été oublié, je travaillerai chez moi. Je sais que je sssssuis un sorcier !

Bianca était on ne peut plus d'accord avec son jeune maître. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait que les Dursley avaient un air différent, que les brimades avaient une force nouvelle. Et le pire exemple de tous était l'espèce de chose qu'ils avaient donné au petit comme « uniforme ». Mais ils étaient loin de se douter des évènements qui allaient se dérouler…

* * *

Remarque: non, vous ne connaîtrez pas la mauvaise nouvelle tout de suite, à vous d'imaginer en attendant...parce que ça sera pas pour tout de suite... Sinon, je n'ai pas trop décrit les animaux pour vous laisser les imaginer plus facilement. Voilà!

Bisous à tout le monde et à Jeudi!


	7. Chemin de Traverse

Et voilà! Voici le chapitre 7, celui qui voit les évènements évoluer! J'espère que vous aimerez. Au fait, vous avez vu? Enfin plus long! Je m'améliore! mdr!

Au fait, question idiote: aimeriez-vous que je réponde de temps en temps aux reviews à partir du prochain chapitre? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler!

Allez, enjoy!

**Chapitre 7 : Chemin de Traverse**

- Je ssssssuis prêt à partir, Bianca…

- Montre voir ?

Bianca détailla l'enfant devant elle : il était difficilement reconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient restés en bataille et avaient gardé leur éternelle couleur corbeau, mais ses yeux étaient devenus d'une couleur grise presque argent et il ne portait plus de lunettes. Sa cicatrice était cachée sous du fond de teint spécial qui résistait à l'eau, pour lui permettre de nager ou de rester sous la pluie sans risque de se faire remarquer. Habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire et d'une cape émeraude, le petit garçon ressemblait à ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être : un petit sorcier, héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers puissants. Rien à voir avec l'orphelin torturé et chétif qui vivait dans un placard sous l'escalier !

Harry n'avait pas seulement changé physiquement : il avait perdu son air apeuré pour une attitude douce mais confiante en même temps. Il avait tout le charisme de son père ainsi que sa noblesse, tandis que son visage reflétait la gentillesse et la douceur reçue de sa mère.

- Ccccc'est parfait ! Persssssonne ne pourra te reconnaître ainsssssi !

Le petit garçon sourit distraitement. Il avait profité d'une énième sortie des Dursley – qui depuis son anniversaire hésitaient de moins en moins à l'enfermer puis à l'oublier dans son placard- pour aller faire ses courses. Comme d'habitude, il avait commencé par retourner chez lui pour effectuer sa petite « transformation » obligatoire. Il savait bien que c'était d'autant plus nécessaire qu'il n'était pas admis à Poudlard, selon toute probabilité. Cela avait d'ailleurs mis les portraits de sa famille dans un état impossible à décrire : ils étaient inquiets, en colère, vexés, tout à la fois. Mais la réaction la plus forte vint de ses parents réels, qu'il avait rejoint en rêve : Lily avait pleuré, incapable d'y croire. Puis James, une fois la nouvelle assimilée, était entré dans une telle colère contre les responsables qu'Harry avait pris peur.

Mais Harry n'y pensait pas. En ce moment, trois choses le tourmentaient en plus de ce refus d'inscription : Rémus, Sirius et ses études. Harry n'avait pu rejoindre Rémus car le seul moment qu'il avait eu de libre avait eu le malheur de tomber sur la pleine Lune. Quant à Sirius… Blanche n'était pas parvenue à le joindre, il semblait que sa cellule n'ait aucune ouverture, ce qui avait mis le petit garçon dans une fureur noire ! Il imaginait sans peine les dégâts que l'absence de lumière solaire pouvait faire à un pauvre prisonnier, surtout que Blanche lui avait appris que les prisonniers n'avaient droit à aucune promenade. Harry avait beaucoup pleuré au retour de Blanche, à tel point que les Dursley avaient remarqué ses yeux rouges et ses larmes séchées. Et évidemment, ils en avaient profité pour le railler et le battre davantage comme un « ingrat » qu'il était. C'était hier, et Harry les sentait encore, malgré les soins.

Le troisième problème venait de ses études. Il s'était inquiété de la manière de les suivre, puisque Poudlard était impossible, mais la réponse lui était venue de la plus étrange des manières : en rêve. Il avait fait un rêve cette nuit et il y avait vu plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés, Harry avait cru mourir de surprise : devant lui se tenaient les Quatre Fondateurs, Merlin, Morgane, et d'autres encore… Ils lui avaient proposé de lui enseigner par l'intermédiaire de…. portraits. Harry avait eu du mal a y croire mais à son réveil, de nouveaux tableaux avaient fait leur apparition à Godric's Hollow. Il avait bien du admettre la réalité de tout cela.

-N'oublie pas ce que nous t'avons dit, Harry. Essaie de te faire des amis sûrs cette après-midi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Rowena. J'ai bien compris.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry partit, emmené par son phénix jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il alla d'abord faire un retrait à Gringotts puis arpenta ces rues si connues. Il y venait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et s'imprégnait le plus possible de son vrai monde. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il se sentait déphasé, écarté des autres. Il marchait ainsi quand il vit trois personnes complètement perdues. A leur habillement, il reconnu des Moldus accompagné de leur fille, probablement une sorcière. Il s'avança vers eux :

- Je peux vous aider ?

Les adultes sursautèrent et la fille le détailla, enchantée apparemment de rencontrer un sorcier de son âge.

- Euh… Et bien… Voyez-vous… Nous sommes un peu perdus.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez ?

Les adultes acquiescèrent.

- Je peux vous servir de guide si vous le voulez.

- Et bien… Nous en avions un mais nous il ne se sentait pas très bien et nous a dit de faire nos courses puis de le retrouver au Chaudron Baveur, mais…

- Je peux vous emmener où vous voulez, je connais bien cet endroit. Je m'appelle Harry.

Soulagés bien qu'intrigués par ce petit garçon apparemment seul, ils acceptèrent son offre. C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit la connaissance des Granger et de leur fille Hermione.

- Tu vas à Poudlard aussi ?

L'enfant eut un sourire triste :

- Non…

- Oh ! Tu vas ailleurs ?

- Non, il n'y a pas d'autre école que Poudlard en Angleterre. Et puis, même s'il y en avait, je n'en voudrais pas d'autre.

- Alors, tu es plus jeune que moi ?

- J'ai onze ans.

- Ben alors ?

Harry soupira. Elle semblait intelligente et il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Godric lui avait enseigné à reconnaître les gens de confiance et elle en faisait partie.

-Disons que ma famille refuse que j'y aille…

Harry ignorait si sa réponse était vraie ou fausse, mais il avait choisi cette excuse.

-Tu sais, il ne faut le dire à personne ! Personne, Hermione, d'accord ? C'est un secret entre nous…

Ils firent les courses scolaires et Harry acheta les mêmes choses qu'Hermione, qui avait accepté de lui montrer sa liste. Il s'était même offert un uniforme, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Mme Guipure. Les Granger avaient tenus à le remercier de son aide en lui offrant une glace. Ils s'y étaient installés mais les deux jeunes sorciers avaient vite préféré manger leur glace en se promenant encore. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent des enfants parler dans une ruelle sombre :

- Tu es sûr qu'il est par ici ?

- Il est parti par là, j'en suis sûr !

Harry et Hermione s'étaient avancés pour croiser deux garçons de leur âge en train de fouiller tout autour d'eux. L'un avait un visage lunaire et les larmes aux yeux, l'autre les cheveux roux et les joues tachetées.

-On peut vous aider ?

Harry rit intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'eux aussi avaient sursauté à son approche.

- Euh, ce serait sympa. T'aurais pas vu un crapaud ?

- Non, mais on va vous aider à le retrouver.

Les quatre enfants fouillèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les fit se retourner :

-C'est ça que vous cherchez ?

Derrière eux se tenait un garçon de leur âge, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux de glace. Dans ses bras il tenait un crapaud.

- Trévor !

Le garçon lunaire se précipita vers son crapaud que le garçon lui donna. Harry s'approcha.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Ouais… Mais le dit à personne !

Ils furent tous surpris de la remarque du garçon. Harry sentit une certaine gêne en lui et lui sourit.

-Promis, on dira pas que t'es un garçon sympa !

Tous rirent devant la gêne du garçon et celui-ci eut un micro sourire sur son visage froid. Ils se réunirent au milieu de l'impasse sombre et le garçon roux se présenta :

- Je suis Ronald Weasley, je vais entrer en première année à Poudlard ! Ca vous dit d'être amis ?

Il tendit la main avec un peu de maladresse. Souriant, le garçon lunaire mis sa main sur la sienne

- Moi, je suis d'accord ! Neville Londubat, pareil !

Ce nom fit tiquer Harry. Il le connaissait de par les récits de ses parents. Il connaissait son histoire, le sort de ses parents. Il se sentit désolé pour lui, il semblait si gentil.

- Hermione Granger, fille de moldue, future première année.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du garçon blond de se troubler. Il sembla se débattre un moment avec sa conscience puis les regarda tour à tour. Ils attendaient. Puis, il posa la main sur les trois déjà superposées et dit avec gêne :

- Draco Malefoy, première année.

Ron, Neville et Harry sursautèrent. Le Survivant comprit tout de suite pourquoi le blond semblait si gêné. Il tenta d'apaiser les deux autres sous l'air perdu d'Hermione devant leur réaction :

- Eh, pas besoin d'être si gêné ! C'est pas parce qu'on dit des trucs sur ton père que t'es pareil !

Les trois garçons le regardèrent bizarrement, puis comprirent qu'il devait être aussi enfant de sorcier et acquiescèrent. Draco était soulagé et ému de la remarque de son nouvel ami tandis que les deux autres étaient rassurés, acceptant de lui laisser une chance. Puis, tous se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il se présente. Et Harry se sentit mal. Il les regarda tour à tour et préféra leur parler avant de se présenter.

- Je sais que ça va être bizarre mais… Promettez-moi de ne rien dire et de garder le secret, ok ?

Tous les quatre le regardèrent de travers, même si Hermione l'avait déjà entendu dire une telle chose. Soupirant, Harry posa la main au-dessus des autres et les regarda avant de dire :

- Harry Potter.

Trois cris se firent entendre. Hermione ne comprit pas mais les trois autres avaient les yeux ronds tandis qu'Harry avait baissé les siens, l'air triste.

- Harry Potter ? Sans rire, LE Harry Potter ?

- T'as vraiment le…la…

Le Survivant regarda le ciel. Il prit une bonne inspiration et décida de leur dire.

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est spécial… Alors je veux votre promesse de le garder pour vous !

Les autres jurèrent de ne rien dire et le garçon prit leurs mains dans les siennes puis ferma les yeux. Les mains jointes s'éclairèrent d'une couleur or puis argent avant de redevenir normales.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Un truc personnel. C'est pour nous lier ensemble. Mais écoutez avant…

Ils s'assirent ensemble et Harry leur raconta. Il leur parla un peu de sa famille, sans rien dire qui puisse leur faire comprendre l'entière vérité sur les horreurs des Dursley, de sa ménagerie et surtout du fait qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard. Les autres l'écoutaient en silence mais éclatèrent à cette nouvelle :

- Comment ? Harry Potter pas à Poudlard ? Il a perdu la tête ou quoi, le vieux fou ?

- Draco !

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! T'es un sorcier, Harry, crois-moi ! Et t'as l'air même plus fort que nous !

Ils en discutèrent un moment et Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance et d'affection pour eux. Et cela fut encore plus vrai quand Hermione eut l'idée du siècle :

- Eh ! Il peut peut-être pas aller à Poudlard, mais Poudlard peut venir à lui, non ?

Neville la regarda sans comprendre.

- Pardon ?

- Chez les moldus, y'a un truc qui s'appelle « cours par correspondance ». On a qu'à lui envoyer nos cours !

Les trois autres furent d'accord et Harry ne sut comment les en remercier :

- En étant notre ami, Harry ! Moi, j'en ai jamais eu à cause de mon père… Mais je me rends compte que t'es pas comme il disait. T'es sympa !

- Il a raison !

- C'est vrai, Harry

- Un pour tous, tous pour un !

Hermione se prit les regards surpris des garçons et se mit à rire. Elle leur raconta en gros l'histoire des Mousquetaire et la réplique fut acceptée de suite par les autres ! Malheureusement, il leur fallu se séparer car Lucius Malefoy cherchait son fils et il valait mieux éviter qu'il découvre les amis de son fils.

- A plus, Harry ! On t'écrira à Godric's Hollow !

- A plus, Draco ! Et silence, hein !

- Promis !

Neville et Ron rejoignirent leurs parents non sans avoir fait la même promesse puis Harry et Hermione rejoignirent les Granger chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils discutaient gaiement avec un sorcier aux robes vieillies. Hermione courut vers eux mais Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas en voyant l'homme qui les accompagnait.

- Ah, te voilà! C'est le jeune homme dont je viens de vous parler qui nous a guidé aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, mon garçon ! Toi aussi tu vas rentrer à Poudlard ?

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il fixait l'homme et des larmes prirent lentement naissance dans ses yeux argent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un seul mot s'en échappa :

- Ré…Rémus…

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en entendant son nom. Il détailla l'enfant et il lui sembla qu'il était familier mais ne voyait pas en quoi. Il vit les larmes dans le regard du garçon et ne comprit pas.

- Vous connaissez déjà Harry, Mr Lupin ?

En entendant le prénom, Rémus ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux. Il n'osait y croire.

- Impossible… Tu ne peux pas…

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes et courut vers le lycanthrope, sans plus faire attention à son déguisement et le serra contre lui.

- Rémus… Rémus !

- Harry ? Harry… C'est toi, bonhomme ?

Le garçon acquiesça et prononça tout bas, de façon à ce que seul son « oncle » entende :

- Ne dis pas qui je suis, tonton ! Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard ! Je suis tellement content de te retrouver !

Puis le Survivant éclata en sanglots tandis que l'homme laissait couler ses larmes. Il serra le petit garçon contre lui sous les yeux surpris des Granger, même si Hermione avait une idée sur les raisons de telles réactions.

Harry se détacha le premier de l'étreinte en entendant sa montre sonner. Il la regarda puis pâlit !

- Non ! Bon sang, je vais me faire tuer !

Il se tourna rapidement vers les Granger et les salua, dit au-revoir à sa nouvelle amie puis revint à Rémus. Il lui murmura rapidement :

- Viens !

Il courut, l'homme à sa suite, vers une impasse vide de monde et se mit à soufflet dans un petit sifflet. Puis il se tourna vers Rémus :

-J'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ne dis rien à personne, oncle Rémus ! Je serai devant la Cabane Hurlante demain midi, et je t'expliquerai tout !

A ce moment, un Phénix rouge apparut et Harry empoigna sa patte :

- A la maison, vite !

Puis l'enfant et l'oiseau disparurent dans un éclair de lumière et Rémus resta seul, interdit. Puis il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer avant de rejoindre les Granger qui s'inquiétaient. Il sentait qu'il avait raison : l'enfant était Harry ! Tout en lui le criait.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il revit l'étrange oiseau qui poussa un cri avant de s'envoler. Le loup-garou le suivit des yeux et se mit à murmurer :

- Je serai au rendez-vous, gamin… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien…

Rémus resta un moment debout sous le ciel sans se douter qu'au fond d'un placard sombre, le même garçon tentait tant bien que mal de guérir les blessures dues à la correction de son oncle qui l'avait trouvé hors de son placard.

Mais cette fois, si Harry pleura en s'endormant, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur. L'enfant pleurait de joie d'avoir trouvé des amis et surtout d'avoir retrouvé son oncle tant aimé. Et c'est tout sourire qu'il rejoignit le monde des rêves sous le regard bienveillant de son serpent qui avait assisté à tout, bien cachée autour du bras d'Harry. Et elle en avait été heureuse pour lui.

Demain ssssera un beau jour pour toi, petit bonhomme…


	8. Draco & vie d'Harry

Et voilà le chapitre suivant! C'est maintenant que commence l'intrigue... Enfin, presque! A partir de ce moment, l'histoire sera vue soit à Poudlard, soit en-dehors, au-travers des regards des différents persos...

Je vous laisse juger, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! D'ailleurs, j'y répondrai à partir du chapitre suivant...

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8: Draco et vie d'Harry**

Assis devant la cheminée de sa salle commune, Draco laissait son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Un à un, il voyait apparaître des visages familiers… Hermione, probablement la première de leur classe… Ron et sa manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat… Neville, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en lui… Et puis, au-dessus de tous, le visage d'Harry… Harry qui leur manquait à tous…

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, c'était sur le quai 9 ¾, le jour du départ du Poudlard Express. Ils avaient tous été surpris de le voir arriver, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il viendrait leur dire au-revoir. Draco s'était libéré de ses parents et avaient rejoint ses amis dans un coin reculé. Harry leur avait sourit et leur avait donné un paquet à chacun.

- _Voila un cadeau pour chacun de vous. Comme ça, même si vos maisons sont différentes, vous resterez liés. _

Chacun d'eux avait reçu une gourmette et un miroir.

_- C'est un miroir de communication. Il vous suffit de nommer la personne à qui vous voulez parler, et vous pourrez discuter…_

Dans la discussion, Hermione avait fait remarquer que nous ressemblions à un clan.

_-Il nous faut un nom ! Et des surnoms !_

Tout le monde avait approuvé. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus les Ombres. Harry était un peu comme leur chef, même si chacun d'eux était important. Puis, ils s'étaient donnés des surnoms. C'était, selon Hermione, une sécurité supplémentaire, au cas où une personne indésirable tomberait sur leur courrier ou écouterait leurs discussions.

Personne n'avait rien dit, mais Draco se doutait que c'était surtout valable pour Harry. Depuis leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient beaucoup écrit et se connaissaient bien. Même si Harry ne leur avait pas dit grand-chose la première fois, il s'était peu à peu ouvert. Ils s'étaient même rendus en cachette à Godric's Hollow. C'était là qu'ils avaient pour la première fois fait la connaissance de Rémus Lupin.

Draco repensa à ce jour. Il sentait qu'Harry n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa famille. Il n'abordait jamais le sujet et personne, pas même son « oncle », ne connaissait sa vie chez les Dursley. La seule chose qu'ils aient appris avait été le contenu de la lettre reçue par Albus Dumbledore. Ils y annonçaient que leur neveu avait subi des séquelles du sort reçu et qu'il était attardé, peu équilibré, faible d'esprit et surtout gravement malade du cerveau, ce qui nécessitait des soins constants et empêchaient son transport. Toutes ces ignominies avaient mis les quatre amis en fureur.

Mais Harry ne voulut pas qu'ils en parlent. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi à ce moment-là, mais quelque chose en Harry avait changé. Il avait refusé que justice soit faite et avait choisi de vivre dans l'ombre. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il était en pleine possession de ses facultés. Seul Ollivander était au courant à part eux, puisqu'il avait bien dû aller acheter une baguette. Et le vieil homme avait accepté de ne rien révéler du passage d'Harry.

- Dracooooo !

Le jeune blond jura intérieurement. Il avait pourtant cru être parvenu à voler un moment de repos et d'intimité loin de ses camarades, mais eux ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser tranquille.

Depuis le Poudlard Express, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de moments solitaires comme il les aimait. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir eu comme mot d'ordre de ne pas le laisser seul.

_-Encore une idée du paternel ? Ou bien à cause de leurs parents ? A moins que ce soit simplement le prestige des Malefoy…_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer le fil de ses pensées. Une jeune fille de son âge venait de se planter devant lui, l'air mielleux au possible. Il avait envie de vomir devant tant d'hypocrisie…

- Quoi, Pansy ?

Pansy Parkinson… Plus pot de colle, on ne devait pas faire. A croire qu'elle s'était choisie comme sa « fiancée » ! Il ne la supportait pas, la trouvait cruche, bête et méchante.

- Et si on allait se promener ?

Il avait envie de lui gueuler dessus de le laisser en paix et de disparaître de sa vue. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait éviter que son père s'aperçoive de son changement d'attitude. Il fallait qu'il reste de glace, fier et hautain. Un Malefoy. Un Serpentard.

- J'ai autre chose à faire, Pansy. Je vais en bibliothèque.

Il se leva et quitta la salle commune. N'ayant pas vraiment l'intention d'aller en Bibliothèque, il se mit à se promener dans les couloirs jusqu'à un tableau du quatrième étage. Il représentait un loup, un cerf et un chien courant sous la pleine lune. Un rat s'y trouvait autrefois, mais il avait fini par disparaître.

Draco posa la main sur la pleine lune et sa gourmette se mit à luire d'une douce lumière où se mélangeaient l'or et l'argent. Le tableau s'écarta et il se retrouva devant une pièce accueillante où toutes les couleurs de Poudlard se mélangeaient. Il y avait des fauteuils et canapés, une petite bibliothèque et un coin travail. Draco se coucha sur un des canapés, les bras repliés derrière la tête.

_- Je peux dire merci à Harry !_

C'était en effet Harry qui leur avait indiqué cette pièce, le jour de leur départ. Il leur avait révélé que cette pièce était le repaire des Maraudeurs dans le passé et que personne n'avait pu l'ouvrir après eux. Mais il avait posé un sort sur leurs gourmettes qui leur permettait le passage. Depuis, les quatre amis se retrouvaient ici au moins une fois par semaine. C'était dans ces moments-là que Draco se sentait enfin à sa place et se laissait aller.

Le tableau s'écarta alors et une personne pénétra à son tour dans le désormais « Repaire des Ombres ».

- Salut, Dragon !

- Bonjour, Licorne… Bonne journée ?

- Si on considère le fait que je me suis fait encore insulter par un certain Serpentard, ce fut moyen…

Mais elle en parlait en riant, et ne semblait pas s'en faire. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il était devenu et éviter des représailles tant sur lui que sur sa mère ou ses amis, il jouait toujours le rôle de l'insupportable Serpentard et insultait ou méprisait le monde autour de lui. Et évidemment, ses amis en faisaient les frais, même s'il tentait de faire des remarques à double sens.

- Désolé, Hermione…

- Eh, tu sais que ce n'est rien ! Et toi, bonne journée ?

Un grommellement lui répondit, ce qui la fit rire. Elle savait bien que Drago n'arrivait pas à supporter ses « gardiens » et Pansy Parkinson. La seule personne qu'il appréciait un tant soit peu était Blaise Zabini. Il avait de la cervelle, mais malheureusement il semblait déjà pourri par les idées des anciens Mangemorts.

- Au fait, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Non, les garçons sont en plein devoir. Neville a un peu de mal en Enchantement et en Métamorphose.

- Il manque de confiance en lui… S'il s'affirmait, il pourrait tout faire.

- Je sais, mais avoue que ce n'est pas Rogue qui va l'aider…et Mac Gonagall n'est pas mieux, même si elle n'insulte personne.

- Vrai… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Hermione rit un peu et sortit un paquet de feuilles de son cartable.

- Ce sont les cours pour Harry. Je compte les lui envoyer ce soir, alors je suis venu chercher les notes que j'ai laissées ici…

- Je vois… Tu lui as parlé de ce que vous aviez vu au deuxième ?

Quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione, Neville et Ron, tous trois répartis à Gryffondor, s'étaient égarés dans les couloirs et n'avaient pu rejoindre leur dortoir alors que le couvre-feu était passé. Et en ouvrant une porte, ils étaient tombés sur un immense chien à trois têtes qui avait tenté de les attaquer. Après une petite discussion avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse, ils avaient découvert que le chien s'appelait Touffu, qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il gardait quelque chose qui était caché sous une trappe. Ils en avaient immédiatement parlé à Draco qui leur avait proposé de le dire à Harry.

- Oui…Il m'a semblé inquiet.

- Tu m'étonnes. Si Elanore dit vrai…

Ils frissonnèrent de concert. Durant leur unique visite à Godric's Hollow, ils avaient rencontré Elanore. Elle avait laissé échappé devant eux la possibilité que Voldemort soit toujours en vie et qu'il rôdait autour de Poudlard. Harry avait bien dû leur révéler que c'était la raison qui lui avait fait choisir de vivre à l'écart. Ils avaient juré de ne rien révéler, pas même à Rémus qui l'ignorait. Et leur rencontre avec Touffu avait fait naître en eux des questions sur le lien entre la présence du mage noir et cet objet gardé par Touffu.

Hermione fut la première à quitter ses sombres pensées. Elle frappa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon.

- Bon, ne pensons pas à ça pour le moment ! Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Phénix ?

Le blondinet sourit. Ses quatre amis étaient les seuls avec qui il se laissait aller, et eux seuls avaient pu voir son sourire et la douceur cachée derrière ce masque de glace.

- Il va bien. Il s'occupe de l'installation de Rémus et cherche un moyen de quitter sa famille. Il dit qu'il n'ose pas partir comme ça.

- Harry est décidemment trop gentil. Moi, je serais partie depuis longtemps ! Enfin bon… Alors comme ça, Rémus s'est laissé convaincre ?

- Tu connais Harry, quand il veut quelque chose…

-…rien ne peut l'arrêter ! J'ai cru remarquer…

Ils rirent en chœur en songeant à Rémus qui avait dû faire face à la détermination d'Harry qui refusait que son oncle vive dans son taudis. Et Rémus avait fini par capituler : il vivait à Godric's Hollow en attendant que sa nouvelle maison, pas loin de Godric's Hollow, soit enfin prête à l'accueillir. C'est Harry qui la lui avait offerte, et Rémus n'avait pas pu refuser. Tous les deux avaient également en projet de rouvrir le procès de Sirius Black, afin de faire éclater la vérité.

- Tu imagines, Hermione ! On aura droit aux derniers Maraudeurs ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer…

- S'il ne vous incite pas à faire les mêmes bêtises qu'eux, aucun problème ! Mais évitez de les imiter, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on perde des points inutilement !

- Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, Licorne…

- Oui mais….Raaah, oublie !

Draco sourit à la voir aussi gênée d'avoir encore oublié ce « petit » détail. Tous les trois ne pouvaient réellement se voir et se parler que très rarement, mais à dans ces moments-là ils oubliaient tous leurs maisons. Et Draco devait souvent leur rappeler qu'il n'était pas des leurs… Heureusement, ils le lui faisaient vite oublier et recommençaient à rire comme si de rien était.

- Au fait, Licorne, tu crois que tout ira bien pour Halloween ? Parce que s'il se fait voir…

- Je sais… Mais bon, il connaît certains trucs qui semblent fonctionner pour ne pas se faire remarquer…

- Phénix est le digne héritier des Maraudeurs

- Et le digne chef des Ombres, ne l'oublie pas, Dragon !

Ils se sourirent, puis Hermione termina de rassembler les notes qu'elle avait dupliquées pour Harry durant la semaine écoulée et le quitta pour rejoindre la volière où, comme tous les vendredi soir, Hedwige viendrait prendre le colis pour Harry.

Resté seul, Draco dirigea ses pensées vers Halloween, qui se déroulerait la semaine suivante. Pour la première fois, Harry viendrait les voir à Poudlard. Il connaissait de par Rémus un passage qui le conduirait à l'intérieur de l'école. Neville devait le réceptionner, puis le guider jusque dans leur Repaire. Ils passeraient le Week-End ensemble puis il retournerait chez les Dursley, qui passeraient ces deux jours chez des amis qui organisaient une gigantesque fête et où Dudley était bien évidemment invité.

Draco aurait bien aimé les rencontrer, juste pour les effrayer et leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à Harry. Ce dernier ne disait peut-être pas grand-chose à ce sujet, mais ses amis s'étaient rendus compte qu'il était loin d'être heureux. Et la lettre de refus n'était pas pour les rassurer sur leur « gentillesse ». D'ailleurs, Harry leur avait appris qu'ils lui avaient refusé le collège, alors qu'il semblait qu'il irait dans le collège du quartier. Et ça, ça en disait beaucoup sur leur mentalité !

Le jeune Serpentard sourit machiavéliquement en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait bien leur faire. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu les cicatrices sur le dos d'Harry. Il savait se soigner seul, mais il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître les cicatrices… Sans oublier que le corps n'était pas le seul à avoir été endommagé. Harry leur cachait beaucoup de choses, il le sentait. Il avait peur de leurs réactions.

- _Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes tes amis, Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous cacher ce que tu subis, ce qui te fait souffrir !_

Soupirant une dernière fois, le jeune homme dut bien quitter la pièce avant que le couvre-feu ne sonne.

_- Et dire que je vais encore avoir droit à ces imbéciles…pfff…_

Alors que Draco retournait dans sa salle commune, d'autres évènements se préparaient à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre.

Dans le placard sous l'escalier situé au 4, Privet Drive, Harry pleurait. Depuis la rentrée, il était réduit à l'état d'elfe de maison la plupart du temps, à moins que son Oncle ne préfère l'enfermer puis l'oublier dans son cagibi. L'enfant n'était plus nourri et c'est à peine si on le laissait dormir. Sans compter les coups qui redoublaient. Par chance, il avait reçu l'aide de sa ménagerie qui venait lui tenir compagnie ou lui apportaient de quoi tenir. Il passait le peu de temps qu'il avait à Godric's Hollow, lors des sorties de son Oncle et sa Tante. Il savait bien que Rémus n'était pas dupe de ses excuses… Draco aussi devait se douter de quelque chose. Mais ceux qui tentaient de le faire réagir n'étaient autres que ses « professeurs particuliers ».

Il y avait, dans la demeure des Potter, trois pièces où seul le jeune Harry avait accès. Cachée derrière un mur, l'entrée menait à une salle d'étude avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour les cours qu'il suivait. Le mur était orné de plusieurs tableaux où ses professeurs prenaient place durant la leçon. Deux portes se trouvaient de chaque côté, au fond de la salle. La première menait à une bibliothèque spéciale, l'autre à une salle assez étrange. Les murs n'étaient qu'un seul et immense tableau où les portraits déambulaient à leur guise. Depuis l'arrivée de Rémus, certains ne quittaient plus ces trois pièces. Et c'était là qu'en ce moment de nombreux portraits étaient réunis pour parler de leur jeune protégé.

- Il faut qu'il quitte cette demeure ! Il ne mérite pas cette vie ! Il est traité comme de la boue !

- Vous êtes trop polie, Dame Rowena… Ce n'est qu'un euphémisme…

- Je voudrais que ce ne soit rien de tout cela, Sir Godric. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Connaissant notre fils, ce départ le trouble. Il faut qu'il s'affranchisse des idées que ces monstres lui ont mises en tête…Il faut du temps !

-Mais James, cela fait trois ans qu'il a commencé à s'écarter de ces idées ! Il devrait les avoir dépassées, depuis le temps !

-Vous avez sans doute raison, Sir Salazar… Je crois surtout qu'il attend le bon moment…

-Mais grand dieu, Merlin, que peut-il bien attendre ?

Merlin regarda l'homme avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Il a beau être un bon petit Gryffondor, il est aussi un parfait Serpentard, Sir Salazar… Je ne doute pas qu'il ait une idée derrière la tête pour faire payer ces Dursley… Je pense par exemple à une façon de les humilier à leur tour, de leur rendre en plein visage ce qu'ils lui ont donné…

- _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus…_

- Exactement, Dame Rowena…

- Typiquement Serpentard…

- Pas seulement, Sir Godric… Cet enfant est le parfait Héritier de Poudlard….

- S'il est comme son père, il risque d'ajouter à cela une manière de faire typiquement « Maraudeur ». Je plains ma sœur….

- J'aimerai bien voir ça ! L'Enfant des Maraudeurs en action !

Et sous les petits rires des autres portraits, la discussion repartit sur d'autres sujets environnant le problème principal.

Les portraits avaient tout à fait raison : Harry préparait sa revanche. Et la seule chose qui l'en empêchait était une crainte. Il avait beau posséder une maturité exemplaire, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et la pensée de ce que signifiait son départ l'inquiétait. Il savait que dès le moment où il quitterait cette maison, il perdrait toute existence réelle. Il serait une Ombre parmi les Vivants, connue seulement d'un petit nombre. Et il ne savait comment il réagirait une fois que cela aura eu lieu.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, la porte de son placard s'ouvrit violemment.

- Que fais-tu encore là, toi ? Dépêche-toi de te préparer, Marge ne va pas tarder !

Vernon l'empoigna brusquement et le jeta sur le sol du couloir, furieux. Il le prit par la peau du cou et l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il le lança sur le carrelage glacé.

- TU AS DEUX MINUTES, MORVEUX !

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le lavabo. S'observant dans le miroir, il constata un nouveau bleu sur sa tempe, à l'endroit où son front avait cogné le sol. Rapidement, il se débarbouilla et cacha la trace avec du fond de teint. Puis, sous les injures de Vernon, il quitta la pièce pour ouvrir la porte à la Tante Marge. Il reçut sa valise dans l'estomac et se dépêcha de la conduire dans la chambre d'amis.

Marge, la sœur de Vernon, allait passer une semaine avec eux, le temps que quelques travaux soient effectués dans sa maison. Et Harry sentait que jamais une semaine ne serait plus longue que celle-ci. Vernon l'avait déjà prévenu :

- Elle croit que tu es à St Brutus, alors ne dit rien pour me contredire ! Et si tu es là, c'est pare ce que tu t'es fait renvoyer pour deux semaines à cause de ton attitude. Compris ?

Quand il avait entendu ça, l'enfant avait ricané intérieurement. Il savait que Dudley était revenu pour la semaine quelques heures plus tôt, pour « raison de santé ». Et à savoir la famille de tortionnaire enfin réunie, il sentait que son calvaire allait prendre fin plus tôt que prévu…


	9. Départ

Coucou !

Désolée pour le retard

Ce chapitre-ci est plus court, études obligent ! Je vous laisse le découvrir…. Pour les réponses aux reviews, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, qui ne sera pas avant un bon moment, because les examens d'université…

A la prochaine !

**Chapitre 9 : Départ**

Le soleil se levait sur Privet Drive. Au numéro 4, un jeune garçon sortait lentement du sommeil. Harry eut un moment de flottement puis se souvint du lieu où il se trouvait et de ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à se demander laquelle des punitions qu'il avait en tête serait la meilleure. Et celle sur laquelle il s'était arrêté lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

-Bianca ?

-Je ssssssuis là, Harry…Bien dormi ?

-Bof…Toujours d'accord pour aujourd'hui ?

- Cccccca faissssait longtemps que ççççççça me démangeait…

Harry sourit puis sortit de sous son lit un petit objet qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette, révélant une malle à fonds multiples. Il en tira une robe de sorcier et des vêtements de qualité supérieure à ceux métamorphosés par ses soins à partir des guenilles offertes par sa parenté. Il mit une chemise rouge, un pantalon noir et enfila par-dessus une robe noire. Il mit également de côté sa cape rouge-et-or, aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Si Salazar voyait ça, il crierait encore à l'injustice…

Souriant à l'idée de son professeur marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il était « un parfait petit gryffondor orgueilleux » - oubliant au passage qu'Harry portait d'ordinaire une cape vert émeraude brodée d'argent-, Harry ouvrit le seul fond de sa malle qui ne soit pas encore remplie. Il y déposa les rares possessions qu'il avait ici avant de rétrécir la malle et de la mettre dans sa poche. Puis, il s'assit en attendant que sa tante vienne le réveiller.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tambourinait en criant à la porte du placard. Le Survivant attendit un moment que les autres habitants de la maison se soient réunis dans la cuisine pour sortir, sa cape sur le bras. Il entra dans la pièce et sourit en constatant que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Vernon lisait son journal, Pétunia était de dos, fouillant dans le placard, Marge était à table, dos à lui, et Dudley était plongé dans un magazine quelconque. Ce fut cependant lui qui le remarqua le premier.

En voyant son cousin ainsi vêtu, il ouvrit de grands yeux puis éclata de rire.

- C'est quoi, ces fringues, cousin ? Tu vas à un bal masqué ?

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui fit comme si de rien était et s'installa à table après avoir pris une assiette. Après un instant de flottement, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Vernon sembla s'étouffer, Pétunia devint blême et Marge eut un regard malveillant.

- Je vois que tu suis la trace de tes bons à rien de parents… Tu fais partie d'un de ces clans de dégénérés, hein ? Ben c'est du propre ! Un futur criminel, voilà ce que tu es, un déchet de la société ! Je le savais ! Je me doutais que tu ferais une telle chose, avec tes fréquentations douteuses… Tu n'as pas intérêt à pervertir Dudley, ou sinon…

Harry l'avait laissée poursuivre sa diatribe quand elle en arriva à ce point. Il eut alors un sourire machiavélique « made in Serpentard » («merci Salazar ! », pensa-t-il en lui-même) et l'interrompit.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas y parvenir, même si je le voulais… Dudley n'a aucune compétence et aucun talent qui en ferait un des nôtres…

La tante Marge ne sut comment réagir. Le prendre comme une insulte, c'était lui dire que Dudley pourrait en faire partie. Ne rien dire serait le laisser insulter Dudley… Harry était fier de son coup. Les leçons « Maraudeuresques » de son père, combinées à celles de Salazar Serpentard et celles de Merlin – qui n'avait pas son pareil pour décontenancer ses interlocuteurs – l'avaient entraîné maniement des répliques, doubles sens et autres jeux de mots. Et là, il en faisait pleinement l'usage… Il savourait ce moment où il avait le dessus sur sa « famille ».

- QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CET ACCOUTREMENT ?

Vernon semblait avoir retrouvé ses sens et, malgré sa colère, le jeune garçon pouvait sentir son trouble, sa peur. Et ce n'était pour lui déplaire…

- Vous avez des yeux, mon oncle, il me semble. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous comprenez parfaitement la signification de ces vêtements. Après tout, vous savez ce que faisaient mes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment oses-tu répliquer à ton oncle, mon garçon ? On voit bien là les gènes gâtés de tes crétins de parents…

- Cette conversation ne vous concerne en rien, tante Marge. Du moins pour le moment… Eh bien, ma tante, vous ne dites rien ? Seriez-vous surprise ? Pourtant vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avait gardé un visage sarcastique, machiavélique même. Son ton était ironique. Il contrôlait la situation. Dudley regardait un à un Harry et ses parents, complètement perdu dans la conversation. Marge était hors d'elle, Vernon devenait de plus en plus violacé de fureur et Pétunia… Pétunia tremblait.

- Vous saviez…et vous m'avez menti durant des années, vous m'avez traîné plus bas que terre, vous m'avez déshonoré aux yeux des miens, interdit que je retourne vers eux et refusé même une éducation décente parmi les moldus. Vous m'avez réduit en esclavage, battu, humilié…La liste est longue, et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez en entendre davantage.

Sa voix était polaire, son visage était en colère mais il ne criait pas. Et c'était pire. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais tous le percevaient clairement. Il n'avait que onze ans mais en ce moment, il n'en avait plus que l'apparence. Son charisme, sa présence, imposaient le respect et le silence. Il reprit et cette fois sa voix s'éleva, glaciale et dure, teintée d'une pointe de sarcasme et de mépris évidents. Dudley tremblait violemment de peur et les trois autres étaient pâles. Harry avait pris appui sur la table et les regardait, chacun à leur tour.

- Mais savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? Savez-vous à qui vous avez infligé tout cela ? Et bien laissez-moi vous le rappeler… ou vous l'apprendre, puisqu' apparemment certains ici ignorent tout à mon sujet.

- TAIS-TOI !

Vernon avait hurlé, paniqué à l'idée que son fils et sa sœur apprennent la vérité à son sujet. Harry plissa les yeux et repris sa voix faussement douce et calme, où perçait sa colère et son mépris.

- Me taire ? Oh mais non, mon oncle, je ne me tairais pas… Je l'ai fait depuis trop longtemps, et je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer à me laisser traiter de la sorte. Voyez-vous, j'attendais cette lettre. Elle m'aurait libéré de vous, et j'aurai pu retourner parmi les miens. Mais vous… vous l'avez interceptée… Vous avez répondu à cette lettre que j'espérais tant… Et pour quoi faire ? Répandre des horreurs sur mon dos, me fermer les portes de chez moi sous prétexte que j'étais un déséquilibré mental, dangereux et de toute façons au bord de la mort… Vous pensiez que je ne le saurais pas ? Que j'ignorais ce que j'étais ? QUI j'étais ? Manque de bol pour vous, cela fait plus de trois ans que je suis au courant !

Au long de la tirade, Vernon et Pétunia devinrent blanc comme des fantômes. Dudley ne comprenait rien mais ne semblait avoir qu'une seule envie, courir vers la porte, le plus loin possible de son cousin. Quant à Marge, elle écarquillait les yeux. Pour elle, c'était définitif : il était malade, déséquilibré, dangereux, criminel, et le reste avec…

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il laissa passer un moment de silence, le temps qu'ils assimilent tout cela, puis reprit encore plus glacial.

- Que Marge et Dudley m'aient traité de la sorte, je peux le comprendre. Il ne me connaissent que par vous, après tout, et ne savaient rien de moi… Même si je ne leur pardonne pas, ils ont des circonstances atténuantes… Mais vous, ma tante et mon oncle, vous n'aviez rien de tout cela. Vous SAVIEZ qui j'étais. Vous CONNAISSIEZ mon HISTOIRE. Vous n'aviez AUCUNE excuse. Alors, me demander de me taire ! C'en est risible, pas vrai ?

Puis il eut un rictus et un petit rire sortit de sa gorge.

- Mais après tout, peut-être ne SAVIEZ-vous PAS ? Peut-être n'avez-vous jamais porté attention à mon histoire et à celle de mes parents ? Par haine envers mes parents et les miens, peut-être n'avez-vous jamais compris la réalité de tout ce que vous saviez de par la lettre que je tenais, le soir où j'ai été déposé devant chez vous ? Oui, ma tante, je suis au courant ! Tout comme je sais qu'elle ne vous disait pas tout, parce que certaines choses devaient rester secrètes, parfois même de celui qui vous a écrit ce mot.

Il se tourna vers Dudley et Marge, puis eut un sourire triste en les voyant, l'un apeuré, l'autre coléreuse. Sa voix se fit douce et gentille, contrastant terriblement avec sa colère précédente. Son visage se rasséréna également.

- Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal d'avoir peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. C'est cette peur qui a fait que mon oncle et ma tante se sont mis à haïr mes parents. Plus Vernon que Pétunia, d'ailleurs…

Il se tourna vers cette dernière

- La jalousie… Par jalousie, tu as rejeté maman, puis tout ce qu'elle représentait. Tu avais peur, et pourtant tu l'enviais… Mais savais-tu les épreuves qu'elle a traversées ? Ses douleurs et ses peines ? Tu n'as rien voulu voir de tout cela, ma tante…. Et tu as tout reporté sur moi, pas vrai ? La belle affaire ! Je suis qui je suis, vos colères, vos coups, vos humiliations ne pouvaient pas tuer ça, ni mon âme, ni mon cœur…. Ni même mes pouvoirs…

Au cri poussé par sa tante, repris en écho par Marge et Dudley, qui ne comprenaient pas, il eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers ces derniers.

- Vous ne saviez pas, hein ? Dans ce cas, laissez-moi me présenter… Je suis Harry James Potter, le Survivant, Fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans, dernier descendant de la lignée Potter, Enfant de Maraude, Disciple des Grands, Héritier des Quatre et Fils de Poudlard.

Devant les yeux écarquillés et perdus de Dudley, Harry rit franchement, alors que les Dursley restaient sans voix et que le regard perdu de Marge allait de son frère à sa femme pour se poser ensuite sur Harry, sans discontinuer.

Celui-ci reprit :

- Mais vous ne comprenez probablement pas ce que je dis… Alors laissez-moi…éclairer votre lanterne…

Et avec un petit sourire, il fit apparaître dans ses mains en coupe une petite flamme rouge qui fit refléter ses couleurs sur le visage d'Harry dont les yeux brillaient. Les quatre autres poussèrent un cri, effrayés.

Il releva les yeux vers eux et sourit encore.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur… Je ne suis pas encore très doué à ce petit jeu.

- Qui…Qui es-tu ?

- Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu, tante Marge ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi, petit monstre !

Elle se leva, déterminée à le frapper, quand elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Derrière Harry, elle venait d'apercevoir un immense serpent blanc qui rampait. Pétunia le vit également et elle hurla à son tour, de concert avec son énorme fils. Souriant, Harry quitta sa chaise et s'approcha du serpent. Les quatre spectateurs de la scène se figèrent en entendant les sifflements sortir de la bouche de Harry. Et ce fut pire encore quand le serpent glissa vers le garçon, s'enroulant autour de son bras tout en rétrécissant. Harry caressa tendrement sa tête du doigt avant de se tourner vers ses relatifs.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter Bianca. Elle est d'un naturel tranquille mais elle n'aime pas trop qu'on s'en prenne à moi…

Puis, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, il ajouta.

- Je suppose que vous commencez à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas un moldu. Je suis Harry James Potter et je suis un sorcier, comme mes parents avant moi !

Ses derniers mots avaient claqués, et Marge sembla s'étouffer. Dudley avait quitté sa chaise pour s'éloigner de son cousin et de son animal, paniqué. Harry ricana.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Dudley. Je ne suis encore qu'un sorcier en formation… Parce que, voyez-vous, je suis quand même parvenu à étudier la magie. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous…

Il y eut encore un silence qu'Harry brisa à nouveau avec un petit rire, regardant les quatre personnes devant lui et la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa voix était calme, triste et blasée. Malheureuse, en un sens. On sentait les larmes dans sa voix, mais il ft en sorte que sa parenté ne voie pas celles qui s'entrechoquaient dans son regard émeraude.

- Je me demande ce que diraient les sorciers s'ils savaient comment avait grandi le célèbre Harry Potter. Parce que je suis célèbre, voyez-vous. Ne suis-je pas le Survivant, celui qui a mis fin au règne d'un puissant mage noir à l'âge d'un an, survivant en plus à un sortilège réputé impossible à contrer ?

Harry était amer. C'était plus que perceptible. Il comprenait les raisons de Dumbledore, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine en songeant à sa vie. Il reprit cependant contenance et se tourna vers ses relatifs, adoptant un ton plus badin.

- Je me passerais bien de toute cette célébrité, mais dans le cas présent, elle m'enchante. Parce que, voyez-vous, je compte bien vous faire payer ces années d'enfer…Et avec mon statut actuel, la note risque de s'alourdir. Sur ce, je vous dit adieu. Je rentre chez moi… Attendez-vous à avoir bientôt de mes nouvelles !

Il mit sa cape sur le dos, quitta la pièce, prenant le chemin de la sortie. Comme il s'y attendait, Vernon le suivit, paniqué à l'idée que les voisins le voient comme à celle de payer ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui courut après, hurlant des injures et lui demandant de revenir, tout en l'insultant. Il ne prit pas garde au fait qu'il sortait de la maison, qu'il avait attrapé le garçon violemment par le bras, que celui-ci se débattait en lui lançant des réflexions sur la vie qu'il menait et que leur voisine, la vieille Mrs Figgs, se trouvait sur le trottoir, à quelques pas, entendant tout.

Tout se passa très vite.

La voiture arrivait à une vitesse inquiétante.

Harry se détacha de la poigne de son oncle et courut vers la route, traversant sans regarder.

Il y eut des crissements de pneus, un freinage brutal

Puis un choc violent, des cris horrifiés.

Au milieu de la rue, le corps du petit garçon était retombé et une mare de sang commençait à se répandre.

Des gens accoururent vers lui mais il semblait déjà trop tard.

L'enfant n'avait pas survécu.

Au même moment, dans le ciel, un jeune garçon sur son balai observait la scène, un sourire méchant et méprisant aux lèvres.

« D'une pierre, deux coups…Le sort en est jeté »

Puis il prit son envol, dans une direction que lui seul connaissait.

Sa cape vert émeraude, brodée d'argent, volait derrière lui.

Il était libre.


	10. Réactions

Salut à tous!

Après une semaine de pause (les études m'empêchant de continuer), voici le chapitre 10 de ma fanfic. Au risque de me faire mal voir, je tiens à répéter que je ne posterai plus qu'au compte-goutte jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin, pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai une session d'examen assez fournie et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma fic que j'écris au fur et à mesure. Donc, désolée pour le retard!

Comme promis, les RAR se trouvent à la fin du chapitre. J'ai préféré ne répondre qu'à celles du dernier chapitre. Pardon à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu et merci de me lire, en espérant que ma fic continuera à vous plaire!

Fustella

**Chapitre 10: Réactions**

A Poudlard le jour se levait. Peu à peu les élèves se levaient, prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée de cours et…

-rrrrrrrr

Ah ? Tiens ? Non…

- Ron ? Ron ? RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !

Réveillé en sursaut, le rouquin tomba de son lit aux couleurs de sa maison pour se retrouver la tête en bas, aux pieds d'une jeune brunette au regard sévère.

- Que ? Quoi ? Qué qu'y a ? Euh ? Her…Hermione ?

- Tu as vu l'heure ? Nous allons être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner !

Maugréant, le jeune garçon reprit une position plus correcte et commença à s'étira. Dans le dortoir des garçons de première année de Gryffondor, ce type de réveil était devenue une habitude et personne ne s'étonnait plus de la présence de la meilleure élève de la promotion à cette heure de la matinée au chevet du plus jeune des fils Weasley et – de temps à autres- du jeune Longdubat. Les deux garçons avaient un sommeil lourd, particulièrement Ron, et leur amie se faisait un devoir de les réveiller à l'heure pour leur permettre de manger avant de se rendre en cours.

- Il est sept heures, les cours commencent dans une heure, je vous attends dans la salle commune, magnez-vous !

Et sous les regards endormis des deux garçons, elle quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

- Euh… C'est moi, où elle est plus nerveuse que d'habitude ?

Neville releva la tête de sa malle, où il cherchait ses vêtements, et regarda son ami de travers.

- T'as oublié ? Demain, c'est Halloween ! Et donc…

- La visite de Phénix… C'est vrai. J'ai hâte de lui faire visiter le château !

Ils se sourirent et se dépêchèrent de se préparer avant de succomber aux foudres d'Hermione. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où ils trouvèrent la jeune fille en grande conversation avec Fred et Georges Weasley, les frères aînés de Ron. Les jumeaux adoraient ennuyer les trois amis et passaient leur temps à fouiner partout, curieux comme personne. Ils risquaient de découvrir l'existence des Ombres, et cela ajoutait un problème. Comme si camoufler la présence de Phénix ne s'annonçait pas assez compliquée comme cela !

- Hermione !

-Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Dépêchons-nous, je meurs de faim !

- Et moi donc ! Allez, à table !

Riant, les trois amis passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et parcoururent les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle.

Une fois rentrés, ils se rendirent compte que les élèves paraissaient étrangement agités, les rumeurs de conversations se faisaient plus bruyantes que d'ordinaire. Intrigués, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et constatèrent que tout le monde semblait discuter au sujet d'un article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les hiboux apportant leur courrier se posa devant eux, dont la chouette qui livrait quotidiennement à Hermione un exemplaire de la Gazette. Elle s'en empara vivement, désirant comprendre les raisons de tant d'agitation.

Elle n'eut pas à aller chercher bien loin… Un coup d'œil en première page, et surtout au gros titre la fit se figer. Elle devint pâle comme la mort et se mit à trembler.

- Non…. C'est impossible…

Les garçons, lisant par-dessus ses épaules, s'assirent lentement, sous le choc. Ils étaient aussi pâles que des cadavres et semblaient incapables de parler. D'un seul mouvement, ils se regardèrent et ne purent que constater les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de chacun d'entre eux.

- C'est impossible…

Ils ne remarquèrent pas les regards étranges des jumeaux, assis à côtés d'eux, ni même la réaction du jeune garçon assis en face d'eux, à la table des Serpentard.

­­­

* * *

Les rayons du soleil d'automne réchauffaient à peine la peau pâle du jeune garçon. Ses cheveux blonds volaient sous la brise fraîche du matin. Comme à son habitude, Drago Malefoy commençait sa journée par une ballade matinale, avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle puis les salles de cours.

Il parcourait le parc de Poudlard, profitant de la solitude qui lui permettait à ses pensées de vagabonder. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Depuis la veille, il avait un étrange pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose d'important.

Depuis son rêve avec l'étrange homme et sa rencontre avec Harry, le garçon était sujet à de nombreux pressentiments, toujours vérifiés. Et il savait que Licorne, Fléreur (1) et Griffon connaissaient les mêmes choses. Et ce n'étaient pas la seule manifestation curieuse qu'ils constataient.

Tous les quatre pouvaient ressentir la présence des autres et, depuis peu, ils étaient même parvenus à capter leurs émotions les plus violentes. Ils avaient alors compris que le sort dont Harry avait fait usage sur eux à leur première rencontre les avait en quelque sorte liés, ce qui présentait de sacrés avantages. Et depuis qu'ils avaient compris la nature du sort, ils passaient du temps à en chercher les applications et les limites. Hermione avait même découvert que leurs gourmettes augmentaient les effets du sort, les liant encore davantage. Ce qui expliquait que Draco ait pu retrouver Neville quelques jours plus tôt, perdu dans le château, à la recherche de Trévor qui s'était encore échappé.

Son estomac lui fit revenir à l'instant présent et il se dirigea vers le château. Une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il fut accueilli par une Pansy Parkinson qui « s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir vu ce matin » et par ses gorilles. Tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les dernières histoires de sa camarade de classe, le courrier entra comme d'ordinaire et le hibou grand-duc de sa famille se posa devant lui. Les conversations cessèrent un instant, puis quelqu'un poussa un cri de surprise et tout le monde s'agita. Draco s'étonna d'une telle agitation quand il vit arriver ses amis de Gryffondor. Il retint de justesse un sourire en constatant que Ron avait –une fois de plus- sa cravate de travers et que Neville avait l'air d'avoir été jeté à bas du lit – ce qui avait sans doute été le cas-. Il remarqua qu'eux non plus ne comprenaient pas l'ambiance bizarre qui régnait.

Il remarqua ensuite l'absence – rare !- de Dumbledore, les traits tirés de certains professeurs et même la pâleur de son propre directeur de maison.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, il sentit une douleur dans la poitrine, accompagné d'une grande tristesse. Il mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il venait de capter les émotions de ses trois amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien les mettre dans cet état ? »

Il leva le regard vers les Gryffondor et constata l'air perdu des trois étudiants. Il pouvait sentir leur tristesse et même percevoir leurs tremblements. Son regard tomba ensuite sur le journal qu'Hermione tenait fermement.

Il s'empara alors de son propre exemplaire, qu'il avait mis de côté, et le déplia. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la cause de cet émoi et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il ne pouvait y croire, pourtant, c'était écrit en gras sur toute la largeur de la page :

_**« Le Survivant meurt soudainement en tentant de fuir ses bourreaux »**_

Il mit un moment avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Par chance, personne n'avait constaté sa réaction, trop occupés à commenter l'article. Il pouvait entendre la joie mal dissimulée de la plupart des membres de sa maison et il avait envie de vomir. Il allait parcourir l'article, espérant y trouver un quelconque signe d'espoir – il connaissait assez bien Harry et ses dons d'illusion -, quand un mouvement attira son attention.

En retard sur ses congénères, une chouette venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle tourna un moment sous le plafond enchanté puis descendit vers la table des Serpentard pour se poser devant lui.

Il n'attendit pas de voir le sceau fermant le message pour comprendre d'où elle venait.

C'était une chouette blanche.

Hedwige.

La chouette d'Harry.

Rapidement, il prit le message qu'elle portait et lui donna un morceau de son déjeuner qu'elle avala avant de s'envoler et de quitter la salle sans que personne ne l'ait remarquée. Pas même les trois Gryffondor qui sursautèrent en captant la joie et le soulagement émanant de Draco au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait le message.

Draco leva les yeux vers eux et se leva le plus rapidement possible, sans se faire remarquer de ses camarades, puis quitta la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois autres l'imitèrent, sans se rendre compte du double regard qui suivait leurs mouvements.

* * *

Enfermé dans son bureau, à Poudlard, la tête entre les mains, le Directeur de Poudlard pleurait. Lui qu'on nommait « plus grand sorcier du siècle » pleurait comme un enfant sur la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

Il revoyait le nouveau-né que ses fiers parents avaient posé dans ses bras, le jour de sa naissance. Il voyait le bambin qu'il s'amusait à voir babiller le jour de son premier anniversaire. Mais par-dessus tout, il voyait le bébé dans son tas de couvertures, ses yeux ouverts emplis de confiance qui le regardaient alors qu'il le déposait sur le pas de la porte de cette maison...

Cette maison… Comment avait – il pu passer outre les commentaires de Rémus sur la sœur de Lily, les réflexions de Minerva sur la famille Dursley ? Si seulement il avait bien voulu y voir un avertissement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Harry serait à Poudlard, au milieu de gens qui l'aiment, entouré d'amis.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Directeur de Poudlard regrettait d'avoir fait entièrement confiance, de ne pas avoir fait plus pour veiller sur Harry. Même les rapports d'Arabella Figgs ne laissaient pas présager ce qu'ils avaient découverts la veille, en utilisant le véritasérum sur les Dursley. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs étaient horrifiés en apprenant qu'ils allaient devoir rendre compte, non seulement aux services de la Jeunesse moldus, mais également au Ministère de la Magie, pour de nombreux chefs d'accusation.

Eux qui haïssaient la magie et les sorciers allaient devoir leur rendre des comptes et les cotoyer un bon bout de temps. C'était peut-être là la pire des punitions pour eux.

Mais il était trop tard, maintenant. Le garçon était mort. Ils n'avaient même plus son corps, car un phénomène étrange s'était produit, leur enlevant le corps disloqué de l'enfant.

Le vieil homme en était là de ses lamentations, s'enfermant dans une douleur bien sincère, quand il entendit Fumseck, son phénix, siffler de surprise. Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et y fit un merveilleux phénix, rouge et or, qui tapait du bec sur la vitre.

Surpris, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer la magnifique créature qui laissa tomber sur son bureau un rouleau de parchemin scellé avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Seul la missive prouvait sa venue dans ce bureau.

Intrigué, Dumbledore tenta de sécher ses larmes et remit ses lunettes en demi-lune pour observer méticuleusement le sceau. Il lui était étrangement inconnu. Il représentait un lion et un serpent, séparés par un éclair. Le tout était enserré dans un cercle surmonté d'un phénix aux ailes déployées.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre et ce qu'il y lut le laissa surpris.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore_

_Je sais que cette lettre peut vous paraître aussi étrange que son porteur, mais je tenais à vous écrire._

_Nous ne nous connaissons pas, pourtant nous aurions pu. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement, et j'en suis sincèrement navré._

_Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, mais votre allié. Dans les évènements à venir, je serais toujours à vos côtés, aussi longtemps que nous garderons un but commun. Aussi est-ce en ami que je tiens à vous prévenir de certaines choses de première importance._

_Tout d'abord, ne prenez pas en compte ce que vous voyez ou entendez. Ecoutez votre cœur, vous y trouverez la réponse à une question que vous vous posez peut-être en ce moment. N'oubliez pas que notre première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne, d'autant plus si on ne possède pas de dons magique. Vous comprendrez sans nul doute un jour l'importance de ce conseil._

_Cela, malheureusement, est aussi valable pour ceux qui vous entourent. Je sais à quel point vous pouvez faire confiance aux gens, mais veillez à ce que personne ne puisse en tirer profit. Je vous dis ceci, parce qu'il y a à Poudlard des gens sur lesquels vous devriez vous pencher. Quoi que vous cachiez, il est très convoité. Assez pour qu'aux abords de l'école rôde ce qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver._

_Je ne peux vous en dire plus, car mes informations ne sont guère claires. Je vous tiendrais au courant. N'hésitez jamais à me contacter, monsieur, car j'aimerai sincèrement faire de vous un ami plus qu'un allié._

_Cordialement vôtre_

_Votre ami_

_Feng Shadow_

Dumbledore relut plusieurs fois cette lettre avant de faire naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de nouveau de larmes, de joie cette fois, et que son cœur se sentait gonfler d'un espoir fou. Depuis qu'il avait appris le sort de son jeune protégé, il avait l'espoir, complètement fou, que l'enfant était toujours en vie.

Il enferma cet espoir dans un coin de son cœur et se munit d'une plume et de parchemin pour immédiatement répondre à son mystérieux correspondant.

* * *

Dans un coin reculé du pays, dans la prison d'Azkaban, les responsables du ministère qui quittaient l'horrible endroit frissonnèrent. Un horrible cri de douleur venait de retentir entre les murs froids et humides, suivi de hurlements entrecoupés de pleurs et de sanglots.

Dans sa cellule, les doigts serrés convulsivement sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du jour, un prisonnier pleurait et hurlait sa rage et sa douleur au monde, faisant frissonner même les plus endurcis des prisonniers que contenait Azkaban.

Le cœur brisé, les joues ravagées par les larmes, il était tombé à genoux, incapable de supporter l'horrible nouvelle placée en première page.

« POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

* * *

Loin de tous ces émois, Rémus Lupin était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow. L'esprit ailleurs, il se remémorait les évènements de la veille.

Il allait sortir du manoir Potter, comme chaque matin, pour une petite ballade dans la forêt toute proche, quand, en ouvrant la porte, il vit atterrir Harry sur son balai. Il semblait sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts. En le voyant s'approcher, le garçon avait sauté dans ses bras et ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans s'arrêter. Il l'avait conduit à l'intérieur, et l'avait assis sur le divan du salon. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait consolé toute la journée, écoutant ses révélations entrecoupées de sanglots et de larmes.

Harry s'était confié à lui. Il lui avait raconté sa vie chez les Dursley, les coups, les insultes. Et Rémus ne devait qu'à la présence du petit garçon apeuré de ne pas libérer le loup en lui pour courir chez les moldus qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son petit louveteau. Arrivé au récit de son départ, il ne sut comment réagir. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il aurait sifflé de surprise.

En quittant la maison des Dursley, Harry avait utilisé un sortilège d'illusion de la plus grande puissance. Il avait enchanté sa cape rouge, de façon à ce qu'elle prenne son apparence, et avait vu Vernon courir après son double, qui lui hurlait ses quatre vérités devant tous les témoins de la scène, à commencer par Arabella Figgs. Puis, il avait profité du passage d'un chauffard pour faire croire à sa propre mort. Puis, une fois sa mort constatée par tous, il avait usé d'un autre sort afin d'alerter les autorités sorcières et les Oubliators. Pendant que l'attention de tous était attirée par l'apparition de phénomènes étranges (serpents, hiboux, lueurs colorées,…), il avait pris son envol, reprenant son habituelle cape vert et argent (pour ne pas prendre froid). Godric, de son côté, avait emmené le « corps » sous les yeux des sorciers du ministère. Ainsi, les sorts étaient expliqués par un dernier sursaut d'énergie du garçon, et son « enlèvement » par un phénix ajoutait un nouveau détail aux « particularités » du Survivant.

Rémus se rendait seulement compte maintenant à quel point le garçon était puissant et surdoué. Il saisissait aussi sa sagesse dans la façon de punir ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Mais il tenait à lui dire que Dumbledore ne méritait pas autant de tristesse.

- Eh bien, tu rêves, Lunard ?

Le loup-garou sursauta et son regard tomba sur le petit garçon au regard fatigué mais – pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé – serein, tous les nuages ayant quitté momentanément son regard émeraude.

- Excuse-moi, bonhomme, je pensais à tes exploits d'hier…

- Ah ? Et bien ?

- J'aimerai qu'on discute, toi et moi. Sérieusement.

L'air sérieux de son oncle inquiéta le jeune garçon. Il s'assit à table, face à lui, et attendit les reproches. S'il avait tant pleuré, la veille, c'était pour une bonne raison. En voyant la punition ainsi donnée à ses bourreaux, il avait ressenti un plaisir malsain. Il avait presque eu envie de leur faire mal. Et ça lui avait fait peur… Avait-il mal fait ? Etait-ce une erreur ? Pouvait-on le punir pour cela ? Etait-il méchant ?

Rémus ne lui avait pas répondu, préférant d'abord le calmer. Aussi s'attendait-il à de lourds reproches pour ses actions d'hier.

- Harry. Tu m'entends ? Bien… Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai été très triste. Très déçu. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit sur ce que tu vivais ? J'aurais pu t'aider, tu sais ? As-tu si peu confiance en nous, en moi ? Harry ?

- C'est pas ça, oncle Rémus… Je… J'avais peur. Peur que tu m'aimes plus. Que tu rigoles que je sois pas capable de me défendre…

Harry s'était mis à pleurer, et Rémus s'approcha de lui, se mettant à genoux pour lui relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. A ce moment, Harry ressemblait vraiment à un enfant.

- Mais je t'aime, mon bonhomme. Et je n'aurai jamais pu rire de ça, crois-moi. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait était horrible, tu comprends ? Aucun petit garçon ne devrait connaître ça…

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui, c'est vrai.

Ils se sourirent et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Rémus se recula un moment et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis très fier de toi. Tu as très bien puni ces idiots… Très maraudeur de ta part, mon grand !

Ils se mirent à rire de concert, puis Rémus continua sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Harry, en ce qui concerne les Dursley, je n'ai rien à dire. Tu t'es vengé de la meilleure manière qui soit en les obligeant à vivre leurs craintes. Plus de respectabilité, après ça, surtout avec les Services Jeunesse Moldus aux trousses. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, ils devront rendre des comptes aux sorciers et les côtoyer un bon bout de temps. C'était très bien joué ! Mais…

- C'était trop pour Dumbledore, c'est ça ?

- Comment as-tu…

Le garçon sourit.

- Dumbledore a toujours agi dans mon intérêt, je le sais bien. Je sais qu'il faisait confiance aux Dursley et qu'il a toujours cru choisir le mieux pour moi. Je ne lui en veux pas beaucoup, tu sais. D'autres auraient pu faire la même erreur, ou pire encore ! Mais je voulais qu'il comprenne les conséquences de ses erreurs. Maintenant, il sait. Et je viens d'envoyer Godric chez lui avec une lettre qui lui rendra un peu d'espoir, sans lui révéler la vérité. Tu es content ?

Rémus sourit. Merlin qu'il était fier de ce gamin ! Il était adorable !

- Très content… Bravo, bonhomme.

- Je vais peut-être même correspondre avec lui, sous le nom de Feng Shadow. Tu en penses quoi ?

- Que tu es vraiment le meilleur !

L'adulte embrassa l'enfant sur le front, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis se prépara à sortir pour sa promenade. Il en profiterait pour terminer son installation. Il avait tout fait « à la moldue », et cela avait pris du temps, mais maintenant il était prêt à emménager. De toute façons, il ne pouvait rester ici, maintenant qu'Harry allait y vivre.

Harry le regarda partir puis se mit à manger, en pensant à sa visite du lendemain à Poudlard. Il était impatient de découvrir cette école !

Le repas terminé, il nourrit sa ménagerie puis se dirigea vers les salles spéciales, prêt à entendre le nouveau programme d'étude de ses maîtres et professeurs.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'au même moment, dans la Forêt Interdite, une ombre venait de quitter Elanore, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à lui.

Il ignorait que les journaux allaient, quelques jours plus tard, lui jeter au visage une nouvelle inquiétante.

Il ignorait que, cette nuit, une licorne venait de tomber sous les assauts d'un être qui n'était pas à sa place.

Mais il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre

Et commencera sa destinée véritable.

* * *

(1) Tiré de « les animaux fantastiques », de Newt Scamander. Voici la définition qui y est donnée : « A l'origine, le Fléreur (Kneazle, en Anglais) a été élevé en Grande-Bretagne, bien qu'il soit à présent exporté dans le monde entier. Ressemblant à un petit chat, la fourrure tachetée, mouchetée ou ocellée, les oreilles gigantesques, la queue semblable à celle d'un lion, le Fléreur est intelligent, indépendant et agressif à l'occasion, sauf lorsqu'il s'attache à une sorcière ou à un sorcier dont il devient alors un animal de compagnie très apprécié. Le Fléreur possède l'étrange faculté de détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables et son maître peut compter sur lui pour retrouver le chemin de la maison s'ils viennent à s'égarer. (…) » Je trouvais que cet animal convenait bien à Neville !

* * *

RAR :

D'abord, à tous ceux qui lisent :merci ! Et pour ceux qui laissent des reviews : mille fois merci ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne pourrai répondre qu'à certaines reviews…désolée ! Je ne réponds qu'à partir de celles au chapitre 9, parce qu'autrement, j'en sortirais pas !

**Gryffondor** : Comme tu le vois, Harry n'est pas mort ! Et c'était bien lui, aux couleurs de Serpentard… Tu as bien constaté le changement de couleur de sa cape !

**Lisia : **C'est fait exprès ! Et comme tu le vois, personne n'est mort…ou presque. Je trouve que les Dursley sont morts…de honte. Pas toi ?

**La Belle de Caddix : **Désolée ! Mais comme tu vois, j'ai quand même pu poster malgré mon blocus ! Mais pour le prochain, tu devras attendre encore…désolée encore

**Valiane d'Avalon **: Ben oui, la mort est une bonne cachette…. Mais tu vas voir qu'elle risque d'être dure… à vivre…

**Flo **: Quand va-t-il revenir ? Ca, je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même ! Quand aux couples… Pour le moment, il est trop jeune, non ? Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura ni slash, ni yaoi ni marysue….pour le moment !

**Thealie **: confidence… c'est aussi un de mes préférés !

**mariL :** comme tu vois, tout le monde l'a cru… même Dumbledore ! Quand à la vengeance… celle d'_Harry_ est finie… Les Dursley n'en ont pas fini d'en voir!

**Adenoide **: tu es devin ? Parce qu'en gros, c'est ça ! Même si je compte encore surprendre…

**Jully Reed **: j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review, car elle m'a donné le coup de pouce qu'il me manquait pour ce chapitre ! Comme tu le vois, Harry n'est pas si méchant, il a même peur de sa réaction (tu avoueras qu'elle était justifiée !). Quant à la panique…. Tu l'as !

**Nymphodora Tonks **: si tu aimes les « tortures de Dursley », tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… Niark niark

**roi rouge : **waouh ! J'adore de telles reviews ! Comme tu le vois, j'ai suivi ton conseil au sujet des Dursley : ils risquent de le sentir passer ! Je tiens à faire une précision : seul Harry connaît pour le moment l'existence dans la maison des tableaux de sa famille et des grands sorciers… J'aimerai avoir ton avis dessus, d'ailleurs (tu as de bonnes idées !). Pour ce qui est de la cabane hurlante, je l'ai écrite… mais elle n'apportait rien de neuf ni de spécial, alors je l'ai sautée… peut-être pourrai-je l'utiliser en flash-back ? A part cela, aucun problème : les barrières de protection de Godric's Hollow empêchent toute reconnaissance (sinon, il se serait déjà fait prendre !). Quant à un manque de civilisation… je pense qu'il n'en souffrira pas. Tu vas comprendre très vite ! Et merci pour ton message, c'est lui qui m'a « rappelée à l'ordre » ! Et comme tu vois, je ne risque pas de cesser cette fic ! J'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer !

**dreydreymeli :** j'aime ce type de personnage… Comme toi, on dirait ! Pour la suite, tu devras malheureusement attendre un moment : je suis en exam !

* * *

Voilà, à plus! 


	11. Ombres

Et voilà la suite !

Fustella

**Chapitre 11 : Les Ombres**

Le petit garçon marchait rapidement dans le passage secret menant à Poudlard. Il s'était glissé dans l'arrière-boutique de chez Honeyduckes et s'était faufilé dans le passage à la faveur d'une grande affluence aux caisses.

Tout en marchant, il songeait à ses récentes leçons. Le lendemain du jour où il s'était libéré de son odieuse parenté, il avait rejoint ses maîtres et professeurs pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et leur demander comment se dérouleraient les choses, à présent qu'il était considéré comme mort.

FLASH-BACK

_- Assied-toi, Harry. Je crois qu'il est désormais temps pour nous de te révéler certaines choses te concernant. Mais avant, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Es-tu prêt ?_

_- Oui, Maître Merlin…_

_Harry les nommait toujours respectueusement, mais accentuait toujours ses formulations durant les cours. Il se trouvait dans la « pièce des portraits » et avait l'étrange impression de se trouver devant un tribunal, comme le jour où il avait dû prouver qu'il était digne de l'honneur qu'ils lui faisaient. C'était quelques mois plus tôt, mais tout était identique : Merlin était debout, appuyé sur son long bâton, et les autres étaient assis, la mine sérieuse. Même ses parents le regardaient avec sérieux et confiance._

_-Enfant, cite-moi trois sorts de magie noire, je te prie_

_Tout autre aurait été surpris d'une question au premier abord si simple. Mais Harry avait passé assez de temps sur le sujet pour savoir qu'elle était bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait._

_-Je ne peux, Maître Merlin, car il n'en existe pas. Un sort est neutre, ni blanc, ni noir, comme l'est la magie en elle-même. C'est son utilisation qui la rend bonne ou mauvaise._

_Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily, postée derrière son fils pour ne pas le déstabiliser. Harry raisonnait bien, il n'avait pas la mentalité d'un quelconque enfant de son âge et avait la sagesse nécessaire pour comprendre les questions de Merlin et les pièges qu'il lui tendait. Les premières leçons de Harry n'avaient pas touché des sujets habituels. Il avait commencé par comprendre les bases mêmes de la magie, celles qui semblaient si évidentes et qui pourtant ne l'étaient pas. La nomination des magies en faisait partie._

_- Bien. Seconde question : quel est le support nécessaire pour faire de la magie ?_

_- Aucun, Maître Merlin, car aucun support n'est nécessaire au sens strict du terme. La magie naît de l'esprit et du corps, elle peut être manipulée telle quelle mais cela réclame une certaine énergie. Elle peut aussi se manifester au travers de support selon les besoins et les moments. Mais, il n'existe pas qu'un seul et unique support pour user de magie. Il existe autant de supports que de formes de magie, voire même que de personnes. La tradition européenne est de se servir d'une baguette dans une certaine matière, mais on peut également user d'un bâton, comme vous le faites, ou de papiers, comme en Asie, par exemple. _

_-Bien, bien. Je vois que tu ne répètes pas comme un perroquet mais que tu réfléchis. Fort bien. Troisième question : quels sont les différentes étapes dans la vie d'un sorcier, et que se passe-t-il durant celles-ci ?_

_James manqua de s'étrangler. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé ce point de la matière et il allait le signaler quand, à sa grande surprise, Harry répondit sans aucune hésitation dans la voix._

_- Cinq grandes étapes se déroulent en général, même si elles peuvent différer selon les personnes. La première, immuable, est le temps passé dans le ventre de la mère. C'est là qu'il reçoit sa magie de base, à laquelle il aura accès durant toute sa vie. Elle provient évidemment de ses parents et de ses ancêtres, mais d'autres éléments peuvent interférer : le moment de conception et/ou de naissance, le lieu de conception et/ou de naissance, l'entourage, que ce soient les amis, la famille ou les animaux familiers, l'environnement, etc… _

_- Bien, pour le moment. Peux-tu me donner un exemple ? Un seul, te concernant, autre que ta famille par le sang ?_

_Harry sourit. Bien sûr, qu'il avait un exemple ! Il l'avait constaté en découvrant Lily, la jeune louve._

_- Oui, un exemple concernant mon entourage. Le lien affectif entre Rémus et mes parents, qui m'a été transmis, a fait que son statut de loup-garou a affecté ma magie. Je sais ressentir la présence de la lycanthropie et j'ai la capacité de me faire accepter parmi les loups. C'est un peu comme le principe de l'odeur mais en plus fort et éternel._

_James regarda le fils de sa version vivante, empli de fierté et de surprise. Fier parce qu'il connaissait pour le moment les réponses sans qu'il ait eu à le lui dire et surpris car il ignorait que la magie du garçon ait pu être affecté à ce point par son ami loup-garou. La preuve que certaines choses, qui auraient pu paraître évidentes, n'étaient pas si simples et qu'il était intéressant de savoir ce genre de choses, pour comprendre les domaines de prédilection de chacun. Si seulement cet apprentissage de la magie au sens pur du terme pouvait être enseigné à Poudlard !_

_- Très bien observé, jeune homme. Continue._

_-La seconde phase se situe entre la naissance et la fin de l'enfance sorcière, vers 11 ans. La magie se réveille peu à peu et certains évènements ou facteurs particuliers peuvent affecter la magie, mais la plupart du temps de façon moindre que durant les 9 mois de grossesse. Cela a été le cas pour Rémus en devenant loup-garou._

_-Et ensuite ?_

_-La troisième étape, la plus importante, se situe à 11 ans. La magie est réveillée et il faut apprendre à la contrôler. Aussi est-il envoyé dans une école pour étudier ou parfois étudie-t-il à domicile. La magie a désormais sa base, et celle-ci ne peut plus être modifiée durant cette période, sauf cas extrême comme une morsure de loup-garou. _

_- Je vois que tu t'es renseigné. Et ensuite ?_

_- La magie se développe jusqu'au seizième anniversaire du sorcier qui a alors accès à l'entièreté de sa magie ainsi qu'à ce qu'on nomme « héritage ». Le contenu de celui-ci diffère selon le sorcier, et personne ne peut savoir à l'avance ce qu'il recevra. Ce peut être un pouvoir annexe ou bien découlant d'un enseignement particulier. Parfois il s'agit d'un don familial. On ne sait jamais vraiment. Sirius a ainsi reçu un pouvoir de perception de magie mal employée, dite « magie noire ». Etant né dans une demeure baignée de cette atmosphère, il en avait déjà la possibilité, mais son désir de rejeter la « magie noire » et sa famille, tout comme sa volonté d'empêcher que d'autres en souffrent l'ont amplifié. Sa fidélité à ses amis a aussi été un facteur. Il est ainsi devenu un auror très compétent._

_Franck Potter ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir de fierté devant ce gamin-là, tout comme il ressentait celle de ses parents… et celle d'Harry en parlant de Sirius. Ce Potter-là allait vraiment être quelqu'un d'époustouflant !_

_- Quant à la cinquième et dernière étape, c'est la majorité. A ce moment, le sorcier est prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, il contrôle assez bien sa magie. Rarement au maximum de ses capacités, mais assez pour ne pas la faire exploser à tout va. Contrairement à la pensée générale, elle ne coïncide que très rarement avec la majorité officielle, à 17 ou 18 ans. Certains l'obtiennent plus tôt, d'autres plus tard. Il est même arrivé qu'elle se déclare avant la quatrième étape, voire même, à de très rares reprises, avant la troisième. Ou bien qu'elle ne se manifeste jamais._

_Le silence régna dans la pièce à la fin de ses paroles. D'un échange de regard avec les autres portraits, Merlin comprit que l'enfant était prêt pour la suite. _

_-Harry, tu viens de nous prouver à tous que nous ne nous étions pas trompés. Tu as toutes les capacités nécessaires pour accomplir le lourd destin qui t'attend. Ecoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire._

_Et Merlin parla. Il lui raconta que, d'ordinaire, les morts n'intervenaient jamais chez les vivants. Ils donnaient parfois un indice, un coup de pouce, mais jamais ils n'agissaient aussi franchement qu'ils le faisaient à présent. Et la raison en était simple : leur mission était de préserver certains secrets, des découvertes dangereuses aux connaissances les plus ambiguës. Depuis la nuit des temps, il en avait été ainsi, et rien n'aurait dû troubler cet ordre des choses. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait fait. Dans sa recherche de puissance, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait bafoué des Interdits et des Tabous, brisé des Scellés, réveillé des Secrets. Et, tout doucement, il était devenu Lord Voldemort, ce qui n'avait pas calmé sa soif de pouvoir._

_- Nous n'avions plus le pouvoir de l'en empêcher, comprends-tu ? Nous avions essayé, mais sans le soutien des vivants qui ne se rendaient compte de rien, nous étions en position de faiblesse. Et puis…_

_Et puis, ils avaient bien dû se décider à guider un vivant. Mais qui ? Personne ne semblait à la hauteur de la tâche, parce que certaines des choses ainsi volées avaient des caractéristiques spéciales. Même Dumbledore, pourtant vainqueur du précédent mage noir, n'en était pas capable. Sans oublier que les adultes étaient moins « maléables » que les enfants, car leur magie étaient pour la grande majorité déjà figée. Elle pouvait se renforcer, plus s'ouvrir à d'autres formes de magie. _

_- Alors, nous avons cherché chez les enfants, puis chez les nouveaux-nés. Aucun n'avait les caractéristiques nécessaires. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons ressenti une magie nouvelle à Poudlard, une magie jamais connue de nous jusqu'alors. Et nous avons alors découvert un groupe de jeunes gens qui avaient inconsciemment créé une nouvelle forme de magie. Les Maraudeurs._

_Harry devait ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau : des yeux exorbités et une bouche grande ouverte. Merlin sourit._

_- Oui enfant, tu m'as bien entendu. Les Maraudeurs. Et ce n'était pas une mais deux formes de magie qu'ils ont développé : la magie du rire et celle d'une amitié aussi forte que la leur._

_Lady Serdaigle parla alors pour la première fois._

_- Ce n'était pas là la seule chose surprenante que nous y avons trouvée. D'autres personnes gravitaient autour d'eux. Une jeune fille, très douée, retrouvait peu à peu les traces de l'Ancienne Magie. Un jeune garçon se penchait, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, sur l'élaboration de potions révolutionnaires, en se basant sur de anciens écrits ou sur des potions déjà existantes. Une jeune fille s'intéressait aux magies Orientales, fait rarissime même encore aujourd'hui. Deux autres jeunes filles encore ont attiré notre regard : l'une avait une façon de penser fort intéressante sur les « hybrides » ou même les animaux ou plantes les plus basiques et tentait de leur rendre justice. Quant à la dernière, elle tentait de découvrir les magies de Peuples Oubliés ou Méconnus, ainsi que leurs cultures, leurs vie et traditions. _

_Merlin reprit le fil de son discours_

_- Ajoute les Maraudeurs qui, à l'exception de Peter Pettigrow, avaient aussi de très intéressantes dispositions, et tu comprendras que nous soyons penchés sur eux._

_- Et vous les avez choisi ?_

_-Non, enfant. Malgré tout cela, il manquait certaines choses cruciales. Mais nous avons compris que l'Enfant que nous cherchions ne devait pas être seul, mais entouré de gens aux capacités diverses._

_-Comme les Ombres ?_

_-Exactement. Donc, tout en cherchant la personne idéale et ses proches, nous avons gardé un œil sur eux. Et ce sont eux qui nous ont offert ce que nous cherchions. En se liant entre eux, en devenant amis ou époux, ils créaient l'atmosphère idéale à la naissance de l'Enfant. Un couple surtout nous intéressait, car le mari possédait dans ses veines le sang de grandes familles. Dont la mienne, celle de Rowena Serdaigle et celle de Godric Gryffondor. Ce couple, c'était celui de James Potter et de Lily Evans. _

FIN FLASH-BACK

Harry se souvenait de sa surprise, car malgré tout il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il soit _si_ important. Mais apparemment, il l'était encore plus que ce que chacun croyait. Ils avaient ensuite beaucoup discuté, notamment de son propre parcours, à la lumière des questions posées par le vieux mage. Et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait laissé sous le choc un bon moment. Notamment cette simple pensée :

_Il n'était pas la seule Ombre à vivre parmi les Vivants ! D'autres attendaient sa venue alors que tout le monde les croyait morts ! _

Harry compta mentalement le nombre actuel des Ombres dont il avait connaissance, ces Ombres qui allaient devoir « relancer le monde » en rétablissant les équilibres, réparant les sceaux, enfouissant les secrets, etc… Il souriait en y pensant : sans le poids constant des attentes et de la célébrité, puisqu'il était « mort », cette vie l'enchantait. Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté son village avant de retrouver sa demeure familiale, lui qui connaissait si peu de choses, allait partir à l'aventure, découvrir le monde et avoir le privilège de connaître des choses inconnues de la plupart des Hommes, sorciers et moldus confondus. Il avait une place, un but à atteindre. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'était pas inutile. Et de cela, il était heureux.

Il préféra ne pas songer aux dangers, aux problèmes. Il ne songeait qu'au fait qu'on avait besoin de lui et que des personnes l'aimaient. Il avait une place quelque part, tout simplement. Alors il occultait pour le moment l'autre face de la médaille. Il n'était pas temps d'y penser encore. Bien sûr, il savait. Les Grands l'avaient prévenu. Mais lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé sa décision, il avait accepté. Merlin avait conclu en disant :

_- Cette question te sera reposée chaque année jusqu'à ta majorité, le jour d'Halloween. A toi de juger si ton choix te convient. Mais sache que, toujours, une médaille a son revers._

Harry savait tout cela. Surdoué, il avait une faculté de raisonnement plus grande et c'était pour cela que les Anciens lui avaient parlé de cela malgré son jeune âge. Il devait savoir, et il leur était reconnaissant de ne rien lui avoir caché. Il pourrait ainsi mieux se préparer.

Harry avait onze ans, et malgré ses facultés, il voyait tout cela comme un enfant de son âge. Voilà pourquoi la question lui serait reposée plus tard, au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Et cela aussi, il appréciait.

Tout en atteignant la fin du passage, il tâta les paquets cachés dans sa poche et sourit en pensant à la tête de ses amis lorsqu'il leur parlerait. Pas de tout, bien sûr, mais de ce qui les concernait pour le moment. Son esprit dériva encore un moment vers ceux qu'il n'allait pas tarder à retrouver, les autres Ombres Secrètes, puis il poussa la porte menant à la sortie.

Vers ses amis.

Le Repaire des Ombres était baigné d'une fièvre rare. Chacun discutait vivement, riait ou blaguait. Des paquets avaient été dissimulés sous un drap, dans un coin de la pièce. Et les regards se tournaient toutes les deux secondes sur l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée ou sur celle accrochée au fond de la pièce. La première donnait l'heure et la date, l'autre, avec ses nombreuses aiguilles, la position de chacun. Quatre aiguilles indiquaient « Repaire », une autre « Azkaban », une autre « Ministère », la septième « Forêt Interdite » et la dernière, celle qu'ils suivaient avec le plus d'intérêt, disait « En déplacement ». D'autres lieux étaient indiqués : « travail », « Godric's Hollow », « En voyage », « En danger de mort », ou « maison » (dans le sens de Poudlard ), bibliothèque voire simplement « Poudlard », « Tanière » (la maison de Rémus Lupin) et « Pré-au-lard ». Les inscriptions changeaient tout le temps (« Ministère » pouvait devenir «Chemin de Traverse ») et l'aiguille portant le nom de la personne disparaissait si elle mourait ou perdait le lien qui existait entre eux. Cette horloge était là depuis les Maraudeurs, sous une idée de Rémus, car dans les temps troublés des années 70', il valait mieux savoir où était l'autre en cas d'alerte. Sirius avait cependant réclamé une transformation : si on ne voulait pas se faire repérer (en cas de préparation d'une surprise), l'aiguille se figeait sur « Poudlard » ou « En déplacement » afin de rester vague. (_Totalement Sirius ! avait dit Rémus Lupin en leur révélant l'existence de cette horloge)_

Draco tenait dans son poing serré la lettre reçue la veille. Il la relut, retrouvant le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en la découvrant :

_Le Petit Prince est tombé de son étoile._

_Le Renard lui donna un cadeau avant de le quitter._

_Suivez son conseil, car mon nom ne me fait pas défaut._

_Avant que la sorcière ne perde un œil_

_Là où le soleil prend le thé_

_J'ai croisé un chiasme_

_Avez-vous vu le Renard ?_

Dragon sourit. Depuis leur rencontre, Harry leur écrivait par énigme. Et la réponse leur donnait soit le mot de passe pour lire sa lettre ou leur délivrait un petit message. C'était une signature qui lui était particulière. Hermione et Drago s'étaient fait une spécialité de les déchiffrer, mais celui-ci avait été plus complexe à comprendre pour le Serpentard. La veille, les Ombres s'étaient réunies dès la réception de la lettre, paniquées suite aux dernières nouvelles. Pour la première fois, Drago n'avait pas compris le message. Hermione avait alors prit le relai. Elle avait plissé les yeux puis son regard s'était soudain éclairé et elle s'était mise à pleurer. De joie.

Flash Back

_- Vivant ! Il est vivant !_

_-Tu es certaine ?_

_- Oui ! Oui, certaine ! Oh, lisez, lisez ! Vous voyez ?_

_Drago lui lança un regard noir_

_- Non, justement ! Et on aimerait bien comprendre !_

_- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Harry fait allusion à un roman moldu. Nous en avions discuté un jour et il a pensé que je comprendrais. Regardez, il dit « Le Petit Prince est tombé de son étoile ». Il donne là le titre du livre, c'est « Le Petit Prince », de Saint-Exupéry !_

_-Qui ?_

_-Un auteur moldu, Griffon ! Et ensuite : « Le Renard lui donna un cadeau avant de le quitter ». Il s'agit d'une phrase assez célèbre, une maxime, qui dit : « on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux ». Or, personne ici n'a pu croire qu'il était mort, pas vrai ? Nos cœurs disaient la vérité ! Et je suppose qu'il fait aussi référence à un sort d'illusion !_

_Drago avait ouvert de grands yeux. Il comprenait, maintenant! C'était incroyable comme leur « lien » pouvait leur faire comprendre si vite les pensées des autres !_

_- « Suivez son conseil, car mon nom ne me fait pas défaut ». Que ce soit celui de Phénix ou de Survivant, les deux noms ont en commun le symbole de la mort contrée. C'est cela, Licorne ?_

_- Exact, Dragon !_

_- Mais la suite ?_

_-C'est l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous, Fléreur ! Si les vers sont en chiasme, alors nous avons : « Avant que la sorcière ne perde un œil. Là où le soleil prend le thé. J'ai croisé un chiasme. Avez-vous vu le Renard ? » qui devient « Avant que le soleil prenne le thé », soit 17 heures, « Là où la sorcière perd un œil », soit devant la Sorcière Borgne, « J'ai croisé un Renard », soit une demande de prudence, et enfin « Avez-vous vu le chiasme ? ». C'est ça !_

_Elle avait parlé vite, avec excitation. Elle était rouge tellement elle était heureuse. Et ils avaient échangés des regards de bonheurs purs. Il était vivant ! Mais Neville mit le doigt sur un détail :_

_- Même s'il est vivant, nous devons lire cet article. Je pense que nous apprendrons certaines choses importantes._

_Et ils l'avaient fait, découvrant avec horreur les monstruosités qui avaient parcouru la vie passé du Survivant que tout le monde pensait si choyé et si heureux._

Fin Flash-Back

- Fléreur ! Il est l'heure d'y aller ! Phénix sera là dans quelques minutes, le temps pour toi de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous.

- Bien, j'y vais.

Néville se leva et quitta le repaire à grandes enjambées, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Aussi, quand les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan l'aperçurent, au détour d'un couloir, ils décidèrent de le suivre et de tirer tout cela au clair. Ils le virent s'arrêter d'un coup, les yeux fixés sur une personne devant lui. Intrigués, ils se cachèrent et observèrent les deux jeunes garçons.

Comme s'il avait sentit la présence de Longdubat, l'inconnu s'était retourné vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait des cheveux noirs assez longs, retenus en catogan. Son regard était d'une étrange couleur argenté et il semblait venir de l'extérieur, de par son teint rougi par le froid. Mais le plus étrange, outre le fait qu'ils ne le connaissaient absolument pas, c'était la manière dont il était vêtu : une cape verte brodée d'argent et une robe de sorcier noire sans aucun écusson. Les trois garçons s'entreregardèrent et lurent la même surprise dans leur regard.

- Phénix !

- Hello, vieux ! Comment va ?

- Très bien, comme tu le vois ! Mais tu es en avance, non ?

- J'ai dit _avant_ pas _à_ cette heure-ci.

- Oooops. J'avais mal compris…

- C'est rien. Je viens juste d'arriver. On y va ?

- Ouais, les autres sont impatients de te voir !

- Pas autant que moi ! Alors c'est ça, Poudlard ?

- Attends, t'as rien vu, mon vieux !

Les deux garçons passèrent à côtés des trois espions sans les voir, riant et bavardant de tout et de rien. Sans même se concerter, ils les suivirent jusqu'au quatrième étage. Mais au détour d'un couloir, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils les avaient perdus.

- C'était qui, ce gosse ?

- Aucune idée, les jumeaux ! M'est avis qu'on doit découvrir le fin mot de l'affaire !

Les sourires qu'ils échangèrent effraya deux premières années qui les croisaient juste à ce moment.

RAR :

**Nymphodora Tonks **: ooooh que oui, ils vont le sentir passer ! Imagine : Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black… et peut-être même les Ombres et les Jumeaux ! Oooh que oui, je vais m'amuser ! (comment ça, moi,sadique ? Naaaan ! Mais ce sont les Dursley, quoi !)

**Fegnass **: no panic, je vais me pencher sur son cas ! Mais pas comme tu le penses….Quant au pseudo d'Harry, il s'agit d'un mélange de l'anglais (Shadow) et du Chinois (Feng signifie Phénix !). Nous avons donc « L'ombre du Phénix » ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Lunathelunatique **: je pense faire revivre Voldy oui. Mais pas tout de suite. En plus, les évènements des livres de HP sont plus pour se repérer qu'autre chose durant la première année. Parce qu'après, je compte tout chambouler ! Et même faire un bond de plusieurs années en avant (pour pas tomber dans l'ennui). Merci.

**Valiane d'Avalon **: on dirait que nos deux loustics ont des doutes, oui. Et pour Dumbledore, je crois qu'il sera doublement puni, puisqu'il ne sera au courant de rien en ce qui concerne les évènements à venir! Et oui ! Mais ça, Harry ne le sait pas. Merci pour les encouragements!

**Adenoide **: oh non, Harry ne tournera pas dark. Mais les sorciers auront droit à une sacrée douche froide après son passage, tu peux me croire !

**666Naku **: Oooo, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec eux…

**Gryffondor **: 10/10 et flèche au centre ! Merci de ta review !

**roi rouge **: J'ai eu la même idée concernant Sirius, mais je préfère celle que je concocte en ce moment, parce que je la trouve originale (et que je peux m'acharner encore plus sur les Dursley ! Niark !). Sinon, c'est à peu près ça pour les jumeaux, sauf que je ne me trouve pas si douée au niveau « blague ». Je vais quand même essayer, même si ce ne sera pas tout à fait comme tu l'imagines (j'aime surprendre !). Tes autres idées sont très bien, je vais peut-être m'en inspirer. Et pour l'ermite, c'est presque ça ! Mais avec ce chapitre, je compte sur toi pour tenter de deviner ce que je prépare (tu as déjà trouvé plein de choses jusqu'ici, alors j'essaye de te coincer ! Lol !). Les Dursley n'ont pas besoin d'aller à Azkaban. Ils vont vivre leurs plus grandes peurs en direct live ! Niark…

**Takoma **: Ravie que ce Draco te plaise !

**Thealie **: ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius. C'est juste que les deux compères ne pensaient pas qu'il aurait accès aux nouvelles !

**Flo :** les jumeaux avancent par paliers…mais je pense qu'ils ne sauront jamais l'entière vérité à son sujet. Pour les couples, désolée mais il n'y aura aucun slash. Je connais déjà les couples que je vais créer, et ils sont tous hétéro ! Sorry !

**Gergille** : aucun risque : j'aime trop cette histoire !

**Lilix28** : merci !

**Angel Soya** : et pourtant, c'est pas facile de garder le contraste !

**Yansha** : et voilà les jumeaux qui se pointent ! Ca te plaît toujours ?

**Rebecca-Black** : ah ah ! Bonne question. Oui et non, non et oui. En visite, sûrement. Mais pour étudier… pas de la façon dont tu penses !

**mya riddle snape** : non, Sirius ne souffrira pas trop longtemps ! Mais je penses le faire frôler au moins deux (voire trois) crises cardiaques, avec tout ce qui l'attend ! Et Rémus sera dans le même cas ! Merci et bon courage pour ton bac ! (moi je termine ma première année de bac, soit la première année d'université belge)

Merci encore à tous !


	12. Héritages

Et voici lechapitre 12, accompagné par un chapitre 13 pour vous remercier de votre patience! Les examens sont bientôt finis pour moi, donc je reprendrai une parution plus régulière, avec peut-être une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter.

Pas de RAR pour ces deux chapitres-ci, à causes de problèmes sur Désoléé!

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre 12 **

Le soleil se couchait peu à peu à l'horizon. Les étudiants de Poudlard se dirigeaient lentement vers la Grande Salle, pour le dîner d'Halloween. Tous ? Non ! Quelques étudiants n'étaient pas présents au banquet, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer certaines personnes, dont le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Ainsi que trois blagueurs invétérés qui décidèrent de s'éclipser pour aller à la recherche des trois Gryffondor manquants, sans avoir remarqué qu'un Serpentard manquait aussi à l'appel. Ce que les deux professeurs n'avaient pas manqué de constater, sans pour autant deviner les raisons de cette absence simultanée.

- Naaaan, tu blagues, Dragon !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

- Et moi je te dis que non !

- Et bien on va bien voir, Griffon !

Dans le Repaire des Ombres, l'ambiance était à la fête. Les retrouvailles avaient été animées et maintenant débutaient les festivités d'Halloween. Assis autour d'une table basse, le Griffondor et le Serpentard se chamaillaient gentiment autour d'une partie d'échec. Hermione, Neville et Harry discutaient gaiement de Poudlard et de ses habitants, tout en les regardant faire avec amusement.

- Alors comme ça, le professeur Macgonagall est une animagus chat ? J'aurais aimé être là lorsque Ron s'est fait remarquer le premier jour !

- Oh, c'était hilarant, Harry ! Il l'a traitée de « vieille chouette » et tout à coup elle est apparue derrière lui ! Il ne savait plus où se mettre !

- Ouais, bon ! J'aurais voulu vous voir à ma place ! J'pouvais pas savoir !

- N'empêche que tu étais aussi rouge que tes cheveux ! Echec au Roi !

- Hein ? Attends, tu vas voir !

Et ils repartaient dans leur jeu. Harry se sentait heureux, assis au milieu de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas le leur dire, mais il craignait un peu la solitude en ce 31 octobre. C'était le jour des cauchemars et des souvenirs.

_Dix ans ce soir…Déjà… Papa, maman… si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez…_

Il essayait de se secouer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser et de se sentir triste et seul. Mélancolique. Il portait sur sa poitrine l'écusson de Poudlard, cadeau parmi d'autres de la part de ses amis pour fêter leur entrée à Poudlard et le premier Halloween ensemble. Le regard du Survivant tomba alors sur le paquet qu'il avait amené avec lui et qui dépassait de la sacoche qu'Helga Pouffsoufle lui avait « offerte » le jour de son onzième anniversaire. Il s'en empara avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- Les amis… puis-je avoir un moment, s'il vous plaît ?

Devant son air sérieux, ils cessèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Harry sortit quatre petites boîtes bien emballées du paquet et sourit.

- Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai vous dire. Comme vous le savez, certains… évènements… actuels risquent de nous affecter. Je pense à ce chien, au deuxième étage, et à cette présence signalée par Elanore. J'espère me tromper, mais je pense que nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis un jour ou l'autre, ne serait-ce que par ma présence. Alors, si vous acceptez les risques….

Ses amis parurent vexés qu'il ait pu avoir cette pensée. Harry était toujours comme cela, à penser qu'il dérangeait et qu'il ne pouvait pas être aimé. Les Dursley avaient bien travaillé… mais ils n'allaient pas le laisser croire ça !

- Bien sûr qu'on les accepte !

- Y'a aucun risque qu'on te laisse tomber !

- Dragon et Griffon ont raison !

- Et je suis d'accord avec les garçons, Phénix ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Les protestations de ses amis lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Harry était rassuré, ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber à cause du danger. Il se jura de tout faire pour qu'ils n'en souffrent pas.

- Si vous en êtes si sûrs… Bon, écoutez-moi. Je sais que tout cela peut vous choquer mais…Voldemort (frissons des quatre amis) n'est pas entièrement mort. Il attend, il cherche. Quoi ? Un corps, une nouvelle vie. Et je pense qu'il espère trouver le moyen de faire à Poudlard. Et plus précisément sous la trappe du couloir du deuxième étage…

Les quatre amis hochèrent la tête. Même si cela ne leur plaisait pas beaucoup, c'était un fait qu'ils avaient bien dû constater. Harry ne leur révélait rien.

- Le problème, c'est que nous avons beau savoir, nous sommes des enfants. Des enfants de 11 ans sans aucune expérience ni connaissance. Il faut bien s'avouer que mes connaissances sur les animaux magiques ne me seront d'aucune utilité dans un combat face à ce type.

- Dans ce cas, il faut avertir quelqu'un ! Dumbledore, par exemple !

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, Neville. Ils savent que quelque chose rôde et que quelqu'un est la recherche de ce truc qu'ils cachent ici. Ils ne savent pas qui, et nous non plus.

- Si, Tu-sais-qui !

- Non, Ron. Nous savons qu'il en est le destinataire. Mais nous savons tous qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir ainsi à Poudlard, devant Dumbledore. Il y a donc ici un traître qui travaille pour lui. Et nous ignorons qui.

Le silence régna dans le repaire jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole.

- Et ? Que devons-nous faire ?

- Premièrement, observer. A vous de voir si quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous paraît suspect.

- Rogue !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron. Il semblait sûr de lui.

- Rogue ?

- Oui, Herm', Rogue ! Ce type est un bâtard et ne supporte pas les Gryffondor ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui.

Drago allait répliquer vertement que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante quand un éclat de rire les figea sur place. Harry riait à gorge déployée, semblant trouver cette idée ridicule. Il regarda Ron en riant toujours.

- _Rogue_ ? Tu veux dire _Séverus Rogue_, le maître des potions ?

Ron était décontenancé.

- Ben oui ! Qui d'autre ?

Mais Harry se remit à rire encore plus. Personne ne comprenait cet accès d'hilarité. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas les professeurs d'ici, sauf peut-être Dumbledore avec qui il leur avait révélé correspondre. Pourtant, ce rire leur fit soudain prendre conscience qu'il en savait peut-être plus qu'ils ne le pensaient au début. Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ils ne le savaient pas et observaient Harry rire en se posant quelques questions qu'ils préférèrent garder pour eux. Pour le moment.

Le jeune Potter réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer pour répondre à son ami.

- Impossible ! Totalement impossible ! Oublie cette idée !

- Mais…

- Je ne peux pas encore te dire pourquoi, mais j'ai une totale confiance en Severus Rogue. Il est innocent.

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, les amis n'insistèrent pas, même si leur curiosité était attisée.

- Alors qui ?

- A nous de le découvrir ! Observez et envoyez-moi vos rapports. Tout petit détail peut être important. Et pour vous aider…

Il montra les quatre paquets. Il en tendit un à chacun en leur demandant d'attendre avant de les ouvrir.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je sais que mes mots peuvent vous paraître étranges, mais je pense que nous allons avoir un rôle à jouer dans le futur. Et que c'est pour cela que ces objets m'ont été remis afin que vous les receviez. Ouvrez les paquets.

Drago ouvrit son paquet et découvrit une pierre noire aux reflets vert émeraude. Ron avait une pierre identique, sauf que les reflets étaient rouges. Celle d'Hermione avait des reflets bleus et Neville en avait une aux reflets jaunes.

- Tenez-là dans votre main droite et prononcez la devise de Poudlard suivie de votre nom complet.

Intrigués, ils s'exécutèrent. Les pierres se mirent à briller et Harry sourit. Il prononça alors quelques mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas et soudain les pierres changèrent de forme. Dans les mains d'Hermione, une fine chaîne d'argent avec en pendentif un aigle bleu et blanc était apparu, tandis que Ron découvrait un lion rouge et or au bout d'une chaîne dorée. Neville avait reçu une chaîne dorée avec en pendentif un blaireau jaune et noir. Draco avait, lui, une chaîne d'argent et un serpent aux couleurs de sa maison.

Surpris, ils ne purent prononcer aucun mot. Harry sourit, fier.

- On dirait que je ne me suis pas trompé…

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, il entreprit de leur révéler ce que signifiaient ces bijoux.

- Je sais que je vais vous surprendre à nouveau, mais tout ceci est la pure vérité. Ces pierres m'ont été remises par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes, il y a quelques jours. Ils me sont apparus en rêve et m'ont dit que ces pierres ne sont pas banales. Elles sont d'ordinaires noires, mais un reflet peut leur apparaître si la personne qui les tient possède des capacités le rendant digne de l'un ou l'autre des Fondateurs. Plus le reflet est marqué, plus la personne s'approche de l'idée que le Fondateur se fait de l'héritier idéal… Je crois que les pierres viennent de vous choisir chacun comme héritier d'un des Quatre !

Lorsque le garçon termina son explication, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans le repaire, pas même le passage d'une mouche, aussi discrète soit-elle. Les quatre enfants avaient du mal à respirer tant la nouvelle était incroyable.

- Harry… Ce…Ce n'est pas possible. Je…Enfin, je n'ai rien d'un Héritier ! Je ne peux pas être…

Harry sourit à l'ahurissement de Neville.

- Je ne pense pas, au contraire ! Je crois que tu possèdes toutes les qualités requises, la preuve, tu as accepté de devenir l'un des nôtres et tu n'as pas eu peur à l'idée de devoir un jour te lever contre Voldemort… Et puis, crois-moi, tu as toutes les qualités dignes d'Helga Poufsouffle ! _Et je sais de quoi je parle…_

Neville ne sut plus quoi dire et rougissant, il baissa son regard. Hermione, toujours vive, ne put s'empêcher d'interroger le jeune Potter quant à son rôle à lui.

- Une question, Harry. Tu as dit quelque chose et les pierres ont réagi. Pourquoi ?

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

- Très Serdaigle de ta part, Hermione. Le fait est que, pour obtenir l'entièreté de l'héritage d'un des Fondateurs, il faut aussi posséder la confiance et la loyauté envers…et bien…l'actuel Héritier des Quatre, le Prince de Poudlard…

Le silence se fit à nouveau tandis que les quatre amis observaient avec incrédulité un Harry qui, gêné de se présenter ainsi, détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer ses joues rouges. Il était décidemment trop modeste et n'aimait pas trop se vanter de ses titres, même s'il était fier de les avoir reçu. Ils étaient une preuve supplémentaire de sa place parmi les sorciers.

- Attends une seconde…Tu es en train de nous dire que… TU es ce Prince de Poudlard ?

- Bah ouais… Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé, hein ! Semblerait que je possède des pouvoirs qui font de moi « l'équilibre parfait entre les quatre »… comme si j'étais pas assez hors normes comme ça !

Son air abattu fit rire ses amis qui se précipitèrent pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Ils lui jurèrent que ça ne changerait rien pour eux et qu'il serait toujours leur « petit Harry ». Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui assurer qu'ils étaient fiers de lui, qu'il méritait ces honneurs et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux. Soulagé, ce dernier termina ses explications.

- J'oubliais, portez toujours ces colliers sur vous, même la nuit ! Ils vous permettront d'avoir accès à votre héritage, comme l'accès à des pièces privées de Poudlard. Je sais pas trop, en fait. Il est aussi possible que vous soyez amenés à « voyager ».

- Voyager ?

- En gros, les Fondateurs pourraient faire en sorte de vous envoyer dans des endroits différents pour vous entraîner. Alors, soyez prêts !

Pendant un long moment, ils discutèrent de tout cela, sans se douter que trois farceurs tentaient de comprendre ce que diable ils pouvaient bien cacher. Ils passèrent la soirée à parcourir Poudlard, le faisant visiter à Harry qui avait étendu à lui-même les pouvoirs de Bianca qui l'avait accompagné, caché autour de son bras. Seules les Ombres pouvaient le voir, ainsi que certains tableaux – ce qui avait intrigué les quatre étudiants.

- Pourquoi le portrait de Morgane rit-il comme cela ?

Ron montrait du doigt un tableau près d'eux. Une femme les regardait, un rire étouffé au bout des lèvres. Elle semblait grandement amusée par ce qu'elle voyait, c'est-à dire quatre enfants, de maisons supposées ennemies, bavardant et riant en grands amis, et qui semblaient par moments parler dans le vide ou rire sans aucune raison. Harry en la voyant sourit et s'en approcha. Ses amis comprirent que le portrait pouvait le voir malgré son sortilège.

- Bien le bonjour, Dame Morgane.

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler simplement Morgane, mon enfant ?

- Au moins une fois de plus que la dernière fois, madame !

Ils se sourirent avant d'éclater de rire devant les mines stupéfaites des quatre Héritiers.

- Vous…vous vous connaissez ?

- Ma foi, oui ! Tu dois être Neville Longdubat, n'est-ce pas ? Harry m'a parlé de toi… Alors comme ça, te voilà l'Héritier d'Helga ? Elle en sera ravie ! Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, il sourit et hocha la tête. Il connaissait assez bien Helga pour dire qu'elle serait enchantée d'un tel Héritier. Il avait en lui toute la loyauté qu'elle aimait, sans oublier un goût du travail – même si ce goût ne se révélait pas dans les matières scolaires ! Ajoutez à cela de grandes dispositions pour les matières préférées de la Fondatrice, et vous aviez tous les ingrédients pour faire du jeune garçon timide un grand sorcier, Héritier d'une des plus grandes sorcières du monde. C'est cela qu'Harry avait voulu lui faire comprendre quelques heures plus tôt.

- Harry, comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissiez ?

- Il ne vous l'a pas encore dit ?

- Je pensais le faire demain, mais je sens que vous aimeriez le dire vous-même, mad…euh, Morgane !

Souriante, elle acquiesça avant de se tourner vers les amis du Survivant, suspendus à ses lèvres et désireux de connaître enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, celui qui les préoccupait depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus que le jeune garçon savait plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait dû sur Poudlard, puisqu'il y entrait pour la première fois et qu'il ne connaissait l'école que de par leurs récits ! Mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus aux révélations de la sœur de Merlin.

- Depuis le onzième anniversaire d'Harry, de nombreux portraits de puissants sorciers ont élu domicile à Godric's Hollow. J'en fais partie. Il y a même des portraits qui ne sont présents que dans le manoir ! Ils lui apprennent tout ce qu'ils savent, ce sont les professeurs particuliers d'Harry. C'est pour cela qu'Harry connaît déjà certains portraits de Poudlard !

Ron eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Woa ! T'as encore beaucoup de secrets comme ça, Harry ?

Le jeune garçon eut un petit rire joyeux.

- Assez pour que tu ressembles à une carpe pendant des années, mon vieux ! Mais pour le moment, vous ne saurez que ça ! C'est déjà pas mal, Rémus lui-même ignore ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur visite de l'école, jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent les cachots. Harry ressentit un sentiment de malaise, quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir un troll géant des montagnes à l'intersection entre leur couloir et celui menant aux toilettes. Une fois la surprise passée, Harry prit les choses en main.

- Merde, ça, ça s'appelle une diversion rondement menée ! Hermione, Neville, Ron ! Vous pensez pouvoir vous occuper de lui ?

- Ben, nous ne…

- De toutes façons, on a pas trop le choix ! Ne vous en faites pas, les colliers vous donneront un coup de main.

- Mais, et toi ? Et Draco ?

- Les profs ne vont pas tarder, il vaut mieux ne pas vous faire voir ensemble. Draco et moi, on va au deuxième étage ! Il faut tenter d'empêcher le traître d'entrer !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les cinq amis se séparèrent, trois d'entre eux se dirigeant vers le Troll et les deux autres vers l'entrée du passage du deuxième étage.

Harry et Draco se précipitaient vers le lieu menacé quand, approchant de la porte du couloir interdit, ils virent le professeur Rogue en sortir en boitillant. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se cacher qu'il vit Draco (Harry étant toujours invisible).

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans les cachots avec vos camarades ?

Surpris de la question, le jeune Serpentard usa de tout son talent pour tromper son professeur. C'aurait été un comble que son directeur de maison découvre toute la vérité, alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait de particulier !

- Pourquoi, professeur ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Je n'étais pas au dîner, alors…

Suspicieux, le professeur le dévisagea. Il le savait fort bien, puisqu'il s'en était aperçu bien avant que cet idiot de Quirrel ne débarque en hurlant qu'il y avait un troll dans Poudlard ! Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était sa présence justement à cet endroit, en ce moment. Comme s'il savait… Préférant ne rien laisser paraître de ses soupçons devant son élève, il l'interrogea comme il était en droit de le faire sans pour autant trop insister.

- Et pourquoi donc, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien monsieur, j'ai pensé qu'une ballade dans le château m'aiderait à aller mieux.

Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas, mais il choisit de ne pas en demander plus. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce pouvait être tout à fait vrai ! Une simple coïncidence. Sachant qu'il risquait gros de soupçonner le fils de Lucius Malefoy, il ne rajouta rien de plus. Mais il décida malgré tout de garder cet évènement en mémoire.

- Ah…bien…. Je vous prierai de garder pour vous ce que vous venez de voir et nous serons quittes.

Et dans un tourbillon de robes, il dépassa son élève pour descendre vers les cachots. Une fois hors de vue, Draco soupira.

- Oufff, j'ai eu chaud. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Je crois qu'il a eu la même idée que nous et qu'il est aussi venu vérifier.

- Tu es sûr ?

Harry lui sourit. Il en était plus que sûr. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner les véritables raisons de sa confiance dans ce professeur qui semblait peu aimé. Non, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, il le savait mieux que personne. Il s'inquiéta davantage de ce boitillement et espéra qu'il n'était pas trop blessé. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître en répondant à Drago.

- Certain. Ca lui ressemble bien. En tout cas, bien joué !

- Merci, j'en suis assez fier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On rentre au repaire. J'espère que les autres sont sains et saufs !

Ils firent donc demi-tour pour emprunter le passage menant à leur repaire. Ils rejoignirent les trois compères quelques mètres avant l'entrée.

- Alors ?

- Oh, vous auriez dû voir ça, les garçons ! C'était génial ! Ron a utilisé le_ wingardium leviosa_ pour l'assommer pendant que Neville détournait son attention en lui sautant sur le dos !

- Et Hermione l'a fait trébucher, ce qui a fait qu'il était complètement KO !

- Et personne n'a rien vu ?

Aux paroles de Drago, les trois amis se renfrognèrent. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se faire assez discrets. Ce fut Ron qui leur donna l'explication de leur mauvaise humeur soudaine.

- Ben…si. Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Flitwick et Rogue sont arrivés. On a dû leur inventer un truc pour expliquer notre présence. Hermione leur a raconté qu'elle avait voulu combattre le troll et qu'on l'a sauvée. Ils n'ont rien dit.

- Ouais, sauf que j'ai fait perdre cinq points à ma maison.

- Mais on en a récupéré dix à nous deux !

- N'empêche, la tête de Rogue devant ton exploit, Neville !

- Tordant !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Drago nota cependant la présence de Rogue juste après leur rencontre au deuxième étage. Il échangea un regard avec Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Soudain, Ron, émit un drôle de bruit et cessa de rire. Les autres suivirent son regard et perdirent toute gaieté. Au milieu du couloir, devant le tableau cachant l'entrée de leur domaine, trois personnes se tenaient, semblant les attendre.

Fred et Georges Weasley, accompagnés de Lee Jordan.

- Merde…

- Tu l'as dit. On peut pas faire demi-tour !

Harry réagit instantanément. Il empoigna le bras de Drago et lui appliqua le sort d'invisibilité de son serpent. Puis il fit signe à ses amis d'avancer pendant que tous deux repartaient dans le sens inverse.

- Pffooouuuu. Merci, vieux. Sans toi, on était bon pour se faire découvrir.

- Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir. Je crois que nous aurons à compter avec eux à l'avenir, si la moitié de ce que Ron m'a dit sur eux est vraie.

- Dans ce cas, on est mal barré. Il est au-dessous de la vérité !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient débarrassés des trois curieux. Après discussions, ils en vinrent aux mêmes conclusions que Drago et Harry. Et c'était tout sauf rassurant !

- Il n'ont pas cessé de nous demander où on était, ce qu'on faisait. Ils s'étaient rendus compte de notre absence et, avec cette histoire de troll, ils s'inquiétaient. Moi, je crois plutôt qu'ils s'en sont servis comme excuse !

- Je pense aussi. Mes frères sont curieux comme pas deux, ils seraient venus quand même, avec une autre excuse !

- Mais comment savaient-ils qu'on passerait justement par ce couloir ?

La réflexion d'Hermione fit naître un blanc. Ils s'entreregardèrent, conscients de ce que cela impliquait si les jumeaux savaient où les trouver… Ils parlèrent un long moment puis durent se séparer pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry logerait dans le Repaire pour le moment, car il ne connaissait pas encore l'emplacement des différents appartements des Fondateurs.

Ils s'endormirent tous, le cœur léger, conscients que, en une soirée, cinq rêves avaient été réalisés. Ron avait atteint un statut, il n'était plus dans l'ombre de ses frères. Il était l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor et un des quatre lieutenants du Survivant. Ce n'était pas rien ! Aucun de ses frères ne pouvait en dire autant. Néville, lui, avait obtenu une reconnaissance qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer recevoir. Héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle, il sentait en lui une confiance nouvelle. Il sentait que ses parents auraient été fiers de lui, qu'il leur faisait honneur. Hermione venait de dépasser son statut de je-sais-tout. Elle se sentait sorcière à part entière. Elle était peut-être fille de moldus, mais c'était elle qui avait été choisie comme Héritière de Rowena Serdaigle ! Quant à Draco, il était fier d'être devenu l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, son idole ! Son ambition n'aurait pas été mieux comblée qu'en cet instant.

Et Harry… Harry, lui, était simplement heureux de constater que ses amis lui seraient fidèles, qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. C'était bien loin des rêves de ses amis, mais c'était tout aussi important pour lui. Il s'endormit, heureux, insouciant du monde alentour.

Ce qui l'empêcha de constater que, sur l'horloge des Ombres, une flèche s'était mise à bouger.

D' « Azkaban », la flèche de Sirius Black venait de glisser sur « en déplacement ».


	13. Sirius Black

**Chapitre 13**

Les Ombres s'étaient éveillées depuis un bon moment et s'étaient retrouvées très tôt dans leur repaire pour discuter avant le petit-déjeuner. Cette fois, les Gryffondor avaient fait en sorte que les jumeaux ne puissent pas les suivre, pour ne pas répéter le scénario de la veille. Tous les cinq discutaient dans la bonne humeur de leurs nouveaux statuts, des pouvoirs qu'ils allaient développer et de leur avenir. Les quatre étudiants avouèrent qu'ils avaient croisé chacun leur Fondateur et qu'ils avaient ainsi appris de nombreuses choses très intéressantes. Mais de tous, c'était Drago qui était le plus surpris : il avait reconnu en Salazar Serpentard l'homme de son rêve, celui avec qui il avait discuté la nuit précédant la rencontre avec ses amis, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de renier son père et ses idées. Celui qui avait, d'une certaine façon, fait en sorte qu'il rejoigne Harry et ses amis.

L'heure du repas étant arrivée, ils laissèrent Harry seul, le temps pour eux de manger et de prendre le nécessaire pour le repas d'Harry. Le Serpentard entra le premier dans la grande salle, digne et fier. Qui aurait pu deviner que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait encore au cœur d'une bataille de polochons contre trois Gryffondor et l'ennemi juré du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que tout le monde croyait mort ?

Comme deux jours auparavant, le courrier arriva en flots juste au moment où les trois rouge-et-or entraient dans la Grande Salle. Et comme deux jours auparavant, des cris et des conversations rapides noyèrent la grande salle au moment de l'ouverture des journaux. De nouveau, les visages étaient pâles à la table des professeurs, et de nouveau le Directeur était absent alors que le Directeur des Serpentards avait un regard lointain, pensif et triste. Mélancolique. Un regard qui lui rappelait celui de Rémus et d'Harry quand…

Mu par un instinct soudain, il s'empara de son exemplaire du journal en même temps que ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Et tous les quatre comprirent que les choses tournaient TRES mal.

**_« Sirius Black évadé de la prison d'Azkaban ! »_**

Sans même se concerter, tous les quatre quittèrent leurs tables d'un seul mouvement et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était trop bouleversé pour s'en rendre compte. A l'exception de Severus Rogue qui fronça les sourcils et décida de les suivre.

Les quatre amis se rejoignirent dans le couloir, marchant à toute allure sans remarquer la présence non loin de l'homme qui s'était camouflé d'un sort de désillusion et les suivait rapidement.

- Vous avez aussi lu les nouvelles ?

- Tu parles ! Quel merdier !

- Ron ! Langage !

- Ose dire que j'ai tort !

- Pas le moment de vous disputer, tous les deux ! Il faut avertir Phénix ! Je me demande comment il va réagir…

Ils couraient presque et il était heureux que personne ne les vit ainsi discuter et marcher comme un seul être alors qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis. Enfin… Le professeur Rogue les voyait, lui, et il fronça les sourcils à cette complicité incongrue.

- Raaah, pourquoi on a pas pensé à sa réaction ! C'était prévisible qu'il fasse quelque chose de complètement stupide !

- Il n'aurait pas dû être mis au courant, Dray ! A Azkaban, les prisonniers n'ont normalement pas accès aux nouvelles ! Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il se soit évadé à cause de ça !

- Alors, _pourquoi,_ par Merlin, se serait-il évadé, Neville ?

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de réponse et ils poursuivirent leur course en silence jusqu'au quatrième étage, toujours suivis par un Professeur des Potions de plus en plus interloqué. Arrivés non loin de l'entrée du Repaire, Drago et Ron, les plus rapides, butèrent violemment contre quelqu'un. Relevant la tête, ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de leur ami Harry, complètement perdu.

- Les gars ? Que se passe-t-il, j'ai senti un grand trouble ?

Drago fut le premier à se relever et lui tendit le journal qu'il tenait toujours en main.

- Il y a de quoi ! Lis-moi ça !

Harry s'en empara et son visage prit une pâleur mortelle en voyant le titre et la photo en première page. Il jura entre ses dents.

- Merde…Merde, Merde !

Puis, se reprenant en un éclair, il prit son éternel sifflet et en fit sortir trois notes précises avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

- Il faut que j'y aille immédiatement, les amis, je suis désolé ! Je vous donnerai des nouvelles !

- Que vas-tu faire, Phénix ?

- Il faut absolument que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

Au même moment, sous les yeux surpris de Séverus Rogue, un phénix apparut et emmena le jeune garçon dans un flash de lumière.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- On attend, mon vieux… On attend…

Et ils firent demi-tour vers la grande salle, sans même remarquer leur professeur resté sous le choc. Qui était cet enfant ? Que faisait-il à Poudlard ? Et, par Merlin, comment se faisait-il que les quatre enfants aient l'air si complice alors qu'ils s'insultaient à longueur de journée ? Il décida de les tenir à l'œil et de tirer tout cela au clair, et vite !

Au même moment, Harry apparaissait dans sa chambre à Godric's Hollow. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, prêt à courir chez Rémus pour l'avertir, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. Face à face, l'oncle et le neveu restèrent immobiles. Un seul regard leur suffit pour comprendre que l'autre savait. Et, en cœur, ils s'écrièrent :

- Il faut le retrouver !

Au 4, Privet Drive, tout semblait calme. « Semblait » seulement, car en vérité les habitants de cette maison étaient intérieurement dans tous leurs états. Depuis l'accident de leur neveu, quelques jours plus tôt, jamais les Dursley n'avaient eu un seul moment de repos. Ils avaient d'abord eu à faire face à des sorciers avec des questions plein la tête. Ils leur avaient fait avaler une étrange mixture, et il s'était mis à répondre à leur question sans avoir la moindre capacité de mentir. Et ils avaient tout révélé : les insultes, les coups, les travaux forcés.

L'homme qui les avait questionné était entré dans une rage folle et avait immédiatement appelé d'autres sorciers, allant de personnes importantes de _leur _ministère à ce vieil homme qui leur avait confié l'enfant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu aussi peur de leur vie, et ces êtres en colère les avait plus que terrifiés- surtout trois d'entre eux : la femme sévère, l'homme au regard aussi tranchant que le fil d'un rasoir…. Et surtout LUI, lui, ce vieil homme aux yeux de glace dont la colère avait fait trembler la maison sur ses fondations. D'eux quatre, ce fut Pétunia qui fut la plus terrifiée. Personne n'était parvenu à lui arracher les raisons de son attitude étrange depuis la mort de son neveu. Elle seule savait à qui ils avaient réellement affaire.

L'homme leur avait annoncé qu'ils seraient jugés pour leurs actes, et que leur cas était aggravé par le nom même de la personne à qui ils s'en étaient pris. Vernon se souvenait de ce que le garçon leur avait dit avant de mourir, et ce qu'il avait prit pour exagération était en faite la pure vérité : Harry Potter descendait d'une des plus importantes familles de sorciers et était, par-dessus tout, le Survivant, un des sorciers les plus célèbres et les plus vénérés. Vernon Dursley ne comprenait pas vraiment tout cela, mais il avait deviné qu'il s'était attaqué à un enfant considéré comme un demi-dieu parmi les siens. Et même s'il ne connaissait rien des sorciers, il avait encore assez de cervelle pour comprendre qu'il allait le payer. Et cher.

Cela avait commencé le soir même, par l'arrivée de policiers et de gens du ministère de la Jeunesse, plus exactement du service à la protection de l'Enfance. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les quatre Dursley comprennent que, même si les manifestations magiques avaient été effacées des mémoires des spectateurs de la scène, tout le monde avait gardé en tête les accusations de l'enfant, juste avant le fatal accident. Et une des choses à laquelle ils tenaient par-dessus tout, leur réputation, avait rapidement volé en éclat. Bientôt ils seraient aussi jugés par leur propre ministère, et les retombées seraient catastrophiques.

Mais ce que les Dursley, attablés pour le repas du soir, ignoraient encore, c'était que leur cauchemar allait seulement commencer… Le matin même, ils avaient appris l'évasion d'un dangereux criminel. Mais ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention, préférant se morfondre sur leurs malheurs. Ce fut leur erreur.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, on sonna à la porte. Apeurés, craignant le retour de ces sorciers, ils restèrent sans bouger. Ils entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher vivement. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, un grand homme se tenait devant eux dans la cuisine. Sombre, sale, hagard, il inondait de colère et de fureur. Il posa lentement son regard bleu sur chaque personne présente. Puis il revint sur la femme au cou de cheval qui le regardait en tremblant.

- Pétunia…

Sa voix était rauque mais irradiait de colère. Malgré sa tenue débraillée et son état misérable, il avait dans son maintien et son regard une certaine noblesse qui ne trompait pas. Certainement, il avait dû être beau dans sa jeunesse, mais il semblait que de grands malheurs l'aient accablés, sans pour autant tout lui enlever de celui qu'il avait dû être autrefois. Pétunia le regarda un moment, avant de croiser les pupilles de l'homme. Des yeux bleus. Qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille. Elle poussa un petit cri ressemblant à celui d'un goret en comprenant qui se tenait devant elle.

- S-Sirius B-Black !

L'homme eut un sourire à la fois cruel et désabusé. Les trois autres personnes poussèrent des cris en reconnaissant le nom du criminel évadé. Vernon tenta d'être courageux.

- Q-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes ici chez moi et ceci est illégal !

S'il avait voulu paraître impressionnant, c'était raté. Il était surtout ridicule à trembler comme une feuille.

L'homme eut un rire sec. Un rire comme un aboiement de chien. Un rire sans joie aucune. Et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix lente, doucereuse. Dangereuse.

- Aussi illégal que ce que vous _lui_ avait fait, Dursley, espèce de monstre ? Ca m'étonnerait…

- D-De quoi parlez-vous, espèce de criminel ?

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! CE N'EST PAS MOI LE CRIMINEL, ICI ! Il… Il n'était qu'un enfant, Dursley ! Il avait déjà tout perdu ! Tout ! Et vous…vous….vous avez… Vous l'avez … Vous l'avez brisé ! BRISE ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUE !

Pétunia mit la tête dans ses mains. Elle savait mieux que quiconque dans cette maison le tempérament fougueux de cet homme. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait vu en colère lorsqu'elle insultait ou battait sa sœur. Lui… et ces trois autres hommes. Il avait fallu que les trois autres le retienne pour qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal. _Ce jour là_… _Le jour du mariage de Lily_… quand elle était venue pour tout ruiner, pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Mais sa sœur n'était pas seule. Elle n'était plus seule, elle n'avait plus rien de la fillette qu'elle rabaissait sans cesse, celle qu'elle traitait en esclave, celle qu'elle insultait à tout bout de champ, celle qu'elle… Non, elle n'était plus rien de tout cela. Elle était devenue une belle femme, respectée parmi les siens, aimée d'un bel homme, entourée et choyée par une bande d'amis qui lui avaient créé comme une autre famille. Ces quatre hommes… et ELLES, ces femmes qui l'avaient emportée à l'écart et qui lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, qu'elles seraient toujours là pour Lily, comme des sœurs. Comme elle aurait dû l'être, si elle avait accepté ce qu'ils étaient.

Ces personnes… Elle ne les avait plus jamais revues par la suite. Jusqu'au jour de l'accident. Elle en avait reconnu un parmi ses accusateurs, et elle ne pourrait jamais plus oublier le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Un regard qui signifiait sa condamnation… Elle le savait, elle l'avait senti. Et à présent, voilà le deuxième qui venait lui demander des comptes…

Elle ne sentit pas l'homme approcher d'elle. Mais quand ses chaussures apparurent dans son champ de vision, elle leva instinctivement la tête.

- Il était le fils de ta sœur, Pétunia ! Le fils de Lily ! Le fils de James ! Jamais Lily n'aurait agi comme tu l'as fait, jamais ! Elle était la bonté incarnée… Elle était notre idole à tous ! N'en avais-tu pas assez fait ? Fallait-il qu'après avoir anéanti ta sœur, après l'avoir rendue malheureuse, l'avoir tant fait souffrir… Fallait-il qu'en plus, tu fasses retomber ta haine sur son fils ? Sur Harry…Notre petit Harry…

Il ne hurlait pas. Et sa voix grave et glaciale, qui perdait peu à peu de son ton rauque, n'était que plus effrayante à entendre. Il se tourna vers Vernon.

- Et vous ? Vous ! Je sais ce que vous lui avez fait ! Tous les journaux de notre monde l'ont fait savoir ! Vous l'avez brisé… Vous l'avez traîné plus bas que terre ! Montrez-moi, Dursley ! Montrez-moi sa chambre !

Mais personne dans la pièce n'osa bouger…

- Et bien ? N'avez-vous pas compris, Dursley ? Montrez-moi sa chambre ! Je veux la voir ! Je veux voir de mes yeux où il vivait ! Je veux récupérer ce qui lui appartient !

De nouveau, aucun des Dursley n'osa faire le moindre geste ou même émettre le moindre son. Soudain, une autre voix s'éleva dans la pièce pour répondre à la demande du prisonnier évadé.

- Tu ne trouveras rien, Sirius…

Vivement, l'ex-auror se retourna. Et resta figé de surprise.

A l'entrée de la cuisine se tenait un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour…

- R-R-Rémus…. ?

Le loup-garou sourit en réponse et s'avança d'un pas dans la pièce.

- Tu es trop prévisible, Patmol. J'étais certain que tu te précipiterais ici dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle de ton évasion.

Sirius était désorienté, figé dans l'étonnement de se trouver face à son ex-ami dans la demeure même de ceux qui leur avait volé la vie du dernier membre de leur famille.

- R-Rémus… Q-Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?

Le lycanthrope s'autorisa un sourire.

- Je suis venu récupérer un jeune chien fou inconscient des dangers qu'il court… Mais je pense que je peux attendre que tu en aies fini avec ces gens-là… Je ne suis pas pressé…

D'amusé, le sourire de l'homme était devenu presque méchant. Machiavélique. Effrayant. Sirius en fut déstabilisé. En le voyant, il s'était attendu à rencontrer un ennemi. Et certainement pas un complice. Comprenant le trouble de l'autre Maraudeur, Rémus tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas son ennemi.

- Allons, Patmol, tu te décides ? Je t'ai connu plus fougueux dans la vengeance… Et tout aussi inconscient, d'ailleurs… Comme ce jour où tu as poursuivi un certain rat sans aucune précaution… Mais cette fois, il y a quelqu'un pour protéger tes arrières… au cas où quelque chose _tournerait mal_… et je ne parle pas de _toi_…

De la tête, il désigna les quatre moldus affolés. Lorsqu'il fit un pas supplémentaire, Pétunia poussa un nouveau cri étranglé. Cette apparition semblait l'effrayer davantage encore que celle du criminel en cavale.

- Rémus Lupin !

Le loup-garou lui fit un sourire sardonique. On aurait presque pu voir les crocs de son loup dépasser.

- Ravi de voir que tu te souviennes de moi, Pétunia… Et je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus oublié ma petite… particularité…. ?

Oh non, Pétunia n'avait pas oublié ! Il était le dernier de ces quatre hommes qu'elle craignait presque autant – sinon plus – que le Directeur de Poudlard lui-même… Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire des trois hommes… puisque l'un était mort depuis bien longtemps… Oui, elle se souvenait de cet homme… Des années auparavant, il l'avait surprise tandis qu'elle _s'amusait avec _sa sœur avec une bande de ses amis – ou plutôt suiveurs – dont Vernon Dursley, son petit ami à l'époque. Il était arrivé et avait dispersé la bande avant de se tourner vers elle. Et les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir-là, elle n'aurait jamais pu les oublier.

_Flash Back_

_Le jeune homme se pencha vers la jeune fille à terre, pour s'assurer qu'elle était sauve. En voyant l'état de ses vêtements et en se souvenant de la scène qu'il avait vue, il comprit ce que cette fille avait voulu faire subir à sa sœur. _Sa propre sœur_, par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-on déjà faire subir cela à quelqu'un d'inconnu? Alors _sa sœur_ ! Il sentit le loup rugir en lui et il se tourna vers la dernière personne présente, une jeune fille vêtue de façon presque indécente. Ses yeux étaient devenus ceux d'un loup, d'une couleur ambre ensorcelante._

_Il gronda…_

_- Toi… Pétunia Evans… Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu demander à ces types de soumettre ta propre sœur ? _

_Il empoigna la jeune fille par le cou et la plaqua contre un arbre du parc. Il tremblait de rage, lui, le calme Rémus. Son loup ne demandait qu'à sortir tant il était furieux. _

_- Ecoutes-moi bien, Pétunia Evans… et n'oublie jamais ce que je vais te dire. Si tu touches à un seul… que dis-je si tu oses seulement la faire pleurer, directement ou indirectement, par quelque manière que ce soit, tu auras beau te cacher dans n'importe quel trou perdu, courir à l'autre bout de la terre, te terrer dans n'importe quelle tanière ou trou de lapin, nous te retrouverons, que ce soit moi ou n'importe quel autre membre de notre clan, et crois-moi que notre vengeance sera terrible et à la mesure de ta bêtise… Et crois-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire comprendre pourquoi les sorciers craignent tant les loups-garous… Tu as bien_ _compris ? Parole de Rémus Lupin, ni toi ni aucun de tes sous-fifres ne pourront jamais faire du mal à notre Fleur de Lys sans encourir notre vengeance… _

_Il la lâcha et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, le souffle coupé par la terreur. Terreur qui ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant la rage du jeune homme en face de lui, les crocs sortis et les yeux ambres du loup brillant sous la lumière d'une lune presque pleine._

_- Et crois-moi, Pétunia Evans, les loups-garous tiennent toujours leurs promesses lorsqu'un membre de leur meute est concerné… _

_Ce que Pétunia ignorait, c'était que Rémus Lupin était le confident de Lily. Il était le seul à tout savoir de ses tourments, de ses douleurs. Il savait la calmer mieux que personne, et n'était pas aussi explosif dans sa répulsion que ses amis (Pétunia n'aurait pas survécu…). Mais cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase déjà trop plein ! Et il aurait probablement frappé cette fille si un gémissement de Lily n'avait pas détourné son attention. Il avait pris la jeune sorcière dans ses bras et, se tournant vers la sœur de son amie, toujours rayonnant de cette étrange aura de colère, il prononça ces mots, tels un couperet :_

_- N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire, Pétunia Evans… Un jour tu paieras ce que tu as fait subir à notre Fleur adorée…._

_Puis, il disparut, laissant une Pétunia choquée au-delà des mots à genoux au milieu du parc vide._

_Fin Flash-back._

A la panique de la femme, Rémus comprit qu'elle se souvenait de ce soir-là. Il se tourna ensuite vers Vernon

- Dites-moi, Dursley, mon ami vous a demandé quelque chose, non ? A moins que vous préfèreriez que je lui montre moi-même où vous enfermiez Harry ?

Le regard de Sirius passa un moment des Dursley à Rémus sans discontinuer. Puis il décida de cesser de se poser des questions. Il se posta aux côtés de son ami et les deux hommes ainsi côte à côte n'en étaient que plus impressionnants. Mais comme de nouveau les Dursley n'osaient pas agir, ce fut Rémus qui prit l'initiative.

- Et bien, votre silence en dit long. Sirius ?

- Oui, Rémus ?

- Il y a un placard sous l'escalier. Je pense que tu le trouveras intéressant.

Sirius le regarda bizarrement.

- Un placard ? Pourquoi regarder un placard ? Je veux voir sa chambre !

- Jettes-y d'abord un coup d'œil. Tu vas vite comprendre…

Sirius s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, un épouvantable rugissement retentit dans la maison. Rémus se tourna vers les Dursley et leur parla d'un ton léger.

- Je crois qu'il a compris…

L'homme revint vers la cuisine, plus en rage qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même depuis la trahison de Pettigrow.

- DURSLEY ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU….. ?

Mais Sirius ne put continuer sa phrase. Trois notes de flûte s'élevèrent, le coupant dans son élan. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu les produire, mais Rémus réagit immédiatement. Il se tourna vers les quatre moldus et lança rapidement quelques sorts avant d'empoigner le bras de son ami et de disparaître, non sans un dernier

« On se retrouvera ! »

Sirius n'avait pas tout compris. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il était dans la cuisine des Dursley à s'interroger sur un son bizarre, et à présent le voilà couché sur sol de marbre froid. Il sentit Rémus se relever à ses côtés tandis que lui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Une voix amusée, enfantine, s'éleva alors :

- Bel atterrissage, Rémus !

- Merci, gamin ! Quelle cote ?

- Oh ! 5/10, et encore, c'est bien payé ! Tu l'as ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, il est avec moi !

Sirius se releva alors pour tomber face à face avec un tableau qui le surprit au plus haut point. Il se trouvait dans une serre ou une véranda. Devant lui se tenait une table ronde et blanche, couverte de plats succulents. Trois couverts étaient mis, comme s'ils étaient attendus. Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que la personne qui avait parlé à Rémus, assise à la table, était un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs attachés par un ruban vert. Il se tourna alors vers lui et dit en souriant :

- Bienvenu à la maison, Sirius !

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas. Il venait de croiser deux yeux d'un émeraude comme il n'en avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie. Et l'enfant devant lui ressemblait énormément à… Mais c'était impossible…

- Ha… Harry !

L'enfant sourit largement.

- Bienvenu au royaume des morts vivants, Patmol !


	14. Voyage

Surprise ! Voici un chapitre 14 en cadeau ! Plus court que les précédents, il est aussi un peu plus « bizarre », puisqu'il est la base d'un des mystères de l'histoire. Et comme je veux vous faire un peu languir, je ne veux pas continuer plus avant ce chapitre… Ce serait plus marrant !

Toujours pas de RAR, sorry !

Bonne lecture !

Fustella

**Chapitre 14 : Voyage**

L'obscurité régnait à Godric's Hollow en ce 1er novembre. Dans leurs chambres respectives, Rémus et Sirius dormaient, épuisés par les émotions de la journée – et surtout de la soirée. Sirius avait été choqué au-delà des mots en découvrant cet Harry vivant assis devant lui. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de sa surprise en apprenant toute l'histoire concernant la prétendue mort de Harry et la création des ombres. Ils avaient décidé que Sirius vivrait avec Harry jusqu'à la capture de Peter Pettigrow, ce qui avait réjoui les deux concernés plus qu'on ne saurait dire.

Mais ce soir, Harry ne dormait pas. Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol de la pièce aux portraits et écoutait attentivement ses maîtres. Ils lui apprenaient le moyen de retrouver les autres Ombres. Il savait bien où les trouver, mais ils étaient inaccessibles si on ne connaissait pas le moyen de les rejoindre.

- Fait bien attention à ce que tu feras, Harry. La moindre erreur pourrait t'emmener plus loin que tu ne devrais, et là, qui sait quels problèmes tu pourrais causer !

- J'ai bien compris, Maître Merlin. Agir avec prudence et assurance. Respecter les règles en vigueur et ne jamais révéler ce qui ne doit pas être.

Merlin lui sourit.

- Je pense que tu es prêt, jeune Harry. Aimerais-tu partir tout de suite ?

- Maintenant ? Est-ce sûr ?

- Je le crois. Puisque tu connais toutes les règles en vigueur, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Alors ?

Harry fit un énorme sourire heureux.

- Je marche !

Il se leva et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur tout ce qui l'entourait, avant de murmurer quelques mots étranges :

_Eilenden ac Ielenden_

_Sepher em perdela gendi_

_Renvey it elnoren wiltsi_

_It cenma accne soea fen !_

Pouvant signifier :

_Par l'avant et par l'après_

_Guide-moi au-delà des sphères_

_Je veux traverser tes rivières_

_De chez toi montre-moi l'accès_

Un cercle magique apparut à ses pieds et une sphère blanche lumineuse apparut devant lui. Il l'entoura de ses mains, la laissant flotter entre elles, et murmura quelques mots dans le même dialecte bizarre, pouvant se traduire par :

_Au nom de celui qui dit_

_Par le pouvoir de celui qui fait_

_J'en appelle à ce qui doit être_

_Emmène moi là ou je dois aller_

_Ecoute mon chemin se faire_

_Porte 19, chemin 71_

_Au milieu du 1 se trouve le 7_

_Et le dernier du 7 je veux aller_

_Pour que se fasse ce qui doit être_

_Au nom des Grands et des Quatre_

_Je demande l'accès à ton pouvoir_

_Pour réparer ce qui a été brisé_

_19, 71, 7 le dernier_

_Voilà où je veux me rendre_

_A mon appel répond_

_Et envoie-moi là-bas_

A la fin de sa litanie, l'enfant se mit à briller et quelques secondes après la pièce était vide. Merlin observa l'endroit où il se tenait.

- Bonne chance, mon garçon…

Dans un petit village du sud de l'Angleterre, le soleil d'été illuminait le paysage en ce 31 juillet. Dans une maison coquette et spacieuse, on s'apprêtait à passer une longue soirée en famille. Etrange famille que celle-là en vérité. Elle était composée de trois femmes et de leurs enfants respectifs. Aucun homme ne semblait y vivre et les trois femmes avaient été vues de travers à leur arrivée. Mais avec le temps, leur gentillesse et leur bonne humeur avaient touché le village entier et toute la famille était aimée par leurs concitoyens.

Ils étaient arrivés dix ans plus tôt, par une sombre nuit d'octobre. « Ils », c'étaient Léna Parker et son fils Sylvain, âgé d'un an à l'époque, Anna Carolis et Elisabeth White. Toutes les trois s'étaient révélées être enceintes. Elles donnèrent naissance la même année à quatre petits bébés. Léna eut une petite fille, Tania, née en Janvier, Elisabeth un fils, né en Avril, Eric, et Anna des jumelles répondant au nom peu banal de Vénus et Cassiopée, vite surnommé Cassy, nées en mai. Les cinq enfants étaient très liés et adoraient leurs mamans.

Mais comme tous les enfants, ils auraient bien voulu avoir un papa. Alors, lorsqu'ils furent en âge de comprendre, ils leur expliquèrent leur histoire.

Toutes les trois étaient très amies, les meilleures du monde. Elles avaient épousé des hommes fantastiques et étaient très heureuses. Malheureusement, ce bonheur était fragile. Comme dans un cauchemar, elles perdirent tout… Pour diverses raisons, il leur fallut quitter leurs maris tant aimés sans qu'ils sachent qu'elles étaient enceintes, à l'exception du mari de Léna. Elles leur expliquèrent qu'elles aimaient toujours leurs maris et qu'elles espéraient qu'un beau jour les obstacles seraient franchis et qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre en famille. En leur parlant de ces trois personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, elles leur transmirent cette même espérance et il leur arrivait de prier pour le retour de leurs pères.

L'absence de mari était le seul signe extérieur qui les démarquait des autres. Mais en réalité, elles étaient très différentes : c'étaient leurs pouvoirs magiques. En effet, tous les habitants de la maison étaient des sorciers. Mais pour leurs enfants, même sans ça, les trois femmes étaient parfois très étranges. Il leur arrivait souvent de partir dans leurs rêveries, de pleurer ou sourire sans raison ou de chanter des chansons qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Le plus bizarre se déroulant chaque année à dates fixes.

Il y avait une pièce dans la maison où personne n'entrait, sauf les trois femmes. Chaque année, aux mêmes dates, elles s'y rendaient avec des paquets et y restaient plusieurs heures. Elles en sortaient souvent, les mains vides, avec un sourire triste mais l'air apaisées. Tous les Noëls, Halloween et à certaines dates précises, la même cérémonie avait lieu, attisant la curiosité de leurs enfants.

Dix ans s'étaient donc écoulés depuis l'arrivée de l'étrange famille. En ce 31 juillet, une de ces dates qui voyaient se dérouler l'étrange phénomène, quelque chose semblait pourtant être différent. Les trois femmes semblaient impatientes. Pourquoi ? Les enfants ne purent le savoir. Ils observèrent leurs mères avec intérêt en remarquant qu'elles s'étaient vêtues avec un peu plus de soin que d'ordinaire.

Les trois femmes d'aujourd'hui 31 ans regardaient souvent la pendule ou allaient jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Et ce petit manège durait depuis le matin. Les enfants étaient maintenant dans le salon à s'occuper comme ils le voulaient. Lorsque l'horloge sonna 18h, Léna, qui préparait le repas avec Elisabeth, sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau. Il contenait des boissons et des biscuits apéritifs pour les enfants.

Léna était la plus âgée des trois. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette étincelants. Grande et élancée, elle pouvait avoir un sacré caractère. Elle disait souvent en riant qu'un des traits majeurs de sa famille était d'être têtu comme une mule. Elle était du genre joyeuse mais savait être sévère quand il le fallait. Le plus amusant, c'était que ses enfants étaient assez différents, tout en se ressemblant.

Sylvain, 11 ans, était du genre studieux, curieux de tout et très rusé. Il avait des cheveux noirs indomptables et des yeux noisette. Mais c'étaient les seules caractéristiques physiques qu'il avait reçues de sa mère. Alors que celle-ci avait une peau mate, il avait hérité de la peau pâle de son père et de ses traits marqués. Il avait aussi reçu de lui le goût des études et des expériences.

Sa sœur Tania, 10 ans, était joyeuse et très éveillée. Elle adorait le sport et était aussi franche que sa mère. Elle avait obtenu de sa mère ses traits fins et gentils, et de son père ses cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu-gris particulier sans oublier sa peau pâle.

Le frère et la sœur étaient pour le moment assis à une table basse au centre du salon à jouer à la bataille explosive. Tous les deux s'adoraient et leurs caractères se complétaient plus qu'ils ne s'opposaient. Plusieurs fois ils avaient utilisé les connaissances du jeune garçon pour donner vie sur papier aux idées qui fourmillaient dans la tête de sa sœur. Rassemblés dans un carton dans la chambre de Sylvain, ils attendaient que les enfants soient en âge d'utiliser la magie afin de les terminer.

Tania perdit la partie en cours et exposa sa frustration dans un grognement incompréhensible.

- Tania, tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à bouder pour ça ?

La jeune Parker tira la langue à son amie de façon enfantine, faisant exploser de rire les autres enfants. Elisabeth entra juste à ce moment et sourit à les voir s heureux et insouciants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer aux moments de pur bonheur que ses amis et elles avaient connus à Poudlard. Dans ces moments, la guerre qui grondait dehors leur semblait si loin. Elle soupira. La guerre avait de toute façon finit par les rattraper. Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient séparées de leurs maris, qui connaissaient de grands malheurs, leurs enfants n'avaient pas de père et deux d'entre eux étaient morts, assassinés. Cette pensée la relia à celle d'un petit garçon qui lui n'avait même pas la chance d'avoir des parents et une famille aimante autour de lui.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle rejoignit ses amies à la cuisine.

Elisabeth White était, tout comme Léna, une femme de grand caractère. Ses cheveux châtains, lui arrivant eu bas des omoplates et qu'elle attachait toujours en queue de cheval, et ses yeux vifs, à l'étrange couleur améthyste, lui donnaient un air plutôt sportif. Et c'était ce qu'elle était. Très « garçon manqué » durant sa scolarité, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de succès. Seul son mari avait pu percevoir celle qu'elle était vraiment derrière son masque de rebelle : sensible et fragile, elle cachait ses blessures sous une armure de glace que lui seul avait su dégeler.

Ses filles, Vénus et Cassiopée, dix ans, étaient des jeunes filles gaies et vives, très sportives et tout aussi curieuses. Elles étaient aussi blondes que les Parker étaient noirs. Avec les yeux bleus hérités de leur père, elles étaient très mignonnes. Contrairement aux jumelles ordinaires, il était très facile de les différencier : Vénus, plus calme que sa sœur, avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux cuisses tandis que Cassiopée les gardait mi-longs.

- Elisabeth, tu es dans la lune ?

- Hmm ? Oh, excuse-moi, Anna… Je réfléchissais.

- Et à quoi donc, si je puis me permettre ?

- Au passé… Et à LUI.

Anna eut un regard triste et hocha la tête. Toutes les trois y pensaient. Depuis dix ans, elles avaient attendu ce jour. Mais elles l'avaient craint aussi. Elles étaient parties si précipitamment. Bien sûr, c'était nécessaire mais….

La jeune femme serra l'épaule de son amie en signe de réconfort puis retourna mettre la table dans la salle à manger. Elle avait des cheveux blonds magnifiques qui lui arrivaient aux genoux et des yeux couleur du jade. C'était la plus calme et la plus posée des trois, souvent celle qui résolvait les problèmes le plus rapidement. Sa voix claire avait souvent contribué à cicatriser des plaies à vifs, par des chants ou des paroles.

Son fils Eric avait à dix ans l'intelligence et le calme qui caractérisaient ses deux parents. Il avait des cheveux d'un châtain très clair et des yeux d'une superbe couleur ambre, venue de son père. Pour « casser » son image d'intellectuel et de chouchou des profs qu'il avait durant ses études à l'école moldue du village, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates et quelques mèches trop courtes pour être attachées comme il le faisait habituellement retombaient devant ses yeux, cachant son regard.

Les trois femmes appelèrent leurs enfants pour le repas. En entrant dans la salle à manger, ces derniers furent frappés par la table toute prête comme pour un grand repas. Ils s'assirent, intrigués, et Eric remarqua immédiatement un détail étrange :

- Euh… Maman ? On attend quelqu'un ? Il y a une place en plus…

Sa mère le regarda, très émue.

- Oui, mon grand. On attend quelqu'un… Du moins nous espérons qu'il vienne…

Elle ne rajouta rien mais les enfants ne pouvaient que noter une certaine émotion traversant les trois femmes. Celles-ci leur demandèrent d'attendre un moment avant le repas, en consultant sans cesse la pendule. Quand l'horloge du village sonna 20h, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Lina, Anna et Elisabeth se regardèrent, émues, puis, de concert, sortirent leurs baguettes. Lina envoya une petite lueur guide vers l'entrée et Elisabeth fit un geste compliqué destiné à ouvrir la porte. Le temps sembla un instant suspendu…

Puis, des pas se firent entendre et une personne fit son apparition à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Elle semblait assez petite, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire et d'une cape verte brodée d'argent dont le capuchon cachait son visage.

Les trois femmes se levèrent de concert, le regard fixé sur leur invité.

Celui-ci fit alors tomber le capuchon de sa cape et chacun put voir un jeune visage appartenant à un jeune garçon de l'âge de Sylvain, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude pur. A cette vue, les trois femmes poussèrent un cri et leurs enfants virent des larmes couler sur leurs joues.

- Harry !

Le jeune garçon sourit, enchanté.

- Bonjour, mes tantes….

Comme si elles n'attendaient que le son de sa voix, elles quittèrent vivement leurs places et se précipitèrent sur l'enfant, le serrant dans leurs bras en pleurant sous les yeux ahuris de leurs enfants.

- Tu vas bien… Merlin merci, tu vas bien…

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en pleine forme !

Léna se détacha de lui et le détailla.

- Oh, Merlin… Tu lui ressembles tellement….

- Sauf les yeux, Léna… Regarde-les…

- Emeraude… Les yeux de Lily…

De tous les enfants, ce fut Sylvain qui se reprit le premier.

- Euh…Maman ? Qui est-il ?

Les trois femmes semblèrent se rendre seulement compte de la présence des enfants dans la pièce. Ceux-ci regardaient alternativement leurs mères et l'enfant, cherchant à comprendre le lien entre eux. Harry les observa un moment avant de faire un grand sourire.

- Sylvain ! Tu es Sylvain, pas vrai ?

Le garçon fut complètement décontenancé. Il le connaissait ? Pourtant, lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Léna, un peu surprise, le regarda avec un sourire.

- Comment as-tu deviné, Harry Chéri ?

- Facile ! Les cheveux ! Y'a que les Potter pour avoir une tignasse pareille ! J'en suis la preuve vivante !

Les femmes éclatèrent de rire et Anna le prit par les épaules d'un bras et de l'autre lui indiqua la pièce et les enfants d'un grand geste :

- Bienvenue en 1971, Harry !


	15. Vérités

Voici venir le quinzième chapitre, le noeud coulant de l'intrigue! Ou plutôt, un des noeuds coulants... Attendez-vous à un choc! Je vous préviens: c'est une fic AU, ça explique mes idées complètement tordues!

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

PS: RAR dès que je le peux, désolée de l'attente!

**Chapitre 15**

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans la salle à manger. Harry observa les enfants présents les uns après les autres. Lentement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Lui qui se croyait seul au monde se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une famille qui était la sienne depuis sa naissance…

Léna fut la première à briser le silence et elle se tourna vers les cinq jeunes assis à la table en attendant des explications. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule libre du visiteur et sourit.

- Les enfants, laissez-moi vous présenter Harry James Potter, le fils de mon frère James. Harry, voici…

- Attendez, tante Elena. Je vais essayer de deviner qui ils sont, d'accord ?

Lena sourit et accepta son idée. Elle était curieuse de voir s'il pouvait réussir à deviner qui était qui, même avec les informations qu'il avait dû recevoir de ceux qui l'avaient envoyé ici, comme elles autrefois. Le Survivant regarda attentivement les personnes en face de lui et très vite son visage montra une joie sans bornes. Il s'approcha d'abord d'un Sylvain interloqué… et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Aucun doute sur son identité ! C'est mon cousin Sylvain !

Les femmes éclatèrent de rire et les enfants semblèrent complètement perdus. Qui était cet enfant qui semblait les connaître ? Et pourquoi avoir appelé Léna « Eléna » ? Mais Harry n'en avait pas fini. Il s'approcha ensuite de Tania et l'observa un moment avant de poser avec malice son doigt sur son nez.

- Oh oh, et voici ma cousine, sans aucun doute. Je connais bien ces yeux-là… Tania, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, Harry. C'est bien Tania.

Harry sourit de contentement et se tourna vers Eric. Il releva les cheveux qui cachaient son regard et rit devant son air soupçonneux.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon vieux ! Toi, tu dois être Eric… Aussi suspicieux que mon loup-garou favori !

De nouveau les femmes se mirent à rire, tout en continuant de pleurer de bonheur. Puis Harry se tourna vers les jumelles et leur fit une révérence impeccable.

- Aussi belles que vos noms l'indiquent, mesdemoiselles… Vénus et Cassiopée, si je ne m'abuse ?

La mère des jumelles sourit. Harry était vraiment un jeune garçon très charmant, un véritable milord. Il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien avec le temps. Elle eut un petit rire tandis qu'il attendait de voir s'il était tombé juste avec un air faussement inquiet tout bonnement adorable. Elle n'hésita pas à le rassurer avec un petit rire.

- 10/10, Harry !

- C'était pas difficile ! Je viens tout juste de quitter Rémus et Sirius….

A ces noms, les femmes le regardèrent sérieusement, des larmes toujours dans les yeux. Le mélange des larmes de rire et d'émotion rendait leur regard brillant. A moins que ce ne fut à cause des noms qu'il venait de prononcer… Anna fut la première à poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu…Tu les as vus ? Comment vont-ils ?

- Bien, Tante Sarah. Rémus a retrouvé le sourire depuis un moment. Quant à Sirius…

Il soupira, inquiétant Elisabeth. Celle-ci craignait de connaître la vérité. Elle connaissait assez bien Sirius pour savoir que la perte de son frère de cœur et de Lily qu'ils adoraient tous avait dû lui faire un sacré choc. Mais selon toute probabilité, il avait obtenu la garde d'Harry, puisqu'il en était le parrain, non ? Et le gamin avait dû lui redonner un peu de joie de vivre …. N'est-ce pas ? C'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Il… Il va bien, hein ?

- Disons qu'il a traversé pas mal de problèmes et qu'il était dans un sale état, Tante Katie… Mais je suis certain que quelques jours de repos et une nourriture saine le remplumeront… même si je crains que les fantômes ne vont pas le quitter de sitôt… Guérir physiquement prendra déjà un peu de temps… mais je ne pense pas que ce sera si facile pour lui de guérir mentalement. Il a été salement touché par ce qui lui est arrivé…

Puis il se tourna vers Léna et lui fit un sourire triste :

- Ca sera sans doute pareil pour mon oncle, Tante Elena. Même s'il n'a pas connu l'horreur de Sirius ces dernières années, il est tout de même marqué par son passé.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Anna qui empêcha l'ambiance des retrouvailles de sombrer dans la morosité. Elle frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers ses amies.

- Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de broyer du noir ! Nous aurons tout le temps d'en parler plus tard, pour le moment, c'est la fête ! Et je crois qu'il est temps que nos enfants connaissent la vérité sur leur histoire, non ?

Devant cette évidence, ses amies ne purent qu'acquiescer et elles s'installèrent à table, invitant Harry à faire de même. Et à l'ahurissement des enfants, tous les quatre leur racontèrent une incroyable histoire. Ce fut Léna qui commença :

- Pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que Léna Parker, Anna Carolis et Elisabeth White ne sont pas nos vrais noms. Le vrai nom d'Anna est Sarah Jones, marraine d'Harry et épouse de Rémus Lupin. Elisabeth est en vérité Katie Daren, la femme de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry…Et moi… Je m'appelle en réalité Elena Potter et je suis la sœur jumelle de James Potter, le père de Harry. Mon mari… (Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry qui lui sourit)… Mon mari s'appelle Séverus Rogue.

Tous en étaient bouche bée. Vénus prit la parole la première, sous le choc :

- Ce…Ce qui veut dire que notre vrai nom est… Sylvain et Tania Rogue, Eric Lupin et… et… Vénus et Cassiopée Black ?

Harry approuva de la tête. Elle avait l'esprit vif, tout comme les quatre autres, et en était très content. Leurs parents pouvaient en être fiers.

- C'est bien ça.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit de tout cela ?

- Tout simplement Sylvain parce que cela pouvait être dangereux. Il y a dix ans, quand vos mères sont arrivées ici, c'était pour vous protéger.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry prit un air sombre et observa l'eau dans son verre en parlant, incapable de supporter leurs regards. Sa voix se fit grave.

- Pour que vous compreniez bien, il faut que vous sachiez une chose. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980…

Il releva alors la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Sylvain qui déglutit.

- Tout comme toi tu es né le 27 janvier 1980, Sylvain Severus Rogue.

Le silence régna dans la pièce. Les enfants n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et pourtant l'attitude de leurs mères confirmait l'histoire qu'Harry poursuivit en observant la table sans la voir.

- Nos parents sont tous nés durant l'année 1960. Ils sont allés ensemble à Poudlard et c'est là qu'ils se sont liés, au point de constituer une famille à la sortie de l'école. Les mariages se sont succédés mais la guerre qui faisait rage a tout brisé.

Et Harry raconta. Il leur parla des Maraudeurs, de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, du dilemme de Séverus qui, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, choisit de devenir Mangemort tout en espionnant pour Dumbledore, de l'ordre du Phénix auquel tous appartenaient… Et il termina par la tragédie du 31 octobre 1981.

Arrivé à la fin de son récit, il n'eut pas la force de poursuivre tant les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Les trois femmes étaient également sous le choc. Elles ne connaissaient que peu de choses sur les évènements exacts de ce soir-là. Et elles ignoraient totalement le tragique destin de Sirius. Ainsi que celui de Rémus, fait de solitude et de rejet… Ce fut Eléna qui poursuivit après un long moment de silence.

- Pour nous, ce fut à cette date que tout a basculé. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, Rémus n'était pas présent, Séverus était auprès des Mangemorts et Sirius… Sirius était censé être caché. Nous ignorions tout de la tragédie mais, ce soir-là, alors que nous étions ensemble dans la maison des Lupin, nous avons vu une grande lumière. Des personnes inconnues vinrent nous parler et nous révélèrent ce qu'il venait de se produire. Nous étions anéanties. Un des hommes nous apprit qu'il nous fallait partir, nous cacher. Pour le bien de tous, nous devions disparaître. Ce serait trop long de vous expliquer exactement pourquoi, mais nous avons du accepter. Nous avons rassemblé quelques affaires et nous sommes parties, brisées de douleur en songeant à nos amis, nos maris et surtout à vous. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Sarah continua :

- Apparemment, tout avait été prévu pour notre voyage. Nous sommes arrivées dans ce village le 31 octobre 1961. Et nous avons vécu ici en attendant le jour où Harry viendrait nous voir. Il faut que vous compreniez que notre « mission » est aussi de protéger les Maraudeurs et leurs amis pour que l'histoire puisse avoir lieu. Nous craignons que Voldemort puisse s'en prendre à eux s'il découvrait un moyen d'empêcher la naissance du Survivant…

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Sylvain tiqua. Il releva la tête vers sa mère et se mit à lui parler en bredouillant.

- M-Maman… Ca veut dire que nous allons étudier _avec nos parents_ ?

Sa mère lui sourit malicieusement. Sylvain, qui allait bientôt avoir 12 ans, avait déjà terminé sa première année à Poudlard. Les autres, qui étaient tous un peu trop en avance pour leur âge, entreraient cette même année, avec l'accord du Directeur de Poudlard. Autrement dit, ils entreraient _en même temps_ que les Maraudeurs et les autres… Les autres en vinrent à la même conclusion et ne surent comment réagir.

Ce fut Harry qui détendit l'atmosphère.

- C'est vrai que tu es déjà à Poudlard, Sylvain ! Dans quelle maison ?

Ce dernier sourit à son cousin. Il n'avait pas peur de lui révéler sa maison, il savait déjà qu'il ne le regarderait pas avec dégoût ou colère.

- Serpentard !

Harry rit joyeusement.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Tu sais que ton père est le directeur de Serpentard, en 1991 ? Il serait ravi d'entendre ça ! Et tu t'y plais bien ?

Et le dîner put ainsi continuer, entre les anecdotes, les larmes et les rires. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Harry leur révéla tout concernant leurs pères, leurs malheurs et leur condition actuelle. Les tantes d'Harry – qui avaient du insister pour qu'il se décide à les tutoyer – avaient ainsi appris ce que leur neveu avait traversé chez les Dursley et elles avaient été très en colère. Si les concernés s'étaient trouvés à leur portée, Harry n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau. Et encore, il ne leur avait pas tout dit….

Ainsi, peu à peu, chacun se faisait à l'idée de ne pas appartenir à ce temps et à devoir bientôt vivre avec leurs parents au même âge qu'eux – et même plus jeunes, en ce qui concernait Sylvain. Le futur proche ne leur fut pas entièrement révélé quand même, pour que tout se passe comme prévu, et le plus naturellement possible.

Ce fut également ce soir-là que les enfants apprirent ce que contenait la chambre mystérieuse à l'étage : des cadeaux ! En effet, depuis la séparation, les trois femmes continuaient d'acheter des cadeaux pour Harry et leurs maris et les laissaient dans la pièce dans l'attente des retrouvailles. Harry fut ainsi enseveli sous dix ans de cadeaux d'anniversaire - surtout qu'aujourd'hui était la date de son anniversaire !

- Et attends, avait ajouté Katie en riant, à Noël tu auras droit à dix ans de Noëls en retard !

Ainsi se passèrent les retrouvailles entre Harry et le reste de sa famille. Harry accepta de rester quelques jours avec eux – de toutes façons, il reviendrait quelques heures après être parti ! – et d'ainsi apprendre à mieux connaître les siens.

Godric's Hollow, 2 Novembre 1991.

Harry était parti depuis trois heures maintenant. Les portraits discutaient entre eux de ce qu'ils avaient mis en place. C'était en effet eux qui avaient envoyé la famille d'Harry dans le passé, et ce pour de nombreuses raisons.

Tout d'abord, il fallait que les enfants et leurs mères soient mis en sécurité. Ils pourraient vivre une vie quasi normale avec des études régulières – même s'ils sentaient qu'Harry les entraînerait aussi – et peut-être même surprendre le mage noir. Ensuite, ils devaient devancer Voldemort et protéger les Maraudeurs. Il avait déjà transgressé beaucoup trop d'interdits, qui sait s'il ne braverait pas également celui du temps immuable ? Il y avait beaucoup d'autres raisons mais toutes les autres tournaient autour d'une seule personne : Harry. Il avait déjà connu beaucoup trop de malheurs et d'autres l'attendaient, il avait le droit de connaître une vraie famille et de rencontrer ses parents par l'intermédiaire de ses cousins. D'ailleurs, eux aussi allaient avoir un rôle important à jouer dans les évènements à venir…

Ils en discutaient encore quand le cercle de pouvoir apparut sur le sol de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry apparut, un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'air épuisé.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Quelle heure est-il ?

- Six heures du matin, Harry. Tu devrais dormir un peu et prendre une potion revigorante. Nous discuterons plus tard de ton voyage. Une seule question : s'est-il bien passé ?

Harry leur fit un immense sourire qui devint vite contagieux tant il était heureux.

- Mieux que je ne saurais le dire, Maître Merlin !

Le vieux sorcier eut un sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent.

- Harry, et si tu cessais de nous appeler si formellement quand nous ne sommes pas en cours ?

- C'est que…

- Comment aimerais-tu m'appeler, Harry ?

- Euh… ben… Grand-père ? Je sais que j'ai déjà Grand-père Franck mais….

- Cela ne me dérange pas, Harry. Tu peux avoir un autre grand-père, si tu le veux…

Harry fit un grand sourire à son grand-père paternel :

- Vrai ?

- Mais oui, c'est vrai…

Merlin rit et regarda joyeusement son protégé.

- Et moi, ça me plaît bien… Alors, c'est noté ! Et maintenant, Harry, vas te coucher…

- Tout de suite… Grand-père….

Et, en souriant, Harry se faufila dans sa chambre et, après avoir rangé ses cadeaux – qu'il avait miniaturisés pour le transport- et préparé une potion sur la table de chevet – il se glissa dans les draps sous les regards tendres des portraits de ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient heureux de voir qu'Harry avait retrouvé une famille vivante. Et ils se doutaient bien que cette famille s'agrandirait s'il se rendait à l'époque de Merlin et des Fondateurs….

- Tu te rends compte, James ? Il y a peu, il était orphelin et était complètement seul.

- Et aujourd'hui il a des amis de son âge, une famille en vie et des contacts avec celle qui n'est plus… Je suis très heureux pour lui, Lily…

- Laissons-le dormir, mon chéri.

James hocha la tête en signe d'accord et ils disparurent tous les deux du tableau.

Harry, dans son lit, rêvait à la semaine qu'il venait de passer avec ses tantes et ses cousins. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Et il avait hâte de réunir ses oncles et leurs familles. Peut-être pour Noël ? Mais pour cela, il faudrait parler à Séverus. Mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas !

Poudlard, le 20 novembre 1991

Séverus Rogue arpentait sa classe de première année Gryffondor-Serpentard. Depuis qu'il avait surpris la complicité entre son filleul et les trois Gryffondor, il les avait observé plus attentivement. Mais depuis ce jour-là, plus rien. Les quatre enfants s'insultaient copieusement ou se battaient dès qu'ils se voyaient, comme avant. A croire qu'il avait rêvé…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville Longdubat, au premier rang entre Seamus Finnigan et Drago Malefoy. Il semblait mal à l'aise et sa main tremblait quand il mettait ses ingrédients, causant la plupart des catastrophes qu'il créait dans la classe. Il lui prit violemment le bras avant qu'il ne fasse exploser une nouvelle fois sa préparation.

- Longdubat ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ?

- Euh… Euh…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir, après les cours. Maintenant, posez ce flacon et dites-moi de quelle couleur est le liquide qu'elle contient !

- Euh… verte ?

- Je vois qu'au moins vous connaissez vos couleurs, Longdubat ! Etonnant ! Maintenant, dites-moi de quelle couleur est l'extrait de framboise ?

- Euh… Rose, monsieur…

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi alliez-vous mettre de l'extrait d'aconit dans votre potion ? Savez-vous seulement lire, Longdubat ? Il me semble pourtant avoir indiqué « extrait de framboise » et non « extrait d'aconit ». C'est une potion soignante que nous fabriquons, Longdubat, pas un poison mortel ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Sans un mot, Neville prit la bonne fiole et poursuivit sa préparation. Cela fit tiquer le professeur qui reprenait sa surveillance. Ordinairement, le garçon tremblait pendant plusieurs minutes les larmes aux yeux avant de reprendre. Il n'était pas aussi attentif à ses remarques… De nouveau, il nota ce détail dans un coin de mémoire qui commençait à vraiment être rempli de tous les détails insolites qu'il constatait au sujet de ses quatre élèves.

_- Bizarre_

Tandis qu'il se tenait au fond de la classe, il vit clairement Neville s'emparer de la peau de lézard alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mis de crin de licorne. Il allait faire une nouvelle remarque quand il vit le Gryffondor arrêter son geste et reposer lentement son ingrédient en jetant un regard rapide à sa droite, soit vers Drago Malefoy. Rogue fronça les sourcils en voyant le Serpentard indiquer discrètement le crin de licorne sur sa propre table sans même le regarder. Et Neville se corrigea immédiatement.

_- C'est de plus en plus étrange… Je n'ai peut-être pas rêvé, finalement… _

De son côté, Drago était bien content. Depuis quelques jours, les Ombres étaient parvenues à communiquer complètement par télépathie. C'est comme cela qu'il avait pu stopper Neville. Et il l'aurait probablement fait quelques minutes plus tôt si Rogue n'était pas intervenu avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

Ce n'était pas les seuls changements qu'ils avaient constatés. Ils avaient tous plus de facilités dans tous les cours, mais ce phénomène se rencontrait de façon plus marquée dans les matières privilégiées du Fondateur dont ils étaient l'Héritier. Ils percevaient également la magie de Poudlard et les auras des élèves dès qu'ils le désiraient. Ils en avaient parlé à Harry qui les avait invités à Godric's Hollow pour les vacances de Noël afin de débuter leur entraînement. Certaines de leurs capacités n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard et il leur fallait absolument les maîtriser. Et qui de mieux pour les guider que ceux qui les leur avait transmis ?

Il avait inventé une histoire pour son père et avait obtenu la permission de passer Noël chez des amis. De toutes façons, son père avait à faire et il ne l'aurait pas vu beaucoup. La seule personne qui lui manquait était sa mère, Narcissa. Elle était quelqu'un de bien qui avait été mariée de force à un monstre de cruauté. Elle ne méritait pas une telle vie. Il se souvenait des moments où elle avait pu redevenir elle-même, en l'absence de son mari. Et elle était vraiment une femme bonne et généreuse, qui n'avait pas peur de chanter pour son fils malgré les menaces de son mari. Il se souvenait surtout de celle-ci, qui l'avait marqué plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le dire :

_Ayez confiance en votre cœur_

_C'était ce qu'il nous disait toujours_

_Ayez confiance en votre cœur_

_Vous comprendrez tous un jour_

_Il ne nous jugeait pas pour notre maison_

_Il regardait toujours au plus profond_

_C'était un garçon des plus étranges_

_A tous il a donné une autre chance_

_Si un jour, mon fils, il nous revenait_

_N'oublie jamais cette chanson_

_Car à toi, je vais y présenter_

_Le plus juste de tous les garçons_

_Il avait le regard de ceux qui ont souffert_

_Mais il nous a rendu la lumière_

_Il a réuni d'anciens ennemis_

_Et personne n'a réussi après lui_

_Son nom signifie Chevalier_

_Et à dire vrai, il lui ressemblait_

_Personne n'oublie ses yeux d'argent_

_Ni sa gentillesse d'enfant_

_Orphéo Knigth était son nom_

_Il était à la fois homme et garçon_

_Le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu_

_Et un sorcier des plus fabuleux_

_Personne ne sait d'où il venait_

_Personne ne sait où il s'en est allé_

_Avec lui, un jour, il a emmené_

_Le peu de famille qui lui restait_

_Personne ne l'a revu depuis_

_Lui qui nous avait tant appris_

_Il nous a promis de revenir_

_Et qu'ensemble nous changerons l'avenir…_

Souvent, dans les chansons que Narcissa Malefoy inventait, revenait le nom d'Orphéo Knight. D'autres noms et surnoms aussi étaient souvent cités, et elle y glissait des allusions à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas – ou ne reconnaissait simplement pas. Mais ces chansons-là, jamais elle ne les chantait devant son mari. Elle les réservait à son fils et à ses moments de solitude, quand elle croyait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Drago était persuadé que sa voix magnifique était une des nombreuses choses qu'elle avait cachées à son mari. Même Drago, avec qui elle partageait beaucoup, savait qu'elle avait encore de nombreux secrets, à commencer par l'étrange marque sur son poignet droit – Narcissa était parvenue à convaincre Lucius de ne pas lui faire apposer la marque des Ténèbres afin de limiter les soupçons, aussi ses poignets étaient-ils intacts – et qui représentait un motif celtique.

Et tout en rangeant ses affaires, il repensa aux chansons de sa mère. Dehors, ses deux gardes du corps et Pansy Parkinson l'attendaient mais il s'en moquait complètement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à chantonner une des chansons de sa mère à voix basse.

_Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte_

_Il n'y a rien dont on doit avoir honte_

_Le Chevalier nous le répétait sans cesse_

_« Il faut que cela cesse ! »_

Il prit son sac, cessa de chantonner et reprit son visage de glace, arrogant et hautain. Il quitta ensuite la classe de potion sans se retourner. Il rata quelque chose : assis à son bureau, Séverus Rogue, le sévère professeur de potions, avait perdu son masque glacial habituel. Les yeux écarquillés, le teint pâle, il observa un moment la porte qui s'était fermée derrière son filleul. Il tremblait légèrement et il fit tomber son regard sur son poignet gauche, celui qui ne portait pas la marque honnie. Il releva sa manche et détailla l'étrange marque qui s'y dessinait. Pour une personne extérieure, elle pouvait passer pour un tatouage celtique. Mais pas pour lui. Pas pour _Eux_…

_- Ai-je bien entendu… ce que je viens d'entendre ? _

* * *

_Alors? Surpris?_

_Quelle que soit la réponse: review, please!_

_Fustella_


	16. Mise en place

Me revoici avec le chapitre suivant! Il est plus long, plus rempli aussi...

Malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus la mettre à jour avant une semaine ou deux: je pars en vacances! Je rentrerai chez moi le 15, donc vous aurez normalement un nouveau chapitre le dimanche 16. Et de là, je reprendrai le rythme normal, j'espère...

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

****

**Chapitre 16 : Mise en place**

Gare de King's Cross, 1er septembre 1971.

Sur le quai, face au Poudlard Express, les étudiants et leurs parents discutaient un moment avant le départ du train. Dans un coin, la famille « Maraudeur », comme la surnommait Harry, était au complet. Les enfants étaient surexcités et les mères avaient bien des difficultés pour les calmer. Ils attendaient le dernier d'entre eux, Harry, qui avait promis qu'il les accompagnerait.

Enfin, le jeune homme passa la barrière magique. Il était sous son apparence d'emprunt préférée : cheveux longs attachés par un ruban – doré pour aujourd'hui - et yeux d'argent. Sa cicatrice était cachée sous du fond de teint magique et la longueur de sa chevelure empêchait qu'elle prenne l'apparence de la crinière indomptable si caractéristique des Potter. Pour le moment, les seuls détails qui le différenciaient de l'Harry habituel étaient ses yeux et l'absence de cicatrice. Mais il espérait bientôt être assez doué pour changer encore deux ou trois petites choses – la couleur de ses cheveux, leur longueur, sa taille, quelques traits de son visage, etc….

- Je ne suis pas en retard ?

- Non, pas du tout, mon chéri. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Harry acquiesça. Il ouvrit le sac qu'il portait toujours en bandouillère, comme les apprentis sorciers d'autrefois, et en sortit plusieurs petits paquets qu'il tendit à ses tantes et ses cousins. Il s'agissait de gourmettes gravées de runes.

- Les Ombres de mon temps en ont de semblables. Elles possèdent de nombreux pouvoirs et vous seront très utiles.

- Tu nous en avais déjà parlé. Elles augmentent les capacités et relient leurs propriétaires, c'est bien ça ?

Le Survivant sourit à la jeune Black.

- Tout à fait, Vénus. J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs choses à dire avant qu'on ne parte pour Poudlard.

Tous l'écoutaient avec attention. Quand il avait cet air, chacun savait qu'il parlait de choses sérieuses et qu'il valait mieux être attentif.

- D'abord, soyez très prudents. Agissez naturellement, c'est pour cela qu'on ne vous a rien révélé des évènements qui se produiront, sauf pour éviter de changer l'histoire. Evitez de parler du futur entre vous. De plus…il vaut mieux que je change encore de nom, si vous parlez de moi ou que je doive rencontrer les Maraudeurs. Une idée ?

Elena sourit. Elle toucha son poignet droit où se dessinait un tatouage celtique. Ses amies, la voyant faire, comprirent ce qu'elle allait dire. Elles aussi possédaient ce même tatouage depuis des années… Depuis Poudlard, en fait. La Marque de Merlin, le Sceau de la Confiance… Comment oublier le nom de celui qui la leur avait offerte ?

- Bien plus qu'une idée, mon grand… Nous connaissons toutes les trois le nom sous lequel tu te présenteras à nous plus tard.

- Et ?

- Ce sera sous le nom d'Orpheo Silver Knight. Ce nom te plaît ?

Harry eut un énorme sourire !

- Si ça me plaît ? Tu plaisantes, j'adore !

Puis, il leur donna à chacun un collier. Les pendentifs représentaient l'animal de leur famille (soit Loup pour les Lupin, Chien pour les Black et Hibou pour les Rogue).

- Ils cacheront votre apparence véritable et vos auras réelles de la vue de tous. Ils modifient aussi la signature magique. Il y en a pour chacun, enfants comme mamans. Ne les perdez pas ! Faites-y attention, ils sont uniques au monde ! C'est moi qui les ai créés, avec l'aide de mes maîtres…

- En as-tu un aussi, Harry ?

Harry sourit et leur montra le sien, celui offert par ses parents la première nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le blason des Maraudeurs et celui des Potter y étaient gravés, un par face. Un autre pendentif était suspendu à la même chaîne.

- Celui en forme de cerf est là pour cacher mon apparence et mes pouvoirs. L'autre est un cadeau de mes parents. Il me protège et en même temps limite mes pouvoirs, le temps que je parvienne à les maîtriser. Je ne sais pas faire de sort passé une certaine puissance tant que je le porte. C'est plus prudent pour le moment. Il a d'autres pouvoirs, mais je ne les connais pas encore tous.

- Pourtant tu es ici sous ton apparence d'emprunt, pourquoi te déguiser deux fois ?

- Parce que je ne l'active pas pour cacher mon apparence, sauf nécessité. Je préfère l'employer uniquement pour masquer mes pouvoirs et mon aura disons… particulière…

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Sarah leur fit remarquer l'heure. Les six enfants montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent de justesse un compartiment vide. Harry avait décidé qu'il les accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin du banquet de bienvenue, tant par curiosité personnelle que parce qu'il avait certaines choses à vérifier pour la suite des évènements.

Les pendentifs faisaient parfaitement effet. Eric avait perdu ses yeux ambre, si semblables à ceux de Rémus Lupin pour des yeux noisette. Ses cheveux s'étaient également assombris et ses traits s'étaient légèrement modifiés. Les jumelles avaient à présent des yeux d'un vert banal et leurs cheveux avaient pris une teinte auburn. Elles aussi avaient les traits quelques peu modifiés. Les Parker avaient perdu leur chevelure corbeau pour une chevelure brune et la couleur de leurs yeux était différente : noire pour Sylvain (qui avait des cheveux plus sombres que ceux de sa sœur) et brune pour Tania. Sans oublier leurs traits particuliers qui s'étaient modifiés. Apparemment, Anna avait déjà songé à changer l'apparence de Sylvain, car il s'était déclaré « enchanté de ne plus avoir à subir les sorts de métamorphoses si douloureux » ! Harry avait été soulagé de l'apprendre, d'autant que son apparence sous la magie du collier était identique à celle donnée par Anna.

Le voyage se passa sans aucun problème, la plupart du temps à essayer de s'habituer à leur nouveau visage, sauf lors de l'arrivée de Lucius Malefoy, un deuxième année de Serpentard, comme Sylvain, accompagné de ses deux gorilles. Mais quelques mots bien placés le remballèrent aussitôt.

Arrivés à Pré-au-lard, ils durent se séparer. Harry, utilisant la cape d'invisibilité de sa tante Elena – qui s'appelait Retour, allez savoir pourquoi ! - , monta dans une calèche avec son cousin tandis que les quatre autres suivaient Hagrid avec les autres première année. Comme ils étaient dans la dernière calèche, les deux cousins s'étaient retrouvés seuls et avaient bavardé jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard, où Sylvain rejoignit sa table tandis qu'Harry – qui par prudence s'était jeté un sort supplémentaire pour ne pas se faire voir par le directeur – se plaçait dans un coin sombre. De là, il put assister à la répartition. Son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant ses futurs parents, oncles et tantes. Il reconnut également la future mère de son ami Draco, Narcissa Black, et se jura de l'aider autant que possible, tant elle paraissait pleine de vie, même sous le regard méchant de sa sœur Bellatrix, assise à la table des Serpentard avec les deuxième année.

- Black, Narcissa

- SERPENTARD !

La petite fille alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur qui semblait fière… mais ne manqua pas de lancer un regard mauvais à son cousin qui allait se faire répartir :

- Black, Sirius

- GRYFFONDOR !

Cette répartition le faisait déjà sourire en voyant les personnes qu'il connaissait, mais ça promettait d'être encore plus amusant, principalement en ce moment où Sirius Black se retrouvait à Gryffondor, à la stupéfaction générale. A voir la tête de James Potter, ces deux-là s'étaient déjà liés d'amitié. Tant mieux ! Mais il dut vraiment se retenir de rire quand la situation se répéta avec sa cousine Tania, répartie elle aussi à Gryffondor. Seules les personnes au courant pouvaient trouver cela amusant : une Rogue dans la maison des Lions !

Par contre, il ne fut pas surpris de la répartition des jumelles à Serdaigle et d'Eric à Pouffsoufle. La répartition de Séverus à Serpentard n'avait absolument rien de surprenant…

Ce qui lui fit par contre lever un sourcil, ce fut la répartition de ses tantes._ Elena Potter_, la future femme de _Severus Rogue_, fut répartie avec son frère à Gryffondor. Rien de plus normal, c'était une Potter et ceux-ci étaient souvent répartis dans la maison des Lions (même si des Potter avaient été recensés dans les trois autres maisons, quoiqu'ils fussent très rares à être répartis à Serpentard). Mais c'était le fait qu'il venait de prendre conscience que, non seulement il s'agirait d'un mariage entre la sœur de James Potter (reconnu officiellement comme éternel ennemi de Severus Rogue, même si en réalité ça serait assez différent) et Séverus Rogue, mais qu'en plus ce serait un mariage Gryffondor-Serpentard ! Voilà qui était intéressant…

- Darren, Katie !

Rectification, il y aurait _deux _unions Gyffondor-Serpentard ! En effet, à son grand amusement, Katie Darren, future épouse du Gryffondor Sirius Black, fut également répartie à … Serpentard ! Alors là, il comprenait encore plus la répartition des Jumelles Black à Serdaigle– parfait mélange entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ! Par contre, l'envoi de Sarah Jones à Pouffsoufle ne le surprit absolument pas ! Quoi de mieux pour la future épouse de Rémus Lupin que la maison de la fidélité et du travail ?

_- Tout à fait un comportement adapté à un loup… ou à sa compagne !_ songea-t-il, amusé.

Il écouta attentivement le discours du directeur, observa les professeurs présents, puis envoya un message télépathique à ses cousins, signalant son départ. Il commençait à en maîtriser les bases et ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble durant l'été.

Harry quitta donc Poudlard, non sans un dernier regard au château illuminé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant les vacances de Noël, afin de garder des repères avec son propre temps. Ses cousins le savaient aussi et lui avaient promis de correspondre avec lui par l'intermédiaire de leurs mères et de Godric. Il était vraiment impatient de voir comment les choses tourneraient.

Il regarda encore une fois le château puis, dans un murmure, il disparut.

* * *

Godric's Hollow, 21 décembre 1991

Assis derrière le bureau de son père, dans le bureau du manoir familial, Harry travaillait. Il venait de recevoir comme chaque semaine les notes de cours de ses amis à Poudlard. Pour le moment, il travaillait sur les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qu'il complétait par une série de livres qu'il avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque familiale.

Harry n'était peut-être pas un étudiant « normal » - il ne dépendait d'aucune école – , il ne passait pas pour autant son temps à ne rien faire. Bien au contraire, il était plus studieux que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard – Hermione incluse. Il fallait dire qu'il étudiait bien plus de matières que les élèves de première année à Poudlard et que ses cours étaient autrement plus intéressants.

Pour commencer, il avait l'embarras du choix quant à ses professeurs. Sirius, maintenant remis des traitements subis à Azkaban, avait été plus que ravi de lui servir de professeur de Métamorphose – matière dans laquelle il était particulièrement doué. Rémus avait choisi de l'initier à la défense contre les forces du mal et tous les deux tentaient de lui apprendre les sortilèges et autres enchantements. Et le constat était définif : Harry était bel et bien surdoué… et puissant ! Il était parvenu à maîtriser seul des charmes compliqués du premier coup, stupéfiant ses deux tuteurs.

Mais, contrairement à ce que ses oncles et ses amis pensaient, Harry avait bien d'autres professeurs : dans le calme des pièces secrètes, Salazar lui enseignait les potions, Helga la botanique, Rowena les matières liées à l'esprit (transes, concentration, occlumencie, télépathie, etc…) et Godric les soins aux créatures magiques – mais en théorie seulement, pour le moment. Merlin lui enseignait les bases de la magie et Morgane les différentes langues, aidée d'autres sorciers connus. Il apprenait des autres portraits deux ou trois choses supplémentaires, tels des compléments à ses cours de Poudlard ou une introduction à ses futurs cours. Parfois, il s'agissait simplement de récits de leur vie ou de celle d'autres sorciers. Et il écoutait toujours ces histoires avec un grand plaisir.

Mais les portraits et ses oncles n'étaient pas les seuls à lui faire partager son savoir : ses tantes, en 1971, l'instruisaient également. Elles savaient pour les portraits du manoir et les leçons de ses oncles, mais elles tenaient à apporter aussi leur contribution. Katie, qui était médicomage, lui enseignait son art, où Harry se révélait par ailleurs très doué. Sarah avait jugé bon de lui apprendre l'arithmancie et Elena se chargeait des Runes. Viendraient ensuite des cours sur la magie orientale, donnés par Elena, des cours moldus donnés par Sarah et des cours sur les peuples oubliés ou méconnus par Katie. Et peut-être d'autres ensuite ! Ces leçons, commencées durant l'été 1971 avec ses cousins, reprendraient dès qu'il aurait récupéré ses repères – soit faire en sorte que ses dates de départ soient les mêmes que celles d'arrivées, l'année ne comptant évidemment pas !

Bref, Harry avait un programme des plus chargés…

Cependant, ses maîtres n'avaient pas l'air d'être du même avis…

Quelques jours auparavant, ils lui avaient appris qu'il était désormais capable de faire « le grand saut » et de se rendre en 991, auprès des Fondateurs, afin d'étudier avec eux les matières pratiques. Parmi les matières, il aurait des cours de combat moldu, des soins aux créatures magiques de façon pratique et avancée, de la magie sans baguette, de la magie élémentaire et des sports (équitation, natation, gymnastique) pour que son corps supporte le tout. Il ferait donc son premier voyage après les vacances de Noël, afin d'y être préparé entièrement.

Harry se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. A ce moment, un homme fit irruption dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Grand, les cheveux noirs mi-longs retombant sur ses épaules et les yeux d'un bleu très clair, Sirius Black n'avait plus rien de l'évadé qui avait atterri aux pieds de son filleul quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ressemblait davantage à un homme libre, et c'était un peu ce qu'il était car il lui arrivait de sortir en compagnie de son filleul, sous une apparence trafiquée « à la moldue », comme le faisait Harry.

- Tu as fini de travailler, bonhomme ?

- Pas tout à fait, tonton, mais je vais faire une pause. Pourquoi ?

Sirius eut un sourire malicieux

- Quel jour sommes-nous, petit ?

- Euh… vendredi ?

- Je te parle de la date !

- Le 21 décembre, pourquoi ?

L'homme eut un regard fataliste.

- Et il me demande pourquoi ! Harry James Potter, auriez-vous oublié que nous sommes à trois jours de Noël, que vos amis arrivent demain et que RIEN n'est encore prêt ?

L'enfant le regarda de travers. Quand son parrain parlait avec une telle emphase et que cette étincelle de malice brillait dans ses yeux, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et son doute se confirma quand l'homme lui prit le bras pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

- Alors, bonhomme, tu quittes un peu tes cours et tu m'accompagnes !

Harry accepta. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, il passait un peu trop de temps dans ses leçons et cela inquiétait autant ses tuteurs que ses maîtres.

- Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

- Londres Moldu, Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard !

Le Survivant cessa instantanément de suivre Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du couloir. 11h.

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout doit être prêt à l'arrivée de tes amis !

- Mais on avait déjà prévu de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse demain !

Sirius se tourna vers le garçon.

- Pour les cadeaux ? Vous irez ! Mais moi, je parle de décorer cette maison ! Cela fait des années qu'aucun de nous trois n'a pas eu de Noël correct, je tiens à ce que celui-ci soit inoubliable ! Il n'y a même pas un sapin ! Alors, on fait les courses et ce soir, on décore tous ensemble !

Et il descendit les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci, Rémus les attendait déjà. Il souriait à l'enthousiasme de son ami. Il avait été stupéfié par tout le bien que la présence du dernier des Potter pouvait faire sur le moral de l'ancien prisonnier : en quelques semaines, il était presque redevenu le Sirius d'autrefois. « Presque », car il était devenu plus mature, plus responsable… plus adulte, en somme. Et il avait encore des moments où ses fantômes revenaient le hanter.

Quand enfin l'enfant et le parrain eurent repris leur apparence d'emprunt, tous les trois sortirent en direction des magasins.

Objectif : faire de leur premier Noël en famille un moment inoubliable !

* * *

Poudlard, 21 décembre 1991 (soir)

Séverus Rogue était dans son bureau devant un livre manuscrit. Depuis ce fameux matin de l'évasion de Black, il y inscrivait tous les détails particuliers qu'il constatait autour des jeunes adolescents. Et il y en avait beaucoup trop pour se limiter à une simple coïncidence ! Une nouvelle fois, il s'en empara et l'ouvrit pour y dénicher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui le guiderait sur la voie de la compréhension. Ces gosses allaient le rendre chèvre ! Personne, à part lui – et peut-être les Jumeaux, vu les regards qu'ils lançaient aux trois Gryffondor – ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien ! Et pourtant, les étrangetés étaient flagrantes !

Il lut des extraits au hasard.

_21 novembre 1991_

_Drago a discuté, seul, avec le portrait de Morgane sur le temps de midi. Il semblait soulagé d'apprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?_

_Les trois Gryffondor se sont rendus chez Hagrid et sont revenus tout excités. _

_29 novembre 1991_

_Minerva m'a parlé de ses trois Gryffondor. Elle était surprise que Longdubat soit parvenu à réaliser une métamorphose du premier coup. Son livre était devenu coussin sans problème. Pareil pour les deux autres et pour Drago. Depuis quand sont-ils si bons en Métamorphose ?_

_4 décembre 1991_

_Aucune erreur chez Longdubat en potion. Chaque fois qu'il commençait à se tromper, il se corrigeait immédiatement. Pareil pour Weasley. _

_Drago semble distant par rapport à Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson : je l'ai encore croisé seul dans les couloirs, en direction de la bibliothèque. Décidemment pas une attitude de Malefoy. Lucius n'était jamais seul._

_Les trois Gryffondor étaient aussi à la bibliothèque, je les ai vu en sortir._

_16 décembre 1991_

_Drago ne rentre pas chez lui pour les fêtes, Narcissa m'a prévenu. Il leur a dit aller chez des amis. Mais chez qui ? _

_Les trois Gryffondor ne restent pas non plus à Poudlard._

_Gryffondor toujours fourrés en bibliothèque. Drago n'y va plus. _

_Entendu les jumeaux Weasley et Jordan se plaindre qu'ils les avaient encore perdus. Ils parlaient des trois Gryffondor, apparemment. Je connais assez bien leur réputation. Comment des première année peuvent-ils mieux connaître le château que ces trois-là ? _

Evidemment, toujours des coïncidences étranges et de petits détails, jamais rien de concret. Sauf évidemment le matin de l'évasion de Black. Mais depuis, rien de plus. A croire qu'il avait seulement rêvé et que tout cela n'était que pur hasard. Il devait être paranoïaque… Sûrement son passé d'espion qui lui revenait en mémoire.

Mais il savait qu'il se trompait.

Il en était encore dans ses interrogations quand un bruit à la fenêtre le fit relever la tête. Il y vit une colombe blanche, presque invisible dans ce paysage hivernal. Il la fit immédiatement entrer en constatant qu'elle portait un message. Il l'en débarrassa et elle alla se percher près de la cheminée, dans l'attente d'une réponse semblait-il. Mais qui pouvait bien lui écrire ?

Il décacheta précieusement la lettre et s'assit à son bureau pour la lire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant une espèce de chanson, d'énigme… ou quelque chose dans le genre, débutant la lettre.

_Cher Professeur Rogue,_

_Cette lettre peut vous surprendre_

_Mais sait-on, peut-être pas. _

_Quelques braises échappées des cendres _

_D'un passé si loin déjà. _

_Vous en souvenez-vous ?  
De tous ces temps si doux _

_Nos raisons renoncent, mais pas nos mémoires  
Durant toute mon errance, j'y pense et j'y repense  
Tombe mon soir et je voudrais vous revoir _

_Nous vivions du temps, de son air  
Arrogants comme sont les enfants  
Nous avions l'orgueil ordinaire  
Du "nous tous c'est différent"  
Tout nous semblait normal, nos vies seraient un bal  
Les jolies danses sont rares, on l'apprend plus tard  
Le temps sur nos visages a soumis tous les orages  
Je voudrais vous revoir et pas par hasard _

_Sûr il y aurait des fantômes et des décors à réveiller  
Qui sont vos rois, vos royaumes ? Mais je ne veux que savoir  
Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir  
Est-ce vraiment la fin de l'histoire ? _

_L'âge est un dernier long voyage  
Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va  
Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages  
Que ce qui vraiment compta  
Et se dire merci  
De ces perles de vie  
Il est certaines blessures  
Au goût de victoire  
Je sais qu'ici finit l'histoire_

_Je sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard  
Et je garde en moi l'espoir  
Qu'un jour nous pourrons nous revoir _

_Jamais lettre ne fut plus étrange à écrire, monsieur. Je vous connais, vous ne me connaissez pas. Ou plus. Pourtant, il fallait que je l'écrive. Pour vous comme pour ma famille, il le fallait. _

_Il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, un soir maudit d'Halloween, de nombreuses tragédies ont eu lieu dans le monde sorcier. Mais personne ne s'en souvient. Moi bien. Et vous aussi, je le sais. Ce soir qui a vu la disparition de Voldemort en a aussi connu d'autres. Mais personne n'y a fait attention. Sauf les victimes et leurs proches._

_Aussi étrange que cette demande puisse vous paraître, monsieur, je vous prierai de l'accepter. Soyez le 24 décembre au matin dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Je vous y rejoindrai pour vous révéler certaines choses concernant les évènements de cette nuit maudite. Attendez-vous à un choc._

_Ayez confiance en moi._

_En espérant vous y voir seul_

_Amitiés_

_F.S._

_PS : renvoyez-moi votre réponse par Blanche, ma colombe. _

Pour être étrange, c'était étrange. Du messager au contenu, rien n'était normal. Il ne connaissait personne répondant aux initiales du destinataire et il avait bien envie de refuser. Mais après tout, on n'était plus en guerre. Et cette personne voulait lui parler de ce qui était arrivé le 31 octobre 1981… Lui-même ignorait ce qui était réellement arrivé. Sa famille, celle de Lupin et celle de Black semblaient s'être comme volatilisées. Les tiroirs étaient sans dessus-dessous dans les trois maisons, comme si elles étaient parties à toute vitesse… ou qu'il y avait eu un vol suivit d'une bagarre (ou le contraire) car les maisons étaient dans un désordre monstre, les portes mal fermées et beaucoup de choses manquaient…

Depuis ce jour maudit, il était devenu cet homme aigri que ses élèves connaissaient. Sa blessure était encore à vif et aucune de ses recherches n'avait abouti. Il avait fallu toute l'aide de Dumbledore et de ceux qui savaient qui était sa femme – la sœur jumelle de James Potter, un des plus grands ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres – pour qu'il parvienne à remonter la pente. Mais voir tous ces élèves le rendait parfois bien triste : jamais il ne verrait ses enfants à cet âge, étudiant à Poudlard, peut-être même dans sa classe. Quel âge aurait eu Sylvain ? Douze ans en Janvier. Et l'enfant qu'Elena attendait ? Une fille ou un garçon ? Il ou elle aurait dix ans maintenant…

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et écrivit sa réponse qu'il envoya immédiatement.

_D'accord._

_SR._

Puis, il s'assit devant la cheminée et se perdit dans ses souvenirs du passé, se demandant qui était cette personne, ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et surtout, pourquoi s'être manifesté si tard ? Il reprit la lettre et soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Cette chanson… Elena adorait chanter et elle aimait particulièrement cette chanson moldue… Son correspondant le savait-il ? Voulait-il par là se montrer digne de confiance ? Mais il semblait l'avoir modifiée… Pourquoi ? Y avait-il un message caché ?

Severus voulait y croire.

Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, l'austère professeur de Potions se mit à espérer…

* * *

Forêt Interdite, même soir

La vie nocturne de la Forêt Interdite commençait à s'éveiller. Parmi les êtres de la nuit, une ombre s'avançait. De longs cheveux bleutés, des yeux de diamant, un corps de jeune femme de 19 ans et une démarche gracile, tel était le portrait d'Elanore, la Princesse des fées qui veillaient la forêt. Elle marchait doucement, sans but réel. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'elle avançait dans l'espoir secret que, ce soir, IL serait là.

Elle marcha un bon moment avant de se rendre sur les hauteurs. Là, en certains endroits, la forêt disparaissait pour faire place à de grandes étendues de prairie et de rochers. Comme Poudlard était entouré de ces montagnes, c'était dans des endroits comme ceux-là que l'on pouvait observer le mieux le château et son domaine, réunis en un seul regard. C'était là aussi que l'on retrouvait de nombreuses grottes, parfois réunies par des galeries. Le meilleur endroit pour vivre, si on cherchait à se cacher. Mais cela, seules quelques rares personnes le savaient, car elles étaient si bien cachées qu'il fallait savoir ce que l'on cherche et où le trouver pour en découvrir l'entrée… Très pratique.

Alors qu'elle parvenait à la lisière de la forêt, elle s'arrêta soudainement et se cacha derrière un des tout derniers arbres tout en faisant disparaître ses ailes. Un chant s'élevait, prenant sa source non loin d'elle. C'était une voix magnifique, masculine et sensuelle. Elle pouvait prendre tous les tons, qu'ils soient graves, aigus ou clairs. Elle connaissait cette voix et ne se lassait pas de venir l'écouter lorsque son propriétaire avait envie de se décharger. Elle aimait tout ce qu'IL chantait, même si parfois elle n'y comprenait rien. Et parfois, elle chantait avec LUI. Mais elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Elle se trompait.

Ce soir, IL chantait un chant lent et doux dans l'Ancienne Langue. Bien peu étaient capables d'en parler quelques mots et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient la parler assez bien pour se faire comprendre. Mais la chanter comme LUI le faisait, c'était exceptionnel. IL ne la chantait pas sans comprendre, il n'était pas un perroquet. IL inventait parfois les paroles au gré de son envie, ce qui prouvait son extraordinaire maîtrise. Mais lui-même était un être extraordinaire.

IL avait de longs cheveux d'argent et des yeux d'or. L'air noble, la démarche fluide et silencieuse et un regard perçant, voici ses plus grandes caractéristiques. A ses oreilles pointues, on le reconnaissait sans peine comme étant un Elfe Sylvestre. Il était arrivé quelques années plus tôt, au beau milieu de l'été, et s'était installé dans les galeries de la montagne. Il avait rencontré Elanore, qui était une des rares personnes à connaître son existence et à savoir où il vivait. Il avait l'apparence de 19 ans, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir, avec les Elfes.

Elanore était sa seule amie, malgré les différents qui séparaient leurs deux races et qu'ils trouvaient ridicules. Mais depuis quelques temps, la jeune fée avait senti ses sentiments changer… et elle s'était mise à l'observer souvent de loin, sans l'aborder. Oh, elle continuait à le rencontrer et à discuter avec lui ! Mais par moments, la timidité l'emportait et elle l'observait, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Le jeune Elfe avait cessé sa chanson, mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte et continuait à chanter. Cela arrivait souvent qu'il la laisse chanter seule… mais elle ne s'en apercevait jamais. Pourtant, il lui laissait de plus en plus souvent des moments de solos, mais elle était tellement perdue dans son chant, cachée derrière son arbre sans l'apercevoir, comme elle le faisait dans ces moments-là, qu'elle ne s'en rendait jamais compte.

Mais lui, il l'entendait et savourait la voix superbe de la jeune fée. Il savait qu'elle était là, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'observait depuis la toute première fois. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ces moments étaient particuliers, ils n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Et ce soir, il voulait qu'elle vienne à ses côtés, qu'elle cesse de se cacher.

Car lui aussi ressentait de tendres sentiments pour elle. C'était sa première amie depuis son exil et la seule à avoir le pouvoir de l'apaiser et de le rendre heureux par sa seule présence. Et, peu à peu, ses sentiments avaient évolué…

Il s'approcha silencieusement de l'arbre qui la cachait, comme seul un Elfe pouvait le faire. Elle était là, les mains posées sur l'écorce et la tête entre les deux, les yeux fermés, totalement perdue dans sa chanson. Lorsqu'elle en arriva aux derniers mots, elle resta un moment dans cette position, des larmes perlant de ses yeux fermés, tant la chanson l'avait touchée.

- Tu as une belle voix, Elanore…

En entendant cette voix, elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, surprise de le trouver derrière elle alors qu'elle le croyait toujours sur son rocher, dominant la vallée. L'Elfe sourit et lui tendit la main, l'invitant silencieusement à le rejoindre. Timidement, elle posa la sienne sur la paume offerte et il l'emprisonna délicatement. Puis il la guida jusqu'à son observatoire, un énorme rocher donnant sur le vide. Il l'y fit monter et la dirigea vers son extrémité, la serrant un peu contre lui pour éviter qu'elle tombe – et aussi parce qu'il en avait très envie. Le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue coupa le souffle d'Elanore. Le château, illuminé, brillait dans la nuit. La lumière de ses fenêtres se dessinait dans l'herbe du parc de Poudlard et, plus bas, elle se reflétait aussi dans l'eau sombre du lac. Avec la lune presque pleine juste au-dessus des plus hautes tours, le spectacle était magnifique.

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

- C'est superbe, Arad …

Il sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fée, respirant son odeur de sapin. Celle-ci rougit, mal à l'aise, puis se laissa lentement aller tandis que son compagnon lui murmurait quelques mots rassurants à l'oreille. Elle était si bien dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu y rester éternellement, comme ça, dans le silence de la nuit.

Arad, dont le nom signifiait « Jour », en Elfique, pensait de même. Mais il savait qu'elle devrait repartir chez les Fées avant l'aube. Il valait mieux que personne ne sache qu'elle était liée à un Elfe… et quel Elfe ! Il n'avait pas caché très longtemps son secret à son amie : il était le plus jeune Prince des Elfes, le fils cadet de l'actuel roi. Il avait été envoyé en exil, des années auparavant, suite à des manigances de son frère aîné. Son second frère et sa sœur avaient tenté de le défendre, mais il leur avait demandé de ne pas intervenir.

Depuis son départ, il avait beaucoup voyagé. Les malversations de son frère ne l'intéressaient pas, il ne voulait pas être Roi et ne présentait aucun danger. Mais il était très aimé et possédait des pouvoirs que son frère aurait voulu posséder. Mais c'était à lui qu'ils avaient été offerts et Arad avait refusé de s'en servir pour les intérêts de son cruel frère. Il était persuadé que quelqu'un finirait par se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas digne de la couronne et que Thoron, son second frère, la recevrait. Lui, il aimait trop sa liberté pour cela. Et puis, il avait une mission à remplir. Il avait entendu parler de ce mage noir, Voldemort, et avait pris la décision de s'opposer à lui. Il se souvenait de la prophétie que son seul ami humain lui avait faite, des années auparavant, et qui parlait de l'Enfant Elu, le Prince de Poudlard. Et il s'était juré de le rejoindre et de l'aider. Et pour commencer, il lui enseignerait la magie Elfique et l'Ancienne Langue. Et tout ce qu'il avait appris de ses voyages parmi d'autres peuples.

Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser. Dans son esprit, dans son univers, seuls comptaient ce paysage nocturne, le silence apaisant, Elanore et lui. Plus rien d'autre n'existait…

* * *

RAR:

**Jully Reed** : Voici ta réponse en ce qui concerne Orpheo Knight! Et retiens bien ce nom, car siHarry en possède (et possèdera encore) de nombreux noms et surnoms, c'est celui-là qui reviendra le plus souvent!

**Gwen Zephyr** : Ma fic est originale? C'est le but! Je recherche des idées qui n'ont jamais étéutilisées, ou pas assez... Ce n'est pas la dernière surprise que je vous réserve!

**mariL**: Que de questions! Alors, dans l'ordre: comme tu peux le voir, Harry ira souvent les voir dans le passé. Pour les souvenirs que cette chanson rapelle à Séverus, je préfère ne trop rien dire, même si tu as déjà quelques indices dans ce chapitre. Et pour le reste: mystère! Juste une chose: Harry est le seul, hormis les portraits, à savoir où se trouvent les trois femmes.

**mademoiselledick: **Bien vu! Le nom d'Orpheo Knight vient d'une de mes fics préférées: Les Portes. Son deuxième prénom est d'ailleurs celui de Drago. En fait, je parsème toujours mes fics de l'une ou l'autre référence à des fics, des films, des animes ou des romans que j'aime bien. J'ai pas trop osé le faire jusqu'ici, mais ça augmente dans la suite. Amateurs, à vos loupes! lol!

**666Naku**: Harry à Poudlard? Pas pour tout de suite... Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'idée d'une Narcissa et d'un Séverus gentils... J'aime aussi beaucoup cette idée!

**Lunicorne**: L'histoire de la marque fait partie de la suite, ne t'en fais pas... tu en as déjà quelques indices dans ce chapitre.

**adenoide**: L'idée d'un Drago gentil et d'un Séverus de la famille d'Harry me plaît toujours... J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages et je n'aime pas les savoir du côté de Voldy de façon définitive.

**Funnygirl0531**: Compliqué? C'est le mot! Même pour moi, il est difficile de ne pas me contredire ou de ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais c'est cette complexité qui fait son charme, non? Et ça risque d'augmenter un peu...

**Caro47**: Bingo! T'as trouvé! Trouveras-tu les autres références? C'est un défi, dès ce chapitre-ci!

**Nymphodora Tonks**: Suis-je vraiment si prévisible? lol! T'as gagné!

**snapye**: c'est pour bientôt, la rencontre entre l'oncle et le neveu!

**Alpo**: comme dit plus haut, il n'y aura pas de mise à jour avant une semaine au moins... désolée!

**Thealie** : n'hésite pas à me demander, si c'est trop flou! J'essaye de rester claire, mais je sais pas si j'y arrive bien, surtout dans la chronologie...

* * *

A la prochaine!

Fustella


	17. Séverus

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Je reviendrai normalement à la parution du jeudi et du dimanche pour cette fic et une parution plus lente pour mon autre fic

Bonne lecture

Fustella

**Chapitre 17**

24 décembre 1991

Severus Rogue marmonnait dans sa barbe. Que diable faisait-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette rencontre en plein hiver, par un froid pareil ?

Il marchait dans la neige, parcourant Pré-au-Lard depuis une heure environ. Il tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son esprit chaque mot de la lettre qu'il avait reçue, quelques jours auparavant. Etait-il possible qu'après tout ce temps, toutes ces années de recherche puis d'abandon, il put enfin savoir ce qu'il était advenu des gens qu'il aimait ?

Durant le temps qui le séparait du rendez-vous, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Et un fait lui avait soudain sauté aux yeux. Il avait repris la lecture de ses notes sur les quatre enfants sous un nouveau jour. Cela lui rappelait… Oui, cela lui rappelait le passé. Lorsqu'ils étaient en fin de sixième année, jusqu'à la fin de leurs études et même après, ils étaient un petit groupe à agir un peu comme eux. Oui… Eux aussi agissaient en tant qu'ennemis en face des autres alors qu'en réalité ils étaient de très bons amis, presque des frères. Ils formaient un véritable clan qui avait repris le nom des Maraudeurs. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il y avait trois des célèbres Maraudeurs : Sirius, Rémus et James. Pas Peter, ils n'osaient pas le mettre dans la confidence… Peut-être à cause de l'attitude de certains d'entre eux envers lui ?

Puis, il y avait les filles : Lily Evans, la préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Elle était peut-être la première à tous les accepter, quelle que soit leur maison. Elle avait toujours été comme cela, elle ne jugeait jamais sous les apparences ou les préjugés. Sauf dans le cas de Potter… Mais il fallait dire qu'il ne montrait jamais la personne qu'il était en réalité. Il était toujours arrogant et stupide ! Mais il avait fini par changer et elle l'avait aimé. Quand, comment et pourquoi avait-il changé, personne ne le savait vraiment… Mais il y avait sans doute eu du Orphéo Knight là-dessous…

Katie Darren était sa camarade de classe. Elle était silencieuse et prenait souvent la défense de ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle avait un caractère très Serpentard, rusée et ambitieuse, mais elle n'était pas mangemorte. Elle en était même tout le contraire. Elle s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec Lily, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Au début, il ne l'aimait pas. Pas à cause de ses idées, non. Mais parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'ennuyer, cherchant à briser sa carapace. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle y était parvenue. Le seul qui y était parvenu avant elle était son aîné à Serpentard, Sylvain Parker, qui l'avait pris sous son aile, le protégeant de beaucoup d'ennuis et l'aidant à avancer. Quand il y pensait, celui qui avait donné son nom à son propre fils défunt et qui avait été son premier ami était bien étrange. Mais bon, ce devait être de famille… Après tout, il était le cousin d'Orphéo Knight…

En parlant de cousin… Tania Parker, la jeune sœur de Sylvain et cousine d'Orphéo, méritait aussi les palmes d'étrangeté. Elle était vive et gaie, mais malgré son statut de Gryffondor, elle avait un côté Serpentard qu'on ne pouvait lui dénier. Elle donnait parfois l'impression de tout savoir de leurs secrets. C'était pareil pour les jumelles White, Vénus et Cassiopée, les si intelligentes et pourtant si joyeuses Serdaigle qui ne répugnaient pas à une farce, employant des ruses très Serpentard, elles aussi.

Outre Rémus, il y en avait deux qui étaient le calme incarné : Sarah Jones et Eric Carolis, les deux Pouffsoufle. Eric était également un cousin éloigné d'Orphéo et était peut-être le plus étrange du groupe. Même Rémus ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Séverus l'avait longtemps pris pour un loup-garou, mais il s'était avéré qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Pourtant, il agissait si étrangement à l'approche de la pleine lune… Sarah était solitaire et avait toujours la tête froide. Elle et Eric étaient très semblables…

Et Elena… Elle, elle n'était pas comme son frère. Elle était vive et curieuse, c'était vrai, mais elle était différente. Elle n'avait ni arrogance, ni préjugés. Elle s'était souvent levée contre son frère lorsqu'il allait trop loin. C'est comme cela qu'elle était venue vers lui, un jour où il avait était blessé par ce damné Potter qu'il avait fini par apprécier lorsqu'il avait changé…

Mais devant les autres, jamais ils ne montraient la moindre amitié, bien au contraire. Ils pouvaient aller jusqu'à s'insulter voire même à se battre.

Et cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'attitude qu'avaient les quatre gamins. Ils étaient jeunes, plus jeunes qu'eux, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était même soulagé que son filleul n'ait pas choisi de suivre le chemin de son père.

-Professeur Rogue ?

Séverus sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de cette voix. Devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait des cheveux bruns presque blonds et des yeux noirs. Autour du cou, il portait un collier d'argent où pendait un serpent émeraude, symbole de Serpentard.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Doram Foyler, monsieur. Je suis ici au nom de Feng Shadow, qui vous a envoyé la lettre qui vous a mené ici.

L'ancien mangemort ouvrit de grands yeux. Un gamin messager ? Feng Shadow ? Qui était-ce, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! L'enfant sembla comprendre son trouble car il sourit.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous voir un jour sans votre masque, professeur. C'est amusant, vraiment. Suivez-moi, je vous prie, vous êtes attendus.

L'enfant posa sa main droite sur son pendentif qui se mit à briller, puis il sourit et fit demi-tour en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Séverus obéit, surpris. Il se rendit alors compte que le jeune messager l'emmenait vers la cabane hurlante. Ils traversèrent le petit bois qui y menait et arrivèrent à la lisière, là où une barrière empêchait les curieux de s'approcher de trop près de la maison hantée. Quatre jeunes enfants s'y trouvaient, du même âge que le messager. Le premier avait des cheveux blonds cuivrés et des yeux vert clair. Il était debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre la barrière. Un autre garçon, les cheveux sombres, était de dos, discutant avec lui tandis qu'un troisième, aux cheveux auburn mi-longs, était assis sur la barrière, une mèche de cheveux cachant son regard. Il discutait avec la seule fille du groupe, assise à ses côtés. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds dorés, ondulés et retenus en arrière par un serre-tête. Une mêche solitaire s'échappait de sa coiffure et elle la remettait sans cesse derrière l'oreille.

La voix de son guide le tira de sa contemplation.

-Professeur ?

A cette question, Séverus retomba sur terre et les quatre enfants devant lui levèrent leur regard vers lui. Un sourire prit naissance sur le visage du garçon assis sur la barrière, tandis que les trois autres avaient des expressions diverses, allant de la suspicion pour le garçon aux yeux verts à l'intérêt de la jeune fille, en passant par une espèce de crainte du dernier des garçons. Le guide souriait toujours, amusé. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

- Mes amis, je ne vous présente plus Séverus Rogue, le Directeur des Serpentards et Maître des Potions. Professeur, voici mes amis, Garren Lomelly, Sylas Biltan, Megara Cassel et Feng Shadow.

A ce dernier nom, l'homme sursauta. Son correspondant, un enfant ? Impossible ! Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa famille. Comme s'il comprenait son trouble, Feng sourit tristement et descendit de son perchoir. Il s'approcha de lui alors que Doram s'éloignait, rejoignant les autres. Le garçon et l'adulte restèrent un moment sans parler, l'un observant l'autre, le visage sérieux. Puis, les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à briller d'un étrange mélange de tristesse et de joie.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir…Vous avez changé… mais je sais qu'au fond, vous êtes toujours le même qu'autrefois. N'est-ce pas, mon oncle ?

A cette appellation, le maître des Potions se raidit. Feng se mordit les lèvres : c'était sorti tout seul ! Il avait tellement l'habitude de le nommer comme cela dans ses discussions, ses lettres avec ses tantes ou ses pensées solitaires, qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention…

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- …

- Ecoute, gamin, tu fais erreur. Je ne suis pas ton oncle, je n'ai aucun neveu !

L'expression de Feng se fit plus triste. Le ton de son interlocuteur était partagé entre l'énervement, la peur et la douleur. Il sentait qu'en disant ces mots, il prenait conscience qu'il mentait un peu. Juste un peu, puisqu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison… Il le lui fit remarquer.

- Vous n'en avez pas ? Ou plutôt vous n'en avez plus ?

L'homme resta sans voix. Comment savait-il ? Rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'il avait un neveu et plus rares encore étaient ceux qui savaient qu'il s'agissait du célèbre Harry Potter, qui avait perdu la vie quelques mois auparavant. Il reprit son masque d'indifférence et regarda l'enfant dans les yeux.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, gamin ! Je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu, alors ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais, ok ? Maintenant, vas-t'en !

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne partirai pas, professeur. Vous avez des questions, j'ai les réponses. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous voulez les entendre et je suis là pour vous les donner.

Séverus commençait à perdre patience. Ce gamin se moquait de lui ! Il devait être encore un bébé quand tout cela avait eu lieu ! Comment pouvait-il seulement savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, alors que seule une poignée de personnes savait qu'il était seulement marié ! En plus, les paroles de l'enfant rouvraient la blessure qu'il avait mis tant de temps à essayer de guérir pour ne seulement parvenir qu'à la calmer.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je m'attendais à avoir des réponses, c'est vrai, mais elles ne viendront certainement pas de toi ! Maintenant, hors de ma vue !

Il se retourna dans un envol de robe et se prépara à retourner vers Pré-au-Lard quand l'enfant prononça quelques mots qui le figèrent sur place.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à votre femme, Elena Potter, et à votre fils Sylvain, la nuit où les Potter ont été assassinés ?

L'homme ne bougeait plus. Comment diable cet enfant pouvait-il bien savoir qu'il était marié, avec qui, et qu'il était père ? Il connaissait même le prénom de son fils ! Le silence régna quelques secondes que Feng brisa à nouveau, le troublant à chaque nouvelle révélation.

- Je me demande d'ailleurs d'où vient le nom de votre fils… Ce nom lui viendrait-il par hasard de Sylvain Parker, qui était élève à Poudlard, à Serpentard, en même temps que vous, mais une année au-dessus ? Si c'est ça, j'en connais un qui va éclater de rire dès que je le lui dirai !

Silence. Garren, Sylas, Doram et Megara ne disaient rien. Ils observaient l'homme qui se troublait et leur ami qui parlait comme s'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, les yeux dans le vague. Mais il était toujours conscient de leur présence, ils le savaient bien. Ils ne connaissaient cette histoire que depuis la veille, et encore ! Ils se doutaient bien qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Ils avaient aussi appris les évènements de cette nuit d'Halloween, la disparition des trois familles… Ils avaient encore du mal à imaginer leur professeur si sévère marié, qui plus est avec une gryffondor – la seule jumelle de James Potter par-dessus le marché ! – et papa d'un petit garçon. Mais les Maraudeurs, aidés d'Harry, avaient fini par leur faire accepter l'étrange idée.

- Vous saviez que Sylvain vous ressemble ? Il a hérité de traits physiques de sa mère, c'est vrai. Surtout les cheveux, une vraie crinière de Potter ! Et les yeux, aussi… Mais sinon, c'est tout vous ! Surtout le caractère ! Quoique vous me semblez un peu plus grognon que lui…

Là, il tenait le bon bout. L'homme se retourna violemment, les yeux ouverts sous le choc. Il commençait à comprendre…

- Tu l'as rencontré ? Ils sont en vie ?

Feng sourit. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour sentir qu'il avait capté toute l'attention de son interlocuteur. Finalement, ça se passait mieux qu'il ne le craignait…

- Bien sûr qu'ils sont en vie ! Et je dois d'ailleurs vous féliciter ! Vous avez une fille très sympathique !

Cette fois, le célèbre masque de Séverus Rogue était complètement brisé. Il s'assit sur une souche qui se trouvait à côté de lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Doram leva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur dans un tel état. Mais il paraissait vraiment humain en ce moment… C'était un changement radical ! Ses amis et lui échangèrent un regard et il sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Tout compte fait, ce serait peut-être plus facile à accepter qu'ils ne le croyaient. Maintenant, à le voir si humain, ils pouvaient bien commencer à l'imaginer amoureux, marié et même père. Mais c'était toujours très difficile à croire….

L'ancien mangemort releva la tête et considéra d'un autre œil le garçon devant lui. Celui-ci lui tendit ses deux mains avec un sourire hésitant.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir nous faire confiance, professeur ? Si oui, venez avec nous, vous aurez les réponses auxquelles vous avez droit.

L'homme hésita un moment puis prit les mains tendues. Si l'enfant avait raison, si sa famille était en vie… alors il y avait une chance pour qu'il dise la vérité. Et il n'allait pas la laisser passer ! Tout l'espoir qu'il avait perdu lui revenait en flèche d'un seul coup, mais il restait méfiant. Etre paranoïaque avait toujours été dans sa nature après tout. Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un dont les moindres gestes étaient surveillés et analysés afin de vérifier son camp ?

- Je ne sais pas si je fais bien…mais je crois que je peux vous faire confiance.

L'enfant eut un grand sourire ému. Il reconnaissait bien là son Oncle Séverus, celui qu'il avait appris à connaître au travers des récits de ses tantes, de ses parents et même de ses amis… Celui que Sylvain avait déjà commencé à prendre sous son aile, à en croire les lettres qu'il recevait régulièrement de sa famille du passé.

- C'est bien.

Puis, il se tourna vers ses amis qui accoururent. Feng retira ses mains de celles de Rogue et écarta les bras. Ce fut comme un signal. Doram s'empara de la main gauche du maître des Potions et Megara de l'autre. Garren, Sylas et Feng terminèrent le cercle, puis Feng siffla trois fois. Immédiatement, un flash de lumière apparut avant de laisser place à un phénix que l'homme reconnut avec surprise comme celui qui avait emmené l'étrange garçon le matin de l'évasion de Black. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que l'oiseau se posa sur l'épaule de Feng puis étendit les ailes. Il y eut un nouveau flash.

Deux secondes plus tard, il se tenait dans une allée avec les enfants. Le phénix avait disparu et les enfants avaient brisé le cercle. Ils se tenaient en ligne devant lui. Puis Doram, avec un sourire, lui indiqua l'arrière d'un signe de tête. Il se retourna…. Et resta sous le choc.

Là, devant lui, il y avait une grille. Et derrière, haute et fière, une demeure dont il se souvenait très bien…

Godric's Hollow.

Mais c'était impossible ! La demeure des Potter avait été détruite lors de l'assassinat de James et Lily et personne ne l'avait réparée ! Personne n'y vivait, à présent !

Les enfants le dépassèrent et ouvrirent les portes, lui faisant signe de les suivre. Il fit quelques pas sous le regard amusé des cinq amis. Il vit alors la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un sortir de la maison.

Il resta pétrifié

- LUPIN !

Le loup-garou sourit. L'ancien Serpentard ne changerait jamais, il avait toujours autant de mal à l'appeler par son prénom. L'habitude, sûrement…

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Séverus.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand une chose noire apparut derrière Rémus avant de se précipiter sur un des garçons, le renversant au sol. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'un gros chien noir qui s'amusait à barbouiller le visage de Feng à grands coups de langue sous les rires du jeune et de ses amis. Rémus éclata alors de rire, à la fois pour la scène et pour la tête que faisait Séverus.

- Patmol ! Laisse Junior respirer, bon sang !

Le chien grogna, comme s'il était frustré, puis libéra sa victime. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le nouveau venu et, après un aboiement sonore, disparut dans un « pop » pour laisser la place à…

- BLACK !

- Hello Séverus….

L'ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban se tourna vers les cinq jeunes et les observa d'un œil critique… avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Feng.

- T'as beau changer d'apparence, gamin, j'arrive toujours à te reconnaître !

- A cause de mon odeur ?

- Nan, à cause de ton regard, Junior ! Même sans la couleur habituelle, tu as toujours le regard de ta mère !

- Black, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

Sirius regarda son ancien camarade et, après un regard vers Rémus, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Il le dirigea vers le salon, tout prêt pour Noël. Les deux Maraudeurs s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil et firent signe à leur invité de faire de même dans un troisième. Les enfants s'assirent à l'autre bout de la pièce, face à ces trois fauteuils, Garren, Sylas et Megara dans un canapé, Feng et Doram à leurs pieds. Un beau tableau de camaraderie. Rémus se tourna vers eux.

- Félicitations, jeunes gens. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à le faire venir si vite, mais je vous tire mon chapeau.

Doram sourit.

- Toutes les félicitations vont à Phénix ! C'est lui qui a réussi cet exploit.

Séverus explosa.

- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer tout ce que cela signifie ?

- Vous ne nous avez vraiment pas reconnu ? Je suis surpris…

Doram posa ses mains jointes sur son pendentif et brilla d'une légère lumière vert et argent. Ses traits changèrent peu à peu et révélèrent….

- DRACO !

- En personne, professeur. Et mes amis ici présents ne sont autres que…Neville Longdubat, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger !

Les trois personnes en question revinrent à leur tour à leur forme initiale. Séverus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment, par Merlin, de si jeunes enfants pouvaient-ils parvenir à changer d'apparence si facilement ? Sirius eut un petit rire.

- Surprenant, hein ? On a eu la même réaction ce matin. Ces gamins ont le chic pour étonner leur monde ! Pas vrai, Junior ?

Le dénommé Junior secoua la tête, comme s'il abandonnait la partie, puis regarda Séverus.

- Autant que vous le sachiez, monsieur, ce ne sont pas Sirius et Rémus qui sont responsables de votre venue ici. C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Je voulais vous parler à tous les trois ensemble et je préférais que cela soit dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Il posa à son tour ses mains sur sa poitrine et une lumière l'entoura. Peu à peu ses traits changèrent et le professeur resta sous le choc. Une crinière noire ébouriffée… et ces yeux… ces yeux d'émeraude…

- Tu…tu….

- Reprenons depuis le début… Bonjour, mon oncle… Comment allez-vous ?

- Tu…tu… c'est impossible…

Rémus le sortit de son trouble.

- Tu n'as pas la berlue, Severus. C'est bien Harry, le fils de James et Lily.

- Mais enfin… Je croyais…

- Je ne suis pas mort, si c'est cela que vous vous dites.

Harry et ses amis se mirent en devoir de lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, de la rencontre entre Harry et Bianca aux évènements récents. Ils avouèrent même aux trois adultes le statut qu'ils avaient reçu des Fondateurs. Ils ne parlèrent pas des portraits ni d'autres choses de ce genre, mais ils les mirent au courant du principal. Rémus et Sirius en savaient déjà une partie depuis la veille, quand Harry les avait mis au courant de la venue de Séverus, sans leur en donner la raison.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes joués du monde sorcier depuis le début ?

- Exactement, Séverus. Mais ce sont les enfants qui ont presque tout organisé, nous ne faisons que suivre.

Harry voyait bien que son oncle voulait dire quelque chose et il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

- Les gars, ça ne vous dérange pas si j'emmène Sirius, Rémus et le profes….

- Séverus.

Harry se tourna vers son oncle qui avait un petit sourire, une rareté.

- Appelle-moi Séverus, Harry. Je suis ton oncle, après tout ! Et je pense que je peux accepter aussi d'être appelé comme cela par tes amis, tant que ce n'est pas en public ! Enfin, pas à l'école…

L'enfant eut un grand sourire. Son oncle Séverus était de retour ! Les quatre autres avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles. L'austère professeur de potions leur demandait de l'appeler par son prénom ? C'était le jour des farces ou quoi ?

- OK ! Donc, je disais… ça ne vous dérange pas si j'emmène Sirius, Rémus et Séverus un petit moment ?

- Non, bien sur… Mais où vas-tu ?

Harry fit une petite grimace amusée.

- C'est un secret pour le moment ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai vite !

Puis, il se tourna vers les trois hommes et leur demanda de le suivre. Il les guida dans une pièce inutilisée. Au sol, un grand cercle de pouvoir était dessiné et brillait légèrement. Harry leur demanda de se placer au centre puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il leur donna à chacun une cape à capuchon et leur demanda de la mettre pendant qu'il se préparait. Une fois cela fait, il se plaça au centre du cercle, entouré de ses trois oncles. Puis, il prononça quelques mots qu'ils ne purent saisir et ils sentirent soudain leurs corps devenir extrêmement légers. Puis, une lumière les entoura.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre personnes avaient disparu…


	18. Cadeaux

Voici le 18e et tant attendu chapitre de "Une Ombre parmi les vivants"! Pardon de ne pas faire de plus longs chapitres, mais ce n'est que comme ça que je peux mettre à jour plus rapidement.

Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, je met à jour cette fic tous les Jeudis et Dimanches et "Maître de son Destin" une fois toutes les deux semaines. Bonne lecture!

Fustella

****

****

**Chapitre 18 : Cadeaux de Noël.**

Le village brillait des lueurs de Noël. Dans un petit bois à l'écart, une lueur apparut avant de laisser la place à quatre formes humaines, trois adultes et un enfant. L'enfant sourit et se dirigea vers un petit terrain à proximité d'où des rires s'élevaient. Il s'arrêta à côté d'une cabane et fit signe aux trois autres de le suivre mais de se couvrir avec leur cape. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et alluma une petit lueur guide de couleur verte qu'il dirigea vers les rires. Les hommes virent alors qu'ils provenaient d'enfants sur des balais, jouant au Quidditch à hauteur sécuritaire pour ne pas se faire repérer. A l'arrivée de la lueur, le jeu s'arrêta et le garçon quitta la protection que lui donnait le feuillage pour s'avancer vers le milieu du terrain, non sans avoir demander à ses compagnons perdus de rester là un moment. Il sourit et se mit à parler.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

Les deux Maraudeurs sursautèrent à cette phrase qu'ils connaissaient plus que bien. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais Harry et ses cousins utilisaient cette phrase – et bien d'autres références aux Maraudeurs - comme mot de passe et moyens de reconnaissance afin de pouvoir se reconnaître à tout moment, même sous une apparence différente.

Les joueurs descendirent vers le nouveau venu et des cris de joie s'élevèrent tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient ou se faisaient l'accolade.

- Harry ! Harry est rentré !

- Bon sang, on pensait que tu ne viendrais jamais !

- Moi ? Ne pas venir ? Tu me connais mal, Eric ! Je piétinais d'impatience à l'idée de revenir ici !

- Ce sont nos mères qui vont être aux anges ! Maman pleurait déjà sur le repas qu'elle a mis des heures à préparer !

- Ouais ! Complètement fondue, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Harry éclata de rire à voir la tête de ses cousins Rogue à la mention de l'affection un peu trop exubérante d'Elena Potter pour le fils de son frère. Elle était très protectrice et maternelle, un peu comme Mrs Weasley aurait pu l'être. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs fait ressembler les enfants à des poissons hors de l'eau lorsqu'ils l'avaient accompagnée faire des achats pour Noël et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Lorsqu' Harry avait reçu la lettre de Sylvain, la veille, il avait tant ri que ses amis étaient venus voir s'il allait bien.

Une toux sortit les enfants de leurs retrouvailles. Sylvain en voyant les trois personnes à peine éclairées par la lumière de la lune presque pleine fronça les sourcils.

- Harry ? Qui est-ce ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit. Il alla chercher les trois hommes, tirant Séverus et Sirius par la main et faisant signe à Rémus de les suivre. Tout content, il les amena à ses cousins (il englobait toujours les enfants des trois hommes sous cette appellation) et les lâcha.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres enfants et fit un simulacre de révérence, au comble de l'amusement. Ses cousins n'étaient pas sous leur apparence d'emprunt mais la lumière était trop faible pour que ses oncles puissent les reconnaître. Il décida de lâcher sa bombe.

- Mes très chers cousins, laissez-moi faire les présentations !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses oncles et d'un mouvement de la main fit tomber le capuchon de leurs capes. Puis il fit apparaître une lumière assez forte pour que les enfants puissent les voir.

Des cris de surprise sortirent de la bouche des enfants au fur à mesure qu'ils les reconnaissaient. Eric fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et regarda Harry.

- Purée, Harry, t'as quand même pas osé…Dis-moi que je rêve !

Mais le visage réjoui de son cousin lui révéla qu'il ne rêvait absolument pas… Les adultes étaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous les regards scrutateurs des gamins en face d'eux et qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas. De toutes façons, ils ne les voyaient pas bien puisque le sort d'Harry n'éclairait qu'eux – encore un mystère signé Harry Potter !

- Merlin… C'est Séverus Rogue….

- ….Sirius Black….

- ….et Rémus Lupin !

Les filles avaient posé la question en se complétant. Enfin, plus une affirmation qu'une question. Harry eut un petit rire.

- Ouaip ! Vous croyez que mon cadeau va leur plaire ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Le silence dura encore un petit moment puis Tania, la plus démonstrative des six Enfants de Maraude, se jeta sur Séverus et, à sa grande surprise et embarras, le serra dans ses bras. Sylvain la gronda.

- Tania !

- Bah quoi ?

- Devrais-je te signaler, ô ma sœur chérie, que tu viens de te jeter sur une personne qui ne te connaît pas, que tu n'es pas sensée connaître et – ô comble de l'ironie – qu'il s'agit de _Séverus Rogue_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié son caractère ?

Tania jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme puis, rouge de honte, elle recula, le libérant de l'étreinte. Elle marmonna un rapide « désolé » qui fit éclater de rire les autres. Eric s'approcha de Rémus et plongea son regard ambre dans un regard tout pareil.

- D'accoooooord. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry a tout de suite compris qui j'étais. (Il se tourna vers son ami) Sérieux, je suis si suspicieux que ça ?

Vénus soupira.

- T'es même pire, par moments ! Et, par Merlin, Eric, ne me dis pas que tu t'étais pas encore aperçu de ce _petit_ détail ?

- Ma chère Vénus, j'aimerai souligner que je n'ai jamais _réellement_ croisé Rémus Lupin. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe !

- Touché !

Ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire, l'atmosphère était légère et gaie, une vraie atmosphère de Noël, sans soucis et sans problèmes. Les trois adultes n'y comprenaient plus rien mais n'avaient pas envie de briser un tel moment. Eux-mêmes se sentaient très bien malgré leur incompréhension totale. Des pas qui accourent brisèrent les rires des enfants.

Trois femmes arrivaient en marchant rapidement et le regard d'Harry s'éclaira en les voyant. Elles souriaient, apparemment elles savaient qu'il était de retour- probablement grâce à l'horloge magique du salon.

- Harry ! Harry, tu es rentré !

- Tatie !

Le garçon courut vers la première d'entre elles et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte maternelle pleine de tendresse qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa mère. Elena Potter, épouse Rogue, et ses deux amies s'étaient fait un devoir de lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu connaître, à commencer par l'affection maternelle.

Harry pleurait de joie, bien heureux de revoir ses tantes qui le prirent l'une après l'autre dans leurs bras. Elles ne s'aperçurent de la présence des trois hommes que lorsque Tania – incapable de tenir sa langue encore une fois - échappa à la poigne de son frère pour se précipiter sur sa mère.

- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Regarde qui est là !

Elena releva la tête et pâlit immédiatement, tout comme ses deux amies. Harry recula un peu et alluma une nouvelle lueur afin que les hommes puissent voir leur visage. Et ce fut le choc.

Des deux côtés, il y eut des visages blêmes, des cris… et même un peu de larmes. Harry et ses cousins les regardaient, plus qu'amusés. Il fallait dire qu'Harry avait un peu prévenu ses amis qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il emmène ses oncles avec lui pour Noël. Résultat, ils n'étaient pas si surpris qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne pensaient pas qu'il le ferait vraiment… mais d'un autre côté, ils l'espéraient quand même…

Pendant que les adultes se fixaient d'un air de ne pas y croire, Cassiopée eut un petit cri de victoire et fit l'accolade à son cousin.

- Yes ! Là, Harry, t'es le meilleur ! J'aurais jamais cru les voir aussi surprises, les mamans !

Tous les six éclatèrent de rire mais cela suffit pour détourner l'attention des adultes sur eux. Katie regarda Harry avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Une lueur taquine, amusée mais aussi … un peu dangereuse. Du moins du point de vuedu jeune garçon qui savait ce que cela pouvait signifier.

- Harry James Potter, j'en conclus que c'est à vous que nous devons cette belle surprise, hmm ?

- Pour te dire la vérité, tatie adorée, on est un petit peu tous dans le coup…

Sylvain avait entouré les épaules de son cousin de son bras et lui donnait l'accolade, vraiment aux anges.

- Mais je pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment ! Heureusement que nous n'avons pas oublié les….

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec ses cousins dans une étreinte puissante des trois femmes en larmes. Les trois oncles d'Harry étaient toujours un peu perdus. Leurs femmes étaient en face d'eux, vivantes et en bonne santé. Harry le savait et les a conduit à elles, qu'il connaissait apparemment depuis un moment. Mais comment, par Merlin, ce gamin était-il parvenu là où ils avaient échoué ? Qui étaient ces enfants ? Où étaient-ils ?

Elena quitta l'embrassade et elle leur indiqua à tous le chemin de la maison. Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient, encore sous le choc, un hibou arriva et avec un cri perçant atterrit droit sur la tête du pauvre Harry qui tomba à la renverse.

Sylvain regarda le volatile sur le visage de son cousin et explosa de rire en le reconnaissant.

- Bon sang, c'est Duckes !

- J'ai cru… pff pff… remarquer que … pff pff… c'était encore… pff pff… ce stupide volatile, mais par… pff pff… Merlin, quelqu'un peut-il … pff pff… le tirer de là !

Cassiopée remarqua alors que le hibou était fermement accroché par les serres au cou de Harry et qu'il tentait de continuer sa course – ce qui voulait dire qu'il volait dans le visage du jeune garçon et qu'il envoyait ses plumes dans la bouche dudit garçon pendant qu'il tentait de parler.

Elle se jeta au secours du jeune homme et retira vivement Duckes de son lieu d'atterrissage en grognant.

- J'ai pourtant dit mille fois à James de ne pas utiliser ce crétin de volatile, il faut toujours qu'il fasse des trucs de ce genre. Ca va, Harry ?

Pendant que le fils Potter acquiesçait, les trois hommes s'étaient figés. James ? Elle avait bien dit James ? Et cet oiseau ? Duckes ? Etait-il possible…. ?

Mais la discussion continuait pendant qu'Harry se relevait et s'époussetait :

- Faudra sincèrement qu'on envoie à James l'adresse du vétérinaire magique ! Je ne comprends pas comment cet oiseau peut être dans cet état.

Pour toute réponse, Katie leva les yeux au ciel et Tania éclata de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

- S…Signé Sirius Black ! Il a emprunté Duckes à James et lui a fait avaler la potion qu'ils avaient préparée en cours.

- On voit le résultat !

- Je trouve que cet oiseau a un côté très Maraudeur, pas vous ?

La réflexion d'Eric fit naître une nouvelle salve de rires tandis que les hommes tentaient de comprendre s'ils avaient bien entendu. Sirius et Rémus se souvenaient de ce jour-là mais seuls James et eux connaissaient cette histoire. Et Duckes était mort à la fin de leur septième année ! Harry sembla se rendre compte de leur malaise car il se tourna vers eux en souriant.

- Je suis désolé, vous ne devez plus rien comprendre…. Rentrons, vous pourrez mieux vous rendre compte par vous-même de ce qui se cache derrière toute cette histoire.

Ils firent ce qu'il avait dit et s'assirent dans le salon, les enfants heureux assis ensemble dans leur coin favori, dans le coin jeu-bibliothèque-musique, tandis que les parents s'installaient dans les fauteuils au coin du feu. Il y eu un instant de silence gêné, personne n'osant parler. Cassiopée en profita pour lire sa lettre et se mit à rire, faisant tout le monde se tourner vers elle.

Elle s'adressa à ses amis, les seuls à être plus ou moins à l'aise en ce moment.

- Oh, écoutez ça, c'est pas croyable ! Sirius est tombé dans le lac de Poudlard !

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes !

- Pas du tout ! Rémus lui a dit que la glace était fragile mais il a voulu lui prouver le contraire… Résultat !

- Pas possible ! Il a rien dans le crâne ou quoi ?

- VENUS !

Les enfants sursautèrent. Ils avaient complètement oublié les adultes. Katie était rouge de colère et de gêne tandis que ses deux amies avaient l'air assez amusées. Vénus eut un petit rire, vite repris par les autres Enfants de Maraude.

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas pensé la même chose quand tu en as entendu parler, tante Katie !

Katie rougit et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles face à l'argument d'Harry. Celui-ci se leva alors. Il avait décidé de commencer les explications puisque personne ne se décidait. Et les trois hommes étaient trop bouleversés pour avoir remarqué les ressemblances entre les enfants et eux. Il s'avança vers Séverus et le prit par l'épaule avant de se tourner vers son seul cousin de sang.

- Au fait, vous ne savez pas ? Oncle Séverus m'a dit qu'il avait donné à son fils le nom de son meilleur ami à Poudlard, Sylvain Parker !

Un silence stupéfait accueillit cette annonce. Puis Sylvain se leva lentement et s'approcha de son père qui ouvrit peu à peu de grands yeux en assimilant qui pouvait être le garçon. Celui-ci lui sourit, partagé entre le rire, l'émotion et l'incrédulité.

- C…C'est une blague ? Tu…Tu m'as vraiment donné le nom de ton meilleur ami ? Sylvain Parker, celui qui était une année au-dessus de toi à Serpentard ?

- S…Sylvain ? Sylvain, c'est toi ?

Il ne put rien ajouter, il perdait le souffle. Harry avait eu raison, son fils lui ressemblait, sauf les cheveux et les yeux. Mais ceci excepté, il avait tout son physique.

- C'est moi, papa…

Ce simple mot fit naître des larmes dans les yeux des femmes, d'Elena surtout, et dans ceux de Séverus. Sylvain souriait, un peu timide. Cet homme était son père, celui qui était devenu Mangemort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait et un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Ses épreuves étaient inscrites dans son visage et ses yeux. Il avait perdu l'innocence qu'il lui connaissait… enfin, qu'il connaissait à son cadet de Serpentard.

Séverus se leva et fit un pas en avant. Sylvain l'imita et deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient réunis dans une forte étreinte que rejoignit Elena. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, pleurant de bonheur, jusqu'à ce que Tania se lève, le regard fixé sur la scène. Elle s'approcha de son père qui la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs… qui s'ouvrirent en se souvenant de la phrase de Harry, quelques heures plus tôt.

_Bien sûr qu'ils sont en vie ! Et je dois d'ailleurs vous féliciter ! Vous avez une fille très sympathique !_

Une fille ? Sa fille ? Elle ressemblait tellement à Elena et lui que l'erreur ne pouvait être faite. Elle lui tendit une main timide et hésitante.

- Bonjour… Je suis Tania Elena Rogue et j'ai dix ans. Je suis contente de te rencontrer, papa.

L'homme prit avec hésitation la main tendue de la petite fille et sourit.

- Et moi, je suis heureux de te voir enfin, Tania…

La fillette sourit d'un sourire de bonheur et de soulagement et se jeta dans l'étreinte familiale. Tout le monde sourit puis Eric se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa mère dont il prit la main afin de lui donner son soutien pour les révélations qu'elle avait à faire. Les jumelles firent de même avec la leur.

Elena recula un instant de l'étreinte et se tourna vers la scène, imité par son mari qui eut un petit choc en voyant Eric, Sarah et Rémus… Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Rémus devait avoir eu la même idée car il était blanc et tremblait d'émotion.

Eric, voyant sa mère hésiter, s'approcha du loup-garou.

- Vous êtes Rémus Jack Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?

- En-En effet.

L'enfant s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendit la main.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis Eric Rémus Lupin et j'ai dix ans.

Rémus perdit le souffle un moment et plongea son regard ambre dans un regard identique. Des larmes dans les yeux, il sourit et prit la main de son fils – son fils, par Merlin !- et dans un élan soudain le serra contre lui. Sarah les rejoignit, pleurant de bonheur de voir enfin sa famille réunie. Sirius, sous le choc, se tourna vers sa femme et les fillettes qui en tenaient chacune une main. Katie, une boule dans la gorge, poussa ses filles dans sa direction.

- Sirius… Laisse-moi te présenter nos filles, Vénus Andromeda Black et Cassiopée Lily Black. Elles ont dix ans. Mes chéries, je suppose que je n'ai plus à vous présenter votre père, Sirius Orion Black ?

Les filles firent « non » de la tête et s'avancèrent vers un Sirius complètement sous le choc pour le serrer contre elles. L'homme tomba à genoux et retourna l'étreinte, non sans faire signe à sa femme de les rejoindre.

Harry pleurait. Personne ne le voyait, mais il pleurait. Lui n'aurait jamais ce bonheur de retrouver ses parents, même ses rêves dans le beau jardin s'étaient raréfiés. Ses oncles avaient leur famille, il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce bonheur-là. Alors il sortit doucement de la pièce sans que personne ne se rende compte de son départ et sortit dans la neige et le froid.

Il voulait réfléchir.

Il se dirigea vers le petit terrain protégé où ils s'entraînaient au Quidditch et prit son balai dans la cabane – le balai de sa mère qu'il avait amené ici à son dernier voyage, celui de son père étant resté en 1991.

Et pendant que, dans la maison, les trois familles se retrouvaient et que ses onclesétaient probablement en train d'apprendretoute l'histoire depuis Halloween 1981, il s'envola dans le ciel étoilé de la nuit de Noël 1971.


	19. Révélations

Aye Aye Aye, me voici en retard avec un chapitre tout pitit! Je suis désolée, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, mais il devrait être assez long. C'est bizarre, mais on dirait qu'en vacances je n'arrive pas à garder le même rythme que durant l'année...

Zarbi, non?

Bonne lecture et merci à mes revieuwers! Je vous adore!

Fustella

**Chapitre 19**

Dans le salon de la maison familiale, les hommes se remettaient lentement du choc des retrouvailles. Ils étaient assis par familles et attendaient les explications. Elena allait commencer mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Tania l'arrêta.

- Où est Harry ?

A cette question, les adultes semblèrent se réveiller et ils constatèrent avec horreur que leur neveu avait disparu. Sirius allait se lancer à sa recherche en hurlant son nom quand une de ses filles lui prit le bras pour le calmer. Cassiopée avait vu la tristesse dans les émeraudes de son ami pendant qu'eux retrouvaient leurs pères. Elle jeta un regard vers Eric qui hocha la tête. Les sens particuliers qu'il avait hérités de son loup-garou de père lui avaient permis de ressentir la tristesse du Survivant. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres enfants et ne purent que constater que ce détail n'était pas passé inaperçu à leurs yeux.

Sylvain soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé que son cousin réagirait aussi mal. En fait, il n'avait même pas pensé à la souffrance que son acte de bonté lui apporterait. Il se leva, prêt à aller chercher le fils de son oncle, mais quelqu'un le devança. Cassiopée avait déjà remis sa cape d'hiver et s'élançait vers la porte d'entrée. Les enfants la suivirent après un instant de flottement, vite imités par des adultes un peu surpris par l'interaction silencieuse de leurs rejetons.

En effet, sans un mot, avec à peine un regard, ils s'étaient compris. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée et s'étaient séparés, semblant s'être réparti les tâches : Eric s'était précipité à l'étage pour chercher une couverture chaude, Tania s'était dirigée vers la cuisine où elle préparait du chocolat chaud avec l'aide de Vénus. Sylvain, lui, sortit dans le noir à la recherche d'Harry après avoir emporté deux balais : le sien et celui de Cassiopée.

Les adultes le suivirent jusqu'au petit bois qui cachait leur terrain de jeu. Une lueur en provenait. En s'approchant, ils furent un peu surpris de constater que cette lueur provenait d'une flamme bleue posée dans les mains de Cassiopée Black – la cadette des deux jumelles. C'était un acte de magie de deuxième année, voire de milieu de deuxième année… mais elle n'avait que dix ans et le pratiquait sans baguette !

Sylvain courut vers elle et sans un mot lui tendit son balai. Elle libéra immédiatement la boule de feu qui la suivit alors qu'elle enfourchait son balai avant de s'élancer dans le ciel à la suite de son aîné.

Les adultes, restés en bas, observèrent la scène. Dans le ciel, suivis par deux boules de feu qui les éclairaient, les deux balais volaient, cherchant à atteindre quelque chose qui volait dans le noir. Plissant les yeux, ils reconnurent un balai dirigé un jeune garçon qui ne pouvait être que…

- Harry !

Dans les airs, les deux balais illuminés avaient rejoint le balai dans l'ombre et ils entamaient à présent tous trois la descente.

Ce qu'ils virent les bouleversa.

Harry avait le visage gelé par les larmes qui avaient fini par couler. Il hoquetait et il semblait que les deux autres enfants l'avaient aidé à redescendre car ses yeux étaient troubles. Il grelottait de froid malgré sa cape. Rapidement, les enfants le dirigèrent vers la maison où les trois autres le prirent en charge, réglés comme du papier à musique.

Alors que le petit garçon se réchauffait auprès du feu, enfoui dans une chaude couverture et un bol de chocolat dans les mains, Séverus retint Tania par l'épaule et posa la question qui le turlupinait, ainsi que les deux hommes à ses côtés.

- Tania, comment avez-vous su ce qu'il faisait ?

La petite fille soupira et un triste sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Lily et James.

Surpris par la réponse, Séverus retira sa main.

- Pardon ?

Comprenant qu'ils ne voyaient pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, elle s'expliqua.

- Il agit en mélange de Lily et James. Lorsqu'elle était gênée d'être quelque part, qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ou qu'elle se sentait mal, Lily se mettait toujours à l'écart pour y faire quelque chose qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui la ferait oublier. James, pour oublier qu'il était malheureux ou bouleversé, préférait changer ses idées en faisant un acte qui lui ferait plus mal encore ou qui lui viderait la tête. Sachant cela, nous avons agi en conséquence. Harry n'a fait que mélanger ces deux caractères. Il est parti voler, ce qui est son activité préférée, dans le froid sans précaution, afin de se faire mal assez pour oublier sa douleur. Simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois hommes n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils n'y auraient jamais pensé. C'était assez stupéfiant de voir à quel point ils connaissaient non seulement Harry mais aussi ses parents. Comme s'ils les connaissaient personnellement et le mieux du monde. Sirius en fit la remarque à voix haute et Tania se contenta de sourire. Vénus, qui passait par là, prit la parole.

- Pour répondre aux questions que vous vous posez, je pense qu'Harry est le mieux placé. Allez vous asseoir, notre conteur favori va commencer son histoire…

Un peu perdus par l'attitude décontractée des enfants – qui avaient apporté le repas de Noël de chacun dans le salon- , les adultes s'assirent, prirent leur repas sur les genoux et écoutèrent le jeune homme près du feu. Ils attendaient l'histoire que le jeune homme leur offrait en cadeau supplémentaire en cette nuit de Noël si hors normes.

- Bien, maintenant que mes idées se sont rafraîchies _(il rit doucement)_, il est temps pour moi de repasser en mode « conteur ». Et pour commencer, j'ai des questions à poser à ces messieurs.

Il se tourna vers les trois hommes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Quels ont été vos meilleurs amis à Poudlard et où étaient-ils répartis ?

- Quel rapport avec….

- Tu vas vite comprendre, Sirius… Alors, vos réponses ?

Rémus, qui avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions pour le moment, prit la parole le premier.

- Comme tu le sais, il y eut pour moi les trois autres maraudeurs, Sirius, James et ce traître de Pettigrow…_(sourire triste)_. Tous les trois de Gryffondor. Dans la maison des Lions, il y avait aussi Lily et Elena, évidemment. Mais il y avait aussi quelqu'un dont je n'ai plus entendu parler par la suite et que tu ne dois pas avoir connu. C'était Tania, Tania Parker.

Un rire étouffé l'interrompit et il se tourna vers la source du problème. Tania pouffait contre sa main, placée devant sa bouche. Les autres enfants roulaient des yeux en la regardant, lui demandant de reprendre contenance. Mais l'éclat dans leur regard montrait au contraire qu'ils étaient tout autant amusés.

Harry leur demanda du regard de poursuivre. Ce fut Séverus qui y répondit.

- J'ai déjà parlé de mon amitié pour Sylvain Parker, le frère de Tania. Il était un an plus vieux que moi et je dois avouer que je l'admirai énormément. Il était mon modèle.

Cette fois, Sylvain donna l'impression de s'étouffer et marmonna quelque chose du genre « je m'en souviendrai, de celle-là !» Mais Séverus, qui commençait à s'habituer aux étrangetés des gamins, continua sans broncher.

- A Serpentard, il y avait aussi Katie et Narcissa. Et je me souviens aussi des sœurs White. De vraies diablesses, curieuses et rusées comme pas un. Elles étaient à Serdaigle mais ces jumelles-là auraient pu avoir leur place à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard !

Il manqua le regard complice que les jumelles Black se lancèrent et laissa la place à Sirius qui termina la liste.

- Dans notre petit clan, dont le rat était exclu d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi Séverus, à Serpentard. A part lui, il ne manque plus que les Pouffsoufle. Il y avait Sarah, bien sûr. Mais aussi un garçon qui était encore plus étrange que Mumus. En fait, c'était lui puissance deux ! Il s'appelait… Eric, Eric Carolis. Et je crois que c'est tout.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son filleul qui souriait, au bord du fou-rire.

- Mais à quoi ça rime, par Merlin, toutes ces questions ?

Harry détourna son regard de la vision plus qu'hilarante d'un Eric offusqué par la remarque de son oncle. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il avait eu un léger pincement au cœur en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas mentionné Orphéo Knight. Seuls les enfants, grâce au lien que partageaient les Enfants de Maraude entre eux, ressentirent sa passagère et volatile tristesse, qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Il leva la tête et, l'air de rien, il posa une nouvelle question en observant le plafond.

- Et que sont-ils devenus ? Je veux dire, à part mes parents et vous ?

Sirius eut un sourire triste.

- Disparus. Ils sont tous partis à la fin de leur dernière année et n'ont plus jamais donné de leurs nouvelles.

Puis, un peu agacé, il fixa son neveu qui souriait malicieusement. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry leur posa la question :

- Et… si vous les revoyiez… par exemple tels qu'ils étaient à votre entrée à Poudlard… Vous les reconnaîtriez ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Ils ont des visages qui ne s'oublient pas, même si jeunes ! Mais, Harry, par Merlin, peux-tu me dire ce que ça vient faire ici ? Où ça nous mène, toutes ces questions ?

Ce furent les femmes qui lui répondirent dans un chœur parfait. Elles avaient écouté attentivement, retenant sourires, rires et commentaires. Mais là, elles voulaient intervenir.

- Derrière vous !

Les trois hommes se retournèrent d'un coup sec et restèrent sous le choc. Ils étaient incapables de réfléchir correctement, complètement pétrifiés par la surprise. Derrière eux se tenaient leurs amis d'enfance sous leurs visages de première année…. A la place même où, quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenaient leurs propres enfants !

- Mais ? Que ?

La tête que tiraient les trois pères était telle qu'elle déclancha une vague de rires de plus en plus incontrôlables. Sarah fit un rapide mouvement de baguette et les enfants se retrouvèrent vêtus de leurs uniformes sur lesquels les blasons étaient bien en vue.

- Tu comprends mieux à quoi mes questions menaient, Sirius ? Voici devant vous Sylvain et Tania Parker, Vénus et Cassiopée White et Eric Carolis ! Actuellement étudiants à Poudlard, dans les maisons que vous venez de citer !

Cassiopée, en digne fille de Sirius Black, fit un sourire machiavélique et se tourna vers le filleul de son père.

- Tu as oublié de souligner la présence parmi nous du très célèbre Orphéo Silver Knight, mon cher !

Nouveau sursaut des nouveaux venus du futur. Harry, sourit en réponse à la pique. Il sentait qu'elle avait aussi dit ça pour réparer l'oubli des trois hommes lorsqu'ils avaient mentionnés leurs amis de Poudlard – si oubli il y avait, car il se demandait à présent si cela ne signifiait pas tout simplement qu'Orphéo Knight n'irait jamais étudier avec les Maraudeurs.

- Tu as raison, ma chère. Réparons cet oubli de suite.

Et, souriant, il sortit du col de sa chemise deux pendentifs qui brillaient sous la lumière du feu de bois. L'un représentait un cerf, l'autre était un médaillon à double face. Il prit le cerf entre ses mains et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt, son apparence se modifia. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et s'aplanirent de fait, ses yeux devinrent de la couleur de l'argent et ses traits se modifièrent légèrement tandis que sa cicatrice disparaissait. Sa peau, d'ordinaire rosée, devint plus bronzée.

Devant les yeux ébahis de ses oncles et – pour une fois ! – de ses tantes, Harry James Potter venait de devenir entièrement et pour la première fois Orphéo Silver Knight.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, 24 décembre 1991.**

Dans le salon de la maison familiale des Potter, quatre enfants attendaient le retour de leur ami. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Ils entendirent trois notes de musique, signal qu'Harry aimait à utiliser, puis une porte à l'étage claqua. Trois minutes plus tard, un Harry souriant de toutes ses dents apparut dans le salon.

- Et me revoilà !

- Où sont les autres ?

Harry, par jeu, regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir puis se frappa le front en tirant la langue de façon enfantine.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! Ils sont… en vacances ! Enfin, pour être précis, je les ai envoyés en vacances !

Les autres le regardèrent de travers.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Ce qui signifie, mon cher Dragon, que ces messieurs se trouvent actuellement auprès de leurs familles et que nous les rejoindrons à la fin des vacances !

Ses amis ouvrirent de grands yeux et il éclata de rire. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil libre et leur expliqua.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, je sais où se trouve le reste de ma famille. Je les ai donc emmenés là-bas et après une petite séance d'explications, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Nous passerons deux semaines ici avant de les rejoindre pour la suite des vacances le 24 décem….

- Mais Harry, nous sommes le 24 décembre !

Le jeune garçon rit.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, Mione, je t'aurai dit que nous les rejoindrons le 24 décembre 1971 dans la soirée…

Le silence suivit cette réflexion. Harry sourit, taquin.

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit ? Mes tantes et mes cousins se trouvent actuellement dans le passé, en 1971 plus exactement. Nous passerons donc les vacances une première fois ici à nous entraîner, puis nous partirons les rejoindre, environ une heure après mon départ pour cette année. Ca vous va ?

Choqués, ils ne purent qu'acquiescer de la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé. Harry agrandit son sourire.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je pense vraiment qu'en magie rien n'est impossible !

* * *

Alors?


	20. Retour de Vacances

Me revoilou après un bon moment d'absence avec ce vingtième chapitre! Je suis impardonnable... Mais j'ai des excuses! Entre mes travaux pour la fac, mon examen et mes ennuis de santé, j'avais un peu perdu le fil... Surtout que ce chapitre m'a donné du mal! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais il est la charnière, car c'est à partir de lui que tout va se précipiter! Le rythme de l'histoire va s'accélérer car tout est désormais en place.

Par contre, pour le rythme de parution, je ne promets rien...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Fustella

**Chapitre 20: Retour de Vacances.**

Gare de King's Cross, Quai 9 ¾ , 6 janvier 1992

Le train allait bientôt démarrer. Dans leur compartiment, Hermione, Neville et Ron regardaient par la fenêtre, cherchant à retrouver la silhouette de leur meilleur ami. Draco n'était pas avec eux, il avait dû rejoindre les Serpentard, à son grand désappointement. Mais il le fallait pour que leur couverture reste en place.

- Eh, regardez qui est là !

Neville leur désignait un coin sombre et tous tournèrent leur regard dans cette direction. Il leur fallut un moment avant de voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'Héritier d'Helga. Mais quand ils comprirent, ils ne purent retenir un sourire et même un petit rire : là, au bord du quai, se tenaient un homme et un enfant qui les saluaient de la main. Mais ce qui les amusait surtout, c'était qu'ils tentaient en même temps de réfréner les ardeurs d'un grand chien noir qui faisait le fou sur le quai, tout en restant les plus discrets possible. Tâche ratée, vu le nombre de regards qu'ils recevaient…

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il ne changera jamais…

- Mais c'est quand même sympa d'être venus nous dire « au revoir ». Ils ont tant de choses à faire en ce moment…

- C'est vrai… Vous saviez que Phénix pense avoir trouvé comment guérir mes parents ? Il a dit qu'il essayera à son retour de voyage.

- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, Nev !

Ron approuva vivement de la tête. Neville leur avait révélé au début des vacances ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il cherchait un moyen de les faire revenir, lui promettant de ne pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir réuni les parents et le fils. Et le jeune garçon tenait toujours ses promesses…

- N'empêche, quelles vacances !

- Tu l'as dit ! C'étaient les vacances les plus remplies de ma vie !

Ils allaient commencer à en discuter quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les Jumeaux et Lee Jordan, qui avaient également passé les vacances de Noël à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

- On peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

Bien qu'un peu déçus de ne pouvoir partager une fois de plus leurs commentaires sur ces quelques semaines passées en compagnie d'Harry puis de la famille des Maraudeurs, ils acceptèrent de bonne grâce.

Et le train s'ébranla en direction de l'école de magie la plus réputée au monde.

Dans son compartiment, Draco tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se lever en hurlant ou bien se taper la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi, par Merlin, ses condisciples étaient-ils aussi stupides ? Ils parlaient de leurs vacances, se vantaient de leurs nouveaux talents en magie noire, parlaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres – ils n'osaient même pas prononcer son nom, les pleutres ! – et de la mort d'Harry Potter, tapaient sur le dos de leurs professeurs et des élèves et, par-dessus le marché, demandaient toutes les dix secondes l'avis de Draco. Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe étaient vraiment désespérants… Heureusement que Blaise sortait du lot. Il était le seul qui pouvait empêcher l'Héritier de Serpentard de devenir complètement fou tant les conversations des autres étaient sans fond, plates et stupides.

Il discuta un instant avec lui et fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il n'était peut-être pas si gavé de magie noire qu'il l'avait cru au début. En effet, quand Pansy insulta Hermione en la traitant d'ignoble Sang-de-Bourbe stupide – réflexion qui avait demandé à Draco tout son sang-froid tant il avait envie de l'étriper, Blaise rétorqua :

- Si elle est si stupide, Pansy, ce serait une honte pour un Sang-pur de ne pas la surpasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire sans comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague, alors que Pansy tourna au rouge brique.

- Ca veut dire quoi, Zabini, que tu te prends d'affection pour les Sang-de-Bourbes, à présent ? C'est ton père qui va apprécier…

Draco serra les dents. Pansy était la plus abominable commère qui existait. Elle n'hésitait jamais à faire chanter les gens ou à avertir des parents de l'attitude de leur rejeton. C'était surtout à cause d'elle que Draco devait redoubler d'attention. Mais il sentit qu'il devait intervenir.

- Ca veut dire, Pansy, que nous devons tout faire pour la surpasser avant la fin de l'année. Hors de question qu'elle soit meilleure que les Sang-pur ! Vous avez compris ? Et cette remarque veut aussi dire que tu es bien peu digne de ton sang puisque tu es lamentablement en échec depuis le début de l'année. Je tiens à ce que nous soyons les premiers, alors vous avez intérêt à vous bouger si vous ne voulez pas que vos parents apprennent que vous vous êtes inclinés face à elle ou à n'importe qui d'autre ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Parfait. Il avait tourné la situation à son avantage, en protégeant Blaise de cette vipère et en reprenant le masque du parfait Malefoy Serpentard. Il ne manqua pas le regard surpris mais presque appréciateur du méditerranéen en face de lui. Il profita du fait que les trois autres ne regardaient pas pour lui faire un petit sourire et un signe de tête qui traduisait à la fois son appréciation et le fait qu'il approuvait sa remarque. Blaise lui sourit en retour, bien qu'un peu surpris.

Puis, le jeune Malefoy planta son regard vers la fenêtre et ne bougea plus jusqu'à l'arrivée, plongé dans ses pensées.

Quatre semaines. C'était environ le temps qu'il avait passé avec les Ombres. Mais ça lui semblait à la fois des mois et seulement quelques jours. Ils avaient fait tant de choses ! Mais le temps avait passé bien trop vite à son goût…

Durant les premiers jours, ils avaient fait connaissance avec les tableaux de Godric's Hollow. Et certains d'entre eux les avaient laissés sous le choc un bon moment ! Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à être entraîné par les Fondateurs, Merlin – dont Harry était l'Héritier, soit dit en passant…. Ce qui l'avait fait rougir et marmonner entre ses dents un bon moment…au grand plaisir de ses amis ! – et bien d'autres grands sorciers ! Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter, à mettre en place les cours et les programmes convenant à chacun d'eux. Harry avait en outre souligné qu'il fallait compter parmi les Ombres la famille des Maraudeurs et Narcissa Black. Draco se souvenait de sa surprise lorsqu'il avait entendu ce nom. Harry lui avait alors appris que Narcissa serait toujours pour lui la petite fille de Serpentard, celle d'avant son mariage, d'autant qu'elle n'aimait ni son mari, ni son nouveau nom.

Et Draco avait compris beaucoup de choses. En quelques jours, Lucius Malefoy avait entièrement perdu son emprise sur son fils…

Puis, les cours avaient débuté. Et tous les quatre avaient été surpris, à la fois de leur vitesse d'apprentissage et de leur goût pour leurs leçons. Mais ce qui les avait vraiment étonné, c'étaient les pouvoirs de leur ami orphelin. Harry possédait des capacités rares et même parfois uniques. Et ils n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux quand ils avaient découvert qu'eux aussi avaient été dotés de tels pouvoirs !

Avec l'aide de la ménagerie d'Harry, ils avaient appris les Soins aux créatures magiques, sous la tutelle des Fondateurs. Ils commençaient la magie sans baguette et s'essayaient à de nouvelles manières de faire. Ils avaient également reçus des cours de Potions, Sortilèges, Enchantements, Legilimencie et Occlumencie. Ils avaient aussi appris à se contrôler, à se connaître mieux, à gérer leurs flux magiques. Et les résultats avaient été impressionnants. Désormais, ils contrôlaient tous la télépathie et parvenaient à se faire comprendre plus ou moins bien des animaux. A leur grand plaisir, lors de leur voyage dans le passé, Sirius leur avait promis de leur apprendre à devenir Animagus. Les tantes d'Harry et leurs maris, durant les deux semaines passées ensemble, les avaient pris sous leur aile et ils avaient suivi les cours qu'elles dispensaient à Harry et aux autres enfants.

C'était si agréable pour l'Héritier de Serpentard d'agir comme un enfant de son âge, sans masque et sans barrière. Il appréciait énormément Sylvain, le fils de son parrain, qui lui parlait de ses parents à Poudlard et de ce que signifiait réellement d'être un Serpentard. C'était apaisait d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui, comme lui, était dans cette maison sans partager la mentalité des actuels étudiants (que ce soit en 71 ou en 91). Il avait aussi sympathisé avec Tania, Eric et les jumelles. Et il trouvait vraiment agréable de voir des gens, autres que ses amis, qui l'acceptaient pour ce qu'il était sans faire attention à sa maison. Tania lui avait raconté qu'ils faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas répondre aux provocations de Serpentard et qu'ils essayaient aussi de tempérer les caractères explosifs de leurs camarades, tout en ne se les mettant pas à dos !

Neville aussi avait gagné en assurance en quatre semaines. L'amitié et le soutien de ses amis et de cette étrange famille l'avaient plus qu'aidé. Séverus et lui avaient parlé, ce qui avait grandement aidé le jeune Gryffondor qui, après une semaine de cours, parvenait à réaliser une potion sans faire d'erreurs. Hermione avait apprécié de rencontrer des jeunes filles de son âge qui ne la jugeaient ni pour son ascendance, ni pour son physique, ni pour son goût des études. Tania avait d'ailleurs détendu l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle avait révélé que les Maraudeurs étaient tout le temps en bibliothèque pour préparer leurs blagues. Ce qui lui avait valu des marmonnements de Sirius…. (_Et notre réputation, hein ?_). Ron avait quitté sa vision du monde toute « Gryffondoresque » et avait commencé à apprécier le professeur de Potions qui lui apparaissait soudain comme un être humain.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Harry. Harry qui souriait, qui riait. Harry dans son élément qui lisait avec bonheur les lettres que ses cousins recevaient des Maraudeurs (qui ne l'étaient pas encore tout à fait, selon Tania), de Lily, de Séverus, de Katie, de Sarah et d'Elena. Lorsque ces lettres arrivaient, tout le monde se réunissait et partageait les souvenirs, riant de certaines réflexions de l'un et de l'autre.

Oui, Neville, Draco et Harry, les trois malmenés du destin, avaient rencontré ces semaines-là, pour la première fois, la définition des mots « Bonheur », « Famille », « Jeux » et « Fêtes ».

Mais pour le jeune Serpentard, le meilleur moment fut leur double Noël. Le premier avait eu lieu le 25 décembre 1991 et seuls les enfants étaient présents. Ils avaient reçus des cadeaux de leurs parents et amis de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur. Non, ce qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, ce fut la bataille de boules de neiges dans le domaine. Les feux d'artifices qu'ils avaient tiré. Les jeux. Les soirées vidéo- une technologie moldue qu'il avait découverte et qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement ! Et, au dessus de tout, la sensation d'être aimé, accepté, attendu.

Pourtant, si ces journées lui avaient paru fantastiques, malgré la charge de travail, il ne trouva pas de mots lorsqu'ils avaient rejoints les Maraudeurs et leurs familles dans le passé, une heure après que Harry les ait quitté. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'ambiance familiale dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé plongé, une ambiance où il avait sa place. Et les cadeaux. C'étaient de vrais cadeaux, venus du cœur. Les jours s'étaient écoulés trop vite, entre les jeux, les cours et les discussions. Il avait découvert son parrain sous un nouveau jour et avait été immédiatement adopté par les enfants Rogue qui lui avaient donné le titre de Cousin – titre qui s'était rapidement étendu à toute la famille. Parmi tous ce bonheur, il n'avait eu qu'un regret : l'absence de sa mère.

Oui, tout s'était passé bien vite… Rémus, Sirius et les enfants étaient rentrés la veille, alors que Séverus avait été reconduit à Poudlard, quelques heures après sa rencontre avec les Ombres. Il ne fallait pas que son absence cause problème…

Draco dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas sourire en songeant à la rencontre Tableaux – Oncles, à leur retour du passé, juste avant que le Maître des Potions soit renvoyé le 24 décembre 1991.

_Flash – Back._

_Les huit voyageurs temporels venaient d'arriver dans la Salle de Transfert du Manoir Potter. A son arrivée à Godric's Hollow, Harry l'avait créée puis aménagée de telle façon que les visiteurs de l'extérieur ne pouvaient qu'atterrir dans cette pièce, quelque soit le moyen de transport. De plus, la porte ne s'ouvrait que si le visiteur avait enregistré sa signature magique ou si le maître des lieux l'accompagnait ou lui ouvrait la porte. Système des plus ingénieux qui prouvait s'il en était encore besoin, la créativité, l'intelligence et la puissance d'Harry Potter. _

_Celui-ci se tourna vers ses compagnons et prit un air sérieux qui les décontenança quelque peu. Ils sentaient qu'il allait dire quelque chose de très important._

_- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de cette maison, surtout vous, mes Oncles. Puisque vous voilà embarqué dans la même galère que moi, je pense que je peux vous révéler quelques-uns des secrets que je possède. Suivez-moi._

_Les enfants comprirent vite à quoi il faisait allusion, mais les adultes se sentirent perdus, assez inquiets, et ils le suivirent au salon. Là, Harry les fit asseoir puis il leur annonça, un léger sourire aux lèvres :_

_- Faites toujours bien attention à ce que vous direz ou ferez dans cette demeure, car les murs ici n'ont pas seulement des oreilles, ils ont aussi des yeux. Et quels yeux ! (il se tourna vers un tableau vide sur le mur ) Fais-je erreur, maman et papa chéris ?_

_Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, des voix sortirent du tableau :_

_- D'aussi beaux yeux que ceux de ta mère…_

_- James ! _

_- Ce n'est que la vérité, Lily-Jolie… Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Fiston ?_

_Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles alors que les portraits de ses parents apparaissaient dans le paysage. Grâce aux enchantements spéciaux qu'il avait ajouté avec l'aide de Dame Rowena, le rougissement sur le visage de sa mère était assez visible. Elle se reprit cependant en offrant à son mari une claque derrière la tête._

_- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des flatteries, James Chéri… (Elle se tourna vers les personnes présentes) Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était vu, les amis. Comment allez-vous en ce moment ? Vos retrouvailles se sont-elles bien passées ?_

_Les trois hommes ne dirent pas un mot, ce qui fit se retourner Harry vers eux… Sirius était blanc comme un linge, Séverus se retenait à lui pour ne pas tomber au sol et Rémus s'était levé. Ce fut lui qui parla le premier._

_- L…Lily ? J….James ?_

_- C'est bien nous, mon vieux Lunard ! Pas en chair et en os, mais en esprit et en peinture… On fait comme on peut !_

_Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant la plaisanterie de son époux, alors que Séverus se ressaisissait._

_- C…Comment ? Q…Qui a…. ?_

_James eut un soupir et mit une main sur son visage d'un air faussement fataliste alors que Lily faisait un grand sourire en regardant son fils. _

_- M'en parle pas, Séverus… Figure-toi que ce gamin, en réveillant les tableaux de Godric's Hollow, a, sans le vouloir, inséré notre souvenir dans le tableau et « pouf », nous voilà ! _

_Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le fils Potter, incrédules. Celui-ci était rouge de gêne et les regarda, sur la défensive._

_- Ben quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça… !_

_Mais les yeux exorbités de ses oncles lui prouvèrent que, une fois de plus, il avait fait une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir faire… Et c'était hilarant ! Heureusement pour lui, d'autres portraits apparurent et vinrent l'aider à se dépatouiller de ces regards ébahis. Et lorsque les trois adultes se furent remis de la surprise de rencontrer Merlin, Viviane, Morgane, les Fondateurs et bien d'autres sorciers (ce qui prit quelques heures quand même !), l'ambiance devint très vite joyeuse, les trois Maraudeurs restant – Séverus comprit – ayant décidé de fêter ça ! _

_Fin Flash-Back _

Le signal annonçant l'arrivée du train à Poudlard sortit le Serpentard de ses pensées. Il reprit son uniforme, arborant fièrement l'écusson de la maison d'un homme qu'il avait appris à respecter et à admirer.

- Oui…songea Draco, beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant ces vacances.


	21. Fondateurs

Et voici le chapitre 21! Désormais, jusqu'au mois d'octobre environ, les parutions des chapitres vont être vraiment bouleversées, à cause de la rentrée universitaire. Désolée!

Bonne lecture

Fustella

**Chapitre 21**

Le silence régnait dans la Forêt des Mystères. Dans le château, cinq sorciers avaient remarqué comme un changement dans l'atmosphère des lieux. Quelque chose allait se produire et cela serait un tournant dans leurs vies. Ils le sentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

- Ce silence est anormal à cette heure…

- Dans la Forêt, le silence est anormal à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, mon ami… C'est la première fois que j'entends d'ailleurs un tel silence…

- De mémoire d'homme, c'est de toute façon la première fois… Je suis sûr qu'un évènement exceptionnel se prépare.

L'homme à la longue barbe argentée qui venait de parler ne savait pas si bien dire… En effet, au même moment, dans une clairière au cœur de la forêt, venait d'apparaître un jeune garçon d'environ onze ans, habillé d'une robe de sorcier brune qui le camouflait assez bien dans la végétation hivernale, même dans la neige.

Retirant sa capuche, il s'avança dans la forêt, cherchant à atteindre la lisière. Il y arriva en effet sans se tromper, ce qui était assez étonnant vu que la Forêt des Mystères aimait perdre les inconscients qui pénétraient ses limites sans raison. La vie reprit peu à peu sur son passage et le bruit avertit les sorciers que l'événement s'était produit. Ils sortirent devant les grandes portes pour en déterminer la nature et furent assez surpris de voir cet enfant s'avancer vers eux sans aucune peur ni crainte.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il s'agenouilla respectueusement et tous furent assez déstabilisés de la manière dont il agissait et parlait.

- Je vous salue, messeigneurs, et je vous apporte mes hommages, milady. Pardonnez mon arrivée impromptue, mais je viens de bien loin et n'ai pas eu la possibilité de vous prévenir de mon arrivée.

Le sorcier à la barbe argentée, qui n'était autre que Merlin en personne, se ressaisit le premier, décidé à connaître ce voyageur si jeune et si noble.

- Nous vous pardonnons, jeune homme, mais nous aimerions savoir à qui nous avons affaire…

L'enfant sourit.

- J'ai porté tant de noms et de surnoms depuis ma naissance que j'ignore si vous avez pu entendre parler de moi par ceux qui m'attendaient ou m'ont fait venir. Néanmoins, je crois que le mieux est toujours la vérité. Je suis de mon vrai nom Harry James Potter.

Un homme, aux cheveux oscillant entre le blond très pâle et l'argent, fronça les sourcils.

- Potter ? N'est-ce pas un nom de la lignée des Gryffondor ?

De nouveau, le jeune garçon sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient quelque peu et Merlin s'en amusait assez, car il prouvait que ce nouveau venu ne craignait pas le sorcier, qui était tout de même Salazar Serpentard, un des sorciers les plus intimidants de sa génération.

- En effet, Milord, mais je ne suis pas seulement un Gryffondor. Je suis tout autant un Serpentard, un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle.

- Vraiment ?

Salazar avait haussé un sourcil, pris entre la moquerie et l'agacement. Ce que cet enfant disait était impossible ! Les Potter étaient la famille de la sœur de Godric, et aucun membre de la famille des autres fondateurs n'en faisait partie !

_- Vous m'avez l'air sssssusssspicccccieux, SSSSSir SSSSalazzzzzar SSSSSSSerpentard…_

Ce sifflement sorti de la bouche du jeune voyageur les fit sursauter. Mais le plus surpris était sans conteste le Fondateur de la maison des Serpents. Ce gamin connaissait son nom ! Il savait qu'il était fourchelang !

- Co…Comment ?

- Je suis fourchelang depuis qu'un de vos descendants m'en a offert le don en tentant de me tuer, Sir Serpentard.

Alors que les autres fondateurs allaient intervenir, Merlin les coupa.

- Nous devrions parler de tout cela à l'intérieur. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce jeune homme désire…Un si jeune enfant n'entreprend pas un voyage seul sans raison, d'autant plus si ce voyage est long.

Obéissant au vieux sorcier, ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau directorial, celui qui plus tard serait celui tant de directeurs jusqu'à Albus Dumbledore. Harry observa les sorciers. Merlin ressemblait un peu à Dumbledore, avec sa longue barbe et sa longue chevelure. La seule différence était la couleur argentée de celles de Merlin, celles d'Albus étant blanches. Il avait des yeux pétillants, pleins de sagesse et de malice, tout à la fois. Sa robe était bleue pailletée d'argent, comme une nuit étoilée. Godric avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns-rouges. Il était chaleureux et rayonnait de force et de courage. Il portait une robe rouge feu ouverte sur le devant, laissant plus de confort en combat ou dans les mouvements rapides. Il avait déjà détaillé Salazar, si semblable à Draco par la chevelure blond argenté et les yeux bleus-gris. Il semblait différent de celui dont parlaient les livres ! Il était le calme et la noblesse incarnée, d'une maîtrise de soi impeccable. S'il n'avait pas déjà connu le sorcier de par les tableaux, il se serait posé bien des questions. Sa robe verte semblait être conçue pour être à la fois confortable et pratique, adaptée à l'art complexe des potions. Rowena avait des cheveux cuivrés et des yeux perçants de la couleur du ciel. Elle transpirait l'intelligence et la sagesse. Gracieuse, elle semblait flotter et non marcher. Sa robe bleue, ample aux manches pour accentuer les mouvements qu'elle faisait, était de coupe moyenâgeuse, comme les châtelaines de l'époque. Restait Helga, la douce Helga aux yeux forêt et aux cheveux d'or. Elle était entourée d'une aura maternelle, douce, chaleureuse et généreuse. Sa robe jaune était plus courte que celle de sa collègue, afin de ne pas se prendre dans les ronces basses de la forêt. Elle n'était pas non plus ample et elle portait des gants, comblant ainsi le manque de tissu pour la réchauffer en hiver. Ces gants devaient aussi lui servir pour la Botanique.

Godric était le Feu, Salazar l'Eau, Rowena l'Air et Helga la Terre. Rien qu'à les voir, cela sautait aux yeux. Et Merlin… Merlin était comme l'espace, un univers empli d'étoiles et de mystères. Un peu comme lui.

Dans la pièce aux cinq bureaux, Harry prit place dans un fauteuil, au centre du demi-cercle formé par les meubles. Les cinq sorciers s'installèrent derrière leurs bureaux et fixèrent le jeune garçon, tentant d'en apprendre plus sur lui par son apparence. Il était petit, fluet, mais semblait plein de ressources. Sa robe brune était pleine de poussière et de boue, elle était un peu déchirée. Mais pas assez pour un long voyage, juste comme s'il n'avait fait que traverser la Forêt. Son regard à l'intense couleur émeraude semblait plein de sagesse et de maturité mais une étincelle de douleur subsistait. Anormal pour un si jeune enfant. Comme s'il en avait trop vu. Pourtant, ses yeux pétillaient en les regardant, ce qui les rassurait, même si ces lueurs étaient tout aussi étranges. Trop… matures. Elles ressemblaient à celles des yeux de Merlin, pas à celles de leurs enfants du même âge. Il semblait les connaître depuis longtemps et savoir comment chacun réagissait. Poudlard ne semblait pas plus l'étonner, pas plus que les étranges phénomènes qui s'y produisaient. Merlin trouvait tout cela des plus intéressants. Cet enfant attisait sa curiosité légendaire.

- Jeune homme, vous vous êtes présenté comme un Potter, mais je suis moi-même lié à cette famille par ma sœur. Et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun Harry James Potter n'en fait partie.

Harry leva ses yeux sur un Godric Gryffondor assez déstabilisé. Il sourit.

- Pas encore, sans doute… Je ne suis pas encore né.

Cette fois, les quatre Fondateurs avaient les yeux grands ouverts, sous le choc. Merlin souriait à travers ses mains croisées devant son visage. Ceci expliquait peut-être certaines choses…

- En quelle année êtes-vous né, dans ce cas ?

- Je suis né en l'an 1980, soit dans 988 ans, si je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes calculs. Je viens de l'année 1992 pour vous rencontrer.

Godric se leva soudainement.

- IMPOSSIBLE ! Les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles !

- Impossible n'est pas Magie, Lord Gryffondor. Et j'ajouterai même, dans mon cas, qu'impossible n'est pas Merlin.

Les quatre sorciers se tournèrent vers le vieux mage qui avait relevé un sourcil à l'entente de son nom. L'enfant était clairement amusé par l'incrédulité peinte sur les visages des Fondateurs.

- Moi ?

- Oui, Sir Merlin. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai besoin d'instruction et vous êtes les seuls à être à même de me donner celle dont j'ai présentement besoin. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « nous ». C'est pourquoi vous m'avez donné le moyen de renverser les barrières du temps et de l'espace.

- Nous ?

- En effet, Lady Serdaigle, il y a un « nous ». Mais je pense que ce sera plus facile pour vous de me comprendre si je vous raconte mon histoire. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir qu'elle est longue et complexe.

Les cinq sorciers acceptèrent et emmenèrent le garçon vers le salon de leurs appartements privés, la seule pièce qui reliait leurs cinq appartements. Une fois bien installés, après avoir assuré à Harry qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de congé, ils se préparèrent à entendre une histoire qu'ils devinaient intéressante.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

Plusieurs fois, il y eu des cris de colère ou d'horreur, des larmes ou des questions. Personne n'osait croire tout ce que l'enfant avait traversé. Rowena et Helga avaient tenu à ce qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Dursley sans rien omettre, de façon à ce qu'elles puissent mesurer l'étendue de ce qu'il avait traversé et l'aider à dépasser les traumatismes qui, elles le sentaient, le tourmentaient toujours. Et le récit de tout cela les avait choqué. Les femmes ne pouvaient croire qu'un enfant puisse subir tout cela en sachant que ce n'était que le début, Gryffondor était furieux qu'un de ses descendants ait pu être ainsi traité, Merlin était accablé par les actes de la communauté sorcière et par le destin de cet enfant. Mais le plus choqué de tous était sans conteste Salazar Serpentard. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le monstre qui était derrière tout cela était de son sang. Il en avait honte, c'était une tâche sur son honneur, une tare dans la lignée des Serpentard. Et penser que lui-même était vu comme un être abject lui retournait l'estomac.

Quand Harry eut fini et que le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées. La nuit était venue et ils avaient pris leurs repas du midi et du soir dans la pièce. L'enfant se leva et alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Salazar qui se tenait le visage dans les mains. L'homme tourna son regard de glace vers lui et rencontra un visage triste et compréhensif. Aucune pitié dans ce regard vert, et il en était reconnaissant. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté et il sentait qu'Harry le savait.

- Vous n'êtes pas lui. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte car vous n'avez rien à voir avec lui. Il n'est plus un homme, vous, vous l'êtes encore. Et vous le serez toujours, peu importe ce qu'on dira de vous dans le futur. Tant que vous vivrez fidèle à vous-même et que ceux que vous aimez savent qui vous êtes réellement, vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire pour les racontars. Vous ne leur devez rien. Et il y aura toujours des gens pour vous aimer tel que vous êtes vraiment, au-delà des illusions des on-dit. A mon époque, il y en a toujours. Il y a moi, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins et cousines, mes amis. Même si certains ont mis des années avant de comprendre et ont eu besoin d'aide, ils vous respectent tout autant que les autres et savent qui vous êtes.

Le silence se fit après cette tirade et Salazar eut un triste sourire.

- As-tu vraiment onze ans ?

Harry soupira tristement. Ses yeux se firent tristes, la douleur les traversant soudainement. Puis il eut un sourire tout aussi douloureux.

- Peut-on seulement dire que j'aie été un enfant ? Parfois, moi-même je ne sais plus trop ce que je suis…

Devant son air malheureux, Rowena et Helga le prirent dans leurs bras, jetant un regard noir à Salazar. Mais Harry les rassura.

- Il ne voulait rien de mal, vous savez. Je pense que c'est normal de se poser la question. Je me serai posé la même…

Puis, alors que les femmes le libéraient, il se tourna vers l'homme qui était un peu ennuyé. Et son sourire se fit plus doux.

- Sir Salazar, moi aussi je suis victime de ce que disent les gens. Si j'avais été à Poudlard, qui sait ce que j'aurai vécu ? J'aurai été une cible facile pour mes ennemis et pour les moqueries. Mon don de Fourchelang, qui m'a donné ma première amie, aurait été une cause de douleur. Avez-vous honte de vous, Milord ?

- Moi ? Non ! Non, pas du tout !

Harry se tourna vers les autres.

- Et vous ? Avez-vous honte de lui après ce que je viens de vous dire ?

Godric nia vigoureusement et les trois autres le suivirent sans hésitation. Harry eut un grand sourire joyeux.

- Alors, où est le problème ? Tant que vous vivrez fièrement et fidèlement à ce que vous êtes, tant que d'autres vous croient, quel est le problème si des gens du futur, que vous ne connaissez pas et qui ne vous connaissent pas, pensent autrement ? Vous ne serez plus là pour en recevoir les effets !

Les adultes ne purent que sourire devant ce petit bonhomme joyeux malgré sa peine qui poursuivit dans sa lancée.

- Et puis, je vous en ai présenté qui vous connaissent tel que vous êtes ! Et ce ne sont pas seulement des Serpentard ! En plus, mon oncle, le Directeur des Serpentard, tente de rendre à votre maison et à votre mémoire l'éclat d'autrefois ! Comme quoi les choses peuvent évoluer !

Et devant sa volubilité et ses grands gestes, devant le retour momentané à l'énergie de l'enfance, ils ne purent que sourire davantage, et même de rire, partageant son dynamisme. Salazar le regarda et le questionna.

- Et toi, petit Harry, as-tu honte de ce que tu es ?

Le silence fut soudain, les adultes attendant la réponse du voyageur temporel qui avait un sourire doux à nouveau.

- Pourquoi aurais-je honte ? Je suis fier d'être ce que je suis, d'avoir hérité de vous tous… Je suis fier d'être Harry James Potter, fier d'être moi…

Salazar ébouriffa sa chevelure corbeau. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier ce petit gamin.

- Alors, c'est parfait ! En ce qui me concerne, je vais vous aider le mieux que je peux ! Je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans la glace si je ne faisais pas de mes héritiers véritables des personnes dignes et fortes, capables de surpasser cette mauvaise copie d'être humain qui se prend pour un digne héritier ! A partir de ce moment, il n'est plus mon héritier !

- Je suis d'accord !

- Moi aussi !

- J'en suis !

- Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, allons nous coucher. Nous discuterons demain de la meilleure manière d'arranger les entraînements d'Harry et ses amis. Au lit !

Et dans un éclat de rire, les Fondateurs et leur Hériter obéirent à Merlin, installant le jeune homme dans le sixième appartement, celui des invités de la famille.

Poudlard, 16 janvier 1992

- GRANGER, WEASLEY, LONGDUBAT ! RETENUE ET 30 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR !

La salle de Potion était plongée dans le silence. Le Professeur Rogue fulminait, invectivant ses souffre-douleur favoris. Tous les trois avaient été répartis en une équipe pour la réalisation d'une potion calmante qui venait d'exploser. Leurs tentatives d'explication avaient énervé l'enseignant qui venait de leur hurler dessus.

Les Serpentard ricanaient, les Gryffondor étaient outrés. Ils avaient tous vu Parkinson saboter le précieux mélange en revenant de la réserve d'ingrédients. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les trois élèves avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour recevoir une retenue qui leur permettrait de rencontrer leur professeur. Comme ce dernier avait reçu leur signe de connivence, il avait joué le jeu. Et par le lien mental qu'il commençait également à développer avec les enfants et les autres Ombres, il avait fait comprendre à Draco que sa visite était ardemment souhaitée au moment de ladite retenue. Un acquiescement discret lui signifia que le message était bien passé.

Les élèves quittèrent le cours à la sonnerie, sauf les trois Gryffondor et le Serpentard que Severus retint un moment.

- Vous trois, dans mon bureau ce soir à 20h. Aucun retard à tolérer, suis-je clair ? Maintenant, filez !

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent et partirent. L'homme se tourna alors vers son filleul qui était attendu devant la porte par sa clique. Il s'agissait d'être fin.

- Monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerai vous parler de vos résultats actuels. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir à 20h30. Sans faute, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur.

Et il partit à son tour.

Séverus resta seul, attendant la classe suivante, celle des Jumeaux Weasley. D'autres têtes à surveiller… Ils étaient très doués en potion mais s'ingéniaient à en faire le moins possible en classe, n'hésitant pas à rater leurs expériences pour le simple plaisir de le voir enrager. Ca ressemblait assez à un comportement Maraudeur, tiens…

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses amis, Sirius et Rémus. L'un était en train de veiller sur leur neveu qui venait de rentrer de son voyage dans le temps avec quelques lettres. Il semblait qu'il avait fait un détour par les années 70'. L'autre venait de trouver un travail dans le monde moldu, dans une bibliothèque. Il était content pour lui, il avait besoin de sortir, de travailler, même si la présence du petit garçon lui avait fait un bien fou. En fait, Harry les avait tous soignés, d'une certaine façon.

Penser à Harry lui fit penser à ses enfants. Que faisaient-ils ? Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Sylvain avait déjà brisé les barrières de son lui enfant. Et Tania s'était liée à Elena et Lily, ainsi qu'à Rémus, Sirius et James. Elle repoussait au maximum le moment de se lier à Peter. Et il ne l'en blâmait vraiment pas !

Alors que ses élèves commençaient à entrer et à s'installer, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas oublier…

Soudain il se souvint !

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses étudiants, et, après leur avoir aboyé de l'attendre et de sortir leurs affaires, il se précipita dans ses appartements. Là, il se tourna vers le calendrier magique et retint un juron.

Là, marquées en rouge, ressortaient deux dates :

20 Janvier : anniversaire de Sylvain

29 Janvier : anniversaire de Tania

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et retourna en classe, faisant de nouveau sursauter sa classe par son entrée fracassante. Tandis qu'il observait ses élèves faire leur potion, les reprenant et les houspillant à l'occasion, son esprit marchait à cent à l'heure.

_- Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Il faut que je leur trouve un cadeau ! Peut-être même que je pourrai aller les voir ? Ah mais non, ils sont à Poudlard… Bon sang, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps…Bon, ne surtout pas oublier d'aller voir Dymion tout à l'heure pour écrire à Harry… Il pourra m'envoyer des catalogues et me conseiller, comme ça je pourrai commander leurs cadeaux. Ou profiter de ce week-end pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et faire mes achats avec lui… Oui, je vais faire ça…_

Rassuré sur le temps qui lui restait, il se calma et reprit son parcours dans la classe, arrêtant les Jumeaux Weasley qui essayaient de faire exploser la potion de leur voisin, un Serpentard. Décidemment, ces deux-là étaient intenables !

Poudlard, même jour.

Hermione écoutait attentivement le Professeur Binns raconter d'un ton monotone la révolution des Gobelins de 1728. Sa plume enchantée prenait tout en note, invisible des autres élèves qui ne faisaient attention à rien. Derrière elle, Ron et Neville semblaient tout aussi attentifs, ce qui était un fait surprenant. Mais les autres étudiants avaient rapidement cessé de s'interroger sur les étranges attitudes de ces trois-là. Ils avaient conclu qu'Hermione avait déteint sur eux – à la grande horreur des Jumeaux ! – sans se douter qu'en réalité ils discutaient mentalement, joignant parfois leur amie à la conversation. Bien que passionnée par les études, Hermione trouvait la manière d'enseigner de Binns franchement barbante après avoir eu droit aux cours d'Histoire de Rémus Lupin et ceux de Morgane. Et comme elle savait que cette matière serait revue avec eux, elle pouvait bien se permettre de décrocher, surtout si leurs plumes prenaient tout en note. Elle n'avait ainsi plus rien à faire.

En ce moment, ils discutaient au sujet des anniversaires des Rogue.

_- Sylvain aimerait peut-être un accessoire de Quidditch ? _

_- Sauf qu'il ne joue pas au Quidditch, Ron. Je veux dire… Il joue avec ses cousins et sa sœur, pas dans une équipe de Poudlard. Il aime voler, c'est sûr, mais ce sport ne lui sert qu'à se défouler, se vider la tête. _

_- Il n'en joue pas, mais il aime tout de même… Pourquoi pas un livre sur les équipes existantes ici ?_

_- Bien vu, Neville. Ok pour moi, je lui offrirai un livre sur le Quidditch, mais je compte sur vous pour m'aider à le choisir… _

_- Entendu. Moi, je lui offrirai bien un assortiment d'ingrédients pour Potions. _

Ron dut retenir une grimace, songeant aux prix des ingrédients de base.

_- Ils coûtent cher, non ?_

_- Pas si je me procure une partie des ingrédients par moi-même. Avec l'aide d'Harry, il n'y aura pas de problème._

_- Bon raisonnement. Et toi, Hermione, tu penses lui offrir quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop… Je pensais plus à un truc moldu, mais s'il le reçoit à Poudlard, ça risque d'être difficile… Une série de romans, peut-être ? Il aime lire et c'est facilement camouflable. Je demanderai de l'aide à Harry. _

_- Pourquoi pas ? Euh… les amis ?_

_- Oui, Nev ?_

_- Le cours est fini…_

En effet, tout le monde commençait à ranger alors qu'ils étaient toujours immobiles. Riant sous cape de leur absence, ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la classe pour rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondor. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs avant de se retrouver dans la salle commune. Ils y reprirent leur discussion sans user de leur lien télépathique.

- C'est bon pour Sylvain. Et Tania ? Qui lui offre quoi ?

- Je pensais lui offrir la même chose que pour son frère, des romans moldus. Plus dans son style, évidemment. Et vous ?

- Un objet de Quidditch ?

- RON ! Quidditch, toujours Quidditch ! Tu n'as rien d'autre en tête ?

- Ben, on dit toujours que quand on sait pas, on offre des cadeaux comme on aimerait en recevoir…

Devant cette explication, Hermione se calma. C'est vrai qu'offrir un cadeau à une fille, pour quelqu'un de si maladroit avec la gent féminine, c'était une tâche ardue.

- Après tout, c'est possible. Elle adore le Quidditch, après tout. Comme sa mère !

- C'est vrai ? Vous pensez qu'elle aimerait une paire de gants pour poursuiveur ? C'est bien son poste favori ?

- C'est une excellente idée ! Et toi, Nev' ?

Neville avait encore plus de mal que Ron à déterminer quel cadeau serait le mieux pour la jeune fille. Il eut soudain une idée de génie en songeant au caractère explosif de leur amie.

- Des feux d'artifice ! Vous savez, de ceux qui écrivent des mots ou des figures dans le ciel !

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Les trois première année se tournèrent vivement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Lee Jordan et les Jumeaux Weasley. Evidemment, toujours là où on les attend le moins ! Neville fut le premier à réagir, usant de son assurance nouvelle.

- Hermione nous demandait des idées de cadeaux sorciers pour une de ses amies ! Vous voulez nous aider ?

Toujours un peu méfiants, les trois troisième année semblèrent cependant accepter l'explication. Comme ils avaient à faire, ils refusèrent l'offre et allèrent s'installer non loin des trois plus jeunes, à distance suffisante pour les entendre. Mais les plus jeunes avaient bien compris leur idée…

- Bon, je crois que j'ai assez d'idées ! Merci, les garçons !

- De rien ! Que fait-on maintenant ? On se met au devoir de métamorphose ?

- Plus vite commencé, plus vite fini ! Je suis d'accord, Nev'. Hermione ?

- Je dois aller à la volière, commencez sans moi, je vous rejoins. Vous allez à la Bibliothèque ?

- Non, je pensais commencer avec nos propres livres et connaissances et aller ensuite en Bibliothèque. Ca vous va ?

- C'est parfait ! J'y vais ! _Je vais au Repaire, j'ai des notes à dupliquer pour Harry._

- Ok, à toute !_ Vérifie si Godric est passé, s'il te plaît. On ne sait jamais._

Hermione les quitta sur ces mots alors que les deux autres allaient chercher le nécessaire dans leur dortoir avant de redescendre s'installer à une table de la salle commune, bien en vue des trois curieux.

Ils ouvrirent leurs manuels de base, prirent les notes complémentaires d'Harry et les cours particuliers des Fondateurs sur la matière concernée, qu'Harry leur envoyait de façon à suivre le rythme de leur ami. Georges, qui se leva discrètement sous l'excuse de leur emprunter une plume et un parchemin, fut cependant assez surpris lorsque, tentant de lire les notes, il découvrit un langage complètement incompréhensible, créé par les Ombres pour plus de sécurité.

Pendant que les garçons plongeaient dans leur devoir, Hermione dupliquait les notes destinées à Harry. Le long d'un mur se trouvait une armoire à casiers, fermés par un mot de passe, sauf un. Elle rangea les parchemins dans le casier à cet effet et alla vérifier dans celui qui était ouvert si Godric, Hedwige ou un des hiboux que chacun d'eux avait reçu en cadeau de Noël avaient apporté du courrier. En effet, plusieurs petits tubes ou paquets de carton s'y trouvaient, portant le nom du destinataire (ou le mot « Ombre » s'ils étaient tous concernés) et contenant les lettres du passé ramenés par le phénix. Elle allait s'emparer de ceux des Gryffondor quand elle se souvint qu'ils allaient rencontrer Severus et Draco après le dîner. Au lieu de les confier à leurs hiboux pour qu'ils les reçoivent le lendemain matin, pourquoi ne pas les leur remettre ce soir ? Elle prit celui de Severus et allait prendre celui du Serpentard quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Licorne ! Y'a du courrier ?

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil à la tenue de son ami. Débraillé, tel était le mot.

- En effet. Mais dis-moi, que signifie cette tenue ? Elle n'est _guère digne d'un Malefoy_ !

- M'en parle pas ! Figure-toi que j'ai eu toutes les difficultés du monde à me débarrasser de cette gourde de Parkinson ! Y'a quelque chose pour moi ou c'est collectif ?

Hermione lui lança son paquet et le regarda remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Je croyais que tu devais rester avec ces _chers Serpentard_ et que tu ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui ?

Draco grommela et s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil, allumant le feu d'un coup de baguette avant d'ouvrir la boîte de carton.

- C'est juste que je me suis rappelé un truc…

- Un truc ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi…

- Laisse-moi deviner… Les anniversaires de Tania et Sylvain ?

Abandonnant le paquet dont il sortait les lettres et colis, Draco se retourna vivement.

- Co…Comment ?

- Neville et Ron avaient oublié aussi. Simple question de logique. Alors, tu as une idée de cadeau ?

Le Serpentard soupira :

- Je ne sais pas trop… Vous avez choisi quoi ?

Hermione lui répondit puis, voyant l'heure, le quitta rapidement. Sur le chemin qui la menait à la tour Gryffondor, elle se mit à songer à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son entrée dans le monde magique. Elle était une nouvelle venue, pourtant elle savait que ce qu'elle vivait était exceptionnel, même pour un sorcier. Elle, Héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, était une amie avec l'Héritier de Merlin, un jeune garçon surdoué et extraordinaire malgré son jeune âge. Elle allait suivre en parallèle avec ses études à Poudlard l'enseignement des plus grands sorciers et mages de tous les temps. Elle voyageait dans le temps pour les rencontrer ! Elle était destinée à vivre un destin exceptionnel, c'était ce que Merlin et les Fondateurs lui avaient dit. Et tout ça alors qu'elle était une fille de Moldu, de simples dentistes ! S'ils savaient, s'ils pouvaient comprendre, comme ils seraient fiers d'elle !

Hermione appréciait cette vie, même si elle savait qu'elle serait risquée. Mais peu lui importait, car elle sentait qu'avec ses amis, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ! Même les moqueries et insultes des autres étudiants lui glissaient à présent dessus sans l'atteindre.

Comme disait Harry : _Vis fidèle à toi-même, fièrement et noblement, suis ton cœur et tes convictions, et tant que ceux que tu aimes savent qui tu es et que tu es fière d'être ce que tu es, le monde qui t'entoure n'aura aucune importance si le tien tourne rond. _

C'était ce genre de réplique qui les aidait à avancer sans perdre pied. Ils y puisaient leur raison d'être. Toujours. Et grâce à elles, ils pouvaient avancer la tête haute.

Alors? Votre avis? Vos idées et impressions? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!


	22. Black & White

Me voici de retour après une longue absence! J'ai désormais mon horaire et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je publierai toutes mes fics le Week-end, comme ça je suis sûre d'être libre! Figurez-vous que mon horaire, le mercredi, va de 8h30 à 18h15 sans pause! Sont fous!

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aurai moins de temps pour publier en semaine...

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre 22: Black & White**

_14 mars 1992, Godric's Hollow_

Harry était dans le bureau de son père, lisant le courrier du jour. Il y en avait trois petites piles : une par époque qu'il visitait. En ce moment, il lisait une lettre venant de 1972, envoyée par sa marraine, Sarah.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Comment vont tes amis et tes oncles ? Draco n'a-t-il pas trop de problèmes ? J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. _

_Ici, rien ne change vraiment. Voldemort sème la terreur et seule la protection reçue des Fondateurs semble empêcher que le pire arrive chez nous aussi. Parfois, je tremble pour nos enfants. Je n'oublie pas qu'ils doivent protéger ceux qui nous sont chers ou qui prendront une importance bénéfique dans le futur, alors je me demande si tout se passera bien. Tu sais comment ils sont !_

_Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre de la semaine dernière et c'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons ton idée. Nous passerons donc les vacances d'été dans les trois époques. D'abord cette année, puis les Fondateurs et enfin ton année. Narcissa sera-t-elle du voyage ?_

_Pour passer à de meilleures nouvelles, je tiens à t'annoncer que, comme les enfants te l'ont sûrement déjà dit, l'histoire est en marche ! Les Maraudeurs sont nés ! Evidemment, ils ne savent pas encore pour Rémus… Il ne veut rien dire, il a trop peur. Et il souffre tellement. Comme tu le sais, les autres ne sauront tout que dans le courant de l'année 1973. Mon cœur saigne à l'idée qu'il souffre seul. _

_Les résultats de tes cousins sont bien au-dessus de la moyenne, nous en sommes toutes les trois enchantées ! Dis-le bien à tes oncles ! Les jumelles se sont liées d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs, comme Eric et Sarah. Le seul problème vient des Serpentards, si je comprends bien… Lily s'est liée avec Katie, mais Severus, Narcissa et Sylvain sont assez mal vus des Maraudeurs… Quelle tristesse…. _

_Mais venons-en à la meilleure nouvelle : comme tu le sais, Eric aura onze ans le mois prochain. Or, cela tombe en pleines vacances ! Penses-tu que vous pourriez venir nous voir pour fêter cela ? Peut-être même que Narcissa pourrait venir ? _

_Je sais que je me répète, mon enfant, mais tu sais qu'elle fut la quatrième sœur de ta mère, la cinquième Dryade (c'était ainsi que Rémus nous nommait). Je suis si peinée à l'idée de la savoir seule et malheureuse dans ce manoir glacial des Malefoy. Ne peut-on vraiment pas l'aider ?_

_Embrasse tes oncles et tes amis pour moi, Harry. _

_N'oublie jamais qu'on t'aime et que tu seras toujours un membre de notre famille._

_Gros bisous._

_Ta marraine,_

_Sarah Lupin._

Harry reposa la lettre et leva la tête vers les personnes à qui il avait fait la lecture de cette missive. Ses oncles et ses amis, venus lui rendre visite en ce samedi, restèrent silencieux. Draco avait des larmes aux yeux en songeant à quel point sa mère était aimée de ces femmes qui s'inquiétaient aussi pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'affection.

Harry prit la parole.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher la dernière d'entre nous. Je n'ai que trop tardé. Qu'en penses-tu, Draco ?

Le concerné releva la tête et lui avoua ne pas tout à fait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Narcissa, ta mère, est des nôtres. Mais elle est seule en ce moment alors que nous nous sommes réunis. Je pense que je vais aller la voir et lui demander si elle accepte de tout quitter pour venir à Godric's Hollow.

- Tout…Tout quitter ?

- Oui, tout quitter. Son nom, son manoir, son mari et, en public, son apparence. Une bonne partie de ses richesses aussi. Vous savez que seuls Severus, Remus et moi avons accès à notre compte à Gringotts, grâce à Gripsec. Nous n'aurons accès à notre héritage matériel que dans cinq ans, jusque là nous devrons vivre sur la fortune des Rogue et des Potter, ajoutées à celle, bien moindre, des Lupin. Son train de vie ne sera plus la même jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en âge d'accéder à nos autres possessions. Gripsec pourra ouvrir un nouveau compte au nom d'Iris White qui sera sa nouvelle identité dès qu'elle se sera transformée, mais nous ne pourrons pas trop toucher aux richesses de ton père au risque qu'il comprenne tout. C'est un gros sacrifice et je voulais ton avis.

- Peux-tu faire de même pour moi ?

Un silence remplit la pièce, tout le monde était tourné vers Draco. Harry le questionna :

- A quel sujet ?

- J'aimerai la suivre, Harry. Je ne supporte plus tous ces traîtres, ces menteurs. Je ne veux pas être séparé de ma mère non plus. Si elle « meurt », je passerai l'été seul avec mon père ! Autrement dit, je serai fichu !

De nouveau un silence. Draco craquait alors qu'Harry réfléchissait. Et il sembla avoir une idée amusante. Il arrêta les remarques choquées des adultes en levant la main.

- Paix. C'est tout à fait possible et même plus que faisable. Mais tu risques de jouer gros, tu le sais ?

- Je le sais. Mais je ne veux plus être un Malefoy. Je ne l'ai jamais été, Maître Salazar me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je suis un Black, un Black forgé dans le même moule que Sirius, Oncle Orion, Tante Andromeda et ma mère. La famille Black, je le sais, ne s'est pas toujours appelée ainsi. C'était la famille White, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pervertisse et devienne Black. C'est pour cela que tu as choisi ce nom, pour cela que Katie a pris ce nom de famille dans le passé. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines n'appartient qu'à moi et je ne veux pas porter un nom qui déshonore ce en quoi je crois et ce que je suis.

Il n'avait jamais été plus sérieux. Sa tirade finie, il se tourna vers Sirius. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Ai-je ton autorisation en tant que chef de famille, Oncle Sirius ?

L'appellation soudaine surpris l'homme qui sourit ensuite en comprenant ce que voulait le garçon. Lui-même voulait autrefois se débarrasser de ce nom de malheur. Aujourd'hui, il voulait en changer l'image, la faire sortir de la nuit, mais il comprenait le choix de l'enfant. Aussi ce fut d'une voix rauque qu'il dit :

- Tu as ma permission, mon neveu. Ta mère est comme ma sœur, je ne veux pas la voir souffrir et je sais qu'elle le fera si elle devait se séparer de toi. Et puis, je t'aime beaucoup, comme un neveu ou un fils. J'accepte, même si j'aurai préféré que tu m'aides à relever ce nom que je porte.

Mais Draco le surprit par sa réplique.

- Mais je le ferai, Oncle Sirius. Une fois que ma mère et moi pourrons revenir, nous redeviendrons des Black. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

Harry regarda son parrain tout ému de ce que venait de dire Draco, croisa le regard de Severus qui approuva du regard le choix de son filleul et sourit à son ami.

- Je suis d'accord. Si tu n'es pas dégoûté de m'avoir en cousin !

Tous se mirent à rire et cela détendit l'atmosphère.

- Accordé, Draco. Tu termineras ton année à Poudlard puis, cet été, ta mère et toi, si elle accepte, vous disparaîtrez dans un accident. Peu avant, le fils White se sera inscrit à Poudlard en deuxième année sous le parrainage de Feng Shadow. Une idée pour le prénom ?

Le Serpentard eut un regard pour son oncle et son parrain et eut un petit sourire.

- Cyrus Thadeus White. En l'honneur de mon oncle et de mon parrain.

Les deux adultes en furent plus que touchés, car Cyrus était une étoile, comme Sirius, alors que Thadeus était le second prénom de Severus.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son neveu :

- Tant qu'on y est, Harry, ne pourrait-on pas contacter les Tonks ? Ils nous seront d'une aide des plus précieuses, j'en suis persuadé.

- Accepté. Et je vais réfléchir aux autres personnes que nous pourrions contacter. Avec tous ces alliés, Voldemort risque de tomber sur un os en rencontrant les Ombres !

L'éclat de rire qui s'ensuivit résonna longtemps dans la demeure du dernier des Potter.

* * *

_16 mars 1992, Manoir Malefoy._

Narcissa regardait la pluie tomber au-dehors, dans la nuit noire bien que ce soit une nuit de pleine lune. Les nuages cachaient la lumière et la pièce où elle se trouvait n'était éclairée que par la lueur tremblotante du feu. Comme d'ordinaire, elle était seule dans sa grande demeure glaciale. L'eau glissant sur les vitres et le bruit des gouttes sur le sol et les vitres la ramenait en arrière. Elle songeait à sa seule véritable famille, celle agrandie des Maraudeurs, au bonheur des jours anciens, aux malheurs qui avaient détruit leurs vies. Elle était la dernière Dryade en vie, les derniers Maraudeurs étaient séparés, chacun solitaire et malheureux. Si elle voyait encore Severus, Rémus avait disparu du cercle très restreint que Lucius lui permettait de côtoyer.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâlie, malade. S'il n'y avait pas son fils, jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de continuer à vivre. Quand elle avait appris la mort d'Harry et ce qu'il avait enduré, son cœur malade et fragile s'était encore plus affaibli. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ni tenu mais Severus était parvenu à lui en montrer une photo dans les bras de ses parents, entourés du reste de leur famille. Sylvain y était aussi. C'était une photo sorcière prise lors du premier anniversaire d'Harry. C'était un de ses plus grands trésors, qu'elle portait toujours contre son cœur, enfermée dans un pendentif que Lucius avait toujours cru plein mais qui s'ouvrait en deux et qui contenait de la place pour plusieurs photos, comme un minuscule album.

Une autre larme coula. Elle s'empara du collier et ouvrit le médaillon. Elle contempla longuement la photo de famille puis tourna son regard vers le portrait de son fils. Elle sourit. Il n'était pas comme Lucius et ne le serait jamais, elle le savait. Elle le sentait dans son cœur de mère. Durant toute l'enfance de son bébé, elle avait cru que Lucius allait réussir. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard, elle l'avait senti différent. Elle avait même surpris, le jour de la rentrée, un regard sympathique échangé comme un salut entre son fils et trois autres enfants qu'elle devina être un Weasley, un Longdubat et une fille de Moldus. Elle avait failli crier de joie et pleurer en le serrant contre lui tant elle était heureuse. Lucius avait perdu ! Mais elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de lui serrer l'épaule dans un geste tendre avec un doux sourire qu'elle se permettait rarement en présence de son mari. Heureusement, ce dernier ne l'avait pas vue. Par contre, elle avait été furieuse en l'entendant projeter les fiançailles de son fils avec la fille Parkinson, qu'elle ne supportait pas. Tant la fille que la mère, d'ailleurs. Et les gorilles qu'il avait donné de force à Draco sous prétexte qu'il était le fils des Malefoy. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son enfant allait bien, ses lettres étant trop dans le genre Malefoy pour qu'elle puisse le savoir. Elle savait qu'il mentait parfois mais elle en était heureuse. Elle le soutenait mentalement.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur deux autres portraits : celui de la famille de sa cousine préférée, Andromeda, la famille Tonks, et celle d'un beau jeune homme.

Cette fois, elle libéra entièrement ses larmes. Elles coulèrent alors sans bruit alors que ses doigts effleuraient la photo qui semblait encore plus ancienne que les autres.

- Alexander…

Elle avait libéré ce prénom dans un murmure mais il contenait tout son amour et toute sa tendresse.

- Tu me manques tellement, mon amour… J'espère que tout va bien pour toi… Je me demande si tu t'es marié… Peut-être as-tu des enfants, toi aussi ? Je prie pour que tu sois heureux…

Elle regarda encore longuement le visage aimant de celui qu'elle avait aimé et aimait encore puis referma religieusement le médaillon, le remit sous sa robe et regarda la pluie à nouveau. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

_Flash-Back._

_Il pleuvait fort, dehors. C'était une véritable tempête qui faisait rage. Mais dans la maison, c'était chaleureux et confortable. Elle, assise sur un banc rembourré, confortable et couvert de coussins, qui servait d'appui de fenêtre, regardait la pluie, ses yeux azur observant le chemin de l'eau sur les fenêtres. Elle était couverte d'une chemise de nuit en soie et emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture. Ses cheveux encore un peu humides bouclaient légèrement à cause de la pluie. Elle avait une tasse fumante de délicieux chocolat chaud dans les mains._

_- Les diamants du ciel coulent en larmes brillantes sur la terre des hommes afin qu'elle puisse s'en abreuver et ainsi renaître de ses cendres, toujours plus belle et plus généreuse._

_La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et se tenait en face d'elle, assis de l'autre côté de l'immense fenêtre. Il était entré et s'était installé sans même qu'elle le sente approcher ou s'en aperçoive. Elle le détailla légèrement. Il était beau. Il avait des yeux dorés et des cheveux tout aussi blonds. Il devait avoir 18 ans, comme elle. Tout son être respirait la bonté et la douceur et cachait pourtant une certaine force morale, une grande volonté. _

_- Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

_Narcissa hésita. Devait-elle donner son vrai nom et prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer chez elle pour faire face à sa famille et à celle des Malefoy ou lui en donner un autre et ainsi lui mentir avec tous les risques que cela impliquait ? Elle choisi la seconde option._

_- Iris. Iris White. Et vous ?_

_- Alexander. Alexander Newton._

_Elle était donc chez les moldus ou chez un sang-mélé, car un tel nom n'existait pas chez les sorciers de sang-pur. Elle ne tenta pas le diable et décida de rien dire sur la magie. _

_- Si je puis me le permettre, qu'est-ce qu'une demoiselle telle que vous faisait dehors dans une telle tempête à une heure si avancée de la nuit ?_

_Elle rougit, ne sachant que lui dire. Puis, elle lui révéla une partie de la vérité. Elle s'était enfuie de chez elle car ses parents voulaient la marier de force avec un homme cruel et qu'elle haïssait avant la fin de l'été à venir. Elle avait erré longtemps et s'était effondrée peu avant qu'il ne la voie dehors sur la route et ne la fasse entrer dans sa maison. Dans son manoir plutôt. Alexander fut choqué de l'entendre et lui offrit de la loger le temps qui lui plairait. _

_- Je suis seul ici, dans cette grande maison. Il n'y a que quelques domestiques à part moi, et ils vivent dans une annexe. Un peu de compagnie me ferait bien plaisir._

_- Je ne voudrais pas déranger._

_- Je vous assure que ça me fait plaisir. Et puis, qui serais-je si je vous laissais repartir par une telle tempête ? _

_Elle sourit et le remercia. Elle lui demanda seulement s'il était possible qu'elle contacte certains de ses amis qui risqueraient de s'inquiéter. _

_- Je voulais aller chez eux mais cette tempête m'en a empêchée. _

_- Le téléphone est là, mais il ne fonctionnera pas par ce temps…_

_Elle était donc bien chez un moldu. Elle le rassura, lui disant qu'elle le ferait dès que ce serait possible. Heureusement, elle avait sur elle son miroir à double sens. Sa malle était dans une de ses poches, mais elle ne pouvait la faire revenir à sa taille devant son hôte. Tant pis. _

_Alexander la laissa un instant et elle en profita pour avertir Sirius qui fit passer le message aux autres. Il était sacrément rassuré. _

_Puis le jeune homme revint avec une robe._

_- Elle était à ma sœur aînée. Elle a quitté la maison pour se marier et ses affaires de jeune fille sont encore ici. J'espère que cette robe vous ira. Je vous en apporterai d'autres demain. _

_- Merci beaucoup, mais j'aimerai beaucoup me reposer._

_- Je comprends. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit. _

_- Bonne nuit._

_Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la chambre, laissant une Narcissa troublée derrière lui._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Narcissa avait vécu une année entière avec Alexander, elle avait fini par lui révéler sa condition de sorcière (sans lui dire son vrai nom) mais il l'avait accepté. Souvent, ses amis lui rendaient visite. Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble au mariage de James et Lily et des autres Maraudeurs.

Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autres et comptaient se marier bientôt quand le rêve avait tourné au cauchemar. Un jour, des mangemorts avaient débarqué chez eux alors qu'Alexander était absent et l'avaient emmené de force, malgré l'arrivée de ses amis qui n'étaient pourtant pas assez nombreux. Severus, Régulus, Bellatrix et Lucius se tenaient là. Le premier était désolé et elle l'avait rassurer du regard : elle comprenait. Mais les trois autres étaient furieux. Par chance, ils ignoraient l'existence d'Alex et son absence l'avait rassurée. Il n'aurait rien.

Ses parents lui avaient fait subir une séance de tortures pour punition et lui avaient annoncé son mariage pour la semaine suivante. Ils avaient tout prévu, même de vérifier si elle était bien « pure ». Severus avait été demandé afin qu'il prépare la potion. Tous les deux savaient que Severus allait fausser les résultats et même lui donner une potion spéciale pour donner l'illusion à Lucius que tout était en ordre.

Il lui avait révélé qu'Alexander était désespéré et qu'ils avaient eu bien du mal à le calmer. Soit il venait ici seul pour la chercher, soit il mourrait. Horrifiée, elle lui avait fait passer par le maître des Potions une lettre qui lui demandait de ne rien tenter. Elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

_« Oublie-moi et soit heureux »_

Et elle avait épousé Lucius, malgré les différentes mais hélas vaines tentatives de ses amis pour la sortir de là. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et à son plaisir, Draco était né de ces nuits d'enfer et de cauchemar où il la violentait. Pourtant, elle l'avait aimé, cet enfant. Elle pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'il était le fruit de l'union entre elle et Alexander. Et puis, il n'avait rien demandé, ce petit bonhomme. Si elle n'avait pas été elle, si Orphéo Knight ne l'avait pas tant influencée, elle aurait rejeté son fils et l'aurait détesté. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle était tant plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas entendu des petits pas entrer dans la pièce. Des pas qui s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle se mit à chanter.

_La vie est courte, aimez, jeune fille_

_Tant que le rouge de vos lèvres est encore vif_

_Tant que votre sang chaud n'a pas tiédi_

_Comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain_

_La vie est courte, aimez, jeune fille_

_Au besoin, prenez les choses en main et embarquez-vous_

_Au besoin, tendez vos joues vers des joues brûlantes_

_Comme s'il ne devait y avoir plus personne après_

_La vie est courte, aimez, jeune fille_

_Comme un bateau flottant sur les vagues_

_Posez votre main doucement sur une épaule_

_Comme si personne ne pouvait vous voir_

_La vie est courte, aimez, jeune fille_

_Tant que le noir de vos cheveux est encore sombre_

_Tant que la flamme dans votre cœur ne s'est pas éteinte_

_Comme si ce jour ne devait plus se reproduire_

- Gondola no uta… La chanson sur la barque ().

A l'entente de cette voix, elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit derrière elle, assis sur un fauteuil, les pieds n'atteignant pas le sol, un petit garçon ou un petit homme dont le visage était dans l'ombre.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

Mais l'inconnu ne répondit pas de suite.

- Vous avez un peu modifié la chanson non ? Elle était en japonais, à l'origine. Et elle est normalement chantée par un homme… Mais elle est encore plus belle quand vous la chantez… Enfin…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix de la femme s'était faite plus ferme. Elle avait un peu peur que cela vienne aux oreilles de son mari. Mais elle était aussi en colère. Seuls celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul et unique mari, Alexander, et sa famille de Maraudeurs avaient le droit de l'entendre chanter !

Le visiteur sortit de l'ombre en descendant de son siège. Elle vit d'abord un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. La pluie cessait un moment dehors et les nuages libérèrent un rayon de lune qui éclaira le visage de l'enfant et elle poussa un cri. Elle se mit à trembler.

- Non… Non, c'est impossible… Tu ne peux pas…

- Etre en vie ? Et pourtant je le suis. Tante Narcissa, je ne suis pas un fantôme.

- HARRY !

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, pleurant librement, ses sanglots se faisant de plus en plus forts. Il était vivant ! Vivant ! Elle ne savait pas comment un tel miracle était possible mais elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle répétait le nom de son « neveu » comme une litanie.

Puis elle se calma et le contempla.

- Mon enfant, tu es vivant… Comment ? Oh, comme tu ressembles à James ! Sauf les yeux, tu as les yeux…

- … de maman. Je sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé avant de venir te voir, Tante Cissa. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste… Pardon.

Il pleurait lui aussi, redevenant un enfant pour un temps, bouleversé par les larmes de sa tante.

Narcissa, elle, était émue d'entendre ce surnom dans la bouche du petit garçon. Mais Merlin, il semblait si frêle ! Si fragile !

- Harry… Que t'est-il arrivé ? Par quel miracle as-tu survécu alors que tout le monde te croyait mort ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de survivre. Je ne suis pas mort, ce n'est pas moi qui ai été renversé par une voiture.

- Raconte-moi ! Nous avons tout le temps, Lucius est sorti pour une réunion… et pour se « faire plaisir » aussi, je suppose.

Harry accepta et lui raconta tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle resta sans voix en apprenant qu'IL était Orphéo Knight, que son fils était Héritier de Serpentard, que ses amies étaient vivantes, que les portraits de James et Lily étaient à Godric's Hollow, qu'ils voyageaient dans le temps ! Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qui était son fils, ce qu'il comptait faire. Harry ne lui cacha rien et en vint à sa proposition. Elle redeviendrait Iris White et Draco serait Cyrus. Elle eut une hésitation à l'entente de son nom puis demanda d'une voix douce si elle ne pouvait pas prendre plutôt celui de Iris Newton. Elle crut devoir se justifier mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Maman m'a prévenu que tu le demanderais. Elle m'a tout raconté. Mais je préférais te laisser le choix.

- Tu es un ange, Harry ! J'accepte ! Quand cela pourra-t-il se faire ?

- J'ai depuis peu l'intention de rassembler un clan autour de moi, à la barbe du Ministère, pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé il y a des années, un soir d'Halloween. J'ai déjà des amis un peu partout, notamment à Gringotts. Gripsec s'occupera d'une bonne partie de l'affaire et Rémus m'aidera à entrer au Ministère pour les papiers, s'il le faut. Il faudra attendre un moment, surtout à cause de Draco.

Elle était impressionnée par le petit garçon qui semblait si adulte en ce moment. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard et avait, elle le savait, une grande puissance, à tous les niveaux.

- Quand, plus ou moins ?

- Cet été. Il faut que nous soyons sûrs de tout. Rien ne devra percer !

Il fit une pause puis sourit.

- Narcissa, ce sera bientôt l'anniversaire d'Eric Lupin, le fils de Rémus. Il va avoir 11 ans. Aimerais-tu nous accompagner ? Je ferais en sorte que tu ne donnes même pas l'impression d'avoir quitté le manoir.

Pour toute réponse, la mère de son ami lui fit un sourire de pur bonheur.

* * *

Reviews!

() Cette chanson existe réellement, je l'ai tirée du manga "Fushigi Yugi: Gembu Kaiden" (tome 2, je crois) en la modifiant un peu et en ne reprenant que la traduction française. A l'origine, deux vers étaient différents: "_Posez votre main doucement sur mon épaule" _est devenue ici: "_Posez votre main doucement sur une épaule" _et "_Comme si personne ne pouvait nous voir"_ est devenue "_Comme si personne ne pouvait vous voir"_. Ce sont de petites modifications mais je tenais à le signaler, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne me dise de corriger alors que c'était intentionnel. Vous savez tout!

Fustella


	23. Rencontres, amitiés et réunions

Voici le chapitre 23 et son cortège de rencontres, d'amitiés et de retrouvailles!

Comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, chaque mois de l'année se répartit sur un ou deux chapitre, s'il y a quelque chose qui s'y passe. Voici donc la seconde partie du mois de mars.

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre 23: Rencontres et réunions**

18 mars 1972, 4h00, Cabane Hurlante

La nuit était terminée et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à venir pointer son nez au-dessus des montagnes entourant Poudlard. Rémus, couché sur le lit défoncé, gémissait alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience. Cette transformation lui avait étrangement semblé différente des autres. Tentant de retrouver des bribes de la nuit de pleine lune qui venait de se terminer, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer dans la petite chambre de la Cabane Hurlante.

Des images lui revinrent lentement en mémoire. Il y avait un autre animal avec lui. Un félin. Peut-être même un tigre des neiges. Mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Mais il se souvenait avec précision des yeux d'or qui le regardaient avec affection et qui tentaient d'apaiser sa souffrance. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les oublier.

Il sentit alors un tissu mouillé se poser sur son front et il sursauta, ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le figea.

Devant lui se tenait un enfant de son âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau attachés en queue de cheval lui tombant entre les omoplates. Mais c'était la couleur de ses yeux qui le choqua quelque peu. Argent. Le plus pur et lumineux des argents. Et ce regard le fixait avec sympathie, amitié et inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ?

Rémus sortit de sa surprise et parvint à lui répondre.

- O-Oui… Mais qui… ?

L'autre lui sourit en retour.

- Je suis Orphéo Silver Knight. Je te promets que je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste t'aider comme je le peux.

- Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je suis…

- Je sais parfaitement que tu es un loup-garou. Et sincèrement, je m'en moque. Je sais que tu n'es pas dangereux.

- Mais… On se connaît ? Je veux dire…

Orphéo eut un petit rire. Son futur oncle était on ne peut plus désorienté.

- Calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais tu dois me promettre de le garder pour toi et de me laisser te soigner avant que ne vienne Mrs Pomfresh. Ca marche ?

- Ca… Ca marche.

- Parfait !

Le garçon commença à rafraîchir le jeune homme qu'il força à rester couché, puis entreprit de soigner ses plus grandes plaies avec des baumes, pommades et calmants. Il lui fit aussi avaler quelques potions. Et tout en s'occupant de lui, il lui raconta une étrange histoire.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Orpheo Silver Knight. J'ai onze ans, comme toi, mais je ne suis pas étudiant à Poudlard. J'ai une… maladie… qui m'en empêche. Un peu comme toi avec la lycanthropie sauf que personne ne voudrait ni ne pourrait faire en sorte que je puisse suivre les cours, comme Dumbledore l'a fait pour toi. De tout façon, qui voudrait de moi comme élève ?

Rémus était intrigué par lui et par ce qu'il disait. Il lui faisait confiance comme à un très vieil ami, son loup était dans le même état. Il sentit un pincement au cœur à la tristesse émanant du garçon trop mature qui avait terminé sa phrase avec un petit rire blasé, comme si cela lui importait peu. Mais il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'Orphéo souffrait.

- Quelle est cette… maladie ?

Le garçon eut un petit sourire triste. Comme il le pensait, Rémus était curieux. Il voulait savoir et il connaissait assez sa personne future pour savoir qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Il tenta quand même d'esquiver.

- Elle n'a pas de nom. Je suis le seul à en souffrir, à ma connaissance. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne la connaisses pas.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu es là, tu me soignes, tu me considères comme quelqu'un de normal et pas comme un monstre, tu me soulages de la souffrance de ne pouvoir parler avec personne et je ne pourrai pas te rendre la pareille ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider ! Je te promets qu'aussi terrible qu'elle soit, je ne fuirai pas !

Orpheo hésita un instant avant de se dire que c'était normal. Un secret contre un autre. Et puis, il savait mieux que personne que les secrets se révèlent toujours et qu'ils peuvent causer plus de mal qu'une vérité. Il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de sourire intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il avait visé juste : Rémus ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte… Il se rendit donc à ses arguments, arguments que lui-même aurait pu donner, à bien y penser.

- Je vais t'épargner les détails macabres. Disons qu'un mage noir m'a lancé un sort qui a échoué, m'offrant sans le savoir une partie de ses pouvoirs et un lien mental avec lui. C'est comme si une part de lui m'habitait en permanence. Il le sait, du moins en partie, tout comme il sait qu'il sera toujours affaibli tant que je serai en vie avec cette part de lui. A cause de ça, je sais que ma vie est en danger permanent, qu'il cherche à me tuer. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai un avantage sur lui, que je suis le seul capable de le tuer. Malheureusement, mes aptitudes « sombres », mon caractère ambigu, mi-ombre, mi-lumière, le danger que j'apporte à ceux qui me sont proches, la peur de ce dont je suis capable… tout ça a fait que je peux pas aller à l'école comme tout le monde.

Rémus était horrifié. Non à cause d'Orpheo, mais à cause du fardeau qui pèse sur ses épaules, l'horreur de son destin. Même lui ne pouvait se plaindre à côté. Il pouvait aller à l'école, se faire des amis, vivre sans craindre la mort. L'enfant en face de lui ne le pouvait pas.

- Ce mage noir… Qui…qui était-ce ?

Il craignait le pire. Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à la réponse que lui donna son interlocuteur en plongeant ses prunelles argent dans les siennes.

- Lord Voldemort.

Il sursauta au nom puis perdit le souffle. Cet enfant, l'ennemi mortel de Vous-savez-qui ? L'autre part de lui ? Etait-ce Merlin possible ? Car s'il avait dit la vérité, cela voudrait dire que le pire ennemi du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps n'était pas Dumbledore, pourtant le plus puissant sorcier du siècle, mais un enfant de onze ans ! Un gamin ! Serait-il possible que sa puissance égale voire surpasse même celle du vieux sorcier ? Non, impossible, quand même pas jusque là ! Pourquoi voulait-il le croire ? Ou pour être correct… pourquoi son loup pensait-il que c'était ainsi qu'étaient les choses, qu'Orphéo était plus puissant qu'Albus Dumbledore ? Etait-ce parce que son nouvel ami avait avoué être le seul à pouvoir vaincre le mage noir, alors que leur directeur n'y était pas encore arrivé ?

Orpheo sourit douloureusement à son incrédulité. Il imaginait sans peine les pensées qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit complexe de son futur oncle. Il tirait toujours aux conclusions, essayait de bien saisir la signification profonde des mots. Pour ça, il ne changerait pas beaucoup. Mais il voulut que ce qu'il venait de dire soit bien clair tout en minimisant son propre pouvoir et son destin. Autant ne pas l'inquiéter pour le moment… Il était encore trop jeune.

- Pour faire court, il m'a abandonné sans le vouloir tout ce qu'il rejetait, toute son humanité. Je suis son ombre, ou plutôt je suis celle de Tom Elvis Jedusor, celui qu'il était avant qu'il ne sombre dans la magie noire. Je suis la part humaine de Lord Voldemort.

Rémus resta sous le choc un bon petit moment. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! C'était si… impossible ! Mais l'enfant devant lui semblait sûr de lui et sa partie sauvage était persuadée qu'il ne mentait pas. Il était bien l'humanité de Tu-sais-qui ! Merlin !

Mais l'autre n'en avait pas fini. Puisqu'il était parti, pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ? Après tout, personne ne connaissait cela, pas même dans son futur, à l'exception des tableaux et des animaux. S'il parlait, Rémus au moins saurait.

- Tu sais, Voldemort n'a pas toujours été ce que tout le monde connaît à présent. Il était un étudiant de Poudlard du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard, meilleur élève de sa promotion, très sympathique et agréable. Du moins jusqu'en sixième année. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il a commencé à changer.

Interpellé, Rémus tendit l'oreille. Cette partie-là de l'histoire, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Qui la connaissait ?

- A sa sortie de Poudlard, il fit un long voyage et revint sous les traits du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne reconnut en lui le si brillant étudiant de Poudlard… sauf Dumbledore et quelques autres. Il renia toute son humanité et lorsqu'elle se manifesta la dernière fois, son sort échoua et je l'ai reçue.

Voilà qui était clair. Mais il se demandait si le directeur savait que l'enfant existait, s'il connaissait son existence. Etrangement, il espérait que non. Orpheo avait son âge ! Il ne méritait certainement pas de se voir transformé en arme pour vaincre le mage noir ! Mais ce Tom, vivait-il toujours en quelqu'un ? En Voldemort ? Ou en Orpheo ?

Ce fut ce dernier qui lui donna la réponse à ses interrogations.

- Ce soir-là, Tom est bien mort, emportant avec lui une part de la force et des pouvoirs de celui qui l'avait rejeté. C'est pour ça que je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé avant sa sixième année, parce que je suis persuadé que « quelque chose » ou « quelqu'un » l'a changé ou, pire, contrôlé !

Rémus resta silencieux, assimilant ces révélations. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça, mais il le laissa continuer.

- J'ai appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs avec l'aide de quelques personnes de confiance mais qui ignorent encore l'entière vérité à mon sujet. Depuis le mois dernier, je suis devenu animagus multiple.

Le loup-garou sursauta alors et l'image du tigre aux yeux d'or lui revint.

- Tu… Tu étais là cette nuit ?

L'autre acquiesça, souriant. Il avait mûrement réfléchi à cette réponse. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était son neveu, qu'il venait du futur et qu'il savait qu'il souffrait et voulait le soulager ! Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait dire que sa future femme s'inquiétait pour lui. Alors il choisit de dire une semi-vérité. Après tout, il était déjà venu, non ? Même si c'était dans sa propre époque.

- Je suis venu dans la Forêt le mois dernier, lorsque j'ai entendu dire que Tom s'y était rendu au début de sa sixième année. C'était le matin et je t'ai vu étendu sur le sol de la forêt, gravement blessé. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre. Alors je me suis juré de venir t'aider. Un animal n'a pas de problème avec les loups-garous et je pouvais t'empêcher de te faire trop de mal. Alors me voilà !

Rémus se souvint. Il s'était étonné d'être dans la Cabane alors qu'il aurait juré que, pour la première fois, il était parvenu à s'enfuir de là. Orpheo l'avait donc ramené ici… Et en repensant à la raison qui a fait que l'enfant se soit trouvé là, il comprenait les explications complètes qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il n'avait pas peur, il se sentait même en sécurité. Orpheo était son ami. Le premier à savoir la malédiction qui pesait sur lui. Lui ne le jugeait pas et ne le jugerait jamais. Il serait là avec lui. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, Orpheo lui annonça qu'il viendrait tous les mois jusqu'à ce que sa présence ne soit plus nécessaire. Rémus ne comprenait pas bien cette réflexion ni la mimique amusée qui l'accompagnée mais accepta avec joie.

Ils restèrent là à discuter et à manger le petit-déjeuner qu'Orpheo avait apporté jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure pour l'infirmière de venir récupérer son patient. Ils se sourirent et échangèrent un clin d'œil complice alors qu'ils se séparaient.

Tout juste : Pompom arrivait.

* * *

18 mars 1972, 6h30, Forêt interdite.

_Par tous les esprits des bois ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive à moi ! Je suis maudit !_

Au bord d'un trou, l'être se débattait contre une gigantesque liane vivante qui ne se décidait pas à le lâcher. Il avait de grandes oreilles pointues et de longs cheveux d'argent.

Un Elfe Sylvestre.

Rien à faire. La liane l'enserrait de plus en plus, l'entraînant peu à peu vers la fosse d'où sortaient des sifflements de serpents et autres bruits peu accueillants. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rencontrer les bêtes qui peuplaient cet endroit de malheur !

_Ca m'apprendra à vouloir quitter le Royaume pour la vie d'aventure ! Si Thoron me voyait ! Enfin… Ca réjouirait probablement cet abruti de Clymen… _

Soudain, il sentit une présence nouvelle près de là. Il se tourna, préparé à se défendre face à un nouvel ennemi ou à avertir un innocent du piège qui l'attendait.

Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Un enfant. Un enfant aux cheveux corbeau qui prenaient des reflets rouges à l'aube de ce nouveau jour. Son regard argent était posé sur lui, surpris de le trouver là. Il resta un moment sans bouger puis accourut vers l'elfe et la liane mortelle.

L'Elfe retrouva aussitôt la voix.

- NON ! Va t'en, petit ! C'est dangereux ! Elle pourrait te…

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas. Il posa la main sur la liane géante et sa main se mit à luire légèrement tandis qu'il se mettait à chanter d'une douce voix d'enfant, dans un langage que lui, Prince des Elfe, ne connaissait pas.

_Nor nor nor, tipe cer ac liper pore_

_At neme regna ec, ime letse vere_

_Em Gaea te Ferle, Firen te Natiera _

_Em ec viveare pirsemi, pirsemi ime etera_

Soit, dans le langage courant des Hommes de cette région :

_Dors, dors, dors, petit cœur et laisse partir ta proie_

_Au nom de ceux qui règnent ici, laisse-lui la vie_

_Je suis un Fils de la Terre, Ami de la Nature_

_Tu m'as permis de vivre ici, permet-le lui aussi._

Etrangement, la liane se calma et, lentement, libéra l'Elfe de sa prison végétale avant de retourner dans sa fosse. L'enfant se releva et sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qu'il lança dans sa cachette, comme une offrande en échange de la vie qu'il lui empêchait de prendre. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Elfe qui ne put que constater le contraste entre son regard, à la fois jeune et vieux, sérieux et innocent, et son jeune âge. Il semblait que son âme était plus vieille que son corps, qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup vu.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant le regard de l'Elfe et s'avança pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui avant de lui parler de sa voix douce.

- Tout va bien ?

- O-oui. Merci, sans toi…

- De rien, je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps. Mais comment se fait-il qu'un Elfe se trouve si loin de ses terres, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite ?

- Je te retourne la question. Tu m'as l'air bien jeune.

L'autre sourit à la bonne humeur de l'Elfe. Il lui était sympathique et il sut d'emblée qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je vais rejoindre le domaine de mes maîtres, il doit être dans les parages.

- Un domaine ? ICI ?

L'Elfe était incrédule. Son interlocuteur sourit, amusé, et répondit d'un ton léger.

- Ils ont toujours été un peu particuliers. Si tu n'es pas trop mal en point, tu pourrais m'accompagner, pour que je vérifie si tout va bien. Ce Filet du Diable a muté dans cette forêt et je suis certain qu'elle est devenue plus venimeuse encore.

L'Elfe accepta et, une fois ses affaires réunies, suivi le petit homme.

- Alors ? Que fait un Elfe Sylvestre dans cet endroit perdu, si loin de chez lui ?

- Je voyage. Mon père vient de s'éteindre et mon frère est monté sur le trône, mais je ne suis pas fait pour la cour. En plus, je ne suis pas d'accord avec les méthodes et les idées de mon frère, alors je suis parti. Je sais qu'il est jaloux des pouvoirs particuliers que j'ai reçus. Alors j'ai laissé mon autre frère et ma sœur veiller à réguler les ardeurs du nouveau roi, voire à le faire destituer, et je suis parti. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place, là-bas.

- Vraiment ? Et quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Arad. Et toi ?

L'enfant se retourna et lui tendit la main, souriant.

- Je suis Orpheo Silver Knight. Enchanté, Prince Arad.

* * *

19 mars 1972, Parc de Poudlard.

C'était un après-midi de printemps très agréable, un des premiers de l'année. Sous un gros arbre du parc, trois étudiants de la maison des Serpents discutaient de tout et de rien, en bons camarades. C'était étrange de voir des Serpentards avec des visages si ouverts et si sympathiques. Même le plus jeune des trois, le plus maussade, était détendu et laisser ses émotions s'inscrire sur son visage.

Pour le moment, le plus âgé des deux, un deuxième année, racontait avec un sourire comment, l'année précédente, Lucius Malefoy s'était retrouvé couvert de mélasse suite à l'explosion de son chaudron.

- Oh, vous auriez dû le voir ! Il était crasseux, les cheveux complètement en désordre, et il essayait encore de garder son air arrogant « made in Malefoy » ! Je n'ai jamais autant ri… sauf le jour où Orpheo s'est fait courser par mes parents, mes oncles et mes tantes.

- Orphéo ?

- Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de lui ? C'est mon cousin, il a onze ans mais il a une santé fragile alors il étudie à la maison. Il est génial !

- Tu dis qu'il s'est fait courser ?

Sylvain éclata d'un rire joyeux devant l'air incrédule de Severus Rogue – son futur père ! – et décida de le leur raconter.

- C'était durant les vacances de Noël. Nous étions dans le jardin à jouer dans la neige, une bataille géante de boules de neige ! Nos parents étaient installés sur une table de jardin, près de la maison. Et soudain, Orpheo rate son coup et sa boule de neige atteint la neige sur le toit… déclenchant une avalanche ! Nos parents étaient couverts de neige ! Ils ont commencé à pester sous nos rires jusqu'à ce que mon père ait l'idée de courir après mon cousin pour se venger…. Et tous les adultes ont suivi ! Je n'ai jamais vu Orpheo courir si vite !

Les autres rirent de concert, imaginant la scène. Mais Katie, seule fille du groupe, était curieuse. Elle demanda alors ce qu'il était arrivé ensuite mais Sylvain ne put que rire, rire sans s'arrêter. Quand enfin il parvint à se calmer, il sortit de sa poche un petit livre qu'il agrandit légèrement d'un sort.

- C'est un album photo. Vous aurez la réponse ici.

Il leur montra alors une page avec deux photos. L'une représentait six personnes autour d'une table de jardin, discutant joyeusement. L'autre, hilarante, les représentait couverts de neige suite à l'avalanche. Mais ce fut la page suivante qui les fit hurler de rire. La première montrait clairement la course-poursuite. Les six adultes couraient après un petit garçon mi-rieur, mi-inquiet. Mais la dernière….C'était le même petit garçon, boudeur mais quand même amusé. Il était littéralement recouvert d'un tas de neige, seuls dépassaient sa tête et ses bras. Et encore ! Il était assis par terre et un gros chien noir le léchait consciencieusement, joueur, sa queue fouettant l'air.

- Le pauvre !

Mais Sylvain haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport aux Maraudeurs, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire !

- Ma famille est un peu spéciale. Mes oncles sont assez farceurs et ont réussi à convertir mon père à la plaisanterie. Les femmes de la famille aiment aussi rire, surtout ma mère. Alors ça a fini en bataille de boules de neige adultes/enfants. Avec les amis de mon cousin, on était dix contre six, mais on a quand même fini par perdre. Pas de chance.

A ce moment, une voix les fit se retourner :

- Tu ressors les photos de famille, frérot ?

Devant eux se tenait Tania Parker, la petite sœur de Sylvain, Gryffondor de première année. Avec elle se trouvaient les Jumelles White (première année, Serdaigle), Eric Carolis et Sarah Jones (première année, Pouffsoufle), Lily Evans, Elena Potter et les Maraudeurs (Première année, Gryffondor).

- Je leur montrais celle de la bataille de boules de neige des vacances de Noël.

Les yeux des jumelles se mirent à briller.

- Quand notre cousin s'est transformé en tas de neige ?

- T'en as ?

Sylvain acquiesça et, du menton, leur proposa de s'asseoir avec eux. Ses cousins, Lily, Sarah et Elena le firent mais les autres hésitèrent. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise. Rémus se serait bien joint à eux, mais il n'osait pas bouger. Ils étaient ses amis, ses premiers, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec eux.

- On ne va pas vous manger, vous savez !

- Vous êtes des Serpentard ! Des futurs mangemorts, des futurs mages noirs ! Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ?

Le silence se fit, tendu. Les yeux du Clan Maraudeur s'assombrirent et ceux des trois filles non-serpentard se firent orageux.

- James Franck Potter, retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous comme ça !

- Si ! Je le sais bien, Elena, ma famille en est pleine !

Les jumelles se regardèrent et firent face aux Maraudeurs. Elles étaient en colère. Très en colère. Elles leur parlèrent d'une voix froide.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, ou quoi ?

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'être Serpentard….

- ….signifie être un Mangemort ? Et que tous les Gryffondor…

-….sont du côté de la lumière ?

- Mais c'est évident !

C'était Peter qui venait de parler. Et soudain, l'air se fit plus dense. Tous les Enfants de Maraude le regardaient avec colère. Bien sûr, il n'était pas encore le sale traître, et il ne leur avait rien fait. Mais cette phrase dans sa bouche claquait comme le pire des blasphèmes. Sylvain fut le premier à réagir, suivi par sa sœur Tania.

- Alors vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Il y a eu des mages noirs sortant de Gryffondor !

- Vos préjugés sont stupides, un jour vous le regretterez ! Un Serpentard n'est pas forcément du côté du mal, comme un Fourchelang n'est pas forcément un mage noir ou un futur mage noir ! Comme les loups-garous ne sont pas forcément mauvais ! Comme les Gryffondor peuvent être mangemorts ! Comme un Black n'est pas forcément plongé dans la magie noire !Et je pourrai continuer longtemps comme ça ! Vous n'êtes que des CRETINS !

Rémus eut un coup au cœur. Ils ne pensaient pas que les loups-garous étaient toujours mauvais. Il avait l'impression que ces mots s'adressaient à lui. La réflexion sur les Black était droit dirigée vers Sirius qui avait blanchi. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Rémus était totalement d'accord avec Tania. Il pensa tout de suite à celui qu'il avait rencontré durant la nuit précédente, celui qui par ses soins lui avait permis pour la première fois de retourner en cours dès l'après-midi. Il lui avait révélé être Fourchelang, cadeau de Voldemort. Il se souvenait de l'horreur qui l'avait saisi et du sourire d'Orpheo.

_- Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Ce don m'a offert ma première amie et j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à elle. Parler à un animal est sympa, quand tu es souvent seul. Alors imagine que tu puisses vraiment parler avec lui ! Qu'il te réponde ! Tu te sens tout de suite moins seul, pas vrai ?_

Il lui avait d'ailleurs présenté son amie, Bianca. Ils s'étaient amusés à la voir agir en réponse aux sifflements du jeune garçon. Puis, Orpheo lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui avait appris à respecter chaque créature, car elles avaient leur propre conscience. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, il jugeait selon l'âme, pas les apparences. Rémus en avait pleuré.

D'ailleurs, il sentait les larmes lui revenir. Il les sécha rapidement et se rendit compte que les Maraudeurs s'étaient assis, mais le plus loin possible des Serpentards. A croire que la petite Parker savait comment les prendre.

A dire vrai, à chaque remarque qu'elle ou ses cousins leur faisaient, ils se sentaient étranges. Comme…coupables. Ils étaient les seuls à y arriver, même Dumbledore ne leur faisait pas cet effet. Enfin, pas _à chaque fois_.

Il s'assit à son tour entre Sirius et Jones. Celle-ci interrogea Sylvain pour savoir ce qui les faisait tant rire. Celui-ci sourit, tout comme Katie, alors que Severus avait repris son masque et ne laissait filtrer qu'un petit sourire. Venus le remarqua d'ailleurs.

- Eh, Rogue ! Pas besoin de cacher tes sentiments ! Tu peux rire et sourire avec nous !

Mal à l'aise, il acquiesça, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être totalement à l'aise avec eux. Seuls Sylvain, Katie et – bizarrement- Tania, pouvaient l'approcher et découvrir qui se cachait derrière son masque. Tania moins que les autres, elle était à Gryffondor, après tout !

Sylvain parla pour briser la glace.

- Je racontais à Katie et Severus comment Orpheo s'était retrouvé avec nos parents à ses trousses.

Les Serpentard et les Enfants de Maraude se mirent à rire bruyamment. Rémus, lui, sursauta. _Orpheo_ ? Comme _Orpheo Silver Knight_ ? Ils étaient ses _cousins_ ?

- Oh mon dieu, j'en ris encore !

- On peut savoir ?

Tania acquiesça à la demande de Sarah et se mit à leur raconter cette journée mémorable, images à l'appui.

Et bientôt, de grands rires résonnèrent dans le Parc.

Pourtant, Rémus était ému. Il lui semblait s'approcher davantage de son nouvel ami. Il se jura de leur demander de parler du jeune enfant. Orpheo lui avait dit qu'il avait des cousins mais il n'avait pas mentionné qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'ils connaissaient une partie de son état et qu'ils l'aidaient beaucoup. Rémus l'avait encouragé à tout leur dire et Orpheo lui retourné le conseil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bande hétéroclite rassemblée dans ce coin du parc. Surtout à ses amis de Gryffondor, qu'il ne connaissait pas assez, selon lui, pour être sûr de leur réaction.

Il soupira.

Le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Il se jura de profiter de la vie jusque là. Après, on verrait bien…

* * *

20 mars 1992, Forêt Interdite

Harry était rentré du passé la veille au soir. Il avait été accueilli par un Rémus ému qui le remerciait sans cesse, sous les regards surpris de Sirius. Ils lui racontèrent alors comment Harry avait aidé le lycanthrope, vingt ans plus tôt. L'ex-auror sourit et se sentit tout aussi ému. Il était un peu soulagé à l'idée que son ami n'ait pas souffert seul très longtemps. Orpheo était là avec lui et allégeait son fardeau. Il reconnaissait bien là son filleul, à toujours distribuer du bonheur autour de lui.

Rémus s'était ensuite tourné vers l'enfant et l'avait conduit dans sa chambre. Là, les deux oncles et le neveu avaient discuté des révélations qu'Orpheo Knight avait fait à son ami, cette fameuse matinée. Rémus ne s'en souvenait que présentement, à cause d'une précaution des Fondateurs, et il avait été retourné en retrouvant ce souvenir précis. Ils avaient longuement discuté jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte, tous les trois couchés dans le grand lit du petit garçon, enlacés comme une famille.

Et à présent, Harry retrouvait la Forêt et ses secrets. Il avait vu Elanore et lui avait demandé de le mener à la personne qui l'attendait. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait s'intéresser à lui au point que sa sœur de cœur brise pour lui le sceau du secret.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Devant lui, le dos tourné, observant Poudlard en contrebas, il y avait un Elfe Sylvestre aux cheveux argent plus que reconnaissables.

- Arad ?

Le concerné se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix enfantine. Il sourit en voyant Elanore et ce sourire s'agrandit en découvrant le petit garçon aux cheveux courts dans le plus grand désordre, aux yeux émeraude et à la cicatrice si célèbre.

- Bonjour, Elanore. Et toi, tu dois être Harry Potter ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, Arad.

L'Elfe fut un instant déstabilisé, tout comme la Fée.

- On se connaît ?

Harry se mit à rire.

- Mais oui ! Mais pas sous cette apparence.

Et sous les yeux exorbités des deux jeunes gens, il redevint Orpheo Silver Knight, aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets rouges, aux yeux argent et à la peau bronzée.

- Orpheo ?

- Bingo ! Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ?

- Que… Vous vous connaissiez ? Harry…tu…

L'enfant sourit.

- Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

* * *

29 mars 1992, Poudlard

Les vacances commenceraient ce soir. Toutes les Ombres avaient fait leurs malles à l'avance, excités qu'ils étaient à l'idée de ces quadruples vacances. Phénix viendrait les chercher à la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre Godric's Hollow, puis ils iraient en 1972 avec tout le monde durant deux semaines. Ensuite, ils iraient tous ensemble en 992 rencontrer les Fondateurs et Merlin, afin de se préparer à étudier avec eux. Ils seraient évalués afin de connaître leurs dons et aptitudes particuliers. Enfin, ils reviendraient en 1992 pour deux semaines avec Harry et ses Oncles avant de revenir aujourd'hui à Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui les emmènerait pour deux semaines auprès de leurs familles.

- Hermione, calme-toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'emporter une bibliothèque avec toi !

- Mais on ne sait jamais ! Raah, j'arriverai jamais à tout emporter !

Neville soupira et lança un reducto sur les livres de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire de remerciement.

- Je l'avais complètement oublié, ce sort ! Merci, Nev !

Et elle repartit à l'assaut de sa malle.

Les deux garçons de Gryffondor observèrent le dortoir que les autres filles avaient fui devant la pagaille d'Hermione. Il y avait des livres et objets divers partout, ses vêtements étaient éparpillés et la jeune fille était une vraie boule de nerfs.

- Je crois qu'on aurait pas dû lui donner le programme de ces vacances…

Ron hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son ami. Heureusement que Draco n'avait pas droit à la jeune fille. Il en avait bien assez avec ses gardes du corps et Parkinson. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le coller sur ordre du père Malefoy (Crabbe et Goyle) ou simplement par plaisir (Parkinson).

Mais l'état d'Hermione n'était pas passé inaperçu pour trois personnes trop curieuses. Lee et les Jumeaux n'étaient pas loin, intrigués. Ils avaient commencé par remarqué une grande joie et une grande excitation chez les deux garçons avant de découvrir l'état catastrophique d'Hermione, tendue comme un arc. Alors, cachés sous un sort de dissimulation, ils observaient la scène. Ron et Neville s'étaient assis sur le lit d'Hermione à l'observer courir, lançant de temps à autre un sort pour l'aider quand elle ne s'en sortait plus.

- Hermione… Pas besoin de l'Histoire de Poudlard !

- Mais…. Ron…

- Y'a pas de mais ! Godric, tu es impossible ! Ca nous servirait à rien, ce serait même un peu dangereux ! Alors laisse-le ici !

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse mais finit par le laisser de côté. Les trois espions se demandaient vraiment ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Et puis, en quoi « l'Histoire de Poudlard » serait-elle dangereuse ?

- Heeeeeeeeermiooooone ?

- Quoi encore, Neville ?

- Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas que les livres qui _ne_ risquent _pas_ de causer problème ? Parce que je ne pense pas que « L'Histoire des Fondateurs » soit très appropriée… Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de bêtises ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu l'as !

- Parce que j'aime comparer la réalité avec ce qui est écrit.

Ron grimaça. Drôle de passe-temps ! Mais il se souvenait de ce qu'Harry leur avait dit à sa dernière visite, la semaine précédente.

- Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de l'emporter. Si un certain serpent de ma connaissance tombe dessus, ça risque de faire très mal. Souviens-toi de ce que Phénix nous a raconté sur sa réaction lorsqu'il lui a dit ce qu'il se passait ici ! Ce n'est pas bon…

Hermione resta là, figée. Elle s'en souvenait et elle n'avait aucune intention de blesser Salazar Serpentard, qu'elle appréciait et respectait depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance via les Portraits de Godric's Hollow. Elle remit alors lentement le livre dans son armoire sous les yeux de trois personnes surprises qui observaient la scène sans comprendre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sourire à la paranoïa – justifiée – des trois plus jeunes : ils ne donnaient aucun nom, de peur de se voir espionner. Ce qui frustrait au plus au point leurs aînés !

Hermione se tourna alors vers ses amis.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié que vous devrez être prudents ? Pas de Quidditch !

Les deux autres grimacèrent mais Ron, en fou de Quidditch, fut le premier à trouver la parade :

- Alors on en profitera à fond avec les autres ! Tu n'aurais pas le cœur de nous empêcher d'en profiter, hein ?

La jeune fille soupira mais dut bien s'incliner. Elle savait que c'était pour le mieux. Ils allaient devoir travailler dur, ils auraient bien besoin de détente. Elle-même n'hésiterait pas. Elle voulait même demander à Harry de l'aide pour le vol sur balai. Elle voulait accompagner ses amis dans les airs, pas comme durant les vacances de Noël…

Les jumeaux tiquèrent alors, découvrant le problème : ils parlaient comme s'ils allaient passer les vacances ensemble ! Or, ils partaient chacun de leur côté. Et puis, qui étaient « les autres » ? Qui était le « serpent de leur connaissance » ? Et « Phénix »?

- Au fait, les garçons, vous pensez que nous aurons de la visite ?

Ceux-ci se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça ! Neville sourit de toutes ses dents !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Il y aura sûrement des invités ! Il y aura sûrement les amis d'Eric, ceux qu'il s'est fait à Poudlard !

- J'ai hâte de les voir ! Je me demande qui viendra…

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Voyant l'heure, ils terminèrent ensemble la malle d'Hermione sous les regards toujours abasourdis des trois garçons.

* * *

29 mars 1992, Godric's Hollow.

Harry attendait dans le salon de sa demeure, les yeux dirigés vers la fenêtre. Rémus était allé chercher les autres Ombres. Dès qu'ils seraient arrivés, ils pourraient partir vers 1972. Sirius discutait joyeusement avec trois personnes tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

L'ex-prisonnier avait bien changé. Il ne restait plus de trace de ses épreuves, sauf dans son caractère et ses yeux qui par moments restaient hantés. Il ressemblait à l'homme qu'il était avant, heureux mais moins insouciant, plus responsable.

Une femme assise face à l'animagus lui en fit la remarque :

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureux, Sirius.

- Je le suis, Cissa. Je suis le plus heureux des prisonniers en fuite !

Et pour souligner sa réflexion, il jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul qui avait tourné la tête vers eux. Narcissa Black (elle ne voulait pas entendre son nom de femme mariée quand elle était avec eux) était elle aussi quelque peu changée. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs, ses yeux étaient plus vivants et pétillaient plus souvent. Elle avait repris du poids et ressemblait à la belle jeune fille qu'elle était alors qu'elle était encore Iris White, fiancée d'Alexander Newton.

Harry était parti la chercher la veille et elle s'était littéralement métamorphosée en quelques heures. Elle riait comme avant, plaisantant avec son cousin et ses amis. Elle adorait Harry qui avait déjà tant apporté à leur petit cercle et qui en ferait tant encore.

L'homme qui discutait avec eux eut un petit grognement à l'entente du mot « prisonnier ».

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils t'aient fait ça ! Si j'avais été là, tu aurais au moins eu droit à un procès équitable !

Sirius le regarda, sentant un peu sa colère et sa culpabilité. Il lui parla doucement.

- Mais tu n'y étais pas, Franck. Et il est inutile d'y revenir, mon ami, le passé est le passé. Penchons-nous plutôt vers le présent…

Narcissa sourit.

- Vers Neville par exemple ! Il va être si heureux de vous voir !

La femme à qui elle s'adressait eut un petit sourire tremblant et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Oui, notre petit bonhomme. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous l'ayons laissé seul si longtemps.

- Mais vous êtes de retour, Alice. Pour toujours. D'autres n'ont pas eu votre chance.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Il avait dit ça avec une voix douce mais chacun sentait qu'il pensait à ses propres parents. Il plongea alors son regard vers le couple qui se regardait, liés par la même pensée, la même tristesse. Pour eux, la mort des Potter était récente, comme tout ce qui avait suivi. Leur douleur était vive.

Eux, c'étaient Franck et Alice Longdubat.

Au début du mois, Harry s'était rendu à Sainte-Mangouste et les avait rencontré. Il avait attendu la nuit pour les guérir de leur folie. Il les avait ensuite emmené chez lui où ses oncles avaient pris le relais. Ils avaient lentement repris leurs marques mais la douleur de la perte d'amis chers et de l'abandon de leur fils était vive.

- Au fait, Harry, comment t'y es-tu pris pour que personne ne remarque notre disparition ?

L'enfant eut un sourire triste.

- Presque rien. Lorsque je suis retourné à Sainte-Mangouste, les médecins étaient déjà là. Ils vous cherchaient. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'ils croient à votre mort. C'était du gâteau, ils le pensaient déjà. Alors voilà. J'ai juste insufflé à votre mère, Franck, l'idée de ne pas avertir Néville avant les vacances. Ca évitera le pire, il connaîtra la vérité avant qu'elle ne le mette au courant de votre disparition. Mais ça veut aussi dire que vous vous retrouvez dans le même cas de figure que Sirius et moi. J'en suis navré.

- Ne le sois pas. Mais est-ce que tu auras assez de place pour accueillir tout le monde ?

Harry sourit à Alice.

- J'y avais déjà pensé. J'ai trouvé un arrangement agréable. Narcissa, ou plutôt Iris, a besoin « d'exister » pour son fils. J'ai demandé à Oncle Sev s'il acceptait de l'accueillir au manoir Rogue. Il est inoccupé durant l'année. Un elfe de maison des Malefoy du nom de Dobby a entendu notre projet et décidé de suivre Narcissa et Draco. Il s'occupera de la maison. Donc, il n'y a pas trop à s'inquiéter. Je pourrai facilement faire d'Iris White-Newton une amie d'enfance de mon oncle, photos et souvenirs à l'appui. Il suffira de dire qu'il prête son manoir à Iris depuis la mort de son mari et la découverte des pouvoirs de son fils.

Les adultes s'entreregardèrent, surpris de l'intelligence et de l'inventivité de ce petit bonhomme. Il avait vraiment un côté Serpentard indéniable !

- Ca me va. Mais pour Alice et Franck ?

- J'ai deux idées, à vous de choisir. La première est de vivre à Godric's Hollow avec nous sous votre apparence réelle. La seconde est d'accepter que je vous offre une demeure près d'ici, à quelques mètres. Une maison est à vendre, elle pourra être celle des époux Lomelly. Vous aurez votre intimité et votre maison sera liée à celle-ci, comme la Tanière. Le seul problème sera que vous devrez changer d'apparence.

Franck et Alice se regardèrent. D'un regard, ils prirent leur décision.

- Nous acceptons ta seconde proposition, Harry, mais nous te serons à jamais redevables. Cette maison restera ta propriété, nous serons juste tes locataires. Cela te va-t-il ?

Harry eut un petit sourire et accepta.

A ce moment, trois notes désormais bien connues résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le maître de maison se leva et annonça l'arrivée de ses amis.

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur quatre visages heureux. Hermione lui sauta au cou et les autres lui firent l'accolade sous le regard tendre de Rémus et Severus. Mais Harry se décala quelque peu et leur annonça une double surprise.

Intrigués, les autres le suivirent au salon où tout avait été mis en place. Comme prévu, la première personne qu'ils virent fut Narcissa qui accueillit joyeusement son fils.

- Dray ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

- Maman ! Tu viens aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Je n'aurai raté cela pour rien au monde !

Alors qu'ils s'étreignaient, Harry prit la main de Neville et il le dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Narcissa libéra son fils et tous se tournèrent vers cet endroit.

- Vous pouvez entrer.

Et deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, se tenant par la main. Neville sentit ses genoux flancher et il tomba à genoux, en larmes. Alice accourut à ses côtés, les yeux tout aussi humides.

- Neville ! Mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ma…man… ? Pa…pa ?

- C'est bien nous, mon grand. On est revenus pour toujours !

Neville comprit alors seulement ce qu'il se passait et se mit à pleurer de bonheur dans les bras de ses parents tant chéris. Tous les spectateurs de la scène avaient les larmes aux yeux. Encore une fois, Harry avait réussi son œuvre. Sirius le serra contre lui, sentant revenir en son filleul la fameuse crise de Noël, lorsqu'il avait réuni les papas et le reste de la famille en 1972.

Mais il se reprit vite et s'exclama d'une voix joyeuse :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si nous y allions ?

* * *

Alors? Review? Sivouplait! 


	24. Clans

Comme promis, le Week-end est arrivé et avec lui, un peu en retard, le chapitre de ma fic. Rempli de nouveaux mystères, il risque de vous étonner. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou vos idées! J'aime bien vous lire et découvrir ce que vous imaginez... Saviez-vous qu'il m'arrive de m'en inspirer? Alors, à vos reviews!

Bonne lecture

Fustella

**Chapitre 24 : Les Clans se forment**

2 avril 1972, Maison du Clan des Maraudeurs

Dans le salon de la maison du Clan des Maraudeurs, la scène était inhabituelle. Neuf adultes et quatre enfants étaient tournés vers un cinquième enfant, attendant qu'il parle. Il était pourtant le plus petit en taille mais il se dégageait de lui un charisme assez extraordinaire. Il observa les personnes présentes puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, commença à parler. Ce qu'il allait dire était très important puisqu'il allait leur présenter leur position face aux évènements futurs.

- Comme vous le savez, Voldemort n'est pas mort. Tout ceci n'est qu'un répit que nous devons user du mieux que nous le pouvons. C'est pour cela que nous devons nous préparer et nous organiser. Maître Merlin m'a donné l'idée de nous répartir en Clans. Nous sommes le Clan des Ombres, mais nous devons nous subdiviser. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Comme les autres acquiesçaient, il fit apparaître différents petits coffrets. Il en prit un et montra un pendentif en forme de Phénix. Il annonça qu'il était le Clan du Cerf, le Clan de l'Equilibre et de l'Union. Ensuite, il commença sa distribution. Il se tourna d'abord vers Severus et Elena.

- Votre famille sera dorénavant connue comme le Clan du Hibou. Il sera votre symbole. Vous êtes le Clan de la Nuit.

Et il fit léviter jusqu'à eux deux coffrets qui s'ouvrirent, contenant chacun un collier avec un hibou en pendentif. Elena reconnut le même symbole que celui qu'il avait offert à ses enfants, des mois auparavant.

- Sylvain et Tania ont déjà le leur. Ils possèdent de nombreux pouvoirs, comme celui de Métamorphose. Chaque Clan possède dans son symbole des pouvoirs qui lui est particulier.

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête et les colliers rejoignirent leur cou. Puis, l'enfant se tourna vers son parrain et sa femme. Deux nouveaux coffrets s'avancèrent vers eux. Le pendentif qu'ils contenaient représentait un chien. Sirius sourit.

- Le Clan du Chien, je suppose ?

- Il vous convient plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas ? Le Clan de la Fidélité.

Katie hocha la tête et à leur tour ils reçurent leur symbole. Harry se tourna vers sa marraine et son mari. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite et sourit avec amusement.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Le Clan du Loup, je suppose ?

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

- Le Clan de la Sagesse. Faites-en bon usage…

Puis, il se tourna vers les quatre enfants.

- Comme vous devez vous en douter, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre le nom de ceux dont vous avez hérité. Ce serait trop dangereux. Neville ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Ta famille sera le Clan du Tigre, le Clan de la Fraternité. J'ai préféré ne pas lui donner ton surnom d'Ombre, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Merci, Harry !

Les Longdubat reçurent alors un collier portant le symbole de leur Clan. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Le Clan du Courage, le Gryffon. Tu seras pour le moment le seul à en faire partie, jusqu'à ce que ta famille veuille nous rejoindre. Cela te va ?

Le jeune rouquin sourit. Il était aux anges et le fut encore plus lorsque le collier s'attacha autour de son cou. Harry se tourna vers la seule jeune fille du groupe.

- Hermione, tu seras le Clan des Licornes. Le clan de l'Entraide. Comme pour Ron, tu seras seule pour le moment. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

- Je ne m'en fais pas, Harry. Je suis très contente. Merci.

De nouveau, le même phénomène eut lieu pour elle. Et Harry se tourna vers Draco et sa mère. Il souriait et Harry le lui rendit en révélant le nom de leur Clan.

- Le Clan du Dragon, le Clan de la Ruse. Il te convient, Draco. Ta mère et toi en faites partie dès cet instant.

Le phénomène se reproduisit pour la dernière fois et tout le monde pensait que c'était terminé quand les quatre enfants virent leur poitrine briller. Ron ouvrit aussitôt sa chemise pour découvrir sur son cœur le tatouage d'un Lion rugissant. Le même sur son collier d'Héritier qui avait disparu. Les trois autres remarquèrent le même phénomène et se tournèrent vers Harry qui leur montra sa propre poitrine sur laquelle était tatoué un Phénix.

- C'est une précaution. Vous êtes dès ce moment acceptés comme Héritiers définitifs, vous avez passé le test. Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais rien. Les Fondateurs vous en dirons plus que moi, je suppose. Maintenant, parlons d'un autre point important. La Marque.

Tous écoutèrent attentivement. La Marque de Merlin, le Sceau de la Confiance, était un sujet sur lequel ils voulaient en savoir le plus possible.

- Lorsque Voldie a créé la Marque des Ténèbres, il avait plusieurs buts en tête. Se créer une source inépuisable d'énergie, puisqu'il puisait chez ses partisans, et posséder un contrôle presque total sur eux. Seulement, une telle chose ne peut exister sans son opposé. C'est pour cela que j'ai créé avec l'aide de mes Maîtres le Sceau de la Confiance. Il permet de lier plusieurs personnes par l'esprit et de se partager l'énergie, mais seulement en cas de besoin. Au lieu de leur prendre leurs pouvoirs, il leur en offre. Il nous lie tous sous la bannière du Clan des Ombres. Et, chose des plus importantes, c'est elle qui nous permet de voyager dans le temps sans aucune difficulté. Maintenant que vous avez fait votre premier voyage vers cette époque, vous pouvez venir ici quand vous le désirez, à condition de passer par Godric's Hollow.

Harry attendit un moment que ses explications aient atteint ses auditeurs puis reprit ses explications.

- Ce sceau n'est visible que par ceux en qui vous avez une extrême confiance et qui vous font tout autant confiance. Evidemment, il faut que cette confiance soit méritée. Ceux qui la portent sont ceux qui font partie de ceux qui, une fois Voldemort vaincu, auront encore une tâche à accomplir : rétablir l'Equilibre qu'il a brisé et réparer ses dégâts. Mes cousins, à Poudlard, et les Ombres de 1992 portent pour le moment une gourmette. Elle équivaut à la Marque, sauf qu'elle n'est pas définitive. Ce sera à eux de faire leur choix lorsqu'ils se sentiront prêts. Je pense que c'est tout.

Le silence se fit un moment puis Hermione se leva et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Mon choix est déjà fait, Harry. J'accepte la Marque.

Ron, Neville et Draco se joignirent à elle et Harry, ému, leur demanda d'approcher. Pour chacun d'eux, il prit leur poignet gauche entre ses mains, recouvrant ainsi leur gourmette. Une douce chaleur se répandit en eux et lorsque le jeune garçon les libéra, un tatouage celtique était gravé sur leur poignet. Ils étaient marqués.

* * *

3 avril 1972, Gare de King's Cross, Quai 9 ¾ .

Les étudiants de Poudlard qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances sortaient les uns après les autres. Dans un coin, les Enfants de Maraude et leurs invités attendaient patiemment. En effet, pour l'anniversaire d'Eric qui tombait par chance durant les vacances, ils avaient eu l'idée d'inviter leurs amis. Il y avait Sarah Jones, de Pouffsoufle, et Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, Elena Potter et Rémus Lupin de Gryffondor. Peter n'avait pas voulu les accompagner et les Serpentard ne voulaient pas venir, sûrement à cause de l'inimité entre leur maison et les autres. Ils craignaient de ne pas être les bienvenus, malgré l'assurance de Sylvain et Eric.

Rémus étaient le plus impatient des invités. Lorsqu'Eric était venu les inviter, il leur avait dit que le reste de sa famille serait présent, comme Orphéo. Puis, voyant le sourire de Rémus, il l'avait pris à part et lui avait alors fait une drôle de révélation.

_Flash-Back._

_-Rémus ? Je peux te parler… en privé ?_

_- Euh…oui, bien sûr…_

_Les deux garçons étaient entrés dans une salle de classe vide et, après un sort d'insonorisation, Eric lui avait dit de but en blanc :_

_- Tu connais Orpheo, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Rémus était un peu ennuyé, il ne savait pas comment lui dire la vérité sans se trahir. Mais l'autre eut un sourire doux, comprenant sans peine le problème. _

_- Tu l'as rencontré durant une Pleine Lune, pas vrai ?_

_Dire que Rémus était surpris ne serait qu'un euphémisme ! Il regardait le Pouffsoufle souriant avec des yeux grands ouverts, le souffle coupé. Il commençait à trembler mais Eric le calma._

_- Eh, y'a pas de problème. Et je te rassure tout de suite, Orpheo ne nous a rien dit ! Il ne trahit jamais sa parole sauf s'il le juge nécessaire. Non, en fait, c'est à cause de mon père que je le sais…_

_Rémus le regarda, un peu rassuré, mais très intrigué._

_- Ton père ?_

_- Eh oui ! Mon père est aussi un loup-garou !_

_Là, Rémus dut se retenir à une table pour ne pas tomber à terre. Eric le lui disait comme ça, avec un grand sourire, il semblait même fier de son père et de ce qu'il était. _

_- Q… Quoi ? Il…Il… Mais…Mais alors…Tu…_

_- Eh oui, je suis en partie loup, moi aussi. Sauf que je n'ai pas les mêmes symptômes que papa. La pleine lune m'influence aussi, mais je ne me transforme pas. Je suis juste plus sur les nerfs et mes sens sont aiguisés. Déjà qu'ils sont plus fins que la normale… _

_Il eut un petit rire et regarda son ami._

_- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris. Mais je serai stupide de te rejeter pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Mes cousins et cousines savent pour toi, mais nous n'en avions pas parlé à nos familles. Je me demande comment il a deviné. _

_Puis, il redevint sérieux et planta son regard dans les ambres de Rémus._

_- Remus, je pense que Papa pourra t'aider. Veux-tu que je lui en parle ? Je mettrai aussi ma famille au courant, comme ça tout le monde pourra t'aider. Garde juste le secret sur ça, d'accord ? Promis ?_

_Rémus, très content de cette proposition, accepta, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Bref, le jeune lycanthrope était très impatient. Tous attendaient les mères de leurs amis qui tardaient quelque peu. Ils discutaient entre eux pour patienter quand Eric se frappa le front.

- Zut ! Je parie qu'elles nous attendent du côté moldu ! Elles font toujours ça !

Aussitôt, tous les enfants prirent leurs chariots et passèrent la barrière. Sylvain observa aux alentours mais ne vit aucune trace de leurs mères. Cassiopée, qui faisait de même, eut un petit cri étranglé et tous se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle disait en un murmure :

- Merlin tout puissant…. C'est pas possible….

Ils suivirent son regard et les Enfants de Maraude eurent la même réaction alors que les autres ouvraient des grands yeux à la vue qui se présentait à eux.

Habillés en moldus, très classes, se tenaient, adossés à une barrière, trois beaux hommes dans la trentaine. L'un avait des cheveux noirs tombant aux épaules et des yeux gris foncé. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un jeans bleu et de chaussures brunes. Sur sa chemise, bien visible, était brodé un hibou brun. Le deuxième avait des cheveux châtain foncé retenus en une queue lâche qui laissait échapper des mèches folles et des yeux noisette. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon gris souris et d'une chemise à carreau dont les premiers boutons ouverts laissaient entrevoir le pendentif en forme de loup qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Quand au dernier, il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos, retenus par un lacet brun. Il était vêtu d'une chemise rouge entrouverte et d'un jeans noir auquel une chaîne était attachée, sur laquelle se trouvait un bijou en forme de chien. Il fallut un moment avant que les jeunes gens les reconnaissent sous leur apparence d'emprunt, et les trois hommes, qui les avaient aperçus, s'approchèrent durant ce laps de temps. Ils allaient parler quand une voix froide les fit se figer sur place.

Lucius Malefoy.

- Et bien, les bâtards, vos chères mômans vous ont abandonné ? Elles en ont mis du temps !

Il allait poursuivre quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à un regard gris foncé qui devenait noir sous la colère. L'homme qui le lui lançait lui parla d'une voix où transperçait la colère retenue.

- Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez, jeune homme ?

L'enfant, pas craintif pour un sou, désigna le groupe derrière lui.

- Je parle des sangs-de-bourbe, derrière. Et sachez, moldu, que je suis Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la famille Malefoy et….

- Et rien du tout ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas un moldu, deusio, ces enfants sont des enfants de sorcier, et je le sais parfaitement puisque je suis le père de Sylvain et Tania. Alors je vous prierai de ravaler vos paroles et de vous excuser, ou bien vous aurez affaire à moi !

Mais ce crétin de Lucius ne semblait pas comprendre que le sorcier en face de lui pouvait être dangereux s'il se mettait en colère.

- Un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas ! Et si vous êtes un sorcier digne de ce nom, vous devriez apprendre à mesurer vos paroles face à moi car ma famille est la plus riche et la puissante du…

- Et vous, vous devriez apprendre la politesse, jeune homme ! Ainsi que la modestie, ça vous ferait le plus grand bien ! Et si une gifle est nécessaire pour le faire entrer dans votre esprit étroit, je me ferai le plus grand plaisir de vous l'offrir. Alors maintenant, filez !

Lucius regarda l'homme en tentant de ne pas montrer sa crainte puis lança un dernier regard de haine au petit groupe et repartit. Non sans trébucher dans sa robe qu'il avait gardée… L'homme se tourna vers son ami en chemise rouge, un sourcil levé.

- Etait-ce nécessaire ?

- Je ne supporte pas ce genre de personnage, tu le sais très bien, Andy…

Le dénommé Andy fit une grimace à l'entente de son nom et fusilla l'homme du regard.

- Ne-m'appelle-pas-comme-ça !

- Mais oui, mais oui… _(Il se tourna vers les enfants médusés)_ Salut tout le monde ! Sacré surprise, hein ?

Le silence lui répondit et il eut un petit rire.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que notre arrivée serait aussi… comment dire…

- Remarquée ?

L'homme au collier en forme de loup parlait pour la première fois, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers les enfants.

- Bon, je me présente, puisque apparemment personne n'y pense. Je suis Anthony Carolis, le père d'Eric. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Anthon ou Tony. Et me tutoyer par la même occasion !

L'homme à la chemise rouge prit le relais.

- Et moi, c'est Richard White, le père de ces deux merveilles que sont les Jumelles. Mais, par Merlin, tutoyez-moi et appelez-moi Rick ! Et quand à lui, là, c'est Andychounet.

- RICK !_ Hurla ce dernier, outré_. Arrête ça _! (Se tournant vers les enfants)_ Mon nom à moi, c'est Andrew Parker, et vous pouvez me tutoyer. Mais évitez les surnoms, j'en ai déjà assez avec celui-là !

Et il pointa Richard qui riait sur l'épaule d'Anthony. Il semblait assez fâché et surtout fatigué des surnoms débiles que pouvait lui donner son ami.

Tania réagit alors la première en se jetant au cou de son père.

- PAPA ! T'es rentré ! T'es là depuis quand ? Tu vas rester, dis ?

L'homme rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Nous sommes arrivés hier, avec toute la petite bande. Et nous resterons toutes les vacances !

Des cris de joie se firent entendre alors que les Enfants de Maraude accueillaient enfin leurs pères avec bonheur. Leurs invités se sentaient un peu à part face à tant de bonheur. Ils savaient que les pères de leurs amis n'étaient pas souvent présents, toujours partis, et qu'ils devaient être heureux de les avoir près d'eux pour ces deux semaines. Remus observait Anthony avec attention et bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui. Le concerné se rendit d'ailleurs compte du regard sur lui et le regarda à son tour avant de sourire.

- Bonjour à vous ! Toi, tu dois être Rémus Lupin, pas vrai ?

- Euh…oui. Bonjour, Monsieur Carolis.

- Taratata ! Je vous ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer !

Puis, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers les autres. Richard, très joueur, décida de « deviner » qui était qui, ce qui fit pouffer leurs enfants. Bien sûr qu'il les connaissait ! Il était l'un d'eux !

- Alors, voyons voir qui est qui. Hmm. Cheveux en bataille et lunettes… James Potter !

- C'est bien moi ! Enchanté, Rick !

- Moi aussi ! Et les autres… Voyons voyons… Cheveux roux et yeux émeraude ? Lily Evans !

Et il poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait « deviné » le nom de chacun d'eux. Anthony toussa soudainement et tapota son poignet, indiquant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Les trois hommes les guidèrent alors vers la sortie et principalement vers un minibus auquel était adossé un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs qui jouait avec une balle de tennis.

- ORPHEO !

Au cri de Cassiopée, le jeune leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une tornade auburn se jeter à son cou.

- Salut Cassy !

Puis, relevant le regard vers ses cousins, il fit un grand sourire.

- Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Sylvain le prit par l'épaule, en bon camarade, tandis que les autres les rejoignaient et que les adultes chargeaient le coffre du minibus, dans l'entresol du véhicule.

- Super, mon vieux ! Figure-toi que papa a réussi à faire fuir ce crétin de Malefoy ! A pleurer de rire !

- Malefoy ? Lucius Malefoy ? Le deuxième année de Serpentard ?

- Exact ! T'aurais dû voir ça !

Orpheo éclata de rire et se tourna vers les personnes qui accompagnaient sa famille. Il se tourna d'abord vers le jeune garçon aux yeux d'ambre.

- Salut Rémus ! Comment vas-tu, depuis la dernière fois ?

Les autres invités regardèrent Rémus avec de grands yeux mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte. Il était trop content de retrouver son ami.

- Mieux, merci. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais leur cousin ! Tu aurais pu me le dire…

Il avait un petit air boudeur qui fit rire son interlocuteur. Puis ce dernier ce tourna vers les autres et Remus décida de les lui présenter.

- Orpheo, je te présente mes amis les Maraudeurs : James Potter et Sirius Black. Il y a aussi Peter, mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Et ces demoiselles sont Lily Evans, Elena Potter et Sarah Jones. Sarah est à Pouffsoufle mais les autres sont avec moi à Gryffondor.

- Enchanté de faire la connaissance des amis de mes cousins et de Rémus. Je suis Orpheo Silver Knight, le cousin de ces cinq-là.

Et il désigna les Enfants de Maraude de la tête. Les trois adultes les rejoignirent alors et Anthony leur demanda de prendre place dans le véhicule. Il se mit au volant tandis que les enfants et les deux adultes se mirent à l'arrière. La disposition des sièges était assez particulière, car ils se tenaient dos aux parois, laissant au centre un espace rempli par une table assez grande. Cela surprit les invités à qui Orpheo expliqua que ses oncles avaient trouvé pratique d'avoir un emplacement pour s'occuper durant les grands voyages et les arrêts. D'ailleurs, la table et les sièges étaient enchantés pour laisser place à un petit dortoir, espace de jeu ou salle de bain à la demande.

- C'est Oncle Rick qui a créé ce véhicule. Il a du se faire enregistrer au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu pour ça.

- Ah ? En tout cas, c'est un chouette véhicule !

- Lily a raison. Au fait, Knight, c'est sympa d'être venu accueillir tes cousins ! Tu rentres à Poudlard l'an prochain, n'est-ce pas ?

A la question de James, le silence se fit. Orpheo s'assombrit et fit « non » de la tête. Mais il ne rajouta rien. Sirius fit alors la réflexion qu'il semblait plus vieux que son âge, s'il était plus jeune que dix ou onze ans. La réplique d'Orpheo lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

- J'ai déjà onze ans. J'en aurai douze en Juillet.

- Heiiiiin ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui était donc de leur âge. Sirius eut alors une illumination :

- J'ai compris ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier, c'est ça ?

Cette réplique fit pouffer les Enfants de Maraude, les trois adultes et Remus. Les autres froncèrent des sourcils et Sirius se sentit un peu surpris de leur hilarité.

- Ben quoi ?

- Sache, jeune Sirius, que je ne connais personne de plus sorcier que notre petit Orphy !

Et Richard ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul qui protesta sous les rires de sa famille présente. Remus regarda son ami, sachant pertinemment que la discussion s'engageait sur un terrain trèèèèèès glissant. Pour preuve, Sirius n'avait pas envie de le lâcher avec ça.

- Ben alors ? Tu vas dans une autre école ?

Mais Orpheo nia de la tête, ajoutant pour ne pas le laisser dans l'ignorance trop longtemps :

- J'étudie à la maison. C'est pareil pour mes amis et mes autres cousins, que vous verrez à la maison.

- Waaaah…. Et tes parents ne sont pas embêtés que tu restes avec eux tout le temps ?

Le silence se fit à nouveau alors qu'Orpheo tentait de ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Mais Richard, qui se tenait à ses côtés, la devina et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'Andrew répondait à James Potter.

- Orpheo n'a plus de parents. C'est nous qui nous occupons de lui. Et j'aimerai que vous n'abordiez plus le sujet, c'est encore très douloureux pour tout le monde, et pour lui encore plus.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné puis Tania changea la conversation sur Poudlard, au grand plaisir d'Orpheo qui en était très curieux. Cela brisa la glace et la discussion devint très animée et agréable pour le restant du voyage.

Même jour, 10h30, Maison du Clan des Maraudeurs.

- Ils sont là !

Aux mots d'Hermione, tout le monde sortit de la maison pour accueillir les étudiants de Poudlard qui viendraient passer deux semaines avec eux. Leurs invités, en les voyant, ouvrirent de grands yeux. Lily traduisit la pensée générale à voix haute :

- Mais combien on va être ?

Orpheo, qui descendait du véhicule, éclata de rire.

- Avec vous, on sera vingt-cinq ! Seize enfants et neuf adultes. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la maison est grande et tante Elisabeth est la reine pour trouver toujours de la place ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle faisait.

Mais les autres ne l'écoutaient plus, ils se regardaient en mimant avec les lèvres le mot qu'ils avaient du mal à assimiler : vingt-cinq ! Orpheo rit encore et décida de faire les présentations tandis que ses cousins saluaient leur famille et leurs amis et que ses oncles déchargeaient la voiture.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter mes Tantes. Tante Anna, ma marraine, est la maman d'Eric. Tante Lena est la mère de Sylvain et Tania. La maman des Jumelles est Tante Elisabeth.

Les trois femmes les saluèrent chaleureusement tandis qu'Orpheo continuait.

- La dame aux cheveux bruns est la sœur d'Oncle Rick, c'est Tante Iris. Et le garçon qui discute avec Sylvain est son fils, mon cousin Cyrus. La jeune fille avec les cheveux blonds, c'est mon amie Megara Cassel. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle, Lily, si j'ai bien compris ce que mes cousins m'ont raconté.

Celle-ci, qui les avait entendu, s'approcha avec deux jeunes garçons, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Megara. Et je vous préviens, j'adore les livres et les études !

S'ensuivit un petit rire de la part de la jeune fille, d'Orpheo et des deux autres alors que Lily arborait un grand sourire et que les Maraudeurs se regardaient avec un air horrifié.

- Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas une obsédée des études quand même… C'était juste pour vous prévenir.

- Pas une obsédée des études ? Tu parles, Charles !

Le jeune garçon qui venait de marmonner cela avait les cheveux noirs. Megara se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue de la façon la plus mature qui soit.

- Bon, ça va, _j'essaye _de ne pas l'être ! Pour votre information, ce jeune monsieur s'appelle Sylas Biltan et il est un passionné de Quidditch. Autant que moi des études…

Sylas leva les yeux au ciel, vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer à ça. Il tendit la main aux nouveaux venus avec un grand sourire.

- Enchanté ! J'espère que vous accepterez une partie !

Les Maraudeurs et Elena étaient enchantés alors que Sarah et Lily grognaient pour la forme. Elles n'aimaient pas trop ce sport. Lily détestait voler, de toute façon, et trouvait le Quidditch trop violent et trop dangereux pour elle. Elle porta son regard vers le seul qui ne s'était pas présenté et lui sourit. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn le lui rendit en se présentant.

- Moi, je suis Joshua Féries. Les deux personnes là-bas sont mes parents, Léanne et Ryan. Je suis un cousin d'Orpheo, Sylvain et Tania. Et ma passion, c'est la botanique !

Cyrus s'approcha alors d'eux avec un grand sourire sans faire de bruit et voulu lui sauter au cou pour lui faire peur mais l'autre esquiva. Il tomba donc au sol sous les rires et le regard moqueur de Joshua.

- Tu te renouvelles pas, Cyrus ! Je te sens venir à dix mètres !

- Grmmml… Bonjour ! Moi, je suis Cyrus Newton. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez au courant : Orpheo et les autres disent toujours que je serai un parfait Serpentard si j'étais à Poudlard.

- On s'en serait pas douté, Cyrus. Mais tu devrais être plus discret quand tu veux me surprendre !

Le garçon grommela de nouveau et accepta la main tendue de Joshua afin de se relever. Remus aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer :

- Un jour, je t'aurai !

Orpheo les regarda tous, un sourire aux lèvres. Suite à une discussion familiale, il avait été décidé que Draco et sa mère prendraient leurs noms d'emprunt, ceux qu'ils prendraient en 1992. Par contre, les Longdubat, qui n'aimaient pas trop leur nom d'emprunt, lui avaient demandé de changer, et ils étaient devenus les Féries. Son regard tomba sur ses futurs parents et il dut réprimer les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Désirant reprendre son calme, il prévint Andrew et alla se promener dans le village sous prétexte d'une course de dernière minute.

Il ne se doutait pas que deux paires d'yeux le fixaient avec émotion depuis qu'il était descendu du minibus.

* * *

3 avril 1992, Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard.

Le vieux directeur, Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, observant le ciel tout en caressant son phénix. Il tenait à la main une lettre provenant de son correspondant, Feng Shadow. Il soupira et reposa son regard sur les lignes manuscrites :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous avez fait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger ce que vous cachez, quoi que cela puisse être. Cependant, je ne suis pas tranquille, et cela ne concerne pas seulement l' « objet » mais aussi Poudlard et ses étudiants. Quelque chose rôde dans la forêt et peut s'attaquer à tout moment à quiconque s'aventurerait dans la forêt. Je vous en prie, dites-moi si votre garde-chasse a remarqué quelque chose. Et si d'aventure quelque chose s'attaquait aux licornes, qu'il ne cherche pas à rechercher le coupable ! Si mon idée est exacte, je crains que ce soit trop dangereux. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, prévenez-moi seulement de tout détail particulier que vous pourriez remarquer, à Poudlard comme ses environs. Je saurai que faire et je vous dirai de quoi il retourne réellement._

_De plus, je suis au regret de vous dire que mes soupçons semblent juste : il y a bien un traître à Poudlard, quelqu'un prêt à tout pour s'emparer de votre trésor. Il se peut qu'il se trouve parmi vous plus proches collaborateurs, aussi ouvrez l'œil. J'espère qu'il ne sait rien de votre secret. _

_En parlant de secret… Vous m'avez averti de l'existence d'un bébé dragon à Poudlard, dragon dont vous ne savez que faire. Je vous propose de le garder. J'adore les animaux et je vis dans un endroit où il sera en sécurité, loin des regards des hommes. Je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose avec ce Norbert dont vous me parlez. Un de mes amis est dresseur de dragon et m'aidera à en prendre soin. Mettez simplement ce collier autour du cou du dragon la nuit du 15 au 16 avril, vers 16h, et il arrivera directement chez moi. _

_Je sais bien que vous aimeriez que nous nous rencontrions face à face, Professeur, mais cela est impossible. Je ne peux encore me dévoiler à vous. Godric, mon Phénix, est un des seuls liens qui me rattachent à votre univers, si je puis l'appeler ainsi. _

_Cependant, mon ami, ne vous inquiétez pas : nous nous verrons un jour, et vous comprendrez tout. _

_Avant de vous laisser, j'ai un service à vous demander. Pourriez-vous me renseigner sur un jeune homme du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Je sais parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui il est connu sous le nom de Voldemort, mais je tiens à connaître celui qu'il fut avant cela. Je suis sur la piste d'un mystère et je suis persuadé qu'il en est la clé. _

_Merci de tout ce que vous pourriez me donner sur sa vie, ses études, ses amis, ainsi que sur Voldemort et, je vous en prie, ne m'évitez rien et ne changez rien de la vérité. Je le saurai facilement._

_Au revoir._

_Votre ami dévoué,_

_Feng Shadow._

- Encore un mystère… Ce cher Feng doit vraiment les adorer, je ne compte plus le nombre de dossiers que j'ai pu lui envoyer depuis le début de notre correspondance…

Et avec un petit sourire, il quitta son siège pour rejoindre une armoire fermée qui s'ouvrit sous le mot de passe. L'armoire ne contenait que des dossiers, tous des copies de ceux qu'il avait envoyé à son ami. Certains sujets l'avaient surpris mais il avait fini par laisser tomber en comprenant que Feng en savait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître et l'aidait tout en restant dans l'ombre.

Son regard s'attrista. Feng lui rappelait quelqu'un… Un jeune homme très doué, bien plus que lui-même, enjoué et curieux. Il paraissait toujours banal mais derrière cette banalité se cachait un jeune homme aux grands pouvoirs parfaitement contrôlés et aux connaissances exceptionnelles, bien qu'il ne les montrait jamais, même aux examens. De toutes façons, aucun examen d'école n'aurait pu parvenir à mesurer ses connaissances.

Tristan Nichols.

Oui, il se souvenait de ce jeune homme aimable qui avait atterri à Serpentard par il ne savait quel hasard. Il se demandait vraiment si ses côtés sombres ne l'avaient pas aidé à y entrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce petit orphelin s'était retrouvé dans cette maison avec un autre orphelin, issu du même orphelinat que lui : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Son meilleur ami, la personne qui lui faisait le plus confiance. Qui sait, si le destin…. Peut-être Lord Voldemort n'aurait-il jamais vu le jour. Peut-être serait-il resté un puissant sorcier aimé de tous.

De nouveau il soupira et secoua la tête, tentant de chasser l'image de ces deux adolescents unis comme les doigts de la main. Tristan avait appris à Tom la tolérance, l'amitié, la confiance. Tom s'était lié grâce à lui à des élèves d'autres maisons… Et jusqu'à la fin de l'été qui suivit sa cinquième année, il était apprécié de tous, même s'il était encore un peu froid et prompt à juger sur les apparences. Mais cet été-là, le drame s'était produit… Et plus rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil.

Albus essaya de se reprendre et du doigt parcourut la liste des dossiers contenus dans l'armoire, affichée sur la porte et se mettant automatiquement à jour. Elle était assez impressionnante au vu du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la première lettre de Feng.

_Fondateurs _

_Poudlard_

_Maraudeurs_

_Forêt Interdite_

_Harry Potter_

_Nicolas Flamel_

_Alchimie_

Auxquels s'ajoutait à présent _Tom Jedusor_

_- Oui, il est amateur de mystère… Chacun de ces titres est un mystère en soi…_

Il referma l'armoire et commença ses recherches par ses propres souvenirs. Il enverrait les copies à Feng, comme d'ordinaire. Par ses lettres, Albus avait déduit qu'il était assez jeune mais qu'il était très doué. Albus lui avait de temps à autre réclamé son aide lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un problème sans solution. Il avait toujours une réponse et celle-ci traduisait une grande sagesse.

Il retira un à un les souvenirs de sa tête et, comme il s'y attendait, le visage de Tristan lui vint en premier. Il ne pouvait penser à Tom sans penser à son frère de cœur, celui que lui, professeur de Métamorphose et Directeur des Gryffondor, avait aimé comme un fils. Jamais cette relation n'avait transpercé, seul Tom était au courant. Sans doute était-ce là une des raisons qui le faisait craindre sa colère.

Une larme coula sur ses joues parcheminées alors qu'il sentait le poids des ans sur ses épaules.

- Pourquoi dois-je tous les perdre ? D'abord Tristan et Saya, puis James, Lily, Sarah, Elena et Katie …Sirius qui est devenu Mangemort et Peter qui a été tué… et à présent Harry… Pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime disparaissent les uns après les autres ?

Fumseck eut un petit trille triste en réponse. Contrairement au jeune Potter, le Directeur n'avait aucun don de télépathie avec son phénix. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'il savait bien plus de choses que lui, notamment concernant ceux qu'il venait de citer. Il avait une fois ou deux rejoint Godric et parlé avec Harry qui espérait que le directeur puisse discuter avec le Directeur et lui montrer des images choisies lui prouvant qu'il était en vie. Mais rien.

Et le Phénix observa le vieil homme observer ses souvenirs, l'air triste et malheureux. Il était vieux et fatigué.

Vivement que l'enfant-phénix, comme il l'appelait, grandisse jusqu'à être prêt et vienne pour le soutenir et le libérer de ses soucis !


	25. Surprises!

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée des confusions pour les personnages de ma fic ! Désormais, je laisserai une description avant chaque chapitre, en commençant par celui-ci. C'est pour cela qu'il est plus court pour cette fois. Il contenait déjà un récapitulatif mais je tiens faire ce récapitulatif pour tous mes personnages, avec surtout les traits caractéristiques qui ont leur importance (ex : les yeux argent d'Orpheo). Je vous récapitulerai aussi les différentes choses à se souvenir. Lisez, elles renferment parfois des informations non-dites !

Si vous voulez d'autres informations car elles vous semblent nécessaires pour comprendre, n'hésitez pas ! Mais sachez que dès le chapitre suivant, je ne ré-expliquerai plus rien dans la fic même, sauf si je le juge nécessaire…

Bon, je vous laisse, dites-moi si mon récapitulatif vous est utile surtout !

Fustella

RECAPITULATIF DES PERSONNAGES :

LES HERITIERS :

**Harry James Potter** : né le 31 juillet 1980, il a les cheveux corbeau et les yeux verts. Vainqueur de Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981, il en garde une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Suite aux manigances des Dursley, il n'a pas été admis à Poudlard. Officiellement mort le 29 octobre 1991, il vit désormais à Godric's Hollow avec son parrain Sirius Black. Il est très riche et a de nombreuses propriétés, toutes reliées à sa maison par un système de son invention. Parmi ses titres, on peut citer : Enfant de Maraude, Disciple des Grands, Héritier de Merlin et Prince de Poudlard. Ses plus grands pouvoirs sont le Fourchelang, le contrôle du Temps, les illusions et la métamorphose physique, qu'il utilise à profusion. Il est animagus depuis le début de 1992 et se transforme en un tigre blanc aux yeux d'or. On sait qu'il a d'autres formes mais il ne les a pas encore découvertes. Pour les Ombres, il porte le nom de Phénix. Il est actuellement le seul membre encore en vie du Clan du Phénix.

**Orpheo Silver Knight** : la plus célèbre incarnation d'Harry. Il a des yeux d'argent et évolue dans l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il a rencontré Rémus en 1972 et les deux sont très amis, chacun connaissant le secret de l'autre. Officiellement, il est très malade et n'a pas pu être accepté à Poudlard, aussi étudie-t-il avec ses oncles et tantes. Il a aussi rencontré les Maraudeurs un peu plus tard. On sait qu'il a marqué toute une génération, dont le Clan des Maraudeurs, mais on ne sait pas encore à quel point.

**Feng Shadow **: nom d'Harry en 1992, signifiant « Ombre du Phénix ». Il correspond avec Albus Dumbledore qui l'a pris en affection sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Albus répond à ses questions et lui tente de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard sans pour autant dévoiler ses sources.

**Harold Merwyn Ambrosius :** nouvelle incarnation d'Harry. Neveu de Merlin, il évolue dans l'époque des Fondateurs. Il a un physique des plus étrange, choisi par Merlin lui-même : des cheveux d'argent et des yeux d'or.

**Draco Lucius Malefoy** : fils de la famille Malefoy, il est né le 3 mai 1980. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Ami d'Harry et membre des Ombres, il a tourné secrètement le dos à son père et s'apprête à le quitter. Réparti à Serpentard, il n'y a pas encore de vrais amis, craignant de se dévoiler. Il est l'Héritier de Serpentard et porte pour les Ombres le nom de Dragon. Il est aussi l'héritier du Clan du Dragon, actuellement entre les mains de sa mère. Son désir en ce moment est de connaître la paix et le bonheur, soit d'être enfin enfant, même s'il sait être responsable et mature.

**Cyrus Doram Newton** : incarnation de Draco en 1972. Il y est le cousin d'Orpheo/Harry et des Jumelles. Sa mère est Iris Andrea White-Newton. Il a rencontré les Maraudeurs lors de l'anniversaire d'Eric. Draco a l'intention de devenir Cyrus en 1992, une fois que sa mère et lui aient mis en scène leur mort, et de retourner à Poudlard sous cette identité. Sa principale caractéristique est son regard noir. Chez les Maraudeurs, il est censé étudier à la maison.

**Doram Foyler **: pseudonyme de Draco pour certains courriers. Utilisé qu'une seule fois, lors de la rencontre entre Severus et les Ombres.

**Dracus Proteus Serpentard** : nouvelle incarnation de Draco, datant de l'époque des Fondateurs. Neveu de Salazar par alliance, il a l'apparence du Draco Malefoy de 1992.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** : né le 28 mars 1980, il est le dernier garçon d'une famille de sept enfants qui en compte six. Il a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Ami d'Harry et membre des Ombres, il porte le surnom de Gryffon. Il est le seul membre en ce moment du Clan du Gryffon et est aussi l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Réparti dans la maison de ce dernier, il est moins bourré de préjugés qu'il ne le fait croire. Sa passion est le Quidditch.

**Sylas Brian Biltan** : incarnation de Ron en 1972 ainsi que forme d'emprunt et pseudonyme en 1992, différenciés seulement par la chevelure. Il est un des meilleurs amis d'Orpheo. Sa principale caractéristique est son regard vert clair. Il a rencontré les Maraudeurs en 1972. Il étudie officiellement à Westhill, un petit collège irlandais.

**Ronald Arthur Gryffondor** : nouvelle incarnation de Ron, chez les Fondateurs. Jeune cousin de Godric, il a choisi de ne changer que ses yeux, devenus ambres.

**Neville Franck Longdubat** : né le 31 juillet 1980, il est un cousin éloigné d'Harry. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette. Ses parents, un temps fous, ont été soignés par Harry depuis peu. Surnommé Fléreur par les Ombres, il est l'Héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle. Son Clan, le Clan du Tigre, est actuellement dans les mains de ses parents. Réparti à Gryffondor, il perd peu à peu sa timidité et sa gaucherie grâce à l'aide de ses amis.

**Joshua Ryan Féries** : incarnation de Neville en 1972, aussi utilisée en 1992. Il est un cousin d'Orpheo/Harry et a les yeux améthyste. Comme les autres, il a rencontré les Maraudeurs en 1972. Ses parents sont Leanne et Ryan et il étudie officiellement à Westhill avec Sylas.

**Garren Lomelly** : nom utilisé par Neville en 1992, pour certains courriers. Utilisé une seule fois pour le moment, lors de la rencontre avec Severus.

**Neville Perceval Pouffsouffle** : nouvelle incarnation de Neville parmi les Fondateurs. Cousin d'Helga, il garde son apparence première.

**Hermione Jane Granger** : née le 2 septembre 1980, elle est fille de moldus. Elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Très intelligente et aimant les études, elle est l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor. Surnommée Licorne parmi les Ombres, elle est pour le moment seule représentante de son Clan, le Clan des Licornes. Seule fille en 1992 à faire partie des Ombres, elle a bien l'intention de montrer ce qu'elle sait faire !

**Megara Sara Cassel** : incarnation d'Hermione en 1972. Elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux saphir. Elle est une des meilleures amies d'Orheo et est sensée étudier à Beauxbâtons. Très vite, elle s'est liée d'amitié à Lily Evans, Elena Potter et Sarah Jones. Orpheline, elle est sous la tutelle des Carolis. Megara est aussi son pseudonyme et apparence d'emprunt en 1992.

**Harmony Themis Serdaigle** : nouvelle incarnation d'Hermione chez les Fondateurs. Elle est une petite-cousine de Rowena. Elle garde son apparence de Megara, qu'elle préfère.

CLAN DES OMBRES :

**Sirius Orion Black :** évadé en 1991, il vit avec son filleul à Godric's Hollow. Marié à Katie White, il a deux filles, des jumelles, Vénus et Cassiopée, qui vivent avec leur mère en 1972. Par affection pour son filleul, Sirius a choisi de rester avec lui en 1992. Prisonnier en cavale, il sait mieux que personne quand Harry souffre de l'absence de ses parents et tente de lui rendre son enfance. Il a déjà menacé les Dursley mais compte bien terminer ce qu'il a commencé. En 1972, il est **Richard Michaël White** et en 992, il est **Sirius Orion White**.

Membre des Ombres, il est l'actuel chef du Clan du Chien et porte le surnom de Patmol ou de Sniffle. Comme d'autres, il a mis son héritage en commun avec celui d'Harry, ce qui fait que le Clan des Ombres possède de nombreux repaires et richesses. Maraudeur de son état, il est amusé de savoir qu'il s'est déjà rencontré lui-même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

**Rémus Jack Lupin :** loup-garou de son état, il vit dans une maison surnommée « La Tanière », non loin de Godric's Hollow à laquelle elle est reliée. Marié à Sarah Jones, il a un fils, Eric. Bien décidé à surveiller Sirius et Harry et à les aider, il a choisi de rester avec eux en 1992 alors que sa famille se trouve en 1972. Comme Sirius, il n'en a pas fini avec les Dursley, surtout qu'Harry est aussi Orpheo, celui qui l'a sauvé de ses ténèbres et est devenu son premier ami véritable lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il est le confident de l'enfant et à été le premier à connaître la vérité sur le lien entre Voldemort et lui. En 1972, il est **Anthony Lycaon Carolis** et en 992, il est **Rémus Jack Carolis**. Membre des Ombres, il est chef du Clan des Loups et porte le surnom de Lunard ou de Moony. Il est aussi un Maraudeur, ce qui explique qu'il soit si proche de son lui enfant, afin de l'aider avec sa « maladie ».

**Severus Marcus Rogue** : professeur et Maître de Potions redouté à Poudlard, il est bien moins terrible qu'il ne veut le montrer. Mari d'Elena Potter, sœur jumelle de James, il est donc l'oncle d'Harry. Il a deux enfants, Sylvain et Tania. Ancien mangemort, ancien espion, il a sacrifié sa vie pour protéger les siens, ce que peu de personnes savent, même à présent. A cause de son travail et pour guider les amis de son neveu à Poudlard, il reste en 1992, sa famille restant en 1972. Il a donné à son fils le prénom de son meilleur ami à Poudlard sans savoir qu'ils ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne. Comme Sirius et d'autres, il a mis son héritage en commun et a accepté de donner asile à Draco et sa mère après leur pseudo-mort. En 1972, il est **Andrew Christopher Parker** et en 992, il est **Severus Marcus Parker**.

Membre des Ombres, il est chef du Clan du Hibou mais refuse tout surnom. Officiellement, il était ennemi des Maraudeurs alors qu'il était leur ami depuis la cinquième année, même s'ils se fréquentaient déjà depuis leur première année. Il n'a pas encore rencontré son lui enfant.

**Katie Maeva Darren** : fille d'une famille de Sang-pur dont elle est la dernière héritière, elle a fait ses études à Serpentard. Ses parents sont morts durant sa quatrième année, ce qui lui a permis de crier haut et fort ses croyances. Femme de Sirius Black, elle est officiellement morte en 1981, le 31 octobre, alors qu'elle était envoyée avec ses amies en 1960. Elle y porte le nom d'**Elisabeth Julianna White** et a deux filles, Venus et Cassiopée. Elle est médicomage et enseigne son art aux enfants. Elle a de nombreuses connaissances sur les Peuples Oubliés ou Méconnus, comme les Elfes, et tente de leur rendre justice. Alors qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, elle s'est rencontrée elle-même sans le savoir et c'est cette rencontre qui va lui donner cette passion. En 992, elle est **Katie Maeva White**. Elle fait partie des Dryades (surnom donné par Rémus à leur pendant féminin), des Ombres et du Clan du Chien. Son héritage est passé dans le pot commun.

**Sarah Mary Jones : **fille de moldus, elle a fait ses études à Pouffsouffle avec le mystérieux Eric Carolis, son fils venu du futur. Epouse de Rémus Lupin, elle est officiellement morte le 31 octobre 1981, alors qu'elle était envoyée en 1960. Elle a un fils, Eric. En 1972, elle porte le nom d'**Anna Saya Carolis**. Elle travaille au département des Mystères mais, contrairement à la loi, elle ne respecte pas le silence, mettant les Ombres, et surtout Harry, au courant de ce qui s'y passe. Elle rêve de rendre leur honneur et leurs droits à toutes créatures. En 992, elle est **Sarah Mary Carolis**. Elle fait partie des Dryades, des Ombres et du Clan des Loups. Elle est la marraine d'Harry.

**Elena Cornelia Potter** : sœur jumelle de James Potter, elle est la tante d'Harry. Elle a fait ses études avec son frère à Gryffondor mais n'acceptait pas qu'il humilie qui que ce soit. Femme de Séverus Rogue, elle est sensée être morte depuis le 31 octobre 1981, comme son frère, mais a en réalité remonté le temps avec ses amies et son fils, Sylvain. Elle a également une fille, Tania, née en 1960. Elle y porte le nom de **Lena Diane Parker**. Elle travaille au ministère, au département de la Coopération magique internationale. Sa passion va à la magie orientale, qu'elle enseigne aux enfants. En 992, elle est **Elena Cornelia Parker**. Elle est membre des Dryades, des Ombres et du Clan du Hibou. Elle adore son neveu et aimerait lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite et n'a pas eu.

**Narcissa Elea Black-Malefoy** : fille des Black et ancienne Serpentard, elle a pourtant les mêmes idées que son cousin Sirius à leur sujet. Elle a tenté de leur échapper mais, malgré une période de bonheur pendant laquelle elle a rencontré Alexander Newton, sa famille l'a retrouvée. Elle s'est donc vue mariée de force à Lucius Malefoy à qui elle a donné un fils, Draco. Malgré sa haine pour son mari, elle adore son fils et veut son bonheur. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle retrouve Harry, elle lui demande de la faire passer pour morte avec son fils. Elle deviendra alors **Iris Andrea White-Newton**, en souvenir de l'homme qu'elle aimait et aime toujours. Ce nom, elle l'utilise aussi en 1972, passant ainsi pour la sœur de Sirius. Membre des Dryades, des Ombres et actuelle chef du Clan du Dragon, elle devient, en 992, **Iris Andrea Serpentard,** sœur adoptive de Salazar. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs eut recours pour cela à la magie du sang afin que son fils soit son véritable héritier. Elle parle donc à présent Fourchelang, comme son fils, mais ils l'ignorent tous deux. Une fois supposée morte, elle et son fils emménageront avec Dobby au Manoir Rogue. Elle espère ensuite pouvoir enfin avoir un métier.

**Franck Erik Longdubat/ Alice Chiara Longdubat : **lointain cousin de James Potter, Franck a passé plus de dix ans à Sainte-Mangouste avec sa femme suite à leur exposition prolongée au Doloris. Sauvés par Harry, ils sont déclarés morts et vivent sous l'identité de **Ryan Lucas Féries **et ** Léanne Alicia Féries**. Nom qu'ils utilisent en 1972. Ils vont vivre dans une maison offerte par Harry (qui, avec l'argent des Ombres, en est capable) et reliée à Godric's Hollow. Tous les deux ont dans l'idée de reprendre leur ancien métier, soit Auror pour lui et infirmière pour elle. Membres des Ombres, ils sont à la tête du Clan du Tigre. Ils n'étaient pas membres des Maraudeurs ou des Dryades, ce qui explique qu'ils ne portent la Marque de Merlin que depuis peu. Ils ont aussi mis leur héritage en commun. En 992, ils sont **Franck Eric Pouffsouffle** et **Alice Chiara Pouffsouffle**, cousins d'Helga du côté de Franck.

**Eric Remus Lupin** : fils de Remus Lupin et de Sarah Jones, il est né le 7 avril 1961 alors qu'il aurait dû naître en 1982. Etudiant à Pouffsouffle en 1972 sous le nom d'**Eric Anthony Carolis**, il est en partie loup grâce à son père. Membre des Ombres, il est aussi membre du Clan des Loups. Il a les yeux ambre de son père, qu'il métamorphose la plupart du temps pour éviter de se faire remarquer. En 992, il est **Eric Remus Carolis**. Il est un des Enfants de Maraude.

**Venus Andromeda Black / Cassiopée Lily Black** : filles jumelles de Sirius Black et de Katie Darren, elles sont nées le 15 mai 1961 au lieu de naître en 1982. Etudiantes de Serdaigle sous le nom de **Venus Anya White** et **Cassiopée Line White**, elles sont l'équilibre parfait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Membres des Ombres, elles font aussi partie du Clan du Chien. Elles sont toutes deux blondes aux yeux bleus mais prennent une apparence différente en 1972. Elles deviennent **Venus Andromeda White** et **Cassiopée Lily White** en 992. Ce sont des Enfants de Maraude.

**Tania Elena Rogue** : fille cadette d'Elena Potter et de Severus Rogue, elle est née le 29 janvier 1961 et non en 1982 comme cela aurait dû être. Sous le nom de **Tania Lena Parker**, elle étudie avec sa mère chez les Gryffondor. Elle est très câline et très enthousiaste, ce qui lui joue parfois des tours. Membre des Ombres, elle est aussi membre du Clan du Hibou. En 992, elle devient **Tania Elena Parker**. Elle est Enfant de Maraude.

**Sylvain Severus Rogue** : fils aîné d'Elena Potter et Severus Rogue, il est né le 20 janvier 1980. Avec sa mère, il a remonté le temps pour rejoindre 1960 et il est censé être mort le 31 octobre 1981. Il a la tête froide et empêche souvent à Tania d'avoir des ennuis ou de se rendre ridicule. Il est l'aîné des Enfants de Maraude, le sait et en est fier, ce qui fait qu'il prend son rôle très à cœur. A Serpentard sous le nom de **Sylvain Andrew Parker**, il est un an plus vieux que son père lors de ses études. Il l'a pris sous son aile et est devenu son premier ami. Il a appris récemment que son nom venait de ce même ami, soit lui-même. Membre des Ombres et du Clan du Hibou, il devient en 992 **Sylvain Severus Parker**.

ALLIES ET AMIS :

**Dobby** : le jeune elfe de maison a tout entendu des projets de sa maîtresse et a décidé de les suivre.

**Gripsec** : ami d'Harry, il leur permet d'agir à Gringotts sans avoir de problèmes avec le ministère ou autres, puisqu'ils sont censés être morts ou en cavale. Il leur donne aussi la possibilité de changer d'identité.

**Arad** : jeune Prince des Elfes, il possède de nombreux dons et est jalousé par son frère aîné Clymen, qui est devenu Roi des Elfes. Celui-ci a manigancé et est parvenu à l'envoyer en exil, obligeant le jeune Elfe à quitter son peuple pour voyager. Il a encore un frère, Thoron, et une sœur, Soraya. Il a la particularité d'avoir des cheveux d'argent et des yeux d'or et comme, tout Elfe, il vieillit lentement. Il a rencontré Orpheo en 1972 et a décidé d'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Il a voyagé ensuite vingt ans durant avant de revenir près de Poudlard et de rencontrer Harry en qui il a retrouvé avec surprise son ami d'autrefois. Il aime Elanore, ce qui est difficile vu que leurs peuples sont rivaux.

**Elanore : **Princesse des Fées, elle a été la première figure familiale d'Harry qui la considère comme sa grande sœur. Elle vit dans la Forêt Interdite avec son peuple et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré celui qu'elle aime : Arad. C'est elle qui raconte à Harry les étrangetés de la Forêt et ses inquiétudes à ce sujet.

**Ménagerie de Godric's Hollow :** Harry a dans son domaine tout une série d'animaux. Il y a **Bianca**, le serpent de feu, sa première amie, celle qui lui a tout révélé sur son identité et son histoire. Elle lui a aussi appris le peu qu'elle savait sur la magie. Il y a ensuite eu **Hedwige**, sa chouette Harfang, qui lui apporte les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Parmi les volatiles, on compte aussi son phénix **Godric**, qui lui permet les communications entre les époques et lui a permis de retrouver Godric'Hollow, **Raven** son aigle et **Blanche **sa colombe. Il reste encore sa louve, **Lily**, qui lui a révélé son lien avec les loups, **Loki**, son Fenrir (animal ressemblant à un loup mais avec une marque caractéristique sur le front. Il a des pouvoirs magiques puissants qu'il partage avec son seul et unique maître, en l'occurrence ici Harry) et **Grey**, son chat. Mais connaissant Harry, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter !

AUTRES INFORMATIONS :

**Les bijoux** : les Ombres possèdent tous des bijoux, dont un portant leur symbole (qui leur permet aussi de changer d'apparence entre autres pouvoirs). Harry a aussi une gourmette lui permettant de sentir le danger autour de lui ainsi qu'un bracelet aux nombreuses pierres dont il ne connaît toujours pas l'utilisation. Elle est en ce moment cachée sous un tatouage sur son poignet gauche. Il a aussi un médaillon représentant d'un côté les Maraudeurs de l'autre le blason de la famille Potter.

**La Marque de Merlin :** Aussi appelée le Sceau de la Confiance, elle est le pendant bénéfique de la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle offre des pouvoirs à son possesseur et en relie les porteurs, notamment par un lien télépathique. Les Ombres sont les seuls à la porter et Harry est le seul à savoir la graver. Elle se porte sur le poignet, comme un tatouage celtique, et n'est visible que quand les personnes ont une confiance justifiée et importante dans l'autre.

**Chapitre 25**

15 avril 1972, Maison du Clan des Maraudeurs.

La nuit allait tomber sur l'Angleterre et Harry se tenait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Ron, Draco et Neville. Ou plutôt Sylas, Cyrus et Joshua. Toute la famille avait passé ces deux semaines sous leur apparence d'emprunt, invités oblige. Mais ces vacances se terminaient et avec elles les semaines d'insouciance. Le lendemain, ce serait le samedi 16 avril et les étudiants du Poudlard 1972 devraient reprendre le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre le château. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qui était prévu. Mais en réalité, ce serait très différent. Dans quelques heures, le Clan des Ombres partirait dans le temps pour rejoindre les Fondateurs. D'une certaine façon, ils iraient bien à Poudlard…

Une nouvelle fois, Harry vérifia si tout était prêt. Ce serait stupide de partir vers le lieu de départ et d'être obligé de revenir pour un oubli. Ils risqueraient de se faire prendre par leurs invités. C'était assez bizarre de se dire que lorsqu'ils reviendront, quatre semaines se seraient écoulées pour eux et seulement une heure pour les enfants endormis dans la maison.

Son regard tomba vers la rue en contrebas. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il avait été observé durant ce temps passé ici… C'était une impression tenace mais il n'avait senti aucune menace. Et c'était ça qui le troublait. Qui pourrait le regarder aussi longtemps ?

Pour se changer les idées, il alla vers son lit et pris le dossier qu'il était en train de lire puis revint s'installer à la fenêtre. Le titre était écrit de l'écriture penchée du directeur : _Tom Elvis Jedusor_. Godric le lui avait apporté la veille et l'avait transmis à la chouette de la famille White/Black qui le lui avait apporté. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce cérémonial à présent. Le dossier était accompagné de l'habituel coffret contenant les souvenirs du vieil homme. Il ne les avait pas encore regardé. Il ouvrit le dossier et son regard tomba sur une photo sorcière qui le fit sourire :

_Photo de groupe des étudiant de cinquième année 1940-41_

Les étudiants de cinquième année, toutes maisons confondues, étaient réunis. Etrangement, il n'y avait pas quatre mais bien cinq groupes distincts sur l'image sorcière. Les Gryffondor, fiers, observaient d'un drôle d'œil les Serpentard, à l'autre bout de la photo. Les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigles étaient entre les deux, plus proches des Gryffondor que des Serpentard, mais certains jetaient des coups d'œil dans cette direction.

Et puis, en premier plan, un groupe mixte que certains étudiants des autres maisons observaient avec dégoût ou mépris. Mais il n'y avait pas de haine, on pouvait même parfois ressentir du respect. Le groupe en question était plus joyeux que les autres, il respirait la joie de vivre. Harry regarda les noms sous la photo :

Leïa Romanov, une russe, dans l'uniforme des Gryffondor.

Maximilien Potter, apparemment un cousin de l'arrière grand-père d'Harry. Il portait aussi l'uniforme des Lions.

Orion Black, un grand-oncle de Sirius dont il avait entendu parler. Il était à Serdaigle.

Amanda Adams, une Pouffsoufle. Il ne voyait pas qui elle pouvait être. Peut-être la future épouse d'Orion, vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

Et au centre, entouré par ces quatre-là, il y en avait quatre autres, qui étaient plus unis encore et qui riaient.

Il y avait deux jeunes filles. La première était accrochée au cou d'un jeune homme au blason de préfet de Serpentard qui souriait en taquinant l'autre garçon. Il n'eut aucun mal cependant à le reconnaître comme Tom Elvis Jedusor. La jeune fille était une Serdaigle du nom d'Ariane Malvira. Une grande famille de Sang-Pur, s'il se souvenait bien de son livre sur le sujet, découvert à Grimmauld Place lorsque ses oncles et lui étaient allés là pour la relier à Godric's Hollow, la mettant sous le Fidelitas comme toutes les propriétés des Ombres.

La vue de la deuxième jeune fille coupa le souffle au jeune garçon. Elle était à Serpentard et était préfète, s'il croyait son insigne. Son nom était Saya Hansen. Une fille de moldus ! A Serpentard ! Il pensait que c'était impossible… Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle et avait étrangement envie de tout savoir sur elle. Comment était-elle arrivé à survivre chez eux, au beau milieu de la guerre contre Grindelwald ? Elle l'intriguait vraiment… Elle serrait tendrement le bras d'un jeune garçon qui souriait en tentant d'empêcher Tom de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il s'appelait Tristan Nichols. Un Serpentard aussi, mais de famille Sang-Pur.

Soudain, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Un détail anodin mais qui était très clair pour lui…

- Merlin… Comment est-ce possible ?

Il observa encore davantage la photo mais ne parvint qu'à confirmer son constat. Il avait un peu de mal à y croire… Après un moment, il sourit…

- J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose dans le genre…

Il passa ensuite à une deuxième photo sorcière. Et le contraste le frappa en plein visage.

_Promotion 1942_

La première chose qui l'avait frappée fut le nombre réduit d'étudiants. Cette fois, il y avait quatre groupes, un par maison. Ils semblaient encore plus tendus que pour la première photo et Lions et Serpents se fusillaient du regard. Ne comprenant pas le changement, il compara les deux photos et commença par vérifier les noms des absents. Et il frissonna :

Saya Hansen, Ariane Malvira, Maximilien Potter, Leïa Romanov, Orion Black et Tristan Nichols avaient disparu.

Il se mit à la recherche de Tom et le trouva avec les Serpentard, l'air arrogant, fier et malfaisant. Il jetait des regards tueurs à certaines personnes des autres maisons. Non, en fait, c'étaient des regards de pure haine. Comment ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait changer autant en si peu de temps ? Et où étaient ses amis ? Un étrange pressentiment lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

- Il faut que je sache !

Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il plaça son dossier dans sa malle et réduisit le tout. La lune presque pleine en était à mi-course. Bientôt, elle serait à son zénith. Il était temps de se préparer.

Il réveilla ses trois amis le plus doucement possible puis sortit discrètement de la chambre. Les adultes étaient déjà réveillés, comme le prouvait la lumière sous les cinq portes qui menaient à leurs chambres. Il alla donc directement dans la chambre des Jumelles où Hermione et Tania dormaient pendant le séjour de leurs camarades d'école. Il les réveilla également, leur demandant de s'apprêter. Elles grognèrent un peu mais se réveillèrent totalement en se souvenant de ce qui allait se passer. Pour les Jumelles, Eric et Tania, ce serait le premier voyage temporel. Durant les vacances de Noël, ils n'avaient pas quitté ce temps et ils étaient arrivées ici dans le ventre de leurs mères.

Harry passa ensuite à la chambre où les garçons avaient pris place. Sylvain et Eric furent les plus durs à réveiller mais à l'heure dite, tout le monde était prêt. Ils quittèrent discrètement la maison pour se rendre vers le petit bois qui leur appartenait et qui cachait en partie leur terrain de jeu. Là, sur un espace en pierre, le pentagramme de transport était gravé. Ils y prirent tous place puis Harry pria la Magie du Temps de les emmener en 992.

Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient tous disparu.

Et deux regards n'avaient rien perdu de la scène.

2 avril 992, 00h02, Poudlard, Grande Salle.

Bien que ce soit le milieu de la nuit, la Grande Salle de Poudlard était très animée. Les Fondateurs venaient d'accueillir leurs Héritiers et les Clans qui les accompagnaient. A présent, les arrivants du futur comprenaient pourquoi Harry avait tenu à les séparer en Clans. Les Fondateurs voulaient qu'ils soient testés dès le lendemain afin de déterminer les pouvoirs, dons et capacités de chacun. Et ainsi être dirigés vers les cours qui leur apprendraient le plus. L'établissement en clans était fondé sur un trait de caractère et était une première étape.

Les présentations avaient arrachés cris et exclamations des deux côtés et tout le monde s'apprêtait à regagner les appartements qui leur étaient assignés. Un par Clan mais une salle de repos commune, tout comme l'étaient une salle d'étude et une bibliothèque privée contenant des ouvrages des plus rares et des copies de tous les cours enseignés à Poudlard ou en cours particuliers. Et ils étaient nombreux !

Pour le moment, Harry se préparait à dormir du sommeil du juste. Il se devait d'être en forme pour le début de leur formation, dont une partie serait privée afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des étudiants, qui n'avaient pas de congés à cette période de l'année, sur leurs niveaux respectifs. Demain, ils seraient répartis et il valait mieux qu'il dorme. Ce serait sa première répartition ! Pourtant, il n'était pas fatigué. Il songeait en souriant à tous les personnages qu'il interprétait.

Le premier, évidemment, était Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, surnommé Phénix, supposé mort depuis peu avant le dixième anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Il avait des cheveux courts ébouriffés et des yeux émeraude. Il portait plus de titres qu'aucun autre petit garçon de son âge. Et peu parmi les adultes pouvaient rivaliser avec lui à ce niveau !

Puis, Feng Shadow. Il avait les cheveux auburn et les yeux d'un brun-rouge particulier. Il était le mystérieux correspondant d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ensuite, Orpheo Silver Knight, celui qui apparemment marqua toute une génération de Poudlard ou si peu. Il avait des cheveux noirs assez longs retenus par un ruban et des yeux d'argent. Sa peau était plus dorée et il ne possédait pas de cicatrice.

A présent, il était devenu Harold Ambrosius, le neveu de Merlin lui-même, aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux d'or. Cette identité lui permettait de faire accepter sa venue au beau milieu de l'année et les cours particuliers. Ses amis avaient eu droit à un traitement similaire.

Il sourit en se souvenant de la tête de ses amis devant le nom supplémentaire qu'ils allaient porter. En effet, chacun d'entre eux avait une apparence et un nom différent selon les circonstances et les époques.

Draco, le jeune blondinet aux yeux bleus de glace, surnommé Dragon, devenait Cyrus Newton en 1972 et bientôt en 1992. Il avait alors les cheveux plus foncés, presque bruns, et des yeux noirs. Il avait en fait l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était présenté à Séverus comme Doram Foyler. Ce nom, d'ailleurs, ne serait plus utilisé que pour les courriers et les discussions sécurisées. En 992, il gardait son apparence d'origine et se nommait Dracus Serpentard, le neveu de Salazar.

Ron, le roux aux yeux bleus, surnommé Gryffon, devenait Sylas Biltan en 1972 et lors de couvertures en 1992. La seule différence était l'apparence. Celui de 1992 avait les cheveux blonds cuivrés et celui de 1972 avait les cheveux noirs. Mais tous les deux avaient les yeux vert clair. Il gardait ce nom pour le courrier. Et ici, en 992, il était Ronald Gryffondor, jeune cousin de Godric, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux ambre.

Neville, surnommé Fléreur, avait d'ordinaire les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette. En 1992 comme en 1972, il serait Joshua Féries. Comme Ron, la différence était l'apparence. Celui de 1992 avait les cheveux sombres (pas noirs mais presque) et les yeux améthyste et celui de 1972 avait les cheveux auburn. Garren Lomelly était son nom de courrier. Et ici, en 992, il avait son apparence originelle. Il était Neville Pouffsoufle, un cousin d'Helga.

Quand à la seule fille du groupe des Héritiers, Hermione, surnommée Licorne, était en 1992 et 1972 une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux saphir du nom de Megara Cassel. Ici, en 992, elle était Harmony Serdaigle, fille de la cousine de Rowena tout en gardant l'apparence de Megara.

Quand aux autres membres du clan des Ombres, ils possédaient leurs prénoms de 1992 mais le nom de famille de 1972, à l'exception de Narcissa qui devenait Iris Serpentard, sœur adoptive de Salazar, et des Longdubat qui devenaient Pouffsouffle, cousins d'Helga du côté de Franck. Leur apparence à tous, par contre, était celle de 1992, sans aucun changement.

Mentalement, Harry se mit à compter. Ils avaient chacun au moins quatre identités ! Et c'était sans compter les surnoms… Il sourit. Si Dumbledore ou n'importe qui d'autre tentait de les retrouver ou de faire le lien entre eux, il aurait bien du mal !

7 avril 992, Poudlard, Classe de Métamorphose.

- _Finite incantatem !_ Parfait, Miss Venus. Vous avez vu, vous autres ? Votre voix ne peut trembler quand vous formulez un sort. La transformation pourrait être complètement ratée. Maintenant, à votre tour de transformer cette pierre en nourriture.

Godric sourit à la jeune fille. Ils avaient présenté le Clan des Ombres comme des sorciers itinérants, ce qui n'était pas rare à cette époque. Ils suivaient tous, même les adultes, les cours généraux avant de recevoir des cours spécialisés dans cette matière. Le niveau de 992 était bien plus haut que mille ans plus tard, aussi même les adultes avaient du travail !

Il parcourut la pièce du regard en songeant qu'ils étaient tous très passionnés et très déterminés, ce qui leur faisait faire des bonds de géant. Surtout le petit Harry, qui pourtant pouvait agir comme un enfant lorsqu'il se sentait à l'aise et non menacé. Ce qui n'était pas facile à son époque…

Il vit Venus s'entraîner au sort afin de le maîtriser au mieux. Pour tout leur clan, maîtriser simplement un sort ne suffisait pas. Ils devaient aussi faire en sorte de pouvoir l'appliquer à des niveaux de plus en plus difficiles. Un simple sort d'illusion devenait dans leurs mains une arme assez puissante, puisque Harry, qui le maîtrisait déjà à très haut niveau, pouvait ainsi changer le paysage et faire tomber ses ennemis dans des pièges. Venus s'approchait presque du même résultat, de même que Cassiopée. Leur Clan, la Fidélité, se spécialisait dans la magie de protection et d'assistance. En clair, ils se perfectionnaient dans tout ce qui pourrait les aider à accomplir leur tâche. Le sort d'illusion en était un exemple, tout comme ce sort pour métamorphoser quelque chose en nourriture.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur le jeune Eric. Il n'allait certainement pas tarder à rejoindre les meilleurs pour ce sort, sans pour autant arriver au niveau de Cassiopée et Vénus. Son Clan, celui de la Sagesse, se penchait sur les savoirs moldus et la Magie Ancienne. Leur spécialité était les Enchantements, même s'ils se classaient parmi les meilleurs dans les autres matières. Car même s'ils avaient une spécialité, chacun se devait d'en connaître un maximum dans les autres branches. C'était astucieux et évitait les problèmes en cas d'absence d'un des leurs.

Venus et Cassiopée se regardèrent d'un air malicieux et Godric se demanda ce que diable elles avaient encore préparé. Il les vit agiter leurs baguettes sans un mot et la pierre sur leur bureau devint un… un serpent grillé aux pommes ?

Le silence se fit dans la classe jusqu'à ce qu'Eric ne puisse plus retenir son rire.

- Les filles ! Vous avez de la chance que nous ne soyons pas avec les Serpentard ! Ils l'auraient pris personnellement !

- Mais c'est pas eux qu'on vise ! C'est Face de Serpent Albinos…

-…. Alias ce cher Voldichou…

Et elles éclatèrent de rire, tout comme Eric. Godric roula des yeux mais ne put retenir un petit sourire alors que les autres élèves les regardaient avec des yeux surpris. Ils n'étaient pas encore habitués aux étrangetés du Clan des Ombres… mais l'était-on jamais ?

- Allons, allons… Mesdemoiselles, évitez ce genre de facéties dans mon cours. N'oubliez pas que vos inimités, surtout si elles sont extérieures, font partie de votre vie privée et qu'elles n'ont pas à être étalées en public.

Les jumelles prirent un air contrit qui, il le savait, était composé de toutes pièces et parlèrent en chœur.

- Pardon, Professeur.

Godric sourit et allait reprendre son cours quand on frappa à la porte. Il lança un « entrez ! » et un jeune garçon à la chevelure et au regard caractéristiques apparut. Harry, alias Harold Ambrosius (qui, ironie du sort, avait très vite reçu le raccourci « Harry » pour nom), qui cachait une nouvelle fois son regard d'or sous ses mèches argentées. Merlin avait vraiment un drôle de goût lorsqu'il lui avait offert cette apparence qui avait attiré bien des regards le premier jour. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient calmés… ou plutôt qu'ils s'étaient faits plus discrets.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais les Jumelles White et Eric Carolis sont demandés… Et ils ne seront pas de retour avant la fin du cours.

- Un problème ?

Le sourire qu'il reçut le surprit. L'enfant était plein de malice et de joie, ses yeux pétillaient.

- Oh….Non ! Non non non… Enfin, ça dépend de comment on le voit…

Son ancêtre leva un sourcil en le voyant pouffer, comme s'il ne pouvait retenir sa joie. Que cachait-il encore ? Soudain, il eut un déclic. Certains détails de la semaine écoulée lui revinrent en mémoire et il ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Puis il fit un grand sourire en voyant Harry hocher la tête, répondant à sa question muette. Cet enfant comprenait toujours tout, c'en était effrayant. Mais en ce moment, c'était amusant car les deux Serdaigle et le Pouffsoufle ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Harry leur souffla « infirmerie » alors qu'ils passaient à côté de lui avec leurs affaires. Ils lui jetèrent un drôle de regard puis partirent. Godric se tourna vers son descendant.

- Qui ?

- Tante Alice, Tante Katie et Tante Sarah.

- Les TROIS ?

Harry hocha la tête en riant alors que Godric souriait encore plus.

- Et de combien ?

- Tante Alice, de deux semaines, Tante Katie d'un mois et Tante Sarah de presque trois mois.

Harry semblait vraiment très heureux et Godric était enchanté de la nouvelle. Mais l'étincelle de tristesse qui brillait dans le regard du jeune garçon ne passa pas inaperçue à ses yeux.

- Mr. Harold, vous avez cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Non, pourquoi monsieur ?

- Pouvez-vous rester pour aider les élèves en difficulté ? Nous étudions le Sort de transformation pour la nourriture et je sais que vous le maîtrisez déjà bien. Je pourrai ainsi m'occuper des autres.

Les yeux brillants à l'idée d'assister son professeur, l'enfant accepta. Godric savait bien que le petit garçon allait souffrir de cet étrange mélange de bonheur et de douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dans les jours à venir. Et il voulait alléger sa souffrance.

Au même moment, dans l'infirmerie, trois familles s'embrassaient sous le regard tendre du reste de leur clan. Les trois femmes étaient plus qu'heureuses de ce qui leur arrivait. Helga Pouffsoufle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Enceintes ! Toutes les trois ! Quel bonheur !

Severus et Elena se regardèrent en souriant. Ce bonheur semblait être la cloche sonnant la fin du cauchemar qui s'était abattu sur eux. La fin d'une malédiction mais aussi d'une ère. Elena allait se tourner vers son neveu mais s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas là. Aussitôt, elle s'inquiéta. Son mari remarqua son trouble et lui aussi remarqua l'absence de leur neveu. Rapidement, sans inquiéter le reste du Clan, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie à la recherche du jeune garçon qui de nouveau devait ressentir l'absence de ses parents. Ils se rendirent d'abord dans la classe de Godric, puisque Harry était allé chercher les Jumelles et Eric.

Il frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent presque sans attendre la permission. Voyant Harry qui aidait les élèves en difficultés, ils poussèrent en chœur un soupir de soulagement. Godric, comprenant leur inquiétude, s'approcha d'eux.

- Je me suis dit qu'une occupation comme cela allait détourner son attention de la tristesse.

- Merci… Merci beaucoup Sir Gryffondor. Je pense que la plaie n'est pas cicatrisée… et qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

- Oui… J'imagine… A son âge, on a besoin de sa famille. D'un père et d'une mère.

- Mais nous sommes là !

Severus regarda sa femme et secoua la tête.

- Non. Nous, nous sommes ses oncles et tantes, nous sommes les papas et mamans de ses cousins. Pas les siens. Il a besoin de James et Lily. Et maintenant qu'il a cessé de les voir en rêve, c'est encore plus dur pour lui.

Godric soupira. Cet enfant avait trop souffert et avait grandi trop vite. Il avait toujours des difficultés à se laisser aller et surtout aimer. Les Dursley avaient fait là le plus grand de leurs crimes. La peur d'être un jour rejeté, de ne pas accepter facilement ce que les autres enfants considèrent comme dû. Il tourna la tête vers son descendant.

- Regardez-le. Il pourrait passer pour un professeur expérimenté malgré son jeune âge…

Alors qu'ils observaient tristement, malgré un petit sourire de fierté, l'enfant qui était heureusement trop occupé pour les voir, un éclair de lumière apparut dans la classe pour faire place à…

- Godric !

- Pardon ?

Elena eut un petit rire

- Pas vous, le phénix ! Harry l'a appelé Godric.

Et elle pointa du doigt le volatile qui vola vers Harry sous les yeux exorbités du reste de la classe. L'enfant mit les poings sur les hanches, assez fâché de le voir déroger aux règles en vigueur pour le courrier.

- Godric ! J'avais dit pas en classe ! Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas passé par Hedwige ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau poussa un joyeux trille et lui fourra de force le parchemin dans la main. Harry se mit à l'écart et les trois adultes s'approchèrent.

- Mauvaises nouvelles, gamin ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça vient d'Arad et Elanore… J'espère que ce n'est pas grave….

Il brisa le sceau et parcourut rapidement le message écrit en Elfique, langue qu'il commençait lentement à maîtriser, et son visage exprima de l'incrédulité au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Puis il poussa un cri de joie et sauta au plafond.

- Eh ! Mais que se passe-t-il, gamin ?

Harry ne répondit pas, trop heureux. Il serra un à un les trois adultes dans ses bras en riant de joie sans tenir compte des regards surpris et choqués. Puis il siffla son phénix.

- On y va, Godric ! Dépêche-toi !

L'oiseau poussa un de ses plus joyeux trilles et s'envola pour le suivre. Harry sortit en coup de vent avant de rentrer rapidement sa tête dans la classe.

- Désolé, Professeur, mais je dois partir ! Une urgence ! A ce soir !

Et il repartit, laissant derrière lui une classe et trois adultes sans voix. Ces derniers se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

7 avril 1992, Forêt Interdite, Repaire d'Arad.

Deux personnes se tenaient assises autour du feu. La nuit tombait et dans un cycle immuable les créatures du jour laissaient place à celles de la nuit. Nuit, Jour. Comme l'avenir incertain du monde mystérieux de la magie. Comme la différence entre celui des Moldus et des Sorciers. Le monde était fait de ces contradictions et leur équilibre était vital pour tous. Voldemort était en train de le briser et c'était pour aider celui qui était destiné à contrebalancer son pouvoir maléfique et réparer ses erreurs que ces deux personnes attendaient dans le crépuscule.

Enfin, ce qu'ils attendaient se produisit. Une lumière apparut au sol non loin d'eux et devint un pentacle sur lequel se matérialisèrent un jeune garçon et son phénix. Une fois la lumière disparue, ils se levèrent et allèrent serrer l'enfant dans leurs bras.

- Harry !

- Elanore ! Arad ! Je suis tellement content de vous voir !

- Mais nous aussi, petit frère. Comment vas-tu ?

- En pleine forme, grande sœur !

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois près du feu et Harry, très curieux et surtout très impatient, leur posa immédiatement la question.

- Alors ? C'est vrai ? Vous avez trouvé ?

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire devant son air enfantin et hochèrent la tête. Arad lui tendit alors un paquet.

- Prend, Harry. Tu verras qu'on ne dit pas de bêtises.

Tremblant, le petit garçon prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux lettres et trois petites peluches. Un cerf, un faon et un tigre. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu'il les serrait contre lui. Il ne put les retenir longtemps et éclata en sanglots en enfouissant son visage dans les vieilles peluches.

Mais c'étaient des sanglots de joie.

- Ô, merci ! Merci Merlin, ou qui que ce soit ! Vivants ! Ils sont vivants !

Emus, les deux jeunes gens le serrèrent contre lui, les larmes leur venant aux yeux. Arad était devenu en très peu de temps le grand frère d'Harry et Elanore sa sœur. Il venait souvent les voir depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le jeune Elfe. Au moins une heure tous les jours. Ils discutaient et apprenait auprès d'eux la langue des Elfes et des Anciens. Voilà pourquoi Harry, surdoué, connaissait si bien leur langue.

Les larmes embuant toujours sa vue, il prit délicatement les lettres et ouvrit la première en tremblant. Une photo d'un homme souriant en tomba et il l'observa avec tendresse.

L'homme, d'environ trente ans, lui ressemblait. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des traits presque identiques aux siens. La seule différence était les yeux : de couleur marron, ils n'avaient pas l'éternelle étincelle de douleur et de tristesse qui hantaient les siens. Il jouait avec un vif d'or en regardant le photographe d'un air complice et tendre. En LE regardant, lui !

- Papa… Papa…


	26. La nuit d'Halloween 1981

Hello!

Voici le chapitre 26 de "Une Ombre parmi les Vivants"! Pour ceux qui lisent "Maître de son Destin", vous êtes déjà au courant: à présent, je publierai un chapitre toutes les semaines mais de façon à ce que chaque fic ait un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. La semaine prochaine, je publierai donc le chapitre suivant de "Maître de son Destin".

Sinon, voici la réponse au grand mystère du chapitre précédent! James et Lily sont-ils en vie?

J'ai également agrandi le récapitulatif, que je complèterai au fil des chapitres. N'hésitez donc pas à le lire!

Fustella

RECAPITULATIF DES PERSONNAGES :

LES HERITIERS :

**Harry James Potter** : né le 31 juillet 1980, il a les cheveux corbeau et les yeux verts. Vainqueur de Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981, il en garde une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Suite aux manigances des Dursley, il n'a pas été admis à Poudlard. Officiellement mort le 29 octobre 1991, il vit désormais à Godric's Hollow avec son parrain Sirius Black. Il est très riche et a de nombreuses propriétés, toutes reliées à sa maison par un système de son invention. Parmi ses titres, on peut citer : Enfant de Maraude, Disciple des Grands, Héritier de Merlin et Prince de Poudlard. Ses plus grands pouvoirs sont le Fourchelang, le contrôle du Temps, les illusions et la métamorphose physique, qu'il utilise à profusion. Il est animagus depuis le début de 1992 et se transforme en un tigre blanc aux yeux d'or. On sait qu'il a d'autres formes mais il ne les a pas encore découvertes. Pour les Ombres, il porte le nom de Phénix. Il est (officiellement ?) le seul membre encore en vie du Clan du Phénix.

**Orpheo Silver Knight** : la plus célèbre incarnation d'Harry. Il a des yeux d'argent et évolue dans l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il a rencontré Rémus en 1972 et les deux sont très amis, chacun connaissant le secret de l'autre. Officiellement, il est très malade et n'a pas pu être accepté à Poudlard, aussi étudie-t-il avec ses oncles et tantes. Il a aussi rencontré les Maraudeurs un peu plus tard. On sait qu'il a marqué toute une génération, dont le Clan des Maraudeurs, mais on ne sait pas encore à quel point.

**Feng Shadow **: nom d'Harry en 1992, signifiant « Ombre du Phénix ». Il correspond avec Albus Dumbledore qui l'a pris en affection sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Albus répond à ses questions et lui tente de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard sans pour autant dévoiler ses sources.

**Harold Merwyn Ambrosius :** nouvelle incarnation d'Harry. Neveu de Merlin, il évolue dans l'époque des Fondateurs. Il a un physique des plus étrange, choisi par Merlin lui-même : des cheveux d'argent et des yeux d'or. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi.

**Draco Lucius Malefoy** : fils de la famille Malefoy, il est né le 3 mai 1980. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Ami d'Harry et membre des Ombres, il a tourné secrètement le dos à son père et s'apprête à le quitter. Réparti à Serpentard, il n'y a pas encore de vrais amis, craignant de se dévoiler. Il est l'Héritier de Serpentard et porte pour les Ombres le nom de Dragon. Il est aussi l'héritier du Clan du Dragon, actuellement entre les mains de sa mère. Son désir en ce moment est de connaître la paix et le bonheur, soit d'être enfin enfant, même s'il sait être responsable et mature.

**Cyrus Doram Newton** : incarnation de Draco en 1972. Il y est le cousin d'Orpheo/Harry et des Jumelles. Sa mère est Iris Andrea White-Newton. Il a rencontré les Maraudeurs lors de l'anniversaire d'Eric. Draco a l'intention de devenir Cyrus en 1992, une fois que sa mère et lui aient mis en scène leur mort, et de retourner à Poudlard sous cette identité. Sa principale caractéristique est son regard noir. Chez les Maraudeurs, il est censé étudier à la maison.

**Doram Foyler **: pseudonyme de Draco pour certains courriers. Utilisé qu'une seule fois, lors de la rencontre entre Severus et les Ombres.

**Dracus Proteus Serpentard** : nouvelle incarnation de Draco, datant de l'époque des Fondateurs. Neveu de Salazar par alliance, il a l'apparence du Draco Malefoy de 1992.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** : né le 28 mars 1980, il est le dernier garçon d'une famille de sept enfants qui en compte six. Il a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Ami d'Harry et membre des Ombres, il porte le surnom de Gryffon. Il est le seul membre en ce moment du Clan du Gryffon et est aussi l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Réparti dans la maison de ce dernier, il est moins bourré de préjugés qu'il ne le fait croire. Sa passion est le Quidditch.

**Sylas Brian Biltan** : incarnation de Ron en 1972 ainsi que forme d'emprunt et pseudonyme en 1992, différenciés seulement par la chevelure. Il est un des meilleurs amis d'Orpheo. Sa principale caractéristique est son regard vert clair. Il a rencontré les Maraudeurs en 1972. Il étudie officiellement à Westhill, un petit collège irlandais.

**Ronald Arthur Gryffondor** : nouvelle incarnation de Ron, chez les Fondateurs. Jeune cousin de Godric, il a choisi de ne changer que ses yeux, devenus ambres.

**Neville Franck Longdubat** : né le 31 juillet 1980, il est un cousin éloigné d'Harry. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette. Ses parents, un temps fous, ont été soignés par Harry depuis peu. Surnommé Fléreur par les Ombres, il est l'Héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle. Son Clan, le Clan du Tigre, est actuellement dans les mains de ses parents. Réparti à Gryffondor, il perd peu à peu sa timidité et sa gaucherie grâce à l'aide de ses amis.

**Joshua Ryan Féries** : incarnation de Neville en 1972, aussi utilisée en 1992. Il est un cousin d'Orpheo/Harry et a les yeux améthyste. Comme les autres, il a rencontré les Maraudeurs en 1972. Ses parents sont Leanne et Ryan et il étudie officiellement à Westhill avec Sylas.

**Garren Lomelly** : nom utilisé par Neville en 1992, pour certains courriers. Utilisé une seule fois pour le moment, lors de la rencontre avec Severus.

**Neville Perceval Pouffsouffle** : nouvelle incarnation de Neville parmi les Fondateurs. Cousin d'Helga, il garde son apparence première.

**Hermione Jane Granger** : née le 2 septembre 1980, elle est fille de moldus. Elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Très intelligente et aimant les études, elle est l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor. Surnommée Licorne parmi les Ombres, elle est pour le moment seule représentante de son Clan, le Clan des Licornes. Seule fille en 1992 à faire partie des Ombres, elle a bien l'intention de montrer ce qu'elle sait faire !

**Megara Sara Cassel** : incarnation d'Hermione en 1972. Elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux saphir. Elle est une des meilleures amies d'Orheo et est sensée étudier à Beauxbâtons. Très vite, elle s'est liée d'amitié à Lily Evans, Elena Potter et Sarah Jones. Orpheline, elle est sous la tutelle des Carolis. Megara est aussi son pseudonyme et apparence d'emprunt en 1992.

**Harmony Themis Serdaigle** : nouvelle incarnation d'Hermione chez les Fondateurs. Elle est une petite-cousine de Rowena. Elle garde son apparence de Megara, qu'elle préfère.

CLAN DES OMBRES :

**Sirius Orion Black :** évadé en 1991, il vit avec son filleul à Godric's Hollow. Marié à Katie White, il a deux filles, des jumelles, Vénus et Cassiopée, qui vivent avec leur mère en 1972. Par affection pour son filleul, Sirius a choisi de rester avec lui en 1992. Prisonnier en cavale, il sait mieux que personne quand Harry souffre de l'absence de ses parents et tente de lui rendre son enfance. Il a déjà menacé les Dursley mais compte bien terminer ce qu'il a commencé. En 1972, il est **Richard Michaël White** et en 992, il est **Sirius Orion White**. Membre des Ombres, il est l'actuel chef du Clan du Chien et porte le surnom de Patmol ou de Sniffle. Comme d'autres, il a mis son héritage en commun avec celui d'Harry, ce qui fait que le Clan des Ombres possède de nombreux repaires et richesses. Maraudeur de son état, il est amusé de savoir qu'il s'est déjà rencontré lui-même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

**Rémus Jack Lupin :** loup-garou de son état, il vit dans une maison surnommée « La Tanière », non loin de Godric's Hollow à laquelle elle est reliée. Marié à Sarah Jones, il a un fils, Eric. Bien décidé à surveiller Sirius et Harry et à les aider, il a choisi de rester avec eux en 1992 alors que sa famille se trouve en 1972. Comme Sirius, il n'en a pas fini avec les Dursley, surtout qu'Harry est aussi Orpheo, celui qui l'a sauvé de ses ténèbres et est devenu son premier ami véritable lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il est le confident de l'enfant et à été le premier à connaître la vérité sur le lien entre Voldemort et lui. En 1972, il est **Anthony Lycaon Carolis** et en 992, il est **Rémus Jack Carolis**. Membre des Ombres, il est chef du Clan des Loups et porte le surnom de Lunard ou de Moony. Il est aussi un Maraudeur, ce qui explique qu'il soit si proche de son lui enfant, afin de l'aider avec sa « maladie ».

**Severus Marcus Rogue** : professeur et Maître de Potions redouté à Poudlard, il est bien moins terrible qu'il ne veut le montrer. Mari d'Elena Potter, sœur jumelle de James, il est donc l'oncle d'Harry. Il a deux enfants, Sylvain et Tania. Ancien mangemort, ancien espion, il a sacrifié sa vie pour protéger les siens, ce que peu de personnes savent, même à présent. A cause de son travail et pour guider les amis de son neveu à Poudlard, il reste en 1992, sa famille restant en 1972. Il a donné à son fils le prénom de son meilleur ami à Poudlard sans savoir qu'ils ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne. Comme Sirius et d'autres, il a mis son héritage en commun et a accepté de donner asile à Draco et sa mère après leur pseudo-mort. En 1972, il est **Andrew Christopher Parker** et en 992, il est **Severus Marcus Parker**. Membre des Ombres, il est chef du Clan du Hibou mais refuse tout surnom. Officiellement, il était ennemi des Maraudeurs alors qu'il était leur ami depuis la cinquième année, même s'ils se fréquentaient déjà depuis leur première année. Il n'a pas encore rencontré son lui enfant.

**Katie Maeva Darren** : fille d'une famille de Sang-pur dont elle est la dernière héritière, elle a fait ses études à Serpentard. Ses parents sont morts durant sa quatrième année, ce qui lui a permis de crier haut et fort ses croyances. Femme de Sirius Black, elle est officiellement morte en 1981, le 31 octobre, alors qu'elle était envoyée avec ses amies en 1960. Elle y porte le nom d'**Elisabeth Julianna White** et a deux filles, Venus et Cassiopée. Elle est médicomage et enseigne son art aux enfants. Elle a de nombreuses connaissances sur les Peuples Oubliés ou Méconnus, comme les Elfes, et tente de leur rendre justice. Alors qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, elle s'est rencontrée elle-même sans le savoir et c'est cette rencontre qui va lui donner cette passion. En 992, elle est **Katie Maeva White**. Elle fait partie des Dryades (surnom donné par Rémus à leur pendant féminin), des Ombres et du Clan du Chien. Son héritage est passé dans le pot commun. Elle est enceinte d'un mois.

**Sarah Mary Jones : **fille de moldus, elle a fait ses études à Pouffsouffle avec le mystérieux Eric Carolis, son fils venu du futur. Epouse de Rémus Lupin, elle est officiellement morte le 31 octobre 1981, alors qu'elle était envoyée en 1960. Elle a un fils, Eric. En 1972, elle porte le nom d'**Anna Saya Carolis**. Elle travaille au département des Mystères mais, contrairement à la loi, elle ne respecte pas le silence, mettant les Ombres, et surtout Harry, au courant de ce qui s'y passe. Elle rêve de rendre leur honneur et leurs droits à toutes créatures. En 992, elle est **Sarah Mary Carolis**. Elle fait partie des Dryades, des Ombres et du Clan des Loups. Elle est la marraine d'Harry. Elle est enceinte de trois mois.

**Elena Cornelia Potter** : sœur jumelle de James Potter, elle est la tante d'Harry. Elle a fait ses études avec son frère à Gryffondor mais n'acceptait pas qu'il humilie qui que ce soit. Femme de Séverus Rogue, elle est sensée être morte depuis le 31 octobre 1981, comme son frère, mais a en réalité remonté le temps avec ses amies et son fils, Sylvain. Elle a également une fille, Tania, née en 1960. Elle y porte le nom de **Lena Diane Parker**. Elle travaille au ministère, au département de la Coopération magique internationale. Sa passion va à la magie orientale, qu'elle enseigne aux enfants. En 992, elle est **Elena Cornelia Parker**. Elle est membre des Dryades, des Ombres et du Clan du Hibou. Elle adore son neveu et aimerait lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite et n'a pas eu.

**Narcissa Elea Black-Malefoy** : fille des Black et ancienne Serpentard, elle a pourtant les mêmes idées que son cousin Sirius à leur sujet. Elle a tenté de leur échapper mais, malgré une période de bonheur pendant laquelle elle a rencontré Alexander Newton, sa famille l'a retrouvée. Elle s'est donc vue mariée de force à Lucius Malefoy à qui elle a donné un fils, Draco. Malgré sa haine pour son mari, elle adore son fils et veut son bonheur. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle retrouve Harry, elle lui demande de la faire passer pour morte avec son fils. Elle deviendra alors **Iris Andrea White-Newton**, en souvenir de l'homme qu'elle aimait et aime toujours. Ce nom, elle l'utilise aussi en 1972, passant ainsi pour la sœur de Sirius. Membre des Dryades, des Ombres et actuelle chef du Clan du Dragon, elle devient, en 992, **Iris Andrea Serpentard,** sœur adoptive de Salazar. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs eut recours pour cela à la magie du sang afin que son fils soit son véritable héritier. Elle parle donc à présent Fourchelang, comme son fils, mais ils l'ignorent tous deux. Une fois supposée morte, elle et son fils emménageront avec Dobby au Manoir Rogue. Elle espère ensuite pouvoir enfin avoir un métier.

**Franck Erik Longdubat/ Alice Chiara Longdubat : **lointain cousin de James Potter, Franck a passé plus de dix ans à Sainte-Mangouste avec sa femme suite à leur exposition prolongée au Doloris. Sauvés par Harry, ils sont déclarés morts et vivent sous l'identité de **Ryan Lucas Féries **et **Léanne Alicia Féries**. Nom qu'ils utilisent en 1972. Ils vont vivre dans une maison offerte par Harry (qui, avec l'argent des Ombres, en est capable) et reliée à Godric's Hollow. Tous les deux ont dans l'idée de reprendre leur ancien métier, soit Auror pour lui et infirmière pour elle. Membres des Ombres, ils sont à la tête du Clan du Tigre. Ils n'étaient pas membres des Maraudeurs ou des Dryades, ce qui explique qu'ils ne portent la Marque de Merlin que depuis peu. Ils ont aussi mis leur héritage en commun. En 992, ils sont **Franck Eric Pouffsouffle** et **Alice Chiara Pouffsouffle**, cousins d'Helga du côté de Franck. Alice est enceinte de deux semaines.

**Eric Remus Lupin** : fils de Remus Lupin et de Sarah Jones, il est né le 7 avril 1961 alors qu'il aurait dû naître en 1982. Etudiant à Pouffsouffle en 1972 sous le nom d'**Eric Anthony Carolis**, il est en partie loup grâce à son père. Membre des Ombres, il est aussi membre du Clan des Loups. Il a les yeux ambre de son père, qu'il métamorphose la plupart du temps pour éviter de se faire remarquer. En 992, il est **Eric Remus Carolis**. Il est un des Enfants de Maraude.

**Venus Andromeda Black / Cassiopée Lily Black** : filles jumelles de Sirius Black et de Katie Darren, elles sont nées le 15 mai 1961 au lieu de naître en 1982. Etudiantes de Serdaigle sous le nom de **Venus Anya White** et **Cassiopée Line White**, elles sont l'équilibre parfait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Membres des Ombres, elles font aussi partie du Clan du Chien. Elles sont toutes deux blondes aux yeux bleus mais prennent une apparence différente en 1972. Elles deviennent **Venus Andromeda White** et **Cassiopée Lily White** en 992. Ce sont des Enfants de Maraude.

**Tania Elena Rogue** : fille cadette d'Elena Potter et de Severus Rogue, elle est née le 29 janvier 1961 et non en 1982 comme cela aurait dû être. Sous le nom de **Tania Lena Parker**, elle étudie avec sa mère chez les Gryffondor. Elle est très câline et très enthousiaste, ce qui lui joue parfois des tours. Membre des Ombres, elle est aussi membre du Clan du Hibou. En 992, elle devient **Tania Elena Parker**. Elle est Enfant de Maraude.

**Sylvain Severus Rogue** : fils aîné d'Elena Potter et Severus Rogue, il est né le 20 janvier 1980. Avec sa mère, il a remonté le temps pour rejoindre 1960 et il est censé être mort le 31 octobre 1981. Il a la tête froide et empêche souvent à Tania d'avoir des ennuis ou de se rendre ridicule. Il est l'aîné des Enfants de Maraude, le sait et en est fier, ce qui fait qu'il prend son rôle très à cœur. A Serpentard sous le nom de **Sylvain Andrew Parker**, il est un an plus vieux que son père lors de ses études. Il l'a pris sous son aile et est devenu son premier ami. Il a appris récemment que son nom venait de ce même ami, soit lui-même. Membre des Ombres et du Clan du Hibou, il devient en 992 **Sylvain Severus Parker**.

ALLIES ET AMIS :

**Dobby** : le jeune elfe de maison a tout entendu des projets de sa maîtresse et a décidé de les suivre.

**Gripsec** : ami d'Harry, il leur permet d'agir à Gringotts sans avoir de problèmes avec le ministère ou autres, puisqu'ils sont censés être morts ou en cavale. Il leur donne aussi la possibilité de changer d'identité.

**Arad** : jeune Prince des Elfes, il possède de nombreux dons et est jalousé par son frère aîné Clymen, qui est devenu Roi des Elfes. Celui-ci a manigancé et est parvenu à l'envoyer en exil, obligeant le jeune Elfe à quitter son peuple pour voyager. Il a encore un frère, Thoron, et une sœur, Soraya. Il a la particularité d'avoir des cheveux d'argent et des yeux d'or et comme, tout Elfe, il vieillit lentement. Il a rencontré Orpheo en 1972 et a décidé d'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Il a voyagé ensuite vingt ans durant avant de revenir près de Poudlard et de rencontrer Harry en qui il a retrouvé avec surprise son ami d'autrefois. Il aime Elanore, ce qui est difficile vu que leurs peuples sont rivaux.

**Elanore : **Princesse des Fées, elle a été la première figure familiale d'Harry qui la considère comme sa grande sœur. Elle vit dans la Forêt Interdite avec son peuple et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré celui qu'elle aime : Arad. C'est elle qui raconte à Harry les étrangetés de la Forêt et ses inquiétudes à ce sujet.

**Langues-Fourchues**: **Leïa Patricia Romanov-Potter, Maximilien Benjamin Potter, Orion Procyus Black **et** Amanda Lucia Adams-Black** étaient étudiants dans la même promotion que Tom Elvis Jedusor, dont ils étaient les plus proches amis. Tout le monde les croit morts, mais ce chapitre prouvera qu'ils sont toujours bien actifs ! De leur cercle d'amis de la même promotion, on retrouve **Tristan Nichols, Saya Hensen **et** Ariane Malvira.** On ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus.

**Ménagerie de Godric's Hollow :** Harry a dans son domaine tout une série d'animaux. Il y a **Bianca**, le serpent de feu, sa première amie, celle qui lui a tout révélé sur son identité et son histoire. Elle lui a aussi appris le peu qu'elle savait sur la magie. Il y a ensuite eu **Hedwige**, sa chouette Harfang, qui lui apporte les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Parmi les volatiles, on compte aussi son phénix **Godric**, qui lui permet les communications entre les époques et lui a permis de retrouver Godric'Hollow, **Raven** son aigle et **Blanche **sa colombe. Il reste encore sa louve, **Lily**, qui lui a révélé son lien avec les loups, **Loki**, son Fenrir (animal ressemblant à un loup mais avec une marque caractéristique sur le front. Il a des pouvoirs magiques puissants qu'il partage avec son seul et unique maître, en l'occurrence ici Harry) et **Grey**, son chat. Mais connaissant Harry, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter !

CLANS, FAMILLES, TRIBUS ET ORDRES :

**Clan des Ombres **: Voldemort ayant rompu le fragile équilibre du monde et transgressé bien des interdits, les esprits du passé ont décidé d'intervenir par l'intermédiaire d'Harry. Déclaré mort par la société sorcière, Harry est devenu une Ombre parmi les vivants, rassemblant autour de lui d'autres personnes au destin similaire. Ce clan a pour but de rétablir l'équilibre et d'empêcher qu'une telle catastrophe se reproduise. Pour cela, ils seront entraînés par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes et par leurs alliés, dans différentes époques. Le Clan des Ombres est subdivisés en plusieurs clans, chacun ayant son attribution et ses domaines de prédilection, même si toute Ombre est censée en savoir le plus possible dans tous les domaines possibles.

**Clan des Hiboux : **clan de la famille Rogue. C'est le Clan de la Nuit, qui agit dans l'ombre et les ténèbres, usant pour la Lumière de pouvoirs et savoirs catégorisés « noirs » par le Ministère et bien des sorciers. Leurs domaines de prédilection sont les suivants : les Potions, la magie du Sang, les Enchantements (sans restriction) et toute capacité permettant l'espionnage, l'infiltration ou toutes choses de ce genre. Séverus Rogue est son actuel chef.

**Clan des Loups : **clan de la famille Lupin. C'est le Clan de la Sagesse, celui qui répare les erreurs autant que possible et qui use de connaissances non sorcières ou non conventionnelles. Leurs domaines de prédilection sont : la Magie Ancienne, les savoirs Moldus, les Enchantements et les Légendes ainsi que tout savoir permettant de régler les problèmes et comprendre les évènements. Rémus Lupin est son actuel chef.

**Clan du Chien : **clan de la famille Black. Clan de la Fidélité, il protège ceux qu'il aime. Leurs domaines de prédilection vont d'ailleurs dans ce sens : Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Duels (magiques et moldus), Guérison, Sortilèges. Sirius Black est son actuel chef.

**Clan du Dragon : **clan de la famille Newton (anciennement Malefoy). Clan de la Ruse, ses membres sont Héritiers de Serpentard. Leurs talents vont dans la Dissimulation, la Guérison, les Potions mais aussi la Politique, le Protocole et l'Histoire (principalement celle des familles sorcières). Ils parlent Fourchelang mais ne le savent pas encore. Narcissa Black (ou plus exactement, Iris Newton) est son actuel chef.

**Clan de la Licorne : **clan de l'Entraide, c'est le clan d'Hermione Granger. Il est le lien entre le monde des Sorciers et celui des Moldus. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le clan demande comme domaine de prédilection l'Etude des Moldus, les Légendes, l'Histoire de la Magie et du monde Moldu, les Enchantements et la Guérison. Hermione en est seule membre actuellement et est donc le chef. Leur don particulier, hérité de Serdaigle, est la Magie Mentale.

**Clan du Griffon : **clan du Courage, c'est le clan de Ron Weasley. C'est le clan du combat, des guerriers. Il demande des dispositions dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Duels (magiques et moldus), Arts Martiaux, Escrime, Equitation, Sortilèges et un peu de Guérison. Ron, seul membre actuellement, en est aussi le chef. Les membres de ce clan sont des combattants-nés, héritage de Gryffondor.

**Clan du Tigre : **clan de la famille Longdubat, c'est le clan de la Fraternité (sous-entendu : entre les peuples). Sous une apparente douceur, le clan peut sortir ses griffes pour protéger ses petits, ce qui explique leurs domaines de prédilection opposés : Guérison, Défense contre les Forces du mal, Botanique, Duels, Enchantements, Escrime, Soins aux créatures magiques, Arts Martiaux, Savoirs sur les Peuples Oubliés ou Légendaires. Franck Longdubat en est l'actuel chef. De Pouffsouffle, ils ont hérité le pouvoir d'agir sur la nature.

**Maraudeurs **: faut-il les présenter ? lol ! En fait, après leurs années à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs englobent les Potter, les Lupin, les Black (famille de Sirius, s'entend) et les Rogue. Puis, vinrent se greffer les Newton et les Longdubat (après leur réveil en 1992). Ne pas être surpris donc si je parle de Maraudeur pour Severus, par exemple.

**Dryades : **à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs avaient, non des rivaux, mais des « opposés » : un groupe de jeunes filles de maisons différentes qui travaillaient dur et tentaient de réparer les bêtises des Maraudeurs ou de les calmer. En faisaient partie : Narcissa Black, Sarah Jones, Elena Potter, Lily Evans, Katie Darren. Aujourd'hui, à l'exception de Narcissa, elles sont toutes mariées à un Maraudeur ou assimilé.

**Enfants de Maraude : **enfants des Maraudeurs, ils possèdent des pouvoirs provenant de la longue amitié de leurs parents et sont très liés, plus qu'un lien télépathique. Chacun d'eux a par exemple été touché plus ou moins fortement par la lycanthropie de Rémus Lupin. Eric, son fils, est carrément un demi-loup mais les autres ont tous sur eux une odeur de loup plus ou moins conséquente qui affecte leurs auras et permettent à de nombreux animaux de les accepter.

**Langues-Fourchues : **surnom donné au petit groupe formé dans les années 30 et 40 par des Serpentard et des élèves d'autres maisons. Surnommés ainsi par jalousie ou mépris des autres étudiants qui les appelaient « traîtres ». En faisaient partie : Tristan Nichols, Saya Hensen, Ariane Malvira, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Maximilien Potter, Leïa Romanov, Orion Black et Amanda Adams. Leur importance se découvre à partir de ce chapitre.

AUTRES INFORMATIONS :

**Les bijoux** : les Ombres possèdent tous des bijoux, dont un portant leur symbole (qui leur permet aussi de changer d'apparence entre autres pouvoirs). Harry a aussi une gourmette lui permettant de sentir le danger autour de lui ainsi qu'un bracelet aux nombreuses pierres dont il ne connaît toujours pas l'utilisation. Elle est en ce moment cachée sous un tatouage sur son poignet gauche. Il a aussi un médaillon représentant d'un côté les Maraudeurs de l'autre le blason de la famille Potter.

**La Marque de Merlin :** Aussi appelée le Sceau de la Confiance, elle est le pendant bénéfique de la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle offre des pouvoirs à son possesseur et en relie les porteurs, notamment par un lien télépathique. Les Ombres sont les seuls à la porter et Harry est le seul à savoir la graver. Elle se porte sur le poignet, comme un tatouage celtique, et n'est visible que quand les personnes ont une confiance justifiée et importante dans l'autre.

**Chapitre 26**

La nuit où tout à commencé : Halloween 1981.

Les ruines encore fumantes de Godric's Hollow formaient un spectacle désolant. Déjà, le dernier des Potter avait été emmené par Hagrid jusqu'à Dumbledore. Déjà Sirius avait été capturé par les Aurors. Déjà les familles Black, Lupin et Rogue avaient disparu…Déjà le monde sorcier avait repris des couleurs…

Mais pas pour la silhouette qui se tenait là.

Elle avançait vers les ruines à la recherche de toute trace prouvant que le sort d'Ancienne Magie lancé si longtemps auparavant dans l'appréhension de ce jour maudit avait porté ses fruits.

En entrant dans le vestibule, l'inconnu vit le corps étendu, sans vie, d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il n'avait pas à user de lumière, il savait bien de qui il s'agissait. Il s'agenouilla et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le front du défunt. Il y eu une douce lueur qui entoura sa main avant de s'étendre au corps tout entier. Quelques minutes plus tard, les couleurs revenaient sur les joues de l'homme étendu au sol. La lueur cessa et la silhouette, d'un geste, envoya l'homme désormais endormi dans la chambre conjugale. Puis l'ombre avança vers l'étage et la chambre d'enfant.

Un autre corps se trouvait là, un corps de femme sur le visage de laquelle on pouvait lire toute la douleur du monde, douleur pour un fils adoré. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'ombre refit sur elle les mêmes gestes que sur l'homme. Elle se releva ensuite et se rendit dans la chambre pour attendre leur réveil.

Il ne tarda pas.

L'homme fut le premier à sortir de l'inconscience. Il regarda tout autour de lui, perdu, puis comprit où il se trouvait. C'était leur chambre, à Lily et à lui. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout était flou pour lui.

- Etait-ce un rêve ?

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la triste réalité, monsieur Potter.

Sursautant, James se tourna vers l'ombre et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait là.

- Dame Leïa?

La femme eut un petit sourire triste. Dame Leïa était une femme âgée mais qui transpirait la sagesse et la douceur. Elle avait plusieurs fois rencontré James Potter depuis le jour où il avait avoué ses sentiments à Lily. D'ordinaire, elle ne quittait pas le manoir où elle vivait avec son mari et un autre couple et personne ne connaissait leur existence. C'était elle qui avait enseigné la Magie Ancienne à Lily.

- C'est bien moi, James…

- Que…Que faites-vous ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens de ri… Oh ! Voldemort !

Tristement, la femme acquiesça. Puis elle tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

- Ne vous en faites pas… Personne n'est mort… Voldemort a disparu. Grâce à vous, à votre fils et à l'amour que vous avez pour lui.

- Harry… Où est Harry ??

La femme devint très triste, ce qui effraya l'homme. Au même moment, Lily se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis son regard se posa sur son Professeur.

- Dame Leïa ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Venez, nous allons rejoindre le manoir.

- Mais… Harry…

La femme regarda son élève dans les yeux et Lily put y lire une grande tristesse qui l'effraya autant que son mari. Leïa lui répondit en quelques mots, quelques mots qui la rendirent heureuse avant de la faire tomber dans une profonde tristesse.

- Il a survécu… mais il a été envoyé chez votre sœur. Il ne pourra pas vous revoir.

- Mais… mais…

- Lily… Tout le monde vous croit morts. Et pour que l'histoire suive son cours, cela doit rester. Suivez-moi, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire…

Elle leur prit les mains et, dans un « pop », ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent dans un manoir ancien et très vaste. Ils étaient dans le salon où trois personnes assez âgées les attendaient. Deux hommes et une femme. C'était la première fois que Lily et James les rencontraient, ceux-ci se cachant d'eux lorsqu'ils venaient rendre visite à la vieille dame. Ils n'avaient jamais su pourquoi.

Leïa fit les présentations.

- Mes amis, voici Lily et James Potter. Les enfants, laissez-moi vous présenter mon mari, Maximilien Potter.

- Qu…quoi ? Pardon ?

L'homme eut un sourire.

- Tu as bien entendu, garçon. Je suis un cousin de ton grand-père. Et si tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi, c'est normal. J'ai quitté le monde avec mes amis et ma femme bien avant la naissance de ton père. Et je ne peux pas le blâmer de ne pas avoir parlé de moi. Tout le monde est encore persuadé aujourd'hui que je suis du côté de la magie noire… Bêtises ! La magie n'est ni blanche, ni noire !

James hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il se tourna vers Leïa qui continua les présentations.

- Et voici deux personnes dont vous avez peut-être entendu parler. Nos meilleurs amis, Orion Black et sa femme Amanda.

Lily eut un petit hoquet de surprise et Amanda sourit.

- Et oui… Orion est le grand-oncle de votre ami Sirius. Mais je pense que vous avez besoin d'explications…

- En effet, oui…

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils que Leïa leur indiquait, très surpris. Orion les regarda un moment puis eu un sourire triste.

- Il vous ressemble tant…

- Qui ? Qui donc, monsieur Black ?

- Appelez-moi Orion. Et je parle de votre fils, Lily…

- Harry ? Vous connaissez Harry ?

Maximilien eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Si nous le connaissons ! Mais qui ne le connaît pas, James ! Harry, Tristan, Orpheo ! Tous ! Tous des noms qu'il a pris à travers le temps !

James et Lily restèrent sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à assimiler les informations et encore moins à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Leïa tapa légèrement le bras de son mari.

- Tu vas trop vite, chéri !

Puis elle se tourna vers les jeunes gens.

- Je pense que vous avez besoin d'explications… Nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire mais nous allons vous révéler ce que nous savons. Tout a commencé pour nous il y a plus de cinquante ans…

Et les quatre anciens se mirent à raconter comment ils en étaient arrivés à quitter le monde sorcier, comment le Destin du monde de la magie avait tragiquement basculé. Ils étaient des personnages-clés de tout cela mais personne ne le savait.

- Il s'appelait Tristan Nichols. Un Sang-Pur, du moins si on croyait ses papiers. Il était orphelin et avait eu le malheur de se retrouver dans un des pires orphelinats moldus qui existaient. Dans ce lieu de misère, il avait rencontré un autre sorcier, un Sang-mêlé, du nom de Tom Jedusor…

Et les voix des vieillards poursuivirent, racontant comment les deux enfants s'étaient liés d'amitié, comment Tristan protégeait son ami, comment ils avaient appris à contrôler leur magie trop précoce. Ils formaient un tandem extraordinaire et luttaient ensemble contre l'adversité et contre le directeur qui les haïssait. Puis vint Poudlard, et tous deux furent répartis à Serpentard.

- Mais ce n'étaient pas des Serpentard comme les autres. Ils étaient ouverts, joyeux, et tentaient de se faire des amis, peu importait la maison. Malgré les regards des autres et les avis de nos parents, nous les avons rejoint. Nous formions un groupe soudé et tentions de réduire ces luttes intestines qui pourrissaient Poudlard. Nous étions si mal considérés que l'on nous a vite surnommé les « Langues Fourchues ». Nous étions huit : Leïa, Maximilien, Orion et moi, bien sûr, Tom et Tristan et enfin Ariane et Saya.

Et le temps passa…

Albus Dumbledore, professeur de Métamorphose, avait toujours un œil sur eux, mais c'était pour les aider quand ils avaient des problèmes. Leur groupe avait l'art de s'attirer des ennuis et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à vraiment leur en vouloir, car ce n'était jamais ni voulu ni dangereux. Et puis, il adorait Tristan et le considérait comme un fils, tout comme Tom.

Mais le bonheur ne dura pas.

Vinrent les années de guerre et les deux mondes, sorciers comme moldus, connurent l'horreur et la terreur. Grindelwald était puissant, bien trop puissant. Hitler aussi. Et vint le jour maudit où tout bascula.

- C'était en mai 1941. Lors de l'attaque la plus meurtrière de Londres. Tristan, Saya et Ariane avaient été demandés au Ministère pour leur permis de transplanage. A l'époque, on devait obligatoirement le faire à Londres et durant sa cinquième année, à cause du danger de Grindelwald. Une fois le permis reçu, ils devaient rejoindre la gare où le train pour Poudlard les attendait…

Mais ils ne devaient jamais revoir Poudlard.

Pour on ne savait trop quelle raison, ils avaient été retenus bien plus que nécessaire. La nuit était bien installée quand ils prirent la direction de la gare. Et les Allemands bombardèrent la ville. Une des plus bombes les plus meurtrières atteignirent la gare où ils venaient d'entrer.

On ne revit jamais les trois enfants.

- Tom était désespéré. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ariane et lui étaient ensemble et il avait prévu de la demander en mariage à la fin de leurs études. Tristan était toute sa famille, il était celui qui l'empêchait de commettre des bêtises… Saya était la petite amie de Tristan, qui espérait aussi la demander en mariage. Il sombra, et je pense que notre amitié fut la seule chose qui le retenait encore.

Mais lorsqu'une nouvelle attaque envoya les quatre amis à Ste-Mangouste, dans un coma magique, le barrage céda. Il se mit à haïr les moldus qui lui avaient tout prit : sa mère d'abord, puis son enfance, sauvée de justesse par Tristan, et à présent son frère, sa fiancée, ses amis.

Personne n'était plus là pour l'aider, l'arrêter. Lentement, il sombra dans les Ténèbres et, à la sortie de Poudlard, il disparut pour ne revenir qu'en tant que Voldemort.

- Nous, nous avons passé plus de deux ans dans le coma. Nous nous sommes éveillés peu avant son retour. Il ne l'a jamais su et nous, nous avons découvert l'horreur via les journaux. Nous avons demandé à le voir, à lui parler. Tout le monde nous prit pour des futurs Mangemorts et la famille de Maximilien nous rejeta. La mienne m'encensa, ravie de me voir revenir à leurs idées, mais je leur ai tourné le dos. Nous avons alors tous eu un étrange rêve qui nous révéla une étrange histoire.

Orion s'interrompit puis les regarda fixement :

- James, Lily, cet enfant, Tristan, notre meilleur ami, se nommait en réalité Harry James Potter.

Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre et Lily se mit à pleurer, n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais Amanda la rassura.

- Il n'est pas mort. Il a réussi à s'en sortir et à sauver les filles. Seulement, les règles du temps sont sévères et l'ont empêché de revenir à temps pour sauver Tom. Il nous a alors révélé la vérité. Quand il a eu… ou plutôt quand il aura 12 ans, il prendra une potion de rajeunissement pour venir à l'orphelinat. Il vivra tout cela et, une fois à Poudlard, pourra reprendre les nombreuses « vies » temporelles qu'il possède. Celle d'Harry James Potter et celle d'Orpheo Silver Knight, entre autres.

- QUOI ?????

- O…Orpheo ???

Orion eut un grand éclat de rire.

- Et oui ! Orpheo était votre fils ! Surprenant, n'est-il pas ?

Leïa poursuivit les explications :

- Tristan…enfin, Harry, nous a révélé ce qu'il se passerait cette nuit. Nous voulions l'aider, lui donner un peu de bonheur, alors, au risque de modifier l'histoire, nous avons utilisé la Magie Ancienne. Un _vitae exchangio_.

Lily poussa un cri :

- Un échange de vies ?? Mais… Ce charme demande à ce que deux vies soient sacrifiées volontairement pour en sauver deux autres !

Leïa eut un sourire très triste.

- Nous le savons. Et ils le savaient aussi…

James comprit alors. Il devint pâle comme la mort.

- Q…Qui ? Qui ?

Maximilien tendit un coffret à chacun des jeunes gens. Ils contenaient une lettre. Des testaments. En lisant les noms, Lily éclata en sanglots et James se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Oh Merlin…

Leïa hocha la tête.

- Ils étaient très malades, James. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Alors, quand nous leur avons parlé de vous sauver la vie, ils ont tout de suite accepté. Ils étaient radieux à la penser de sauver quelqu'un en mourant…

- Sephora et Damien…

Lily pleurait, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Damien était son frère aîné et Sephora était sa femme. Ils étaient tous les deux gravement malades, on ne savait trop pourquoi. Damien était moldu mais pas Sephora. Elle était une sorcière, une Sang-Pur.

Mais elle était aussi une Malefoy.

La sœur aînée de Lucius à laquelle les parents avaient refusé l'instruction…

La jeune fille qui avait fugué pour atterir près du lieu où vivaient les Evans.

Elle y avait recontré Damien à 15 ans, alors que Lily, 10 ans, ignorait encore qu'elle était sorcière. Elle ne le leur révéla que lorsque la lettre arriva. Tous l'avaient pris comme la meilleure des nouvelles et ils avaient fêté les sorcières. Pétunia, de deux ans l'aînée de Lily, en était jalouse car elle n'était pas sorcière.

Puis, Damien et Sephora s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et s'étaient mariés. Puis, ils avaient appris leur maladie et leur impossibilité d'avoir des enfants. Ils avaient alors choisi de vivre leur vie à fond et avaient tout plaqué pour voyager et vivre le peu de temps qu'ils avaient.

Et maintenant…

Amanda prit Lily par l'épaule.

- Ils seraient morts dans une semaine, de toutes façons. Leïa l'avait diagnostiqué. Ils sont morts heureux, Lily.

James, avalant douloureusement, posa la question qui lui brûlait la gorge :

- Et maintenant ?

Orion lui répondit.

- Et maintenant, vous avez le choix. Rester ici ou partir dans le temps, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de vos retrouvailles avec Harry. Si ce que je pense est juste, cela adviendra dans un peu plus de dix ans…

Lily et James hésitèrent un moment puis donnèrent leur réponse. Ils partiraient dans le temps mais feraient en sorte de laisser à leur fils des indices sur le lieu où ils seraient, comme la date.

* * *

8 avril 1972, Godric's Hollow.

Harry avançait en tremblant sur le chemin qui menait vers la demeure familiale. Il savait de source sûre que la famille Potter résidait actuellement dans le Manoir Potter, une immense bâtisse en Ecosse, et que cette maison avait été louée à un jeune couple dix ans auparavant. Il avança vers la grille et hésita. Devait-il entrer ou avertir de sa présence ? Préférant la prudence, il choisit d'entrer.

Harry regarda la demeure, quelque peu différente de celle qu'il avait rénovée. La ménagerie ne s'y trouvait pas encore et le jardin d'hiver n'était qu'une simple véranda. Il fit quelques pas mais un bruit dans les buissons proches le mit sur ses gardes. Il sortit sa baguette, se préparant à tout…. Et réceptionna dans ses bras une petite fille essoufflée par sa course.

Elle avait des cheveux auburn et un regard brun. Elle devait avoir environ six ans. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et ses joues étaient rougies par sa course. Harry l'observa un moment regarder derrière elle puis planter son regard dans le sien.

- Bonjour !

- Euh…Bonjour… Comment tu t'appelles ?

Toute fière, la petite fille fit une révérence gauche et se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Elisa. Elisa Evans. Enchantée….

Amusé, le jeune garçon lui fit une révérence impeccable et termina d'un galant baisemain.

- Moi de même, jeune demoiselle. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

La petite fille rougit mais lui fit un grand sourire. Elle était ravie qu'il l'appelle « demoiselle ». Soudain, un cri la fit sursauter :

- Ely !!! Ely, où es-tu ???

- Zut ! Papa ! Il faut pas qu'il me trouve !

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil puis eut une idée. Il possédait la cape d'invisibilité de son père, transmise par Elena. Il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu…

- J'ai une idée ! Viens !

Il la tira plus loin puis il les couvrit de la cape avant d'utiliser sur eux un sort d'insonorisation.

- Ooooh…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une cape d'invisibilité. Ton papa ne nous verra pas et il ne pourra pas nous entendre non plus, j'ai jeté un sort de silence.

- Waouh ! T'es fort ! T'es à Poudlard ? Papa, il dit que je suis trop petite pour y aller.

- Ton papa a raison. Il faut onze ans pour entrer à Poudlard.

La petite fille bouda un moment puis son regard s'éclaira en voyant son papa arriver et la chercher partout en jurant. Harry, en le voyant, sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Ilse tourna vers la fillette et cligna de l'œil avant de quitter la cape et le sort de silence.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, monsieur Potter ?

L'homme sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler…. Mais ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol de surprise.

- Que…Que...

Harry eut un petit sourire tendre devant sa surprise. Il y avait de quoi ! Il se mit à observer les alentours, un peu nerveux mais parvenant merveilleusement bien à le cacher. Il n'était pas à demi Serpentard pour rien ! Son ton calme était amusé et un peu rêveur…

- Godric's Hollow… Même dans mes idées les plus folles, je n'y avais pas pensé… Une idée digne du Maraudeur que tu es…

- Ha…Harry ? Merlin…

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Non, je ne suis pas Merlin… Mais je suis bien Harry…

Puis il observa l'homme estomaqué en face de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as réussi à discipliner tes cheveux ? Le changement est radical ! Comme la couleur aussi… Brun foncé… Ca te va bien… Par contre, tes yeux n'ont pas changé…

James était ému, incapable de parler. Il ne savait que dire ni que faire devant ce fils qui semblait plus âgé que ses presque douze ans. Harry le regardait, attendant une réaction, mais rien ne vint. L'enfant soupira et eut un sourire triste. James l'ignorait, mais il avait tant l'habitude du rejet et du pessimisme (gracieuseté Dursley) qu'il ne pouvait interpréter le silence de son père que d'une seule façon.

- Je suis heureux de te voir en pleine forme… Votre vie a dû être merveilleuse durant ces dix dernières années… Elisa doit être heureuse… Vous devez être des parents fantastiques…

Il tentait de les retenir, mais les larmes emplissaient sa voix au lieu de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas paraître si triste, si malheureux. Seulement, il avait rêvé d'autres retrouvailles. Son père ne bougeait pas et le regardait bouche bée, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Sachant qu'il craquerait bientôt, il fit demi-tour.

- J'ai été ravi de te revoir. Prend soin de toi, d'Elisa et de…enfin… de vous. A bientôt peut-être.

Il retira le sort de silence sur Elisa et avança vers la grille. Avant de la franchir, il dit à voix assez forte.

- Garde la cape, Elisa. C'est un cadeau de ma part… Au revoir.

Au moment où il allait passer la grille, un cri déchirant retentit :

- HARRY !!!!!

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir une femme aux cheveux auburn, presque roux, courir vers lui. Elle semblait essoufflée, portait une tenue débraillée. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Emeraude contre émeraude… Ils restèrent ainsi une longue minute puis la femme se jeta à son cou, le serrant tout contre lui alors qu'il pleurait.

- Harry… Harry, mon chéri…

- Ma…man... Maman!

Elisa choisit ce moment pour quitter la cape d'invisibilité et s'approcha des deux personnes, un peu surprise et très curieuse. James la vit le premier.

- Elisa ! Où étais-tu ?

Sans mot dire, surprise par la tournure des évènements, la petite fille lui montra la cape. La mâchoire de James tomba presque de surprise.

- La cape d'invisibilité… Je…Je l'avais donnée à…

Harry, qui avait tout suivi depuis les bras maternels, termina la phrase.

- A tante Elena. C'est elle qui me l'a donnée…

- Elena… Elena…

- C'est qui, Elena, papa ?

Harry se dégagea lentement et à contrecoeur des bras de sa mère et s'avança vers la petite fille, s'abaissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Elena est la sœur jumelle de ton papa. C'est ta tante.

- Une tante ? J'ai une tante ?

James s'agenouilla près des enfants, un peu remis du choc de voir son fils de retour.

- Oui, tu as une tante. Et tu as un cousin aussi…

- Un cousin ? J'ai un cousin ?

Harry eut un rire joyeux.

- Plus d'un, Elisa ! Et tu as des cousines, aussi… Et des oncles… Et plusieurs tantes…

James, amusé, poursuivit en riant.

- Et un grand frère !

Là, la petite ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle sauta dans tous les sens, les yeux brillants de mille étincelles de bonheur.

- Un grand frère ! Un vrai de vrai !! Il est où ? Comment il s'appelle ?

Lily s'agenouilla à son tour et prit son fils par les épaules dans une étreinte maternelle qui faisait presque pleurer Harry de bonheur.

- Mais ici, trésor… Il s'appelle Harry.

La bouche de la petite fille faillit se décoller puis elle sauta au cou du garçon.

- Grand frère ! T'es mon grand frère ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

Mais Harry était trop heureux pour répondre. Il riait et pleurait à la fois. L'étreinte fraternelle se fit familiale et tout le bonheur de leurs retrouvailles passa par ces simples gestes.


	27. Comptes à rebours

Et comme promis voici le chapitre de "Une Ombre parmi les Vivants"! Il se nomme "Comptes à rebours"... Pourquoi? Parce qu'il précède justement les réglements de compte de cette première année à Poudlard! Eh oui, plus que quelques chapitres et cette année sera finie...

J'ai bien fait attention à ne pas surcharger le récapitulatif cette fois: uniquement les informations nécessaires pour ce chapitre ou la compréhension générale! Ca vous plaît? Ou vous préférez la totale à chaque fois?

Pour la suite, voulez-vous que je la décrive (une fic par année) ou que je survole pour arriver au noeud de l'affaire? En clair, j'alourdis ou j'allège? Pour mieux vous expliquer: si j'allège, je prends trois chapitres par année environ jusqu'à la fin de la septième où tout se terminera. Pour les aventures qui vous intéressent, je ferais alors des One-Shots. Par contre, si je continue au rythme actuel, je vous fait trente chapitres par année!

Votre avis est le bienvenu, croyez-moi!

Bonne lecture!

Fustella.

RECAPITULATIF :

DANS CE CHAPITRE :

LES PERSONNAGES :

LES HERITIERS :

**Harry James Potter** : né le 31 juillet 1980, il a les cheveux corbeau et les yeux verts. Vainqueur de Voldemort le 31 octobre 1981, il en garde une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Suite aux manigances des Dursley, il n'a pas été admis à Poudlard. Officiellement mort le 29 octobre 1991, il vit désormais à Godric's Hollow avec son parrain Sirius Black. Il est très riche et a de nombreuses propriétés, toutes reliées à sa maison par un système de son invention. Parmi ses titres, on peut citer : Enfant de Maraude, Disciple des Grands, Héritier de Merlin et Prince de Poudlard. Ses plus grands pouvoirs sont le Fourchelang, le contrôle du Temps, les illusions et la métamorphose physique, qu'il utilise à profusion. Il est animagus depuis le début de 1992 et se transforme en un tigre blanc aux yeux d'or. On sait qu'il a d'autres formes mais il ne les a pas encore découvertes. Pour les Ombres, il porte le nom de Phénix. Il est officiellement le seul membre encore en vie du Clan du Phénix mais on sait que ses parents sont toujours en vie et qu'il a une petite sœur de six ans, Elisa Leïa Potter.

**Orpheo Silver Knight** : la plus célèbre incarnation d'Harry. Il a des yeux d'argent et évolue dans l'époque des Maraudeurs. Il a rencontré Rémus en 1972 et les deux sont très amis, chacun connaissant le secret de l'autre. Officiellement, il est très malade et n'a pas pu être accepté à Poudlard, aussi étudie-t-il avec ses oncles et tantes. Il a aussi rencontré les Maraudeurs un peu plus tard. On sait qu'il a marqué toute une génération, dont le Clan des Maraudeurs, mais on ne sait pas encore à quel point.

**Feng Shadow **: nom d'Harry en 1992, signifiant « Ombre du Phénix ». Il correspond avec Albus Dumbledore qui l'a pris en affection sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Albus répond à ses questions et lui tente de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard sans pour autant dévoiler ses sources.

**Draco Lucius Malefoy** : fils de la famille Malefoy, il est né le 3 mai 1980. Il a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Ami d'Harry et membre des Ombres, il a tourné secrètement le dos à son père et s'apprête à le quitter. Réparti à Serpentard, il n'y a pas encore de vrais amis, craignant de se dévoiler. Il est l'Héritier de Serpentard et porte pour les Ombres le nom de Dragon. Il est aussi l'héritier du Clan du Dragon, actuellement entre les mains de sa mère. Son désir en ce moment est de connaître la paix et le bonheur, soit d'être enfin enfant, même s'il sait être responsable et mature.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** : né le 28 mars 1980, il est le dernier garçon d'une famille de sept enfants qui en compte six. Il a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus. Ami d'Harry et membre des Ombres, il porte le surnom de Gryffon. Il est le seul membre en ce moment du Clan du Gryffon et est aussi l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Réparti dans la maison de ce dernier, il est moins bourré de préjugés qu'il ne le fait croire. Sa passion est le Quidditch.

**Neville Franck Longdubat** : né le 31 juillet 1980, il est un cousin éloigné d'Harry. Il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisette. Ses parents, un temps fous, ont été soignés par Harry depuis peu. Surnommé Fléreur par les Ombres, il est l'Héritier d'Helga Pouffsouffle. Son Clan, le Clan du Tigre, est actuellement dans les mains de ses parents. Réparti à Gryffondor, il perd peu à peu sa timidité et sa gaucherie grâce à l'aide de ses amis.

**Hermione Jane Granger** : née le 2 septembre 1980, elle est fille de moldus. Elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Très intelligente et aimant les études, elle est l'héritière de Rowena Serdaigle, bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor. Surnommée Licorne parmi les Ombres, elle est pour le moment seule représentante de son Clan, le Clan des Licornes. Seule fille en 1992 à faire partie des Ombres, elle a bien l'intention de montrer ce qu'elle sait faire !

CLAN DES OMBRES :

**Sirius Orion Black :** évadé en 1991, il vit avec son filleul à Godric's Hollow. Marié à Katie White, il a deux filles, des jumelles, Vénus et Cassiopée, qui vivent avec leur mère en 1972. Par affection pour son filleul, Sirius a choisi de rester avec lui en 1992. Prisonnier en cavale, il sait mieux que personne quand Harry souffre de l'absence de ses parents et tente de lui rendre son enfance. Il a déjà menacé les Dursley mais compte bien terminer ce qu'il a commencé. En 1972, il est **Richard Michaël White** et en 992, il est **Sirius Orion White**. Membre des Ombres, il est l'actuel chef du Clan du Chien et porte le surnom de Patmol ou de Sniffle. Comme d'autres, il a mis son héritage en commun avec celui d'Harry, ce qui fait que le Clan des Ombres possède de nombreux repaires et richesses. Il s'occupe d'ailleurs d'aider Harry avec les affaires du Clan. Maraudeur de son état, il est amusé de savoir qu'il s'est déjà rencontré lui-même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

**Rémus Jack Lupin :** loup-garou de son état, il vit dans une maison surnommée « La Tanière », non loin de Godric's Hollow à laquelle elle est reliée. Marié à Sarah Jones, il a un fils, Eric. Bien décidé à surveiller Sirius et Harry et à les aider, il a choisi de rester avec eux en 1992 alors que sa famille se trouve en 1972. Comme Sirius, il n'en a pas fini avec les Dursley, surtout qu'Harry est aussi Orpheo, celui qui l'a sauvé de ses ténèbres et est devenu son premier ami véritable lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il est le confident de l'enfant et à été le premier à connaître la vérité sur le lien entre Voldemort et lui. En 1972, il est **Anthony Lycaon Carolis** et en 992, il est **Rémus Jack Carolis**. Membre des Ombres, il est chef du Clan des Loups et porte le surnom de Lunard ou de Moony. Il est aussi un Maraudeur, ce qui explique qu'il soit si proche de son lui enfant, afin de l'aider avec sa « maladie ».

**Katie Maeva Darren** : fille d'une famille de Sang-pur dont elle est la dernière héritière, elle a fait ses études à Serpentard. Ses parents sont morts durant sa quatrième année, ce qui lui a permis de crier haut et fort ses croyances. Femme de Sirius Black, elle est officiellement morte en 1981, le 31 octobre, alors qu'elle était envoyée avec ses amies en 1960. Elle y porte le nom d'**Elisabeth Julianna White** et a deux filles, Venus et Cassiopée. Elle est médicomage et enseigne son art aux enfants. Elle a de nombreuses connaissances sur les Peuples Oubliés ou Méconnus, comme les Elfes, et tente de leur rendre justice. Alors qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, elle s'est rencontrée elle-même sans le savoir et c'est cette rencontre qui va lui donner cette passion. En 992, elle est **Katie Maeva White**. Elle fait partie des Dryades (surnom donné par Rémus à leur pendant féminin), des Ombres et du Clan du Chien. Son héritage est passé dans le pot commun. Elle est enceinte d'un mois.

**Sarah Mary Jones : **fille de moldus, elle a fait ses études à Pouffsouffle avec le mystérieux Eric Carolis, son fils venu du futur. Epouse de Rémus Lupin, elle est officiellement morte le 31 octobre 1981, alors qu'elle était envoyée en 1960. Elle a un fils, Eric. En 1972, elle porte le nom d'**Anna Saya Carolis**. Elle travaille au département des Mystères mais, contrairement à la loi, elle ne respecte pas le silence, mettant les Ombres, et surtout Harry, au courant de ce qui s'y passe. Elle rêve de rendre leur honneur et leurs droits à toutes créatures. En 992, elle est **Sarah Mary Carolis**. Elle fait partie des Dryades, des Ombres et du Clan des Loups. Elle est la marraine d'Harry. Elle est enceinte de trois mois.

**Elena Cornelia Potter** : sœur jumelle de James Potter, elle est la tante d'Harry. Elle a fait ses études avec son frère à Gryffondor mais n'acceptait pas qu'il humilie qui que ce soit. Femme de Séverus Rogue, elle est sensée être morte depuis le 31 octobre 1981, comme son frère, mais a en réalité remonté le temps avec ses amies et son fils, Sylvain. Elle a également une fille, Tania, née en 1960. Elle y porte le nom de **Lena Diane Parker**. Elle travaille au ministère, au département de la Coopération magique internationale. Sa passion va à la magie orientale, qu'elle enseigne aux enfants. En 992, elle est **Elena Cornelia Parker**. Elle est membre des Dryades, des Ombres et du Clan du Hibou. Elle adore son neveu et aimerait lui donner tout ce qu'il mérite et n'a pas eu.

**Lily Selena Evans Potter : **Mère d'Harry, elle est censée être morte le 31 Octobre 1981 mais elle a été sauvée de la mort grâce aux Langues-Fourchues et au sacrifice de sa belle-sœur, Sephora Arielle Malefoy-Evans. Elle a vécu durant presque onze ans à l'époque des Maraudeurs, presque coupée du monde, avec son mari, James Potter. Elle y a eu une fille, Elisa Leïa Potter. En 1972, elle se nomme **Tora Cennan**. Elle a retrouvé son fils depuis peu. Elle n'est pas membre officiel des Ombres mais fait partie des Phénix. Elle a été élève de Léïa Romanov-Potter et fut membre des Dryades.

**James Franck Potter **: père d'Harry, il est censé avoir perdu la vie le 31 Octobre 1981 mais il a été sauvé grâce aux Langues-Fourchues et au sacrifice de son beau-frère, le frère de Lily, Damien Gabriel Evans. Il a vécu avec sa femme durant presque onze ans à l'époque des Maraudeurs, presque coupé du monde. Il y a eu une fille, Elisa Leïa Potter. En 1972, Il se nomme **Caleb Cennan**. Il a retrouvé son fils depuis peu. Il n'est pas membre officiel des Ombres mais fait partie des Phénix. Il fut membre des Maraudeurs dans sa jeunesse.

**Elisa Leïa Potter : **petite sœur d'Harry, elle est née le 3 mai 1966. Elle a donc 6 ans actuellement. Très intelligente, elle n'a pas les dons que son frère a reçu par les liens qui reliaient les Maraudeurs et les autres. Elle adore son frère et a la sale manie de toujours s'échapper de la vue de ses parents, ce qui fait râler Lily car elle tend à ressembler à une vraie Maraudeuse. En 1972, elle apprend que son vrai nom n'est pas **Elisa Evans** mais **Elisa Potter** et découvre son histoire et celle de son frère, du moins en partie. Par sécurité, elle prend le nom d'**Elisa Cennan **devant les personnes étrangères à la famille.

ALLIES ET AMIS :

**Arad** : jeune Prince des Elfes, il possède de nombreux dons et est jalousé par son frère aîné Clymen, qui est devenu Roi des Elfes. Celui-ci a manigancé et est parvenu à l'envoyer en exil, obligeant le jeune Elfe à quitter son peuple pour voyager. Il a encore un frère, Thoron, et une sœur, Soraya. Il a la particularité d'avoir des cheveux d'argent et des yeux d'or et comme, tout Elfe, il vieillit lentement. Il a rencontré Orpheo en 1972 et a décidé d'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Il a voyagé ensuite vingt ans durant avant de revenir près de Poudlard et de rencontrer Harry en qui il a retrouvé avec surprise son ami d'autrefois. Il aime Elanore, ce qui est difficile vu que leurs peuples sont rivaux.

**Elanore : **Princesse des Fées, elle a été la première figure familiale d'Harry qui la considère comme sa grande sœur. Elle vit dans la Forêt Interdite avec son peuple et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré celui qu'elle aime : Arad. C'est elle qui raconte à Harry les étrangetés de la Forêt et ses inquiétudes à ce sujet.

**Langues-Fourchues**: **Leïa Patricia Romanov-Potter, Maximilien Benjamin Potter, Orion Procyus Black **et** Amanda Lucia Adams-Black** étaient étudiants dans la même promotion que Tom Elvis Jedusor, dont ils étaient les plus proches amis. Tout le monde les croit morts, mais ce chapitre prouvera qu'ils sont toujours bien actifs ! De leur cercle d'amis de la même promotion, on retrouve **Tristan Nichols, Saya Hensen **et** Ariane Malvira.** On ignore ce qu'ils sont devenus.

**Ménagerie de Godric's Hollow :** Harry a dans son domaine tout une série d'animaux. Il y a **Bianca**, le serpent de feu, sa première amie, celle qui lui a tout révélé sur son identité et son histoire. Elle lui a aussi appris le peu qu'elle savait sur la magie. Il y a ensuite eu **Hedwige**, sa chouette Harfang, qui lui apporte les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Parmi les volatiles, on compte aussi son phénix **Godric**, qui lui permet les communications entre les époques et lui a permis de retrouver Godric'Hollow, **Raven** son aigle et **Blanche **sa colombe. Il reste encore sa louve, **Lily**, qui lui a révélé son lien avec les loups, **Loki**, son Fenrir (animal ressemblant à un loup mais avec une marque caractéristique sur le front. Il a des pouvoirs magiques puissants qu'il partage avec son seul et unique maître, en l'occurrence ici Harry) et **Grey**, son chat. **Norbert**, le Dragon, vient de s'ajouter au nombre Mais connaissant Harry, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter !

CLANS, FAMILLES, TRIBUS ET ORDRES :

**Clan des Ombres **: Voldemort ayant rompu le fragile équilibre du monde et transgressé bien des interdits, les esprits du passé ont décidé d'intervenir par l'intermédiaire d'Harry. Déclaré mort par la société sorcière, Harry est devenu une Ombre parmi les vivants, rassemblant autour de lui d'autres personnes au destin similaire. Ce clan a pour but de rétablir l'équilibre et d'empêcher qu'une telle catastrophe se reproduise. Pour cela, ils seront entraînés par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes et par leurs alliés, dans différentes époques. Le Clan des Ombres est subdivisés en plusieurs clans, chacun ayant son attribution et ses domaines de prédilection, même si toute Ombre est censée en savoir le plus possible dans tous les domaines possibles.

**Clan des Hiboux : **clan de la famille Rogue. C'est le Clan de la Nuit, qui agit dans l'ombre et les ténèbres, usant pour la Lumière de pouvoirs et savoirs catégorisés « noirs » par le Ministère et bien des sorciers. Leurs domaines de prédilection sont les suivants : les Potions, la magie du Sang, les Enchantements (sans restriction) et toute capacité permettant l'espionnage, l'infiltration ou toutes choses de ce genre. Séverus Rogue est son actuel chef.

**Clan des Loups : **clan de la famille Lupin. C'est le Clan de la Sagesse, celui qui répare les erreurs autant que possible et qui use de connaissances non sorcières ou non conventionnelles. Leurs domaines de prédilection sont : la Magie Ancienne, les savoirs Moldus, les Enchantements et les Légendes ainsi que tout savoir permettant de régler les problèmes et comprendre les évènements. Rémus Lupin est son actuel chef.

**Clan du Chien : **clan de la famille Black. Clan de la Fidélité, il protège ceux qu'il aime. Leurs domaines de prédilection vont d'ailleurs dans ce sens : Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Duels (magiques et moldus), Guérison, Sortilèges. Sirius Black est son actuel chef.

**Clan du Dragon : **clan de la famille Newton (anciennement Malefoy). Clan de la Ruse, ses membres sont Héritiers de Serpentard. Leurs talents vont dans la Dissimulation, la Guérison, les Potions mais aussi la Politique, le Protocole et l'Histoire (principalement celle des familles sorcières). Ils parlent Fourchelang mais ne le savent pas encore. Narcissa Black (ou plus exactement, Iris Newton) est son actuel chef.

**Clan de la Licorne : **clan de l'Entraide, c'est le clan d'Hermione Granger. Il est le lien entre le monde des Sorciers et celui des Moldus. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le clan demande comme domaine de prédilection l'Etude des Moldus, les Légendes, l'Histoire de la Magie et du monde Moldu, les Enchantements et la Guérison. Hermione en est seule membre actuellement et est donc le chef. Leur don particulier, hérité de Serdaigle, est la Magie Mentale.

**Clan du Griffon : **clan du Courage, c'est le clan de Ron Weasley. C'est le clan du combat, des guerriers. Il demande des dispositions dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Duels (magiques et moldus), Arts Martiaux, Escrime, Equitation, Sortilèges et un peu de Guérison. Ron, seul membre actuellement, en est aussi le chef. Les membres de ce clan sont des combattants-nés, héritage de Gryffondor.

**Clan du Tigre : **clan de la famille Longdubat, c'est le clan de la Fraternité (sous-entendu : entre les peuples). Sous une apparente douceur, le clan peut sortir ses griffes pour protéger ses petits, ce qui explique leurs domaines de prédilection opposés : Guérison, Défense contre les Forces du mal, Botanique, Duels, Enchantements, Escrime, Soins aux créatures magiques, Arts Martiaux, Savoirs sur les Peuples Oubliés ou Légendaires. Franck Longdubat en est l'actuel chef. De Pouffsouffle, ils ont hérité le pouvoir d'agir sur la nature.

**Maraudeurs **: faut-il les présenter ? lol ! En fait, après leurs années à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs englobent les Potter, les Lupin, les Black (famille de Sirius, s'entend) et les Rogue. Puis, vinrent se greffer les Newton et les Longdubat (après leur réveil en 1992). Ne pas être surpris donc si je parle de Maraudeur pour Severus, par exemple.

**Dryades : **à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs avaient, non des rivaux, mais des « opposés » : un groupe de jeunes filles de maisons différentes qui travaillaient dur et tentaient de réparer les bêtises des Maraudeurs ou de les calmer. En faisaient partie : Narcissa Black, Sarah Jones, Elena Potter, Lily Evans, Katie Darren. Aujourd'hui, à l'exception de Narcissa, elles sont toutes mariées à un Maraudeur ou assimilé.

**Enfants de Maraude : **enfants des Maraudeurs, ils possèdent des pouvoirs provenant de la longue amitié de leurs parents et sont très liés, plus qu'un lien télépathique. Chacun d'eux a par exemple été touché plus ou moins fortement par la lycanthropie de Rémus Lupin. Eric, son fils, est carrément un demi-loup mais les autres ont tous sur eux une odeur de loup plus ou moins conséquente qui affecte leurs auras et permettent à de nombreux animaux de les accepter.

**Langues-Fourchues : **surnom donné au petit groupe formé dans les années 30 et 40 par des Serpentard et des élèves d'autres maisons. Surnommés ainsi par jalousie ou mépris des autres étudiants qui les appelaient « traîtres ». En faisaient partie : Tristan Nichols, Saya Hensen, Ariane Malvira, Tom Elvis Jedusor, Maximilien Potter, Leïa Romanov, Orion Black et Amanda Adams.

**Chapitre 27 **

_16 avril 1972, Gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ ._

Les vacances étaient terminées. Les étudiants s'apprétaient à reprendre le train en direction de Poudlard. Pour le Clan des Ombres, ces vacances avaient duré presque deux mois. Il y avait eu les deux semaines dans cette époque, en compagnie des trois maraudeurs et de leurs futures épouses, les deux semaines passées avec les Fondateurs et enfin les quatre semaines passées en 1992 (deux semaines à Godric's Hollow et deux autres dans leurs familles pour les enfants ou à la mer pour les Maraudeurs au complet). Autrement dit, six semaines de travail pour deux de repos complet.

Les Ombres de 1992 avaient déjà repris le Poudlard Express et reprit leur vie d'étudiants et à présent, c'était au tour ce celles de 1972 de rejoindre Poudlard et la routine si agréable après tant d'aventures en tout genre.

En effet, fidèles à leur réputation, les Ombres avaient vécu quelques aventures durant ce laps de temps passé à s'entraîner et à étudier. Il y avait eu l'attaque par des moldus enragés du village voisin en 992, alors qu'ils le visitaient. Ces moldus cherchaient des sorciers mais par chance ils n'en trouvèrent aucun.

Mais celle qui resterait dans leur mémoire, ce fut la nuit du 15 au 16 avril 1992, quand Norbert, le nouvel animal de compagnie d'Harry et nouveau Gardien de Godric's Hollow, était apparu en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch qu'ils venaient de créer. Ils avaient tous été réveillés en sursaut par ses groundement et appels. Heureusement, il était attaché et ce ne fut qu'un réveil désagréable. Le don d'Harry avait grandement aidé à l'adaptation plus que rapide du Norvégien à crête qui désormais était doux comme un agneau avec chacun d'eux.

Alors qu'Orpheo y songeait encore, un cri joyeux le fit sursauter une demi-seconde avant qu'un poids lui atterissait sur le dos.

Sous les regards ébahis de sa famille et de ses amis, une petite fille de six ans venait de le capturer et babillait joyeusement, toujours sur le dos du jeune homme.

- Ely ! Descend de là ! Tu me raconteras tes vacances après !

- Mais euh ! Pheo !

- Ely !

- D'accord, d'accord.

Et elle quitta son perchoir, au grand soulagement de son frère qui était un peu ennuyé de la voir.

En effet, il avait été décidé que les Potter ne se feraient connaître de personne, même les Ombres, car ils avaient un rôle important à jouer, rôle qui nécessitait le secret absolu. Ely avait été prévenue de la double identité de son frère et comme elle était assez intelligente, elle avait très vite compris ce qu'elle devait faire en croisant son grand frère. Mais elle n'était pas censée être ici !

- Pheo ! Bisou !

- D'accord, princesse ! _(il l'embrassa sur la joue, faisant glousser la fillette chatouillée par ses longs cheveux) _Comment vas-tu ? Où sont tes parents ?

- Euh…Ben…

- ELISA !!!

- Zut !

Orpheo la regarda, amusé.

- Tu t'es encore enfuie, princesse ? C'est une manie !

La petite regarda ses pieds, honteuse car elle sentait le reproche derrière ces paroles légères. Elle n'était peut-être pas une surdouée telle que son frère, mais elle était très intelligente, plus que la normale. Elle allait s'expliquer quand un couple assez fâché apparut quelques mètres plus loin, cherchant quelque chose…ou quelqu'un. Orpheo fut soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient modifié leur apparence… et rit en voyant Elisa se cacher derrière lui. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! Tout le monde les regardait d'un drôle d'air, surtout ses amis et sa famille.

- Ada ! Nana ! Elle est ici !

Aussitôt, le couple se tourna vers lui. En le voyant, ils se radoucirent quelque peu. Ils vinrent l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras. James était fier de lui. Il avait utilisé les mots elfiques pour Papa et Maman, langue dont ses parents ne connaissaient que quelques mots qu'il leur avait appris, dont ceux-là. C'était une manière de leur donner le nom qu'il voulait leur donner sans attirer l'attention.

- Orpheo chéri ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Tora, nous ne sommes partis qu'une semaine !

La voix du père d'Harry et Elisa était amusée. Sa femme pouvait être très démonstrative quand elle le voulait, et cela s'aggravait quand ses enfants étaient concernés. Elle méritait amplement son surnom de Tigresse qui lui avait donné son prénom d'emprunt (Tora signifie Tigre en japonais).

Elle leva son regard vers son mari et lui tira la langue de façon puérile.

- J'ai bien le droit de câliner Orpheo, non ? Après tout, il….

- Excusez-moi…

Lena s'était avancée, intriguée par ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui semblaient si proches de son neveu. Tora remarqua alors les gens qui les entouraient et elle se releva avec le sourire.

- Oh, bonjour ! Vous devez être une des Tantes d'Orpheo ?

- Oui, en effet. Je suis Lena Parker. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je me présente, Tora Cennan. Et voici mon mari, Caleb. Enchantée.

- Moi de même. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais comment connaissez-vous Orpheo ?

Caleb sourit et ébourriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Nous le connaissons depuis environ deux semaines. Orpheo a sauvé notre petite Elisa de la noyade et nous lui en sommes très reconnaissants.

Tout le monde eut des grands yeux à cette annonce. Orpheo crut bon de s'expliquer. C'était l'histoire qu'ils avaient mis au point afin qu'Harry ait la possibilité de rester en contact avec ses parents « au grand jour ». Il fallait donc convaincre sa famille, ce qui le blessait quelque peu. Il n'aimait pas mentir, et encore moins à ceux qu'il aimait tant.

- Ca date du début des vacances, quand les amis de mes cousins sont arrivés à la maison. Tu te souviens que je suis parti en promenade, oncle Andrew ?

- Oui, en effet.

- Et bien je suis arrivé près du lac. Il y avait une petite fille qui jouait sur le chemin de terre qui mène au kiosque du centre. Elle était toute seule. Elle n'a pas fait attention et elle est tombée dans l'eau. J'ai pas réfléchi et je suis allé la chercher. C'était Elisa.

- Notre fille a la sale manie de toujours nous filer entre les doigts pour aller s'amuser ou jouer des tours. Je me demande de qui elle tient ça… Hein, chéri ?

Elle fusilla son mari du regard. L'homme trouva soudain le train étrangement intéressant, ce qui fit pouffer Orpheo et quelques-uns des amis et cousins d'Harry. Les uns parce qu'ils s'imaginaient, adultes, réagir comme cela face aux bêtises de leur progéniture (et James Potter ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il avait raison !), les autres parce qu'ils tenaient de leurs pères l'attitude « Maraudeur ».

- Bref…. Ce jour-là, elle a profité d'un moment d'inatention et elle a filé le plus près de l'eau possible. Le temps que nous la retrouvions, Orpheo l'avait déjà sortie de l'eau et l'avait réanimée. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur ! Et malheureusement, ça ne l'a pas guérie de l'envie de vagabonder…

Son mari revint de son observation du train et termina l'histoire de sa femme.

- Nous avons invité Orpheo afin qu'il se sêche et se remette de ses émotions. Nous avons discuté et il est venu nous rendre visite jusqu'à la semaine dernière où nous sommes partis en vacances en France. Nous venons de rentrer par le train et nous vous avons vu… Ou plutôt, Elisa a vu Orpheo…

Et il lança un regard noir à sa fille qui se cachait autant que possible derrière son frère aîné. De noir, le regard devint amusé lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri et se prit pour une autruche en se cachant sous la cape du jeune garçon.

Andrew se tourna vers son neveu…

- Orpheo ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Géné, le garçon se tortilla sous les regards amusés des Cennan.

- Ben… Je voulais pas que tante Lena vienne me disputer… Elle arrête pas de dire de « pas faire confiance aux inconnus » et tout ça… Et puis, Oncle Rick était capable de me taquiner jusqu'à plus soif….

Cette dernière réplique fit rire tout le monde, jusqu'au concerné qui prit un air espiègle.

- Mais c'est ce que je vais faire… Tu vas entendre parler de cet acte d'héroïsme, mon petit filleul préféré !

- J'suis ton seul filleul !

- Justement !

Et les rires reprirent de plus belle. Ce furent les coups de sifflets du train qui les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ceux qui rentraient à Poudlard s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule tandis que les autres restaient sur le quai à les saluer.

Quand le train eut disparu de leur vue, Sarah Lupin soupira.

- Et voilà… Les vacances sont terminées…

- On les reverra pour les vacances d'été, Anna. Et puis, ne demande pas trop vite leur retour… Laisse-nous nous reposer avant d'affronter la marmaille surexcitée !

Tout le monde éclata de rire puis quitta le quai. Elena, curieuse de connaître les amis de son neveu, invita les Cennan pour la journée, à leur grande joie. C'était une manière pour eux de retrouver leur famille et leurs amis.

* * *

_17 avril 1992, Godric's Hollow._

Assis dans le jardin d'hiver de Godric's Hollow, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Sur une table près de lui étaient déposés en vrac journaux et lettres. Comme souvent, il avait passé le début de la matinée sur son courrier avant de s'atteler à ses occupations quotidiennes : s'occuper de sa ménagerie (nouvellement agrémentée d'un dragon), plancher sur les affaires courantes du Clan des Ombres avec l'aide de ses oncles et, pour l'après-midi, travailler sur les différentes matières qu'il étudiait.

Son regard tomba sur les lettres et Harry sourit. Ses amis ne l'oubliaient pas, eux ! Depuis leur rencontre, ils s'étaient échangés de nombreuses lettres. Certaines d'entre elles étaient un rapport circonstancié de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Ca le soulageait, en quelque sorte. Il avait l'impression d'être un peu là-bas, avec eux. Ils partageaient avec lui leurs peines et leurs joies, leurs coups de gueule et leurs fous rires. Ca lui faisait beaucoup de bien et ses Oncles, le voyant, lui faisaient également partager leurs souvenirs, histoires et anecdotes sur leurs vies, leur entourage ou simplement Poudlard.

Certaines choses pourtant attristaient Harry.

Il avait appris que Draco avait dû reprendre son attitude glaciale et méprisante face à ses nouveaux amis. Il avait des difficultés à supporter ses camarades, sauf Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, et encore plus de se retrouver seul, sans personne à ses côtés pour discuter sans protection, sans problèmes et sans risques. Car évidemment, pour la sécurité du jeune garçon, ses vrais amis et lui étaient obligés de se mépriser et de s'insulter quotidiennement.

_« Père est rassuré_, écrivait-il_, et ne cherche pas au-delà des apparences. Ils me croient tous un futur mangemort ! S'ils savaient… Mais si tu savais à quel point il est difficile pour tout le monde de s'écarter des rumeurs et réputations, surtout celles me concernant ! Je ne parviens pas à me faire des nouveaux amis ou copains, des gens que je pourrai fréquenter sans m'attirer les foudres paternelles. C'est dur. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il serait arrivé si nous ne nous étions pas connus avant Poudlard. Sans le drôle de rêve dont je t'ai parlé, je n'aurai sans doute jamais fait votre connaissance à tous et serait devenu comme mon père ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je dois continuer à agir comme cela… Si tu savais comme cela me répugne… »_

Harry plaignait sincèrement le jeune Serpentard. Il se souvenait que son ami avait eu un étrange rêve quelques jours avant leur rencontre, dans lequel il avait croisé un homme qui lui avait parlé et lui avait fait entrevoir certaines choses. Il s'était remis en question et avait fini par prendre la décision de ne plus suivre les traces de son père. Evidemment, il devrait faire semblant. Mais c'était sa décision, et c'était pour cela que pour la première fois il avait désobéi à son père pour rejoindre la bande d'enfant qu'il avait trouvée, cherchant le crapaud qu'il venait de ramasser.

Harry sourit. Draco avait décrit l'homme responsable du changement, et le Survivant n'avait eu aucun mal à y reconnaître leur maître Salazar Serpentard. Quand Draco avait rencontré son portrait et découvert que son Maître et l'homme de son rêve n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, il était resté sous le choc !

Salazar Serpentard… L'homme avait été si choqué d'apprendre que cette chose qui terrorisait la population se servait de leur lien de sang pour se faire des adeptes et clamait ses idées stupides comme étant celles du vénérable Fondateur.

Harry savait depuis longtemps que le mage noir n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait rien prouver mais il le **_savait._** Non, plus encore, il le **_sentait_**. Une des premières choses que Bianca lui avait apprises était la transe. Il pouvait ainsi ressentir la magie parcourir son corps et ainsi mieux la contrôler. Le Survivant avait alors senti comme une **_présence_**, un**_ lien_** entre lui et **_quelque chose_**. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de comprendre de quoi…ou plutôt de QUI il s'agissait.

- Décidemment, tu n'en as pas fini avec moi, Voldie… Mais après tout, c'était écrit, hein ? _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_ Raaah ! Pourquoi ??

Harry connaissait la Prophétie, et c'était pour lui un secret supplémentaire, un fardeau de plus sur ses jeunes épaules. Mais Harry savait que ce moment n'était pas encore venu. Seule la présence probable de son ennemi autour de l'école l'inquiétait.

- Pfff… Je penses trop, moi ! Si ça continue, mon crâne va exploser !

Il se secoua un moment puis porta son regard vers l'horizon où s'élevait le soleil.

- Encore une petite heure avant de s'occuper de mon petit monde…

Harry soupira mais un petit sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres en pensant à ce que ses parents lui avaient appris au sujet des Langues-Fourchues. Maximilien, Leia, Orion et Amanda préparaient en ce moment tout le nécessaire à son nouveau voyage et à sa nouvelle identité. Il était allé les voir la veille, à son retour du passé, et avait appris que son intuition était juste : il allait bel et bien rejoindre Tom dans le passé. Ses amis de l'époque ne lui avaient rien révélé de ce qui allait lui arriver et c'était pour le mieux.

Le seul ennui venait du fait qu'ils ne savaient pas d'où venait réellement Saya Hensen. Mais Harry avait sa petite idée à ce sujet… Restait à retrouver la concernée… Et à comprendre l'origine des petits sourires que ses parents et les Langues-Fourchues se lançaient dès qu'il parlait d'elle !

Des pas derrière lui le firent sortir de ses pensées et se retourner.

- Bonjour, Patmol!

- Salut, bonhomme ! Déjà debout ? Et moi qui pensais que je me levais tôt !

Harry lui sourit. La présence de son parrain lui faisait beaucoup de bien. S'il avait décidé de rejoindre sa femme et ses filles dans le passé, Harry n'aurait rien dit mais il se serait senti bien seul et bien triste. Pourtant, il aurait aimé que son parrain soit enfin innocenté, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir sortir en famille, avec Rémus, sans qu'il ne se sente mal et ne s'inquiète de se faire reconnaître malgré son déguisement et l'assurance de son filleul que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître.

Cette histoire d'innocence était d'ailleurs leur problème actuel. Ils devaient prouver l'innocence de Sirius, de préférence sans révéler la présence d'Harry. Cela avait été assez difficile à leur visite chez Ollivander. Malgré son déguisement, le vieil homme avait eu des doutes, confirmés au moment où Harry découvrit sa baguette : la jumelle de Voldemort ! Mais il avait compris et avait juré de garder le secret, même pour Dumbledore…

- A quoi penses-tu encore, Harry ?

- Hmm ? Oh, à plein de choses… Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de m'occuper de ma ménagerie…Salut, tonton !

Sirius sourit. Il adorait les surnoms que le garçon lui donnait.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te reposer un peu? Tu travailles toujours ! Quand t'amuseras-tu enfin ?

- Mais j'y pense, Patmol…J'y pense de plus en plus…Je dois d'ailleurs en parler avec Rémus aussi! J'ai une idée… Mais pour le moment, boulot boulot ! Bye !

Et il partit, laissant Sirius seul face à son déjeuner. Le prisonnier en cavale sourit en songeant à son « neveu » si particulier puis se remit à manger. Rémus, comme tous les matins, le rejoignit et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais principalement de leur petit Harry.

- Au fait, Mus, tu m'as jamais dit comment vous vous étiez réellement retrouvés, Harry et toi ?

Rémus eut un petit sourire et lui raconta, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, remontant dans sa mémoire jusqu'à ce jour d'août où il avait rejoint Harry à la Cabane Hurlante.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Comme il l'avait promis à Harry, Rémus s'était rendu au rendez-vous et avait trouvé le jeune homme qui contemplait la maison en ruine, l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il s'était retourné à son approche et le cœur du lycanthrope manqua un battement. Ces yeux… C'étaient les yeux de Lily, aucun doute ! Ils étaient doux, et confiants._

_- Bonjour, Lunard !_

_Ces deux mots l'avaient empli de joie et de chaleur. C'était bien leur petit bonhomme, celui qui balbutiait des « Lu'ar » à son premier anniversaire. Mais qu'il s'en souvienne encore était plus qu'il n'avait pu espérer._

_- Harry !_

_Ils s'étaient ensuite jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et avaient longtemps pleuré. Puis, ils avaient commencé à discuter. Rémus avait été très surpris par la maturité du garçon, et encore plus par ses décisions. Une Ombre… Au fond de lui, Rémus se doutait des raisons qui l'avaient conduit à une telle chose… mais il ne voulait pas accepter que leur petit faon soit en danger…Il avait assez connu de malheurs comme ça !_

_Depuis ce jour-là, ils s'étaient vu régulièrement à Godric's Hollow ou ailleurs. Il avait été plus que surpris en voyant ce que la maison était devenue grâce à Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, il était ravi de voir que le garçon tenait les promesses du petit bébé d'autrefois._

_Sans que personne d'autre que les Ombres ne le sache à l'époque, il était devenu en quelque sorte le tuteur d'Harry. Il savait déjà qu'une fois installé dans sa nouvelle demeure, il passerait la plupart de son temps à Godric's Hollow_.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

- Quand nous avons appris ton évasion, Harry était à Poudlard. Il est revenu en catastrophe ! Tu penses bien qu'il fallait qu'on te retrouve avant que tu ne commettes une bêtise pour rien.

- Pour rien, pour rien… Ils méritaient plus qu'une simple frayeur !

- Totalement d'accord avec toi…

Il y eut un silence puis Sirius reprit.

- Lunard ?

- Hmm ?

- Un petit tour dans le Surrey, ça te dit ?

Le lycanthrope eut un sourire machiavélique…

- Je me demandais quand tu me le proposerais…

Tous les deux se sourirent, complices, et quittèrent ensemble la maison après avoir averti leur protégé de leur sortie « Shopping ». L'enfant, occupé à discuter avec Norbert, ne s'interrogea pas sur cette idée surprise.

Sûrement une idée de Sirius.

* * *

_Forêt Interdite, même jour._

Elanore et Arad se tenaient près de la demeure de ce dernier, sur les hauteurs. Ils observaient Poudlard et discutaient de ce que leur ami humain avait découvert et de la décision qu'il avait prise.

- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant qu'ils n'agissent ?

- Trois jours. Ce sera la Pleine Lune.

- Et ce monstre ne découvrira rien ?

- Non. Severus Rogue et quelques autres vont faire diversion pour obliger une partie des professeurs, dont le traître, à quitter Poudlard en catastrophe.

- Comment vont-ils s'y prendre ?

La fée eut un petit sourire en coin et lui raconta le plan d'Harry, plan qui fit rire l'elfe.

- Je le reconnais bien là ! Et que fera-t-il ensuite?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait contacter Flamel. Godric's Hollow est depuis peu le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne voire du monde. Et avec la protection du Clan des Ombres, le mal sera vite écarté.

Arad eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Il reconnaissait bien là les méthodes de son jeune ami… ou devrait-il dire son vieil ami ? Bref, toute cette mise en scène lui ressemblait bien. C'était la meilleure des solutions, bien meilleure que toutes celles envisagées jusqu'ici par Dumbledore.

- Tu sais quoi, princesse ? Je pense que tous ces vieux sorciers devraient parfois éviter de surestimer les enfants et la puissance de leur imagination… Je suis sûr qu'un enfant doué et bien entouré n'aurait aucun mal à vaincre sans aide toutes ces protections… alors un mage rempli d'autant de magie négative !

- Hmm…Tu as raison. Dumbledore vieillit. Il a trop confiance en lui à présent. Il n'a pas vu Grindelwald agir, il ne l'a pas vu s'emparer de l'esprit de Tom et continue de croire qu'il a agi de son plein gré.

- Tu penses qu'Harry pourra sauver le pauvre homme ?

- J'en suis sûr… J'ai même une petite idée sur le moyen qu'il va utiliser pour cela…

- Et c'est ?

Pour toute réponse, l'Elfe se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. D'un simple effleurement, cela se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus passionné où transparaissait tout leur amour. C'était leur premier baiser et elle en resta pantelante.

- A…Arad !

- Le plus grand pouvoir de tous… l'amour… Un ingrédient principal de son plan… L'ingrédient qui illumine ma vie, aussi… Je t'aime, Eleanore…

La jeune Fée eut un sourire lumineux et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle se jeta au cou du jeune Elfe avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, Arad ! Oh oui je t'aime !

Malgré toutes leurs différences, les interdits et les distances… en cette nuit d'avril… deux cœurs s'étaient trouvés et s'unissaient à jamais….

* * *

_Poudlard, Repaire des Ombres, 20 avril 1992, 21h._

- Plus qu'une heure…

Ron s'étira en baillant et jeta un coup d'œil aux quatre autres Héritiers. Tous étaient prêts à l'action mais l'attente se faisait longue. Chacun tentait de s'occuper l'esprit et les mains afin de ne pas penser à leur mission de ce soir et à ce qui les attendait.

Car le moment était critique : ce soir, ils allaient tous les cinq prendre leur apparence d'Héritiers, une apparence qui les ferait ressembler aux Fondateurs et à Merlin. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient alors leur âge véritable, leur âge mental, et qu'ils seraient à l'image de leur puissance et de leurs aptitudes. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblerait.

D'un autre côté, il appréhendait aussi le moment… Ce soir, leur aventure serait autre chose qu'une fuite face à des moldus ou une période en Forêt Interdite sous la protection des Fondateurs ! Ils allaient affronter les protections qui entouraient la Pierre Philosophale, rien de moins ! Des protections créées par quelques-uns des plus astucieux ou plus grands sorciers de l'époque ! Ce ne serait pas une promenade de santé…

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient attendre 22H, heure du couvre-feu, pour agir. Severus allait à ce moment donner l'alarme et réveiller les professeurs en annonçant un problème à Pré-au-Lard : Sirius Black ! Un Sirius Black qui ferait face à un Rémus Lupin transformé mais qui, grâce à une création de Severus, Salazar, Draco et Harry, aurait pour la première fois contrôle total et agirait selon sa volonté.

Ca allait faire un sacré remue-ménage ! Sirius et Rémus avaient eu un sacré courage en demandant d'être la diversion pour les Professeurs et Dumbledore. Personne n'avait réussi à les en faire démordre et ils s'inquiétaient aussi un peu pour eux.

Pourvu que tout se passe bien ! Ils devaient passer devant Touffu, passer les protections, récupérer la Pierre, installer une alarme spéciale et activer leurs propres protections pour au moins ralentir la progression du traître… le temps qu'ils arrivent dans le lieu où aurait dû se trouver la Pierre…

- Ca ne sera pas de tout repos…

Enfin, 22h sonnèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand remue-ménage eut lieu dans Poudlard.

A 22h15, ce fut le silence…du moins un silence comme on en connaissait à Poudlard…

A 22h20, les cinq amis se tenaient devant la porte menant au couloir interdit du deuxième étage…

* * *

Alors? Votre avis? Vos idées? Reviews! 


	28. Surprises francaises

OUPSSSSSSSS!! Désolée du retard, mon ordi a fait des siennes et j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment...

Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 28 de cette fic ainsi que les nouveaux personnages... (eh oui, on me demande les 7 années complètes, donc j'étoffe!). Pas de récapitulatif cette fois, je n'en mettrai que quand vous me le demanderez, ce sera plus facile.

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

**Chapitre 28**

_Poudlard, Couloir Interdit du Deuxième étage, 20 avril 1992, 22h20_.

Les cinq enfants ne savaient pas trop ce qui les attendait, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps de reculer. Ils avaient eu la confirmation du départ de tous les professeurs de Poudlard et cette chance ne se reproduirait plus.

Avant d'entrer, chacun but une gorgée de la potion préparée tout spécialement par Séverus Rogue avec l'assistance de Salazar Serpentard. Elle devait leur donner une apparence plus agée, juste au cas où. Le sort sur leurs vêtements permit à ceux-ci de suivre leur croissance des plus rapides, car ils atteignirent en dix secondes une apparence de jeunes gens d'environ 18 ans.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'admirer, le temps passait. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où séjournait Touffu qui les accueillit avec un aboiement sonore et la gueule prête à mordre. Pourtant, aucun ne recula. Ils savaient que faire face à lui et Neville était le plus apte à agir. Il s'empara d'une flûte et se mit à jouer, endormant la bête et permettant le passage de ses amis qu'il suivit aussitôt.

Le sol qui les réceptionna était plutôt mou, ce qui les rassura… jusqu'à ce que Neville reconnaisse un Filet du Diable ! Heureusement, chacun d'eux savait comment s'en sortir et ils se calmèrent alors qu'Harry psalmodiait sa petite prière. Le résultat fut immédiat et la plante les lâcha.

- Faudra vraiment que tu nous apprennes ce truc, Harry !

Harry sourit face à l'engouement de l'Héritier d'Helga. Mais comme ils ne pouvaient traîner, ils avancèrent jusqu'à une pièce où des centaines de clés ailées volaient dans tous les sens. Appuyé au mur, il y avait des balais. Ce fut Hermione qui comprit ce qui était attendu d'eux et annonça le genre de clé qu'ils recherchaient.

- Une clé ancienne…en bronze… Assez grosse…

Harry se mit à inspecter les clés au-dessus d'eux. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la repérer et décida de se passer de balai : brisant l'enchantement, il attira la clé à lui d'un simple _Accio_. Les autres, habitués comme ils étaient à la puissance d'Harry, ne levèrent même pas un sourcil à la vue de ce sort qui avait brisé un des plus puissants enchantements qu'ils aient jamais vu, réalisé par un puissant enchanteur : Flitwick.

La pièce suivante était constituée comme un immense jeu d'échec qui fit pester le petit groupe : pas le temps pour les enfantillages ! Ron s'avança vers le jeu et étendit la main, rendant les pièces inoffensives.

Au regard de ses amis, il répondit par :

- Godric m'a enseigné comment rendre un enchantement ou une métamorphose inoffensive, avec ou sans baguette. Je ne maîtrise ce sort que depuis la semaine dernière.

Draco eut un sifflement appréciateur. Les Héritiers et leurs familles (surtout les enfants) avaient déjà commencé quelque peu leur formation avec les Fondateurs durant les deux semaines passées avec eux en 992 mais ils étaient loin d'avoir commencé l'apprentissage des sorts Maître. Or, ce que Ron venait de faire était exactement de ceux-là. Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'était sujet à la jalousie, chacun ayant son lot de particularités et de pouvoirs.

- Pas mal ! Faudra aussi qu'on le mette au programme !

- Godric en a l'intention, il me l'a juste appris à l'avance parce que les Jumelles avaient trouvé malin d'enchanter mes bonbons…

Au souvenir de Ron courant dans la Grande Salle du Poudlard de 992 après ses bonbons qui jouaient la fille de l'air, tous éclatèrent de rire en se rendant à la porte suivante, même Ron qui grogna quand même un peu. Pour la forme. Draco eut cependant une remarque qui les ramena au présent et à leur mission.

- N'empêche, vous avez vu la facilité qu'on a eu à passer ces protections ? On a peut-être des connaissances et un pouvoir au-dessus de la moyenne, mais Voldemort aussi. A quoi pensait Dumbledore, bon sang ?

Harry secoua la tête, un peu fataliste. Il aimait bien le vieil homme mais certaines de ses idées fixes l'agaçaient. Evidemment, il était d'accord avec lui… mais pas au point d'ignorer la plus élémentaire prudence ! Ils n'étaient peut-être plus en guerre, mais ils devaient rester en état d'alerte ! Elle pouvait toujours refaire surface, tant que Voldemort ne serait pas définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Par affection, il lui chercha quand même des excuses.

- Je l'ignore, il n'avait peut-être pas songé à l'existence d'un traître…

- Pourtant, tu l'as prévenu, Harry !

Que répondre à cela ? Ron avait raison… Dumbledore n'avait en réalité que peu d'excuses devant son manque de prudence. Cependant, il se devait d'être juste et de minimiser la chose : Dumbledore avait seulement occulté la pensée qu'un de ceux à qui il avait donné une confiance presque aveugle puisse être ce traître. Comment l'en blâmer ? Cela lui aurait fait un sale coup… Et pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité…

- Oui… mais il continue de faire confiance à ceux à qui il a demandé de l'aide pour ces protections… Le traître en fait partie, Severus nous a prévenus : il s'agit de Quirrell. Dumbledore lui fait aveuglément confiance.

Les quatre autres soupirèrent puis entrèrent dans la troisième salle. Un Troll des Montagnes s'y trouvait, montant la garde. Les cinq Ombres se regardèrent, attendant de voir lequel d'entre eux s'occuperait de lui, de préférence sans laisser de trace : inutile de laisser entrevoir quoi que ce soit à celui qu'ils voulaient piéger.

Ce fut Hermione qui trouva la solution : experte dans l'art des Sortilèges, Rowena lui avait enseigné quelques sorts des plus intéressants. L'un d'eux était un sort de Miroir : le Troll serait attiré par des illusions d'eux-mêmes et s'attaquerai à ces faux plutôt qu'aux vrais qui se dissimuleraient sous des sorts de dissimulation. Et de fait, cela fonctionna. Ils purent atteindre la porte sans encombre et Hermione fit céder le verrou sans aucun problème et sans aucune trace.

Restaient les protections de Severus et du Directeur.

Evidemment, ils n'eurent aucun mal pour le premier : Séverus leur avait fourni un flacon de la potion leur permettant de traverser les flammes. Ce fut le dernier qui les décontenança quelque peu. La salle était vide à l'exception d'un miroir au centre. D'étranges inscriptions étaient gravées au-dessus de celui-ci. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant à l'intérieur que Draco comprit de quoi il s'agissait :

- Euh, les gars ? Vous vous souvenez du miroir de Rowena Serdaigle ?

Harry lui répondit distraitement tout en continuant à chercher.

- Quoi, le miroir du risèd ? Quel rapport avec… Oh bon sang !

Il venait de réaliser ce que Draco venait de dire ! Il accourut aux côtés de son ami et plongea son regard dans le miroir. Ce qu'il y vit le stupéfia : son propre reflet lui fit un clin d'œil et mit dans sa poche la précieuse pierre qu'ils recherchaient. Aussitôt, la vraie pierre fut dans sa poche et tous accoururent pour l'admirer. Ils avaient compris assez vite quel objet attirait ainsi Voldemort mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vue.

- La pierre philosophale…

- Sacré Dumbledore… Il en a quand même dans le crâne…

Harry souriait doucement et la pierre lança ses reflets dans son regard et dans sa chevelure. Il releva la tête et regarda ses amis :

- Je pense que l'on a ce qu'on voulait. A nous de jouer, à présent. Vous savez quoi faire ?

Avec un sourire machiavélique, les quatre autres hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail. La pièce changea alors rapidement de visage : le miroir fut envoyé dans les appartements de Rowena Serdaigle, retrouvés comme les autres par les enfants quelques temps auparavant, des protections spéciales furent ajoutées, une fausse pierre fut déposée sur une table bien protégée au fond de la salle,… En fait, ils s'amusaient comme des fous à ralentir celui qui viendrait après eux !

Une fois leur petit jeu terminé, ils firent le chemin inverse, corsant les difficultés dans chaque salle, rajoutant des pièges et des entourloupes. D'accord, le traître devait arriver à la salle finale, mais ils n'allaient pas lui faciliter la tâche non plus ! Douce vengeance….

Enfin, ils furent de retour dans leurs quartiers. Chacun examina la pierre puis Harry l'enveloppa d'un papier kraft et quitta le château, le précieux trésor dans une poche…

* * *

_Quelque part en France, 21 avril 1992. _

Comme tous les matins, Nicolas et sa femme étaient attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Ce moment de la journée était pour eux sacré et leur petit rituel n'avait pas changé en plusieurs siècles. Seuls les ingrédients avaient changé, devenant plus variés.

Ils discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien quand un elfe de maison vint leur annoncer l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Intrigués, ils demandèrent à ce qu'il entre et vienne s'attabler avec eux car il devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour venir les voir si tôt dans la matinée.

Quand le visiteur apparut, ils restèrent sans voix : c'était un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, vêtu simplement mais avec classe, et qui respirait la noblesse et la bonté. Il salua ses hôtes d'une révérence parfaite et se présenta :

- Mes hommages, monsieur, madame. Je me présente : Feng Shadow, pour vous servir.

Remis de sa surprise, le couple le salua à son tour et le pria de se joindre au repas, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

- Dites-moi, monsieur Shadow, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'école ?

Feng eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

- Pour tout vous dire, je suis d'ordinaire des cours particuliers. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial alors ils ont été annulés, voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Pernelle Flamel leva élégamment un sourcil intrigué. Cet enfant, elle le sentait, n'était pas comme les autres. Et son sixième sens ne la trompait que rarement…

- Spécial ?

- En effet. J'ai été chargé d'une mission vous concernant.

Alors que le couple échangeait un regard surpris, l'enfant sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le leur tendit. Intrigués, ils l'ouvrirent…. Et restèrent sans voix devant la pierre rouge qui se présenta à eux !

- Mais… qu'est-ce que ?

- La Pierre Philosophale… Il a fallu à quatre étudiants de Poudlard et à moi-même en tout et pour tout une heure pour la récupérer, changer les protections et revenir. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ce serait une toute autre personne qui serait en possession de cette pierre à l'heure qu'il est.

Le couple avait blêmi. Ils levèrent la tête vers le petit garçon et comprirent qu'il était sérieux. Avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'enfant reprit :

- Il faut que je m'explique, je crois. Mes amis étudient à Poudlard et ils se sont rendus compte que quelque chose se passait. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour savoir qu'un objet était caché dans l'école et où exactement. Avec l'aide d'indices lâchés ici et là sans le vouloir par des personnes au courant, ils ont vite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ils m'ont tout raconté et nous avons compris de qui la Pierre était cachée.

Comme aucun des deux ne l'interrompait, penchés sur ses lèvres pour connaître la suite de l'histoire, il continua :

- Nous savions également qu'il y avait un traître à Poudlard mais Dumbledore ne l'a pas trouvé. Nous si. Alors quand l'occasion s'est présentée, soit hier soir, nous sommes allés vérifier les protections entourant votre création. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps. Et cela aurait été pareil pour Voldemort et son serviteur…

Voilà, le mot terrible venait d'être prononcé. Le couple était pâle comme la mort et ne savait quoi dire. L'enfant laissa passer un silence et poursuivit son histoire :

- Nous avons décidé de prendre la Pierre, de laisser un leurre à sa place et de renforcer toutes les protections. La Pierre m'a alors été confiée afin que je vous l'apporte en preuve.

Il y eut encore un long silence puis Feng acheva son récit :

- Je sais que ce que cette Pierre peut faire, ce qu'elle représente. Avec votre permission à tous les deux, je pourrai mettre cette Pierre en lieu sûr, dans un endroit auquel Voldemort ne pensera pas et où il ne pourra jamais l'atteindre. Voilà pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui.

Comme il s'y attendait, le vieux couple se reprit et se mit à le questionner. Ils n'étaient pas idiots et n'allaient pas laisser leur précieuse création dans les mains de n'importe qui ! Ce fut Nicolas qui se chargea de l'interrogatoire :

- Je veux bien croire que tu aies réussi à passer les protections, même si je suis très stupéfait. Cette Pierre en est la preuve. Seulement, nous ne te connaissons pas et nous ne savons rien de toi.

L'enfant sourit, il se doutait que ce serait la question première de ses hôtes. Il ne put manquer non plus le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait répondre. Les Ombres avaient décidé de ce que les Flamel avaient à savoir et il se conformerait à ce qui était prévu.

- Je comprends. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, comment pourrais-je faire mieux que le grand Dumbledore ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, c'est exact. Seulement, remarquez que je suis venu vous en parler après avoir pris la Pierre et que je ne l'ai pas gardée pour moi sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

- C'est un point pour toi mon garçon, mais je doute que ce soit suffisant.

- Je pense que le mieux serait de vous montrer l'endroit où je compte garder la Pierre. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

Après s'être consulté, le couple accepta. Ils étaient quelque peu rassuré par la jeunesse de l'enfant et ne pensaient pas qu'il puisse être dangereux. D'autant qu'il était entouré d'une douce aura resplendissant la gentillesse et la douceur.

Feng souffla dans son petit sifflet et Godric apparut. Un peu surpris mais rassurés tout de même (les Phénix ne viennent qu'aux gens purs et bons), les Flamel prirent une patte de l'oiseau et ils disparurent.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, même jour, deux secondes plus tard._

Ils réapparurent dans un petit bois, au centre d'une allée. Le petit garçon les emmena jusqu'à une grille en fer forgé marquant l'entrée d'un domaine assez époustouflant, plus par son charme que sa grandeur. Feng se tourna vers les deux adultes :

- Première protection : ces grilles ne s'ouvrent qu'à ceux qui ont la permission d'entrer. Observez plutôt.

Et il s'avança vers les grilles sur lesquelles était placé un blason. Il posa les mains bien à plat sur ce dernier et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Feng entra, vite suivi des Flamel.

- Ensuite, il y a un leurre. Si vous veniez voler ici, où iriez-vous en premier ?

Pernelle répondit aussitôt :

- Dans la maison, évidemment.

- Voilà pourquoi la Pierre ne sera pas cachée dans la maison. Suivez-moi.

Ils se rendirent alors dans le jardin, au bout duquel se trouvaient quelques arbres entourant un petit étang.

- Troisième protection : cet étang. Regardez bien attentivement ce que je vais faire.

Feng sortit un petit poignard de la ceinture et se coupa légèrement le doigt. Il trempa ensuite son doigt dans l'eau et un phénomène étrange se déroula sous les yeux surpris des deux adultes : l'eau se retira au milieu de l'étang et sur un étroit passage devant eux. Et là, au centre de l'étang, se trouvait un rectangle de pierre sur lequel était gravé un phénix. Une quatrième protection.

L'enfant se mit alors à siffler quelques mots dans la langue des phénix, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Décidemment, cet enfant était hors du commun !

La pierre se déplaça, laissant entrevoir un escalier de pierre menant au sous-sol. Ils l'empruntèrent une fois que leur jeune guide eut claqué des doigts pour allumer les flambeaux. Le couloir était décoré par des tableaux, statues, armes et gravures, ce qui étonna les visiteurs. Pour une fois, Feng ne leur expliqua pas les raisons de leur présence mais ils s'imaginèrent que l'endroit où ils allaient ne cacherait pas que la Pierre.

Enfin, ils atteignirent un cul-de-sac. Le mur était nu.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Encore une protection, et des plus amusantes. Elle est inspirée de la barrière menant au quai 9 ¾, à la gare de King's Cross. Touchez ce mur.

Ils le firent et rencontrèrent la pierre, froide et rêche.

- Maintenant, reculez un peu puis foncez dans le mur sans crainte aucune.

- Pardon ?

- Mais oui, n'ayez pas peur ! Je passe devant, vous comprendrez vite.

Il fonça dans le mur… et le traversa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! Les Flamel échangèrent un regard, amusés, et ils suivirent leur jeune ami.

De l'autre côté, ils trouvèrent une autre porte. Feng murmura le mot de passe :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

- Etrange mot de passe.

- Mais très bien pensé, mon chéri. Personne ne penserait à un tel mot de passe, surtout un voleur !

Souriant encore à l'intelligence du jeune garçon, ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire emplie de différents trésors bien rangés. Feng, tout sourire, se tourna vers eux.

- Je me doutais que j'aurai à vous montrer cet endroit, alors j'ai prévu un petit test. J'ai caché dans cette pièce une copie de votre Pierre, à l'endroit exact où je compte cacher la vraie. Pouvez-vous la trouver ? Je tiens à souligner que cette pièce est anti-magie. Les sorts ne fonctionnent pas !

Les Flamel acceptèrent, amusés par ce petit jeu qui leur plaisait énormément. Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail.

Ils cherchèrent des heures durant, ouvrant tout, fouillant chaque recoin, mais ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Finalement, ils durent s'avouer vaincus et sourirent en voyant le jeune garçon rire de joie.

- Vous êtes juste au-dessus, Madame Flamel !

- Pardon ?

Pernelle regarda à ses pieds et observa les dalles sur lesquelles elle marchait. L'une d'elle portait une marque profonde. Nicolas observa cette marque et fronça les sourcils.

- Un trou ? Non… c'est… Une serrure maquillée en crevasse !

- Oui, exactement. Ceci est l'avant-dernière des protections, une protection moldue qui plus est ! Voldemort hait trop les moldus pour y penser…

Il sortit alors de sa poche une clé en fer qu'il inséra dans la pierre, déclenchant le mécanisme qui fit lever la pierre, dévoilant une cavité au fond de laquelle se trouvait un coffret. Le garçon le prit et le tendit à Nicolas.

- Ouvrez donc, vous comprendrez vite quelle est la dernière protection mise en place.

L'homme obéit et tomba sur… du vide ! Le coffret était vide !

Devant l'ahurissement de l'alchimiste, Feng rit de bon cœur et reprit le coffret.

- Ce coffret est un coffret magique moldu, utilisé par les illusionnistes. Un jeu de miroir et un double fond permettent de faire croire à un coffret vide.

En effet, les miroirs donnaient plus de profondeur au coffret, ce qui faisait que personne ne pouvait penser à un double fond. Car quand le garçon ouvrit une petite cachette à l'arrière du coffret, une imitation de la Pierre Philosophale apparut ! Les Flamel étaient aux anges ! Nicolas était tellement impressionné qu'il revint au vouvoiement, plaçant ainsi le garçon en égal.

- Fantastique ! Mon cher Feng, je ne peux qu'accepter de vous confier mon trésor ! J'ai même une petite idée à vous proposer : pourquoi ne pas mettre la Vraie dans le double fond et la Fausse dans le coffret ?

- Excellente idée, Monsieur ! Je le fais de ce pas !

Et, prenant la Pierre tendue pas Nicolas, il effectua le changement, positionnant les miroirs comme il le fallait.

- Les Illusions Moldues… Je n'aurai jamais pensé à cela… Très intelligent de votre part…

- Merci monsieur. Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions remonter…

Il remit tout en place, coffret et dalle, reprit la clé et refit le chemin en sens inverse avec les adultes, remettant les protections en place. Avant d'atteindre l'escalier de pierre, il prit sa clé et la glissa dans la sacoche d'un mannequin de cire représentant un Guérisseur, sous les regards appréciatifs de ses compagnons. Puis, ils quittèrent enfin l'étang pour le domaine.

- Il est presque midi. Resterez-vous avec nous pour le repas ? J'ai certaines révélations à vous faire à présent que vous m'avez accordé votre confiance…

* * *

_Manoir des Langues-Fourchues, Ecosse, 21 avril 1992_

Dans le salon du manoir, cinq personnes discutaient. Quatre d'entre elles avaient environ 70 ans mais paraissaient bien moins. Leurs cheveux étaient grisonnants mais on pouvait encore voir leur couleur originelle. Ils avaient l'air vif et le temps n'avait pas eu raison d'eux. Le cinquième, assis bien au chaud dans un fauteuil avec un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains, n'atteignait pas le sol de ses petites jambes. Il n'avait pas encore 12 ans mais son regard était pareil à ceux des quatre doyens en face de lui. Un regard qui reflétait le fond de son âme, le regard d'un homme qui en avait beaucoup vu et qui savait qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de voir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait les voir. A chacune de ses visites, il se préparait à son voyage, à une vie bien différente de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà connues. Harry était une ombre, un mort pour la société, il était aussi un redoutable chef de clan malgré son très jeune âge. Orpheo était plus sociable, plus populaire. Il se contentait d'influencer des vies, de sauver des âmes. Il était plus enfantin, plus épanoui. Harrold était étudiant, un étudiant-mage sous la tutelle des plus grands sorciers du millénaire précédent. Il apprenait mais n'intervenait pas, du moins pas trop. Feng, au contraire, n'avait pas de vie, il n'existait que sur le papier. Mais Tristan…

Harry ne savait pas grand-chose de Tristan Nichols, car personne ne voulait trop lui en dire. Il ne fallait par risquer de tout faire exploser par un trop-plein de confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, ce qu'il savait se limitait à cela : Tristan avait été recueilli à trois ans par le même orphelinat qui accueillait déjà Tom Jedusor et (ce qui l'avait surpris) Saya Hensen, arrivée peu avant lui. Ils ont grandi tous les trois ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Ariane Malvira à 6 ans. Ce quatuor avait très vite compris leurs ressemblances et étaient devenus si soudés qu'ils parvenaient à tenir tête aux horribles responsables de l'orphelinat et à adoucir ainsi le traitement de leurs congénères moldus. A 11 ans, ils étaient entrés tous les quatre ensemble à Poudlard où ils s'étaient vite liés à Angela, Orion, Maximilien et Leia.

Ainsi étaient nées les Langues-Fourchues.

- Ils étaient orphelins, pourtant ils recevaient beaucoup de courrier, cela je m'en souviens parfaitement. Surtout toi, en fait. Je suppose que tu recevais ainsi des nouvelles de chez toi. Encore maintenant, je suis estomaquée par la manière dont tu parvenais à gérer toutes tes identités. Il faudra que tu m'expliques !

- Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de plus qu'Angela, sinon que nous avons eu nous aussi une influence sur les évènements à venir. Surtout nos familles. Autant Maximilien et Leia chez les Potter qu'Angela et moi chez les Black. Mais sans arriver à la cheville de l'influence d'Orpheo Silver Knight !

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il posa quelques questions précises sur les deux jeunes filles puis reposa son bol de chocolat chaud.

Il était temps qu'il aille les chercher.

* * *

_Beauxbâtons, 22 avril 1992_

Toute l'école était installée dans les gradins pour observer les deux équipes finalistes s'affronter au Quidditch. Les Emeraudes affrontaient les Rubis et le score était très serré. Le gardien des Emeraudes était un troisième année aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. Il volait librement, observant le match en attendant que le Souaffle vienne dans sa direction. Dans les gradins, il le savait, cinq regards l'observaient attentivement et il ne voulait pas les décevoir pour son premier match.

Brian Evans était un excellent gardien mais il n'avait jamais voulu entrer dans l'équipe, au contraire de son meilleur ami, Yannick Loiret. Ce dernier était le gardien des Emeraudes mais un grotesque accident à l'entraînement l'avait cloué au sol avec une jambe cassée. L'infirmière avait alors déclaré qu'il ne pourrait plus remonter sur un balai avant deux semaines. Yannick avait alors décidé de demander à Brian de le remplacer, ce qu'il avait bien dû accepter. Le jeune Loiret savait bien que son meilleur ami était bien plus doué que lui au Quidditch, surtout au poste de Gardien.

Et le voilà à présent sur son balai, à la place de son meilleur ami, à défendre les buts de l'équipe Emeraude.

Dans les gradins, il n'y avait pas que Yannick à l'observer. Il y avait aussi Eléa Evans, sa sœur jumelle, Selena Evans, sa petite sœur de 12 ans et Myriam Loiret, la petite sœur de Yannick, de 12 ans aussi. Tous les cinq étaient très proches, et pour cause ! Nicole Loiret, la mère de Yannick et Myriam, avait été la meilleure amie de la mère des enfants Evans avant d'être leur nourrice puis finalement leur mère adoptive. Aussi les cinq enfants avaient-ils été élevés ensemble, comme des frères et sœurs.

Ca ferait bientôt 11 ans que les Evans étaient morts, laissant derrière eux trois enfants. Ils s'étaient éteints dans leur sommeil, doucement, des suites d'une longue maladie. C'était sans doute pour cela que tout avait été préparé pour eux : testament, dons, famille. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus que quelques papiers que les Loiret avaient rapidement signés. Les Evans avaient gardé leur nom de famille, mais pour le reste ils étaient membres intégralement de la famille Loiret.

Alors qu'il arrêtait une nouvelle fois le Souaffle, le batteur des Rubis envoya un Cognard dans sa direction sans faire attention. La balle le percuta de plein fouet et il sentit une immense douleur sur le côté. Il se sentit lâcher son balai et tomber dans le vide… puis plus rien.

* * *

_- Du blanc partout… Ou suis-je ?… Oh non, pas l'infirmerie !_

Brian cligna des yeux et tenta de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il entendait des appels près de lui et savait qu'il s'agissait de ses trois sœurs et de Yannick. L'horloge indiquait 21h… Il était resté inconscient cinq heures…

- Ey, Brian ! Ca va ?

- Ou…Ouais, je crois. J'ai mal nulle part, juste un peu désorienté… Que s'est-il passé ?

- De quoi vous souvenez-vous, monsieur Evans ?

Ca c'était l'infirmière, Mme Medoc. Elle était sympa mais sévère quand il le fallait. En ce moment, elle semblait assez maternelle, presque…inquiète ? Mais que s'était-il passé, par Merlin ?

- Euh… Le match… Le souaffle…Le cognard. J'ai senti un grand coup, je me suis senti lâcher le balai…puis plus rien. Je suis tombé ?

Elea, encore pâle du choc, hocha vivement la tête.

- Tu es tombé la tête la première… Tu semblais évanoui… Et puis, à quelques mètres du sol, tu as commencé à rayonner et ta chute a ralenti. Tu t'es retrouvé couché sur le dos et tu as atterri en douceur sur le sol. Puis la lumière a disparu… Tu es tombé d'une hauteur de 20 mètres et tu n'as même pas une égratignure ! Même le coup de cognard n'a laissé aucune trace, comme si tu avais été soigné ! Pourtant, tu aurais dû avoir quelques côtes de cassées ! Mais rien !

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Elle avait vraiment dû avoir peur pour lui pour se mettre dans un tel état, elle si calme et si maîtresse d'elle-même. Yannick allait ajouter quelque chose quand une voix les interrompit. Une voix provenant d'un des rares portraits placés dans l'infirmerie, juste en face de son lit.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien eu ! Le gamin n'aurait jamais laissé Brian se blesser alors qu'il se trouvait là ! Ca ne lui ressemblerait pas !

- Dame Morgane ?

L'infirmière regardait le portrait avec de grands yeux surpris. Morgane n'était pas souvent dans son tableau ces derniers temps – allez savoir pourquoi ! – alors son retour accompagné d'une remarque pareille avait de quoi la surprendre. Mais la sorcière ne fit aucunement attention à elle. Elle s'adressa directement aux enfants.

- Simple curiosité, tu n'as rien ressenti durant ton évanouissement ? Pas de rêve, de voix ?

- Euh… Non, absolument rien.

- Ah ? Alors je suppose qu'il va trouver une autre méthode pour te contacter… C'est vrai que ta chute n'était pas prévue…

- Je n'aurai jamais osé interrompre un match de Quidditch, Morgane, et vous le savez très bien.

A cette voix, tous se tournèrent vers le lit d'où elle semblait provenir… et eurent un choc en voyant le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui y était assis, souriant avec amusement au portrait accroché au mur d'en face.

- Ah, te voilà mon petit ! Bravo pour ton sauvetage, c'était impeccable !

Le garçon fit un petit salut de la tête en remerciement puis se tourna vers Brian.

- Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur ! Heureusement que je me suis souvenu du cours de Tante Elena sur « les accidents du Quidditch et les sorts contraires ».

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh ! Quelle impoli je suis… Je suis… _(se tournant vers Morgane)_…Qui suis-je, au fait ?

Tout le monde resta choqué alors que Morgane éclatait de rire. L'enfant était prudent, c'était une bonne chose.

- Mme Médoc est digne de ta confiance, bonhomme. Je crois que tu peux lui parler sans crainte.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je me présente : je suis Harry James Potter !

Silence dans l'infirmerie… Mme Médoc secoua brutalement la tête.

- Impossible ! Le Survivant est mort il y a des mois de ça !

- Exactement ! Celui qui est mort, c'est _le Survivant_. Moi, je suis juste Harry Potter. Et je ne suis pas mort, j'ai juste… organisé ma disparition avec l'aide de ma famille et de mes amis. Ma VRAIE famille, s'entend…

- Qu…Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il le devait, tiens ! De nombreuses personnes voulaient sa peau, Voldemort le premier ! C'est en se faisant passer pour mort pour toute la communauté sorcière qu'il pourrait vivre et se préparer à ce qui l'attend !

Tout le monde regarda Morgane avec de grands yeux. Harry souriait, les yeux brillants de malice. Mme Medoc se reprit rapidement cependant.

- Oh…Je vois… Mais vous-savez-qui n'est-il pas mort ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit par un petit rire cynique qui surprit quelque peu l'infirmière. Comment un enfant si jeune pouvait-il avoir de telles expressions ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de douze ou treize ans !

- Oh ! Voldy est loin d'être mort ! Il a juste perdu son enveloppe corporelle et cherche à en trouver une nouvelle… Nous le retardons tant bien que mal, mais je ne serai pas surpris s'il finissait par atteindre son but ! Et à ce moment-là… nous devrons terminer définitivement le travail…

Son regard s'était fait plus dur, plus déterminé. On sentait en ce petit bout d'homme toute la force de volonté d'un adulte en pleine possession de ses facultés. Tout le monde en était surpris et l'infirmière la première. Elle avait rencontré beaucoup d'enfants durant ses quinze années ici, mais jamais un enfant n'avait ressemblé même de loin à ce garçon assis sur son lit.

- Oh… Mais…Pour quoi êtes-vous ici dans ce cas? Pourquoi nous dire … Vous auriez pu…

Le rire de Harry devint clair, gai et enfantin. Un rire qui lui donna son âge et qui lui valut un regard tendre de la part du portrait de Morgane. Elle adorait quand il reprenait son âge réel, même si cela ne devait durer qu'un fragment de seconde.

- J'aurai pu, oui. Mais j'ai mes raisons… Et si Morgane a parlé devant vous, c'est que vous faites partie de ces raisons, Mme Medoc…

La femme sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Connaissant les habitudes de ma famille, je me mets toujours au courant de la présence d'un représentant du corps médical à proximité… Et on dirait que j'ai eu raison…

Morgane éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Oh, mon garçon, tu as eu plus que raison ! Ceci dit, les Evans sont moins casse-cou que les Potter !

- Mais les Malefoy ont la même capacité que les Potter à s'attirer les ennuis !

Harry avait parlé tellement sérieusement que Morgane dut se retenir au cadre tant elle riait. Mais soudain, elle se figea avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- En parlant de Malefoy… Je crois bien qu'il m'appelle. Il doit vouloir savoir si Brian va bien… _(se tournant vers un Brian complètement perdu)_… Il s'est inquiété en apprenant ta chute, tu sais ?

Elle jeta un regard à Harry, au cas où il aurait un message à faire passer. Les Ombres savaient tous où Harry se trouvait et ils avaient reçu un message via leur miroir à double sens les informant de l'accident de Brian.

- Dites aux autres que tout va bien ici. Qu'ils ouvrent l'œil, surtout ! Nous ne voudrions pas manquer le spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgane lui sourit, salua les enfants, l'infirmière puis une dernière fois Harry avant de disparaître. Le jeune garçon quitta son lit et marcha un peu dans l'infirmerie, observant les différents portraits. Tous le saluèrent avec un sourire et il leur dit à chacun quelques mots avant qu'ils ne partent à leur tour vers une destination inconnue. Le tout sous les regards ahuris des cinq enfants et de l'infirmière.

Arrivant au dernier portrait, son sourire se fit rayonnant. Il s'agissait d'un couple aux traits chaleureux mais très nobles. Ils étaient moins connus que les autres portraits qui venaient de saluer le petit sorcier, mais Mme Médoc avait souvent discuté avec eux. C'étaient de grands guérisseurs mais ils avaient hérité de la mauvaise réputation de leur famille, ce qui les avait obligé à s'expatrier en France. Il s'agissait de Medea et Ulysse Malefoy.

L'enfant, cependant, ne semblait pas connaître cette réputation, bien qu'il soit anglais. A moins qu'il ne passe outre, ce qui était encore plus magnifique. En fait, il semblait vraiment et sincèrement heureux de les voir.

- Milady et Milord ! J'ignorais que vous aviez également votre portrait à Beauxbâtons !

Le couple lui fit un sourire et la dame lui fit même un clin d'œil en le saluant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, petit prince… Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- A merveille, comme vous pouvez le voir.

- Très bien ! Je suppose que tu es ici pour les petits ? fit-elle en désignant les enfants de la tête.

Ceux-ci, déjà perdus depuis un moment, ne comprenaient plus rien à tout ce qu'il se passait. Même Mme Medoc n'arrivait plus à garder son air assuré. Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant cela et répondit à la femme du portrait.

- En effet, Milady. _(puis, perdant son sourire)_ Je dois tout à Tante Sephora et Oncle Damien. Et même sans ça, j'accomplirai leurs dernières volontés. Les Evans et les Loiret ont un rôle important à jouer dans le futur de ce monde _(sourire ironique)_ et dans le passé par la même occasion…

Il se tourna, très sérieux, vers ceux qui le regardaient avec des yeux surpris et inquiets.

- Brian, Elea… C'est à vous que je m'adresse parce que vous êtes les aînés des Evans. Que savez-vous de votre famille ?

Elea, commençant à entrevoir un bout d'explication à tout cela, lui fit un sourire tendre et lui dit le peu qu'elle savait.

- Nos parents venaient d'Angleterre, ils se sont installés en France à leur mariage. Maman était une sorcière sang-pur, elle s'appelait Sephora mais on a jamais su son nom de jeune fille. Elle correspondait avec Nicole France depuis plusieurs années mais elles ne s'étaient jamais vues avant le mariage. C'étaient pourtant les meilleures amies du monde. Papa était moldu, il s'appelait Damien, Damien…

- …Evans… Oui, c'est bien ça… Et vous, les jumeaux, vous êtes nés en 1978. Selena a suivi en 1980. Mais tous les deux étaient très malades, ils le savaient. La naissance de Selena était presque un miracle… Je suppose que c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont pris leur décision…

Tout en parlant, Harry avait rejoint le lit où il était assis un peu plus tôt et s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Il semblait lointain, comme s'il se remémorait de vieux souvenirs. Ce qui devait être le cas, sans doute. Sa voix trahissait sa tristesse et les sanglots qu'il refoulait. Au fil de ses paroles, son discours se fit plus flou, plus décousu. Il ne semblait plus se souvenir de la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui.

- Oui, bien sûr… Ca doit être à ce moment… Ils connaissaient la date, évidemment… Leïa la leur a dit. Je suppose que j'ai bien dû leur dire pourquoi je pleurais tous les ans à cette date… C'est ma faute… Si… Si seulement je n'étais pas né… Rien ne se serait passé… Je… Bon sang, tout est ma faute….

A ce moment de son monologue, une voix forte se fit entendre. Une voix de femme.

- Harry James Potter ! Comment peux-tu seulement penser une telle chose !!

Vivement, Harry se tourna vers le tableau où Morgane se trouvait peu auparavant. Un couple venait d'apparaître et c'était la femme qui, outrée des paroles du jeune homme, venait ainsi de lui crier dessus. Elle avait des cheveux d'or et des yeux d'un bleu océan qui, comme dans les mers des tropiques près des côtes, pouvait devenir bleu-vert. Son compagnon avait les cheveux de couleur roux cuivré et les yeux ambre. Il regardait aussi Harry mais avait l'air plus triste que scandalisé. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête en les voyant.

- Penser que tout est ta faute ! Je n'ai jamais entendu une telle absurdité ! Tu entends ça, mon chéri ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et eut un petit sourire.

- Tu devrais baisser la voix, mon ange. Harry a usé de ses pouvoirs pour que personne n'intervienne, mais il ne faudrait pas que nous nous fassions prendre par des cris…

- Oui… Oui, tu as sans doute raison… _(se tournant vers Harry, soudain plus tendre)_ Excuse-moi, mon cœur…. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus mais t'entendre culpabiliser encore m'était insupportable…

Ce fut alors que les enfants sortirent de leur surprise et Brian fut le premier à parler.

- Maman ? Papa ?

Les portraits levèrent alors leur regard vers les cinq enfants et tout particulièrement les trois Evans. Sephora eut les yeux pleins de larmes en les voyant.

- Bonjour, mes chéris…

- Maman ? C'est toi ? Mais… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Quelqu'un peut-il enfin nous dire ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ah ? Harry ne vous a encore rien dit ?

- Je… Je crois que je me suis encore égaré, tante Sephy…

La femme sourit avec douceur à cet enfant qu'elle appréciait tellement et qui semblait soudain intimidé. Le rouge avait coloré ses joues et il détournait le regard, gêné de s'être laissé allé devant un public, surtout un public inconnu…

- Eh bien…. Nous allons nous en charger, alors… Après tout, c'est par notre histoire que tout commence, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier, comprenant l'interrogation muette de son regard, secoua la tête. Puis, il se tourna vers l'infirmière.

- Mme Medoc, l'histoire est longue et vous concerne aussi un peu. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous permettre de poursuivre cette discussion dans vos appartements ? Nous serions plus à l'aise… Et je crois qu'à cette heure, il n'y aura plus beaucoup de malades.

L'infirmière accepta et conduisit les six enfants dans son salon, son appartement étant attenant à l'infirmerie. Les portraits apparurent aussitôt dans un cadre qui ornait la pièce.

Ce fut Sephora qui commença.

- Vous êtes bien installés ? Dans ce cas, je commence…. _Il était une fois…_


	29. Enfin rassemblés

Hello!

ME FRAPPEZ PAS! D'accord, c'est un groooooooooos retard, mais j'ai des excuses! Si si, je vous assure! Non, pas de crise blanche, mais plutôt beaucoup de boulot, peu de temps et surtout une constatation stupide: je me suis laissée emporter par mon histoire, donc je dois reficeler le tout pour que le tout reste cohérent. Apparement il l'est pour vous, donc je respire. J'avais écrit tout un long chapitre 29 mais j'ai dû le jeter: ca partait vraiment dans tous les sens!

Donc, petit chapitre pour vous remercier de votre patience, et un appel général: suis-je toujours cohérente? Y a-t'il des questions non répondues, des incohérences ou même - ca pourrait m'aiguiller - des éléments que vous voudriez que je développe (genre: les Maraudeurs, leur points de vue, les Dryades, les Langues-Fourchues actuelles, la famille Potter, etc...). N'hésitez pas à me le dire!

Bonne lecture, encore merci et pardon pour l'attente

Fustella

**Récapitulatif rapide pour CE chapitre:**

_NB: l'âge est donné selon l'année et non les dates. Si le perso est né en 1980 et qu'on est en 1992, il aura 12 ans, peu importe le mois du chapitre._

Mme Médoc - infirmière à Beauxbâtons

Sephora Malefoy Evans et Damien Evans - Soeur jumelle de Lucius et frère aîné de Lily. Décédés pour sauver les Potter. Ont vécu en France. Trois enfants: Brian, Elea (jumeaux, 14 ans) et Selena (12 ans), à Beauxbatons tous les trois.

Yannick (14 ans) et Myriam Loiret (12 ans) : enfants de la famille adoptive des enfants Evans.

Langues-Fourchues: groupe d'amis ayant vécu au temps de Tom Jedusor et qui ont suivi de loin les évènements tout en intervenant de temps à autres.

Licorne: surnom d'Hermione Granger

Godric: phénix d'Harry

Bianca: serpent de Harry

Elena Potter (12 ans): soeur jumelle de James Potter. Futur épouse de Séverus Rogue. Gryffondor.

Tania Parker (11 ans) - vrai nom : Tania Rogue. Fille de Severus et Elena. Vit avec son frère Sylvain, sa mère, ses tantes et ses cousins en 1972. Gryffondor.

Sylvain Parker (12 ans) - vrai nom: Sylvain Rogue. Frère de Tania. Serpentard.

Sarah Jones (12 ans): future épouse de Rémus. Pouffsoufle.

Katie Darren (12 ans): future épouse de Sirius. Serpentard.

Venus et Cassiopée White (11 ans) - vrai nom : Venus et Cassiopée Black. Jumelles. Filles de Sirius et Katie

Orpheo Silver Knight (12 ans) : nom d'Harry en 1972

Dryades: groupe d'amies en 1972. Antithèse des Maraudeurs (au sens large).

**Chapitre 29 **

****

_Beauxbâtons, appartements de Mme Médoc, 23 avril 1992, 2h du matin _

Harry souriait doucement face aux enfants et à l'infirmière qui lui faisaient face. Sephora, Damien et lui venaient de tout leur déballer. Tout, depuis les évènements d'Halloween 1981 à l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale en 1991-92, en passant par les faits de 992, 1940 et 1972. Un peu choqués, ils étaient actuellement entrain d'assimiler la réalité de tous ces faits. Pour les Evans, le plus dur d'entre eux était le pacte qui unisait leurs parents aux Langues-Fourchues : pour les remercier de leur sacrifice, ils leur avaient offert la possibilité d'avoir des enfants malgré leur maladie.

- Je vous propose d'aller dormir. Vous devez digérer toute cette histoire avant que je vous explique ce qui est attendu de vous.

Les autres acceptèrent, encore plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Les étudiants rejoignirent leurs dortoirs mais Mme Médoc resta encore un moment :

- Harry… Je ne comprends pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans. Je ne descends de personne, je n'ai aucun talent particulier.

L'enfant sourit

- Vous avez un cœur, Mme Médoc. Et un esprit ouvert. Dans notre recherche d'alliés et d'amis, nous ne rejetons aucune personne. Et une personnalité comme la vôtre, alliée à vos connaissances médicales, ne seront pas de trop, je vous assure. De plus, quelque chose me dit que vous aurez aussi un rôle à jouer. Après tout, comme dit si bien Maître Merlin, « l'histoire, comme la vie, est un livre dont on écrit les pages, les passées sont écrites, les présentes s'écrivent et les futures restent à écrire ». Qui nous dit que dans ces pages passées vous n'avez pas vous aussi écrit quelques lignes ? Vous me comprenez ?

Toujours un peu surprise, la femme hocha la tête. Harry sourit en réponse puis se leva.

- J'ai encore beaucoup à faire…à commencer par bien dormir ! Nous nous reverrons demain soir, Madame… J'espère que vous accepterez ma proposition d'amitié. Licorne serait ravie de vous compter parmi les membres de son Clan, j'en suis certain…

Puis il siffla, appelant à lui Godric qui l'emmena vers sa chambre dans le manoir des Potter, laissant derrière lui une infirmière encore quelque peu décontenancée par tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir.

_Godric's Hollow, 23 avril 1992, 16h _

Assis derrière son bureau, Harry Potter réfléchissait. Depuis midi, il tentait de rassembler toutes ses « cartes », comme il aimait les appeler. Chaque personne liée à lui (ou qui le serait bientôt, il l'espérait) était représentée par une carte semblable à celles que l'on trouve dans certains jeux de rôles.

Chaque tas rassemblait les membres d'un même Clan, à l'exception de trois. Le premier rassemblait les personnes qui étaient alliées sans être une Ombre et le deuxième comprenait celles qu'ils allaient devoir sans aucun doute affronter. Quant au dernier, il était composé de celles qui devaient encore être réparties

Silencieusement, la porte s'ouvrit et Rémus entra. Il soupira en voyant l'enfant si concentré sur des tâches auxquelles il n'aurait même jamais dû penser à un tel âge. Il décida de lui donner un coup de main avec son apparent problème. Puisque que Sirius était on-ne-savait-trop-où (probablement à un endroit où il pourrait se faire voir, éloignant les regards de Poudlard) et que les Longdubat / Féries emménageaient, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider en ce moment.

- Harry ?

L'enfant leva le nez de ses cartes.

- Oui, oncle Mus ?

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire et je pense que l'avis d'une personne plus âgée pourrait t'être utile.

Le regard du plus jeune s'éclaira et le cœur du loup-garou se pinça. Il avait eu raison. Son neveu avait besoin d'aide mais il ne voulait pas déranger et demander de l'aide.

- Merci, tonton.

- Allez, gamin. Mets-moi au parfum…

Le jeune garçon lui indiqua le tas qu'il tenait en main.

- Je cherche à bien les placer dans mon jeu.

Le lycantrope haussa un sourcil.

- Jeu ?

Harry rit, un rire enfantin qu'il n'avait pas souvent.

- Je préfère présenter ça comme un jeu. Bien sûr, je sais que ce n'en est pas un mais… Ca me relaxe d'une certaine façon. Et puis, je crois que sinon, je deviendrai fou…

Son regard se fit très triste et Rémus ne put que le prendre dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer, se maudissant lui-même. Il aurait dû venir bien plus tôt ! Ebourriffant légèrement la tignasse noire, il ne fit rien pour le calmer. Harry devait pleurer et se laisser aller. Se retenir ne lui ferait que du mal.

- Tu…tu sais, Lunard, je vais bientôt partir et je sais que ma vie ne sera pas drôle. Mon pire cauchemar va devenir réalité. J'ai tellement peur. Je sais que je ne serais pas seul, que Cassioppée m'accompagnera et qu'Elea nous rejoindra un peu plus tard… Que je vais probablement avoir un « frère adoptif»… Mais j'ai peur quand même. L'orphelinat… Rien qu'à lire les rapports que j'ai trouvé au sujet de celui-là, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur… Mais j'ai pas le droit de reculer, hein ? Alors j'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur non plus… Je…Je….

Et les pleurs reprirent, brisant quelque peu le cœur du loup-garou.

- Shh, shhh, mon bonhomme… Ne dis pas de bêtises… Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, moi aussi j'aurai peur, même à mon âge… Et j'ai peur pour toi.

Il plongea son regard ambre dans celui plein de larmes du petit enfant qui tremblait dans ses bras.

- Harry, n'oublie jamais que tu es un être humain. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Je… Je voudrais trouver un moyen de t'aider. Un moyen d'apaiser ta tristesse. Peut-être… peut-être peux-tu emmener Bianca avec toi ?

Le jeune garçon sourit. Oui…Oui, la présence de Bianca lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

- Dis, Lunard… Dans le rapport sur l'orphelinat, on parlait de sorties, hein ?

Un peu surpris, le maraudeur hocha affirmativement la tête… avant de comprendre où son neveu voulait en venir.

- Tu… Tu voudrais que nous profitions de ces moments-là pour venir te voir, c'est bien cela ? Maintenant que nous pouvons voyager dans le temps par nous-même…

Le sourire de l'enfant fut tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour prendre sa décision. Evidemment, qu'ils iraient ! Ils pouvaient même devenir les correspondants des quatre enfants ! Comme ça, ils pourraient les emmener un peu partout en vacances, en famille.

Il fit part de cette idée un peu folle au jeune garçon dont le visage s'éclaira soudainement, avant de s'emparer d'un morceau de parchemin.

- Allez, gamin, mettons sur papier toutes les idées qui nous viennent pour vous remonter le moral et nous permettre de rester en contact !

- D'accord ! Et puis, c'est marrant, mais ce sera comme si vous pouviez d'une certaine façon assister à ma croissance. C'est pas toi qui disait que tu aurais tout donné pour la voir ?

Les yeux du lycanthrope s'éclairèrent davantage encore et ils se penchèrent tous les deux avidement sur le problème qui se présentait à eux.

Ca promettait d'être intéressant…. Et extrêmement amusant…

_Poudlard, 2 mai 1972_

Le temps était exceptionnel et tous les étudiants en profitaient pleinement, malgré l'approche des examens de fin d'année. Même Lily Evans avait décidé d'étudier dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un vieux saule, plutôt que de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Les Maraudeurs jouaient une partie de Bataille explosive quelques mètres plus loin mais, pour une fois, elle trouva leur bruit assez rafraîchissant.

Soudain, une ombre apparut au-dessus de son livre. Elle releva les yeux pour tomber face-à-face avec Elena Potter. Tania Parker se trouvait quelques pas derrière elle.

Les trois filles de Gryffondor étaient extrêmement proches et, avec Sarah, les jumelles et Katie, elles formaient un groupe aussi soudé que les Maraudeurs, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Pourtant, il lui semblait que Vénus, Cassiopée et Tania leur cachaient certaines choses. Il leur arrivait parfois d'avoir de drôles de réactions ou d'étranges commentaires. Comme le jour où elles avaient joué à imaginer leur future. Jamais elle ne les avait vues si tristes, presque au bord des larmes.

- Lily, ça te dirait de promener un peu ? Tu n'as pas bougé d'ici depuis plusieurs heures, tu devrais te dégourdir un peu les jambes…

- C'est que je dois étudier, Elena, il faut que…

Mais Tania la coupa :

- Il n'y a pas que les cours qui sont importants, Lily. Ta santé l'est aussi et tu ne lui feras aucun bien comme ça. Pourtant, tu sais ce que disent les moldus à propos du rythme de travail, hein ? Quand on étudie, il faut faire une pause toutes les deux heures environ. Sinon, tu vas te rendre malade.

La rousse eut un petit sourire. Tania avait l'art pour la faire obéir. Chacune de ses remarques atteignait Lily au cœur. Ce devait être de famille, car chaque membre de la famille Parker – White – Carolis – Knight-etc avait l'art de la toucher, plus ou moins fort. Il semblait que les autres personnes attachées à eux ressentait cet étrange pouvoir sur leurs cœurs et esprits. Et celui qui possédait le plus ce pouvoir sur eux, c'était sans conteste Orpheo Silver Knight, l'étrange et pourtant si gentil orphelin si solitaire. Lily avait souvent trouvé dans ces yeux d'argent une flamme qui la décontenançait. Une flamme de solitude, de tristesse et de sagesse. Et à chaque fois, allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait envie de pleurer. Son cœur semblait se tordre quand son regard se perdait dans les nuages et qu'il perdait toute trace d'enfance pour faire apparaître comme une grande douleur.

La seule personne, mis à part les cousins, qui semblait comprendre cet étrange garçon, c'était Rémus Lupin. Quand il voyait Orpheo dans cet état, il venait toujours le voir pour discuter un moment… ou bien il restait là et ne disait rien, posant la main sur son épaule ou le serrant contre lui. Comme s'il lui disait silencieusement « Je suis là, ne sois pas triste ».

Parfois, Lily se surprenait en constatant qu'elle semblait connaître le jeune garçon aussi bien que ses cousins, alors qu'elle ne l'avait rencontré que deux semaines durant les vacances de printemps. Pourtant, elle se sentait extrêmement proche de lui, au point qu'ils étaient devenus correspondants. Elle savait ainsi qu'il se préparait en ce moment pour un nouveau voyage avec ses Oncles qui semblaient avoir décidé que le meilleur moyen pour lui enseigner était de l'emmener avec eux.

A bien y penser, cette méthode d'apprentissage pourrait faire du jeune garçon un sorcier des plus … intéressants….

Tout en marchant et discutant avec ses amies, elle pensait encore à cette étrange famille et à son impact flagrant sur leurs vies. Sans elle, elle serait probablement un rat de bibliothèque solitaire, exclue des autres pour son goût des études et du règlement. C'était Tania qui avait adressé la parole la première à la timide fille de moldue qu'elle était en septembre, c'était elle qui lui avait présenté Elena et l'avait fait sortir de son cocon. C'était elle encore qui avait commencé à l'obliger à s'amuser et qui l'avait emmenée vers ceux qui étaient aujourd'hui ses amis.

Même si James et les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment lourds et qu'ils lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Sauf peut-être Rémus.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir bénéficié de leur influence. La timide Sarah, presque invisible même parmi les Pouffsouffles, avait commencé à se relaxer et elle n'avait plus peur d'exploser de rire ou de dire ou faire quelque chose de complètement stupide, juste pour les faire rire. Ils étaient aussi les seuls à pouvoir freiner les ardeurs des Maraudeurs quand même Rémus avait échoué. Ils tentaient de leur dégonfler les chevilles, ce qui était une tâche presque surhumaine.

Mais leur plus grand exploit avait été de réunir des élèves des quatre maisons dans une amitié assez ambiguë. « Amitié » était un terme étrange pour évoquer le lien qui les unissait tous. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se battaient toujours autant, mais il y avait à présent comme un début de complicité, une étrange compréhension qui s'était installée. Comme par exemple le fait que les Maraudeurs avaient tracé tacitement une limite à ne pas dépasser lorsqu'ils s'attaquaient à Severus Rogue, Katie Darren et Sylvain Parker. Plus encore, ils semblaient en avoir délimité une règle pour ce qui en était des attaques contre un Serpentard en général. Les blagues étaient calculées en fonction de la personne, même dans une blague collective. Ainsi, la veille, Lucius Malefoy s'était retrouvé avec une peau rouge vif alors la douce et timide Narcissa Black avait simplement vu ses cheveux passer du blond à un bel argent, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Par contre, sa sœur Bellatrix, si cruelle rien qu'avec avec les mots, avait vite compris pourquoi tout le monde riait en voyant ses cheveux : ils étaient devenus d'un vert foncé et étaient collés en de longues mèches mouvantes et ondulantes. Comme des serpents. Elle était devenue Médusa !

En pensant à Narcissa Black, Lily se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Katie Darren la veille. Apparemment, elle était la future épouse de Lucius Malefoy et rien que cette idée lui faisait horreur. Elle semblait si différente de la plupart des Serpentard !

Cela lui donna une idée et elle se tourna vers ses deux compagnes, interrompant leur discussion sur le dernier tube sorcier du moment.

- Dites les filles… Vous pensez quoi de Narcissa Black ?

Elena leva un sourcil surpris devant cette question mais Tania eut encore une de ces réactions spéciales. Elle sourit, un sourire de pure tendresse et affection, avant de répondre :

- C'est quelqu'un de très bien. Une fille digne de notre amitié, si c'est ça que tu veux nous demander.

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent en entendant que son amie avait déjà compris où elle voulait en venir. Elena les regarda étrangement.

- Narcissa Black ? Attendez, vous savez bien de qui on parle, là ?

Tania haussa un sourcil devant la suspicion de sa future mère et attendit. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui allait suivre.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- C'est une Serpentard

Tania contra aussitôt :

- Mon frère aussi. Et nous savons que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des futurs criminels. Regardez Katie et Rogue !

Un peu troublée et embarrassée par son argument – argument qu'elle-même aurait rejeté s'il était sorti de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, Elena chercha d'autres excuses.

- Une Black !

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Un, elle a pas choisi d'en être une. Deux, Sirius est un Black et il est notre ami. Trois… Croyez-moi, elle donnerait tout pour leur échapper.

Les deux autres, étonnées, la regardèrent parler doucement en observant le mouvement des rares nuages dans le ciel.

- Je l'ai bien observée. Narcissa est quelqu'un de bien, tout comme Sirius, mais j'ai l'impression… en fait, c'est plus comme si je _sais, _qu'elle est soumise à sa famille. Elle a peur de ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire. Quand elle est arrivée, elle était joyeuse, mais elle est vite devenue douce, calme et silencieuse. Triste aussi. Je crois qu'elle espérait échapper un peu à sa famille mais qu'elle a découvert que même ici elle ne pouvait leur échapper. Les Serpentard l'observent, prêt à tout raconter à sa famille, sa sœur la harcèle presque et Lucius la traite comme sa chose. Et dans les autres maisons, tout le monde l'évite à cause de son nom…

Elle fit une pause puis regarda Lily qui avait l'air triste et Elena qui avait baissé la tête.

- Elle a besoin d'amis. Et nous pouvons être ces amis-là. Je connais même des dizaines de moyens pour l'être sans qu'elle soit inquiétée de quoi que ce soit.

Les deux autres étudiantes se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis portèrent leur regard près du lac où une petite fille blonde solitaire était assise à observer l'eau du lac.

Elena regarda ses amies et lança :

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les trois filles se dirigèrent vers leur future nouvelle amie.

_Au même moment. _

Narcissa soupira. Encore une fois, sa journée avait été déplorable. Elle avait reçu un savon de sa sœur au sujet de son attitude humble qui « ne convenait absolument pas à une Black », avait du supporter Lucius et ses embarrassants commentaires et n'avait pas réussi sa dernière potion – ce qui allait lui valoir une lettre enflammée de sa mère, puisque Bellatrix s'était empressée de le lui annoncer.

Sa vie était un enfer.

Elle enviait vraiment Sirius, son cousin, qui avait le courage de tenir tête à leur famille et d'afficher ses croyances. Il savait que sa vie deviendrait un enfer mais il s'en moquait complètement.

Si seulement elle pouvait lui ressembler, même juste un peu…

Des pas lui firent lever la tête. Trois filles de Gryffondor s'approchaient d'elle en ayant manifestement l'intention de l'aborder. Elle reconnut parmi elles Elena Potter, la fille de la famille Potter (opposée à celle des Blacks depuis des générations) et sœur jumelle de James Potter (ennemi incontesté des Serpentards). Sans oublier qu'elle était à Gryffondor. Elle se demanda avec un frisson qu'elle ne laissa pas paraître ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui vouloir…

Elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elles et deux d'entre elles se tournèrent vers la dernière qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de remuer sa baguette sans un mot, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil, et de s'avancer en sa direction.

Toujours silencieuses, les trois filles s'assirent avec elle et regardèrent le lac comme si elle n'était pas là. Etait-ce une forme de harcèlement moral ? Certains plus agés de Serpentard l'avaient plusieurs fois fait subir à des nés de moldus. Deux d'entre elles en étaient, apparemment. Voulaient-elles lui montrer ce que ça fait d'être ignorée ?

- Tu as raison, Narcissa. C'est un bel endroit pour réfléchir.

Elle sursauta à la voix d'une des Gryffondor qui n'avait pas détourné son regard de la surface de l'eau dans laquelle jouait le calmar géant.

- On a un peu l'impression d'être à l'écart du monde ici… C'est calme. Tu viens souvent ici ?

Méfiante quoique un peu surprise, la Serpentard ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'impression que ça cachait quelque chose. Les deux autres filles n'avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche.

La fille – Tania Parker, si elle avait bonne mémoire, se tourna vers elle et continua doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as raison… (_elle reprit sa contemplation du lac_). Des Gryffondor qui veulent faire connaissance avec une Serpentard, évidemment que c'est suspect ! Et dangereux, si on s'y prend mal… (_elle eut un étrange petit sourire_) Seulement ça, ca ne vaut que pour ceux qui ont été élevé dans les croyances de Poudlard ou qui ont été farcis de préjugés dès la rentrée….

Là, elle commençait à l'intéresser. Parker se coucha en arrière et regarda le ciel et les nuages.

- Les enfants nés de parents moldus sont moins enclins à ça, du moins au début. Et puis, en quelques mois, patatras, tout est fichu. Ils sont mis au courant… Et ça vaut pour les deux camps… Les uns les bourrent de préjugés et les autres font tout pour les accréditer. Une vraie pagaille !

Elle tourna la tête vers Narcissa.

- Et toi, Narcissa ? Toi aussi tu as des préjugés ? Toi aussi tu as choisi un camp avant même d'avoir l'âge de tout comprendre ?

Choquée, la Serpentard secoua la tête. Elle commençait à comprendre…

- NON ! Les moldus et leurs enfants ne m'ont rien fait !

Tania regarda à nouveau le ciel et tandis une main pour cacher le soleil, comme si elle voulait l'attraper. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- C'est une bonne chose. Oui, une très bonne chose.

Elle se mit sur le ventre et s'appuya sur les coudes, souriant de toutes ses dents à la jeune Black.

- C'est pareil pour nous ! Mon frère est à Serpentard et c'est un type bien. Elena et Lily ont pu s'en apercevoir quand nous avons voulu leur faire voir les choses comme nous on les voyait. Dans la famille, on se farcit pas de préjugés idiots, croyez-moi, on en a trop souffert ! D'où notre vision des choses assez peu…conventionnelle.

Elle replongea son regard dans celui de la Serpentard et lui demanda en lui tendant la main.

- Et toi, Narcissa ? Ca te dit de voir les choses à notre façon ? T'es pas obligée mais ça nous ferait plaisir de te montrer… Amies ?

D'abord sans voix, Narcissa prit la main tendue avec un sourire gigantesque et des larmes dans les yeux.

- Amies !

Tania Parker éclata de rire puis présenta ses amies. Elles avaient laissé le soin de l' « approche » à leur amie de peur de tout faire rater. Quand Narcissa s'inquiéta des ennuis qui pourraient leur arriver, Lily et Elena regardèrent Tania avec du rire dans les yeux.

Celle-ci répondit au regard interrogateur de la blonde :

- A cause du nombre d'enfants dans la famille et du risque de se faire prendre par les Moldus qui habitent près de chez nous, nos parents lançent toujours des sorts d'illusion et nous les avons appris instinctivement. C'est mon frère qui a créé celui que j'ai lancé : un bouclier qui nous rend invisibles et qui fait aussi office de détourneur d'attention. Personne ne remarquera que nous nous sommes assises ensemble.

- Lily et moi avons demandé aux Parker et à leurs cousins de nous apprendre ces sorts et nous donner des moyens de communiquer et de se voir sans que personne ne remarque notre amitié.

Tania eut un étrange regard et un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage.

- Nos parents sont des spécialistes du détournement des règlements, relations secrètes, dissimulation, mensonges et ce qui va avec. Ils ont accepté de nous aider à condition de n'utiliser ces connaissances que pour de bonnes choses. Alors, ca te tente toujours, une amitié entre les 4 maisons.

Narcissa sourit à ces trois nouvelles (et bientôt plus les seules, elle l'espérait) amies et ce sourire, tout comme le regard qui l'accompagnait, valait toutes les réponses du monde.

Tania ne put s'empêcher de penser :

_Ainsi se lève l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Les Dryades sont réunies, laissons maintenant faire le destin. _


End file.
